Naruto Shippuden: Eyes of the Fox
by Lichlord08
Summary: Returning after his three years of training, Naruto is back in Konoha, only over the time he spent with Jiraiya, Naruto not only improved in his skills as a Shinobi, but also learnt a few other tricks, thanks to making a bond with Kurama, Naruto now has a chance to win Sakura's heart, as well as her mind and body, and some of the other Kunoichi that catch his eye.
1. Chapter 1

After three years of dedication and training, Naruto Uzumaki had finally returned to Konoha.

He can become stronger, faster and smarter than before, but one of the most biggest changes was his relationship with the Nine tailed Fox, who still remained sealed within Naruto's body, only now he wasn't resentful towards the blond, but actually respected him, to which both Tailed Beast and Jinchuuriki quickly became friends, with Naruto even learning the name of the Bijuu, Kurama, while Kurama willingly shared some of its Chakra with Naruto, giving him more power and energy.

But wanting to get a better view of his home after so long, the whisker-marked blond quickly shot up a nearby pole and surveyed the village around and below him.

"Man, the village hasn't changed one bit." Naruto said out loud with a smile as he looked around, feeling nostalgic to see his old home once again.

{ **Look again, Kit.** } Naruto heard Kurama say through their mental link, causing him to look towards the Hokage's mountain, before smiling at seeing Tsunade's face right next to the Fourth's.

"Glad to see she's finally up there." Naruto commented with a smile, before his mind began to wander as he thought about his friends, wondering how much they had changed in the time since he had left, before focusing on one person in particular, a certain pink haired girl.

"Naruto!?" Called a voice below him, causing Naruto to look down with a smile to see his lone female teammate, Sakura Haruno, smiling happily at him as she waved, while he thought. 'Speaking of whom.'

Jumping down from the pole, Naruto landed right in front of Sakura, before taking a moment to quickly examine her appearance after so long.

Looking at Sakura, while Naruto could see many things that had remained the same with the Kunoichi, including her pink hair remaining short, her headband tied as a hairband and her still wearing red, the Uzumaki could also see Sakura had changed into a fine looking woman, her body being more shapely than he remembered, her skin had a little more tan to it as he looked over her smooth arms and legs, and just looking at her, Naruto could tell she too had been working hard to get stronger.

Likewise, thanks to his keen eye, Naruto could tell that she had wrappings on her chest underneath her outfit, holding in what he suspected were a pair of large C-cups that made him smirk internally, making him want to try out the new technique he had gained from his bond with Kurama.

{ **Patience, Kit, let's wait until we can get her alone.** } Kurama said, smirking as he knew exactly what Naruto had in mind, wanting to use his new abilities on the pink haired girl from the moment he learned it, while the Fox himself was looking forward to the results as well.

Not noticing Naruto's eyes wandering around her body, Sakura took a moment to examine the blonde herself, happy to see her friend after so long, while wondering how much he had changed himself.

Seeing Naruto after three years, Sakura could still see the same determined boy within him, due to his same hairstyle, his blue eyes and his whisker marks, but looking past that, Sakura saw just how much Naruto had changed.

The first thing she noticed was Naruto's height.

Remembering back when they were still Genin, Naruto being the shortest of Team 7, he was now taller than her, obviously having a growth spurt or two.

Another thing Sakura noticed was how Naruto had changed physically.

Looking at him, Sakura, after looking at his change of clothing, his jacket now consisting of an orange and black ensemble, orange pants and a black headband, she had to admit to herself that Naruto had become quite handsome, before noticing his arm muscles, causing her to blush a little, finding the blonde had become quite attractive, which lead to her having certain thoughts about him.

Quickly shaking her head of those thoughts though, Sakura then, mostly out of curiosity, struck a pose as she asked Naruto with a smile. "So Naruto, do I look more womanly now?"

{ **Kit, remember what I told you!** } Kurama quickly yelled out, not wanting Naruto to mess this up for either of them.

Mentally rolling his eyes at his partner's words, Naruto looked at Sakura and gave her his trademark smile as he told her. "You've grown even more beautiful than I remember, Sakura."

This response caused Sakura to blush even more, while she began to stutter slightly, reminding the blonde of Hinata, as she replied. "Th... thank you."

The moment between the two of them was then interrupted, first by Konohamaru, who wanted to show Naruto his new Sexy Jutsu, only to be shocked when Naruto told him he wasn't into such childish tricks anymore, a statement that caused Sakura blush to deepen as she smiled brightly, not even noticing as Naruto leaned closer to the young Genin and whispered into his ear. "I'll show you a better one later."

Giving the blonde a nod of approval, Konohamaru welcomed him back before his team headed off, while Naruto secretly noticed the blush on Moegi's face as they left.

Naruto then turned to Sakura, who smiled at him as they were about to begin another conversation, before Jiraiya appeared between them and said. "Alright you lovebirds, you can flirt later, let's go see the Hokage."

The Sannin's statement caused Sakura to blush even brighter, while Naruto merely grumbled silently at the old pervert for ruining the moment as the two former members of Team Seven followed him to the Hokage's tower.

-Later that Evening-

The rest of the day was eventful in Naruto's eyes.

He happily met with Tsunade, as well as had a run in with Shikamaru, who was escorting Temari from the Sand Village around, both eagerly happy to see the blonde again as they had a quick chat, no one noticing the quick glances he sent Temari's way.

After that, the Jinchuuriki and his pink haired teammate were reunited with their sensei, Kakashi, and worked together against him in a renewed bell test, where Naruto not only showed everyone how much he had improved, it allowed him to see Sakura's own changes, where his eyes bulged out at seeing her new, monstrous strength, causing him to think to Kurama. {This technique of yours' better work or we're both dead.}

{ **It'll work, I promise.** } Kurama replied with a little nervousness in his voice, causing Naruto to think that he was saying it to reassure himself more than Naruto himself.

But after a long and argus battle, Naruto and Sakura managed to get the bells.

"That was great work, both of you." Tsunade said as she, Shizune, and Jiraiya emerged from the treelines.

The blonde Hokage then proceeded to congratulate them as well as announce the reformation of Team 7, before looking at Naruto and saying. "Naruto, since you just got back to the village, I'm going to give you about a week off to get yourself readjusted, if you don't mind."

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said with a smile as he though. 'That also give me some time to have some fun.'

Tsunade smiled at his response, though slightly surprised, having expected him to want to get back into the action as quickly as possible, before turning to her young, pink haired apprentice and adding. "As for you Sakura, with all the hard work you've put in, I'm giving you the week off as well."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Sakura replied happily with a bow, while thinking of all the things she could do with her time off.

'Maybe I'll get together with Ino later...' Sakura thought to herself as Tsunade dismissed all of them, where everyone left until both she and Naruto were alone in the clearing, causing her to look and smile at the blond as she then thought. 'For now though, I want to spend some time with him.'

"So, want to grab something to eat?" Naruto asked her with a smile, while Kurama was whispering in his ear, reminding him of what do for the technique to work.

Sakura gained a smirk on her own as she began to walk, saying. "Fine with me, but you're paying."

"I'm good with that." Naruto replied as he began to walk himself, while the pink haired girl stopped in her tracks, shocked that Naruto actually agreed to that, while blushing as she began to think what a date with the blond would really be like before quickly catching up to him.

-Later-

The two Shinobi spent much of the evening together, having dinner as they talked about Naruto's trip, while Sakura told him all that had changed while he was away.

Eventually, the pair arrived at Naruto's apartment, where Sakura smiled as she said. "I'm impressed with how much you changed, Naruto. I had a really good time with you."

Naruto, meanwhile, smirked at finding his opening, before he smiled at her and said. "So did I, I'm just a little said that I didn't get the chance to show off another new Jutsu I learned while I was away."

Her curiosity peaked, Sakura asked. "What Jutsu is that?"

{ **This is going to be fun.** } Kurama though with a smirk as Naruto turned towards Sakura, closing his eyes and forming hand seals as he focused some of Kurama's Chakra into his eyes.

"Fox's Eyes Jutsu." Naruto then said as he opened his eyes, showing Sakura they they were glowing a light red.

As she kept looking in his eyes, Sakura found that she could not look away, and the more she looked, the more relaxed and calm she felt, like all the stress was leaving her body.

The pink haired medic also found her mind clearing of all thoughts, leaving her without a care in the world, save for one thing, a strong, unbridled desire to serve and obey Naruto Uzumaki.

It felt so right to her, like it was the only thing that truly matter to her, and Sakura felt the more she obeyed him, the more happy she would be.

For Sakura, this revelation felt like it was a long time of discovering her true purpose in life, but in reality it was a mere second as her eyes glazed over and a blank smile grazed her face, her arms limp at her side.

{ **She's all yours, Kit. Enjoy her.** } Kurama said with a smile, one Naruto mirrored.

"Sakura, can you hear me?" Naruto asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder, smirking as she lightly nodded her head.

"Yes... I hear you..." Sakura replied in a distant voice, causing Naruto to smirk as he continued.

"Sakura, listen to me. You want to obey me, nothing else matters to you but doing what I say." Naruto instructed.

"I want to obey... nothing else matters..." Sakura parroted, while Naruto went on.

"You are my slave, Sakura." Naruto then said.

"I am your slave..." She replied distantly.

"I am your Master." He then said.

"You are my Master..." Sakura said in reply, continuing to smile blankly at Naruto as the mental commands were being set in her head.

"I am the most handsome, sexiest man you have ever seen, no other man interest you but me. You long to please me with your body, and use your mind to serve me as I see fit. You will think of various ways to please me, and you will not be jealous of any other girls I enslave as well. Instead, you will find yourself just as attracted to them as I am." Naruto then commanded, smirking as Sakura nodded her head, while blushing a little, absorbing what he just said to her.

"Yes Master... sexiest man I've ever seen... no other men interest me... I long to please you... I am attracted to other women as you are..." Sakura replied, which kept Naruto smiling, before he continued, cupping her cheek as he moved closer to her face and instructed. "When we are alone or with other slaves, you will act as my loving sex slave, but around everyone else, you will act normal, except for the fact that you are now my loving and caring girlfriend."

"Yes, Master... I will obey... I will be your sex slave... your girlfriend..." Sakura replied, causing Naruto to smirk before he snapped his fingers, dispelling the effects of the Jutsu, where Sakura then blinked her eyes, looking confused for a second as she looked around, wondering what had happened, before her eyes landed on her Master, causing her body to heat up, her nipples to harden, and her pussy to get very wet as she saw her reason for living standing in front of her, his hand caressing her cheek.

"Hello, my Master." Sakura said with a smile and submissiveness in her voice, resting her head against her Master's hand as she then asked. "How can your loving sex slave serve you?"

"I can think of so many ways." Naruto replied, before bringing her head closer as he moved his hand from her cheek, to the back of her neck and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss, one the brainwashed Kunoichi gladly returned, wrapping her arms around his neck as she moaned into the kiss, feeling nothing but bliss at her Master's lips on hers'.

Parting from the kiss, Naruto looked at Sakura with a sly smile.

"Come with me." He said, taking her right hand and escorted her into his apartment, making the pink haired Kunoichi smile, looking forward to whatever her Master had planned for her.

After getting Sakura inside, Naruto let go of her hand, where she watched on longingly as the Jinchuuriki took a seat on his couch, getting comfortable as he took off his jacket, revealing he was wearing a black shirt underneath, allowing Sakura to get a better look at her Master's muscular body, making her lick her lips in obvious desire.

But being a good slave, Sakura remained in place, waiting for her Master to say when they could indulge in pleasure.

"Now, my sexy pet, strip for me, put on a show for me." Naruto said with a commanding voice, one Sakura found irresistible as she moaned lightly.

"As you desire, my Master." Sakura replied with a seductive purr, smiling flirtatiously at the blond before she closed her eyes and began to sway her hips to music only she could hear.

Still swaying her hips, Sakura brought her hand up to the front of her red top and pulled the zipper down, revealing her tone stomach and, just as Naruto has predicted, white wrappings around her breasts, before the pink haired girl pulled the top off, letting it fall to the floor.

Sakura then quickly removed her gloves and boots, before pulling her pink skirt off, revealing the skin tight black shorts she wore underneath, allowing her Master to see her tone legs.

The brainwashed Kunoichi then turned around and bent over, allowing Naruto to see her tight ass as she pulled the biker shorts off, revealing the pink panties she wore underneath, before discarding the article of clothing with the others, allowing Naruto to see Sakura's shaven pussy, causing him to blush at first, before he smiled.

"You have a very beautiful body, my sexy slave. Believe it!" Naruto commented, which made Sakura smile at his words, the heat in her body rising.

"Thank you, my Master. I am glad my body is to your liking." Sakura replied, spreading out her pussy lips with her left fingers as she added. "I hope you enjoy it."

She then stood back up and faced her Master, reaching behind her and unwrapping the white wraps around her chest, letting them fall to the ground, revealing her two perfectly rounded, large C-cupped breasts in all their glory, her nipples hard as she brought her hands up to play with them, thinking how good it would be when her Master would finally touch them.

Loving the sight in front of him, seeing the girl he had a crush on forever now standing naked before him, Naruto got up and walked towards her, causing Sakura to bring her hands down and stand at attention, before the blond used his hands to examine her body.

"Very nice, my pet. Very sexy." Naruto said as he placed his hands on her breasts, gently massaging them, making Sakura moan and sigh with pleasure.

But she obediently remained in place, allowing Naruto to continue to run his hands on her, before he moved them down her body, caressing her tone stomach, before he gently inserted a finger into her wet folds, making the pink haired Kunoichi moan even louder.

"That feels nice, I'm definitely going to enjoy you, Sakura, believe it." Naruto said, loving how tight Sakura felt around his finger, making him look forward to the fun he was going to have with his slave, while his other hand moved down her back, caressing her ass cheeks for a bit, causing Sakura to moan a little at the wonderful feeling of her Master's touch.

"Th... Thank you... Master... my body is yours'... Do with me as... as you desire... please... please let me serve you... Master..." Sakura moaned, her hips starting to move as she began to fuck herself on her Master's finger.

Smirking at Sakura's reply, Naruto then removed his finger, much to her disappointment as she began to whimper lightly, before she regained her smile as Naruto stepped back and instructed. "Pleasure yourself for me."

"Yes Master." Sakura replied with a lustful tone, closing her eyes and moaning as she brought her right hand up and massaged her breast, pinching her own nipple every now and then, while her left hand trailed down her stomach, her index finger caressing her increasingly wet folds before inserting it in, slowly pumping it in and out.

"Master... oh Master..." Sakura moaned as she played with herself, her eyes opening half way as she smiled seductively at the blond, blowing kisses every now and then as she made herself look as sexy as possible.

Naruto licked his lips excitedly, the site of his pink haired crush pleasuring herself, her lightly tanned skin glistening from her sweat, was having the intended effect on him, and he wanted her.

"Alright, you can stop now Sakura." Naruto then said, causing Sakura to stop as she let her hands fall to her side as she panted heavily, her eyes filled with lust and longing as she looked at her blond haired Master, hoping that she would soon be given the chance to please him physically.

And soon enough she got her answer as she swoon with joy when Naruto removed his shirt, allowing the brainwashed Kunoichi to see his muscular chest and perfect tanned skin.

Licking her lips, Sakura moved closer to her Master, placing her hand on his chest and moaning lightly as she felt his muscles against her skin, before leaning forward, pressing her lips against his chest as she lightly kissed and licked it, doing her best to memorize each and every muscle.

"Sakura..." Naruto groaned as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, causing Sakura to moan as she felt her naked body press closer to his, while not noticing her Master leading them into the bedroom.

Once inside, Naruto put his hand on Sakura's chin and tilted her head up, smiling down at her as he commanded. "Go lie on your back, make yourself ready, my sexy pet."

"As you will, my Master." Sakura replied, walked towards the bed with a sway in her hips, before lying down on the bed and spreading her legs, where she then used her left hand to spread her wet folds as she began to beg. "Please Master, take me, ravish my body, take my virgin pussy and make me your personal sexy toy!"

Naruto merely smirked at her words before he removed his pants and boxers, causing Sakura's eyes to widen with lust and excitement at seeing her Master's large member, for as a medic she had seen many cock before during her medical studies, but none were as large as the blond Jinchuuriki's.

"Oh, Master, you are so big." Sakura commented, continuing to stare at the blond with a seductive smile and a longing in her eyes, feeling her body getting that more aroused at seeing Naruto naked.

And it only increased as Naruto joined Sakura, climbing on his bed and on top of her, where he claimed Sakura's lips in a deep, passionate kiss, one that made the pink haired Kunoichi moan in her Master's mouth and return the actions, before the Jinchuuriki moved his hips down, his manhood slowly sliding into Sakura's waiting pussy, making Sakura break from the kiss and moan.

"Yes, Master, Yes...!" Sakura moaned loudly, feeling absolute bliss at having Naruto inside of her, encouraging him to continue as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling the blond closer to her.

"Sakura, you are so tight...!" Naruto groaned, feeling Sakura's folds clamping around his member tightly.

As he continued to push further into her, Naruto found it strange that he did not hit her hymen yet, before remembering Kurama telling him that all Kunoichi lose them during their seduction classes, making the Jinchuuriki smile, knowing he wouldn't hurt Sakura and didn't have to hold back, causing him to start to move his hips back and forth, his member moving in and out of the pink haired Kunoichi, which made her moan louder and louder.

"Master... Master..." Sakura moaned repeatedly, unable to form words as her body was overloaded with pleasure, releasing sighs of pleasure when she felt her Master kiss around her neck, causing her to raise her head and allow him more access while she moved her hips in sync with his.

Her mind a haze, all Sakura could think of was the pleasure she was receiving from her Master and how she could continue to show her love, loyalty and obedience toward him.

After what seemed like an eternity to the pink haired medic, she began to pant and moan loudly as she tried to say. "Master... Master, I'm... I'm...!"

But before she could finish, Sakura let out a loud cry of pleasure as her orgasm hit her, her folds clamping tighter around Naruto's cock as she came, causing him to groan a bit.

However, thanks in no small part to Kurama, Naruto was nowhere near spent, and continued to thrust his cock in and out of Sakura, causing her to moan and beg for her Master.

"Master... you are so good... I feel amazing... Please don't stop... don't stop...!" Sakura let out, continuing to hold Naruto close to her as she felt him continue to make love to her, wanting this feeling to last forever.

As he continued to fuck his pink haired pet, loving how she moaned his name and begged him to keep going, Naruto decided to test how obedient and loyal she was to him now.

"If I asked you to give me a blowjob in the middle of the Village, would you...?" He asked with a groan as he continued to fuck her.

"Yes... Yes...! It'd be so hot to let... let everyone know I'm yours'...!" Sakura moaned out as images played in her mind of actually doing as he suggested.

"If I asked you to fuck Kiba, would you obey?" Naruto then asked with a smirk.

"I would give him the time of his life, but I... I would be thinking of you the whole time..." Sakura moaned, before commenting. "No man can satisfy me like you have..."

Smirking at her reply, Naruto then asked one final question that was on his mind. "And if I asked you to forget Sasuke...?"

"Then I'll never think of him again..! He means nothing to me... You... you are all that matters to me now, my Master...!" Sakura all but screamed out, her eyes glazed over in a haze of lust and pleasure.

Satisfied with her answers, Naruto continued to make love to his pink haired slave, with Sakura getting lost in a sea of pleasure and bliss.

Eventually, Naruto felt his release approaching as he groaned out. "Cum... Cum with me, my pet... my slave...!"

"Yes... Yes, Master...!" Sakura moaned in reply as she obeyed as her second orgasm hit her hard, causing her to arch her back as her folds once again clamped around her Master's shaft, causing Naruto to groan out as he came inside of her.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Naruto pulled his cock out of Sakura, who let out a deep moan as she basked in the afterglow of their sex.

The blond Jinchuuriki took the moment to take in the sight of his sexy slave, her skin shining from the combination of their sex and her sweat, making Naruto want her even more, thinking of all the ways he wanted to pleasure her.

It was then that he got an idea as he gained a devilish smirk and said. "Sakura, stand up and use the Clone Technique. Make two more Sakuras as sexy as you."

"Yes, my Master." The pink haired slave replied happily as she rose from the bed and moved in front of her Master before concentrating as she brought her hands close to her body, using the Jutsu to cause two puffs of smoke to appear on either side of her, before revealing two equally naked clones of Sakura who smiled longingly at the blond.

Naruto licked his lips at the sight in front of him as his eyes roamed at the trio in front of him, each getting more and more aroused as their Master examined them.

The blond then went to a scroll he had on his nightstand and opened it, forming hand signs that caused a puff of smoke, leaving a long rope in its place.

"You two." Naruto began to say as he handed the rope to the Clone on Sakura's right. "Tie her up so that she's hanging by her wrists."

"As you command, Master." The Clones said in unison, with the original Sakura holding her arms up in the air, allowing her clones to do their task as they tied the rope around her wrists.

Soon, the original Sakura was hanging by her wrists, her toes barely touching the ground, while her Clones caressed her body as the three waited to see what their Master had in mind next.

Naruto then surprised them when he performed hand signs himself, causing a large puff of smoke, before revealing four Shadow Clones of himself, a sight that merely increased Sakura and her Clones' arousal.

"You're with me." One of the Naruto Shadow Clones said as he took the Clone on Sakura's left by the hand and lead her off to the side, while two others took her other Clone towards the bed, leaving the pink haired girl with the original Naruto and the last remaining clone.

Naruto then approached Sakura, placing his hands on her hips, causing Sakura to quickly wrap her legs around his waist, moaning lightly as she not only felt the tip of his cock once again near her pussy, but also felt his hands move down and grip her ass cheeks.

"Ready for some more fun, my hot, sexy pet?" Naruto asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Always." Sakura replied, smiling at her Master, before saying. "Please, let us make love again. I want the pleasure only you can give me once again."

"You don't have to tell us twice." Sakura heard her Master's voice behind her say, causing her to look over her shoulders as she saw the Shadow Clone right behind her, placing his hands on her hips, while positioning his cock near her tight passage.

Before Sakura could say anything else, the original Naruto then thrust his cock into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure as she began to move back and forth on it, before feeling the Shadow Clone's cock enter her from behind, adding to her pleasure as she threw her head back and began to scream in pleasure and ecstasy.

"Oh, Master... Master, it's so good... You are amazing...!" Sakura let out as the two Narutos continued to ravish her, leaving her mindlessly moaning, feeling nothing but pleasure and not caring about anything else.

"Man, she just as tight here..." The Shadow Clone groaned out, loving the feel of Sakura's tight passage.

Meanwhile, off to the side, the first Sakura Clone sank to her knees before the lone Shadow Clone she was with, before reaching up with her right hand and gently began to stroke his erection, causing the Shadow Clone to groan approvingly.

"That's it Sakura... that feels very good..." He groaned, just before the Sakura Clone began to use her tongue to lick around his member, her hand still stroking it, before she engulfed it in her mouth, moving her hand aside and bobbing her head back and forth on the Shadow Clone's cock.

Meanwhile, her left hand snaked down her body, before she inserted her index and middle fingers into her wet folds, pumping them in and out in sync with her head as she pleasured her Master.

Finally, over on the bed, the last Sakura Clone was lying against one of the other Naruto Clone's chest, her arms and legs bound to the bed posts by Chakra Chains, another technique Naruto learnt, courtesy of Kurama, as the Shadow Clone reached around and played with her breasts, which made the Sakura Clone moan in pure pleasure, loving the feel of being bound and pleasured by a copy of her Master.

Meanwhile, the last Naruto Shadow Clone was between the Sakura Clone's legs, focusing on pleasuring her as he began licking her pussy at a slow and steady pace, adding to her pleasure.

"Master... oh, Master... so good... so perfect...!" The Sakura Clone moaned out, her eyes nearly rolling in the back of her head as she gave into the pleasure, enjoying the feel of the Shadow Clone lashing at her pussy.

The erotic display continued for several hours, with Sakura and her Clones all moaning, all feeling nothing but absolute pleasure at serving their one and only Master.

Though after a while, the Naruto Shadow Clone that was receiving the blowjob let out a loud groan as he came, releasing his load into the Sakura Clone's mouth, who happily swallowed all the cum that filled her mouth, glad she had satisfied the Shadow Clone as she took her mouth off of his member and licked her lips clean, before moaning herself as she reached her own orgasm, causing both her and the Shadow Clone she was serving to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Next was the Sakura Clone chained to the bed, who let out a loud cry of pleasure as she came all over the Shadow Clone's face, causing her and the two Clones pleasing her to also disappear in puffs of smoke.

With her Clones gone, Sakura instantly received their sexual memories, causing her to cry out in pleasure from the pleasure they felt as she climaxed, her folds clamping hard around Naruto's cock, causing him to groan out as he came inside of her, while the last Shadow Clone did the same, groaning out as he came inside Sakura's ass, before also dissipating in a cloud of smoke.

Both Master and slave took the moment to relax, their chests heaving from the pleasure both had received and experienced, before Naruto untied Sakura and brought her to the bed.

Getting on her hands and knees, Sakura looked up at her blond Master with a look of lust and longing as she smiled seductively at him, where Naruto smirked and asked. "Are you ready for round two, my hot, sexy slave?"

"Yesss!" Sakura replied with a shutter of arousal as her mind finally registered how her Master's excessive stamina would come into play.

For the rest of the night, and early on to the next morning, the blond Jinchuuriki filled Sakura with great amounts of pleasure as he made seemingly endless hours of love to her.

And for Sakura, it was the best experience of her life, and she would do anything to experience it again, as well as please her Master to his heart's content.

As for Naruto, it was a dream come true, as well as a homecoming he would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto could not help but smile as he sat on his couch, wearing only his boxers, as he watched the sight before him.

The morning after their first night together, Naruto had Sakura go back to her home and convince her parents that she would be spending the next few days with a friend, a task the pink haired Kunoichi easily accomplished.

Once she finished with her parents, Sakura made a detour on the way back to her Master's apartment to a nearby lingerie store to pick out a few outfits and costumes to wear while serving Naruto, including a skimpy maid outfit she wore one day to clean his apartment, making certain to bend at the right moments to allow her Master to view her body, and a sexy nurse outfit she wore another day, giving her Master a physical most men would kill for.

Now, five days since her Master returned to the village, Sakura danced seductively in front of him, wearing a red belly dancer outfit, which consisted of a red, see-through bra and matching panties, with pink, see through sleeves that started on her elbows and went down to her wrists, along with a matching pants version that highlighted her tone legs, while a gold necklace adorned her neck, while a matching tiara rested on her head.

As she continued to dance, making certain to let Naruto know with each movement that she belonged to him, Sakura could not help but sigh happily, finding herself completely and totally in love with her Master, feeling happy to do whatever he asked of her, not matter how lewd or perverted his commands could be.

The biggest example in Sakura's mind was the day before, when she happily got on her hands and knees and allowed the blond to spank her as punishment for how she use to treat him, while all she did was moan and happily beg him to keep punishing her, saying that she deserved it.

Sakura was not able to sit down for a few hours, but to serve her Master, it was worth it in her eyes.

"Come to me, my sexy slave." Naruto said with a smile as he outstretched his hand.

"Yes Master." Sakura replied as she began to move closer to him, continuing her dance as she moved to sit in Naruto's lap, facing him as she put her arms around his neck and leaned forwards, giving her blond Master a passionate kiss, one he gladly returned.

After a few moment, Naruto broke the kiss and turned Sakura around, her back resting against his chest, before he reached around with his hands and began to massage her breasts through the thin veil of her bra, causing the pink haired Kunoichi to moan and sigh with pleasure.

"Master..." Sakura moaned longingly as she closed her eyes, getting lost in the pleasure, gasping as she felt his hands pinch her nipples through her bra, while rubbing her pantie clad ass against her Master's member, which she felt grown in his boxers, before reaching around with her right arm, placing her hand on Naruto's head, and tilting her own head as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Naruto continued his make out session with his pet for a little while, with Sakura moaning and sighing as his hands continued to massage her breasts, before he broke the kiss and said with a smile. "Let's get dressed and get something to eat."

"Of course, Master." Sakura replied with a smile, giving the blond a quick kiss on his cheek, before she rose to her feet, looking forward to what the day and her Master had planned for her, while smirking as an idea came to mind.

-A little bit later-

After having lunch at Ichiraku Ramen, Sakura led Naruto around as they walked together, her hand holding his as she pressed her body close to his.

Following her commands, Sakura began to act like Naruto's girlfriend the moment they left the apartment, being close to him as they talked and laughed, even giving him a few kisses every now and then.

To the rest of Konoha, it looked like the pair had finally become a couple, with many happy to see the blond with the girl he as always chased after, as well as happy to see that the pink haired Kunoichi seemed to have finally gotten over her feelings for the Uchiha.

Naruto didn't pay much attention to anyone else, he just enjoyed his time with Sakura, while the pink haired girl, on the other hand, smirked to herself as she thought. 'He's going to be so happy!'

Eventually, much to Naruto's confusion, Sakura stopped in the middle of the road and turned to him, putting her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a kiss, one he readily returned, before she broke the kiss and smirked at him.

"I have some errands to run quickly, Naruto, but I hope you have some 'Fun' while I'm gone. I'll see you back at your place later." Sakura then said as she tilted her head to the left, before turning around and walked away, leaving Naruto completely confused.

But once he turned his head to his right, however, his eyes instantly lit up as he realized what Sakura meant, as well as where he was standing in front of, Yamanaka Flowers.

{ **I like the way your pet thinks.** } Kurama commented, knowing what Sakura was planning for her Master, while Naruto took a moment to think on this, he had discussed with Kurama before that, while he loved Sakura, there were other girls he was interested in, and the fox did his best to convince the boy that he could have them all, including the platinum blonde that was most likely in the store.

Deciding to check first, Naruto moved towards the window, looking inside, before his eyes bulged out at the sight in front of him.

Staring ahead, Naruto saw Ino Yamanaka from her side, bent down as she watered some flowers, though like Sakura, she too had developed into a fine woman.

Her blonde hair remained in a similar ponytail, regrown and grown out while covering her right eye, though he could the rest of her face, seeing the beauty of the Kunoichi.

She was out of her clothing she wore when she had a mission, or was soon to head off on one, now wearing an orange top, which Naruto really liked, not just for its colour, but it showed off Ino's D-cup sized breasts, while her legs were clad in a pair of light brown shorts, showing off her tone legs and leaving Naruto blushing a little as he admired her hourglass shape.

{ **Maybe you should have been chasing after her instead of Sakura as a kid.** } Kurama teased, before commenting. { **She has become quite the hottie.** }

Before Naruto could berate the fox, Ino stood back up and turned again, her back facing Naruto, as she bent down to water some more plants, allowing Naruto to see her tight ass pressed against her shorts, adding to his blush.

{Yep, she's definity in.} Naruto thought mentally as he decided that Ino would indeed be his next slave, to which he then entered the shop, causing the bell atop the door to ring.

Hearing someone come in, Ino quickly stood up and turned as she began to say. "Welcome to Yamanaka's, how may I...?"

But upon seeing what was in her eyes, a smoking hot man with a muscular build coming towards her, Ino immediately stopped speaking and blushed as she thought. 'Holy... Is this my lucky day?'

Her eyes quickly took in the features of the man coming towards her, sun kissed blond hair, deep blue eyes, an orange and black suit that showed off his muscles, the whisker marks on his cheeks.

'Wait... his hair... Those blue eyes... whisker marks...' Ino thought, before realization finally hit her as she asked. "Naruto?"

"Hey Ino, it's been a while." Naruto said, walking up to her her, giving her a big grin, which made her smile and blush more.

And while she wasn't the closest with Naruto, the platinum haired blonde showed she had also missed him and his antics as she walked over, wrapped her arms around him and hugged the Uzumaki.

"Welcome back. When did you get in?" Ino asked, while her hands unconsciously began to roam his back, blushing as she felt his muscles under his shirt.

"A few days ago. Tsunade gave me some time off to relax before I get back into my missions." Naruto replied, smiling as he broke the embrace, looked over Ino and told her. "And I'm glad she did. I never would have gotten a chance to see you and say just how amazing you look."

At this comment, Ino's blush grew as she stuttered out a 'Th... thank you...', completely at a loss for words, before thinking. 'Is this really Naruto? The same Naruto who used to pull those stupid pranks and use that annoying Sexy Jutsu?'

Pulling herself together, Ino then said. "You look pretty amazing yourself. I guess that training with Lord Jiraiya really paid off."

"You better believe it." Naruto replied, smiling as he clenched his right hand into a fist and went on to say. "I do feel stronger, but I know I still have a while before I do become the next Hokage."

'Yep. That's Naruto.' Ino thought, no mistaking Naruto's undying determination, which she remembered was a little of a pain, but after hearing him say his ambitions after three years, it was actually refreshing, almost inspiring.

"I know you'll make a great Hokage." Ino commented with a smile, continuing to smile as she then said with a suggestive tone. "And I'm sure you'll need an assistant by your side. One with 'hands on' experience."

From her words, Ino looked upon Naruto with a curiousness, wondering how her flirting would make him react.

"When I do become Hokage, I can already think of a few 'positions' I'd like to see you in." Naruto replied, smiling at Ino, which made her blush and her body heat up a little at hearing his reply and the suggestive tone of it.

But keeping calm and collected, Ino then asked, moving closer to Naruto. "And what would you like to see me in?"

"Perhaps you can be my personal medic." Naruto replied, unzipping his jacket, revealing he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, allowing Ino to see his muscular chest.

Placing his hands on her left, Naruto moved it up to his body, where he then added. "You can check my heartrate, make sure everything is going at a good pace. And any part of me that gets damaged, you can kiss it all better."

Ino found herself getting hotter and hotter at Naruto's words and his actions, as well as, now that she realized it, how tall he had gotten, while her eyes were drawn to his chest, his perfectly tanned skin, and the muscles she could see and feel.

'Wow... he's... he's...' Ino tried to think as her mind got bombarded by her and her fellow blond in some rather erotic situations, before thinking with an almost perverted giggle. 'Maybe Lord Jiraiya taught him more than just Jutsus.'

Though she would never admit it outloud, Ino was quite the fan of Jiraiya's Icha Icha series, and kept the books hidden in her room.

But clearing her head of those thoughts, Ino decided to make one last move, on that she hoped would smitten Naruto and make him come back for more. After all, Ino wasn't the type to just let anyone have their way with her, they'd have to work for it.

Placing her other hand on his chest, Ino pressed her body close to Naruto as she looked him in the eyes, inching her face closer and closer to his, causing Naruto to think that she was about to kiss him.

However, at the last moment, Ino moved her head towards his left ear as she whispered enticingly. "I'll hold you to that promise, Naruto."

With that, Ino moved away from Naruto, turning around with a smirk and a mental giggle as she walked back to her plants, shaking her hips a little, while hoping that she got the desired effect of her action from the blond jinchuriki.

Looking back, Ino was surprised to merely see Naruto smirking at her as he said. "You can count on it, Ino. In fact, I learned a Jutsu that will help me reach that goal pretty quickly."

Ino looked at him curiously, but, before she could ask what he meant, Naruto closed his eyes and performed the necessary hand signs, before opening his now glowing red eyes as he said. "Fox's Eyes Jutsu."

And just like Sakura before her, Ino found herself staring into those glowing eyes as her body relaxed, her eyes glazed over, and a blank smile adorned her face while all thought left her mind, save the unbridled desire to obey and serve Naruto.

{ **Now that's a fine catch.** } Kurama said in Naruto's head, looking forward to his host having fun with the platinum haired blonde.

"Ino Yamanaka." Naruto began to say as Ino's blank eyes looked into his. "I am your Master, and you are my obedient sex slave. You long to obey and please me, especially with your body. No other man interests you, I am perfection in your eyes, but you will find other women attractive, knowing that it pleases me to watch you please another woman. When we are alone or with any of my other slaves, you will be my loyal slave, my pet, while in public you will act normal, aside from being more attracted to me and flirting with me whenever you can, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master... I am your slave... long to please you... no other men interest me... I find women attractive... I am your pet... I will obey..." Ino replied in a distant voice, before Naruto snapped his fingers, causing Ino to blink her eyes a few times as they returned to normal, before looking upon the blond Jinchuuriki with unbridled lust, longing, and desire in her eyes as her smile grew.

"Well hello there." Ino then said, her tone and expression full of desire as she gazed at Naruto, before asking with a seductive smile. "How may I serve you, my handsome Master?"

"Lock up the shop and let's head up to your room." Naruto replied with a smirk, while Ino felt a surge of pleasure through her body at hearing her Master's commanding voice.

"Yes Master, right away." Ino replied as she quickly ran to the door of the shop and locked it, before returning to Naruto, where she grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs in the back, her body getting more and more aroused as her mind was filled with images of different ways she might be able to please her Master.

And the more she thought of pleasing and obeying him, the more aroused and happy she felt.

To Ino, it was a feeling she could not fully describe.

To say that she had fallen madly, hopelessly in love was too much of an understatement.

Eventually, the duo of Master and slave arrived at Ino's bedroom, with Naruto smirking as he did not sense or hear the platinum haired blonde's parents in the house.

Once inside, Ino turned and knelt on the floor, looking up at Naruto as a light blush covered her cheeks, while her breath because shallow with lust, as she awaited her next order.

"Now my hot, sexy pet, I want you to strip and pose for me, let me see that sexy body of yours'." Naruto commanded as he sat down on Ino's bed, looking forward to seeing her without any clothing on, something Ino also looked forward to as well.

"Right away, Master." Ino replied, taking off of her top and revealing the purple coloured bra she was wearing underneath, showing off her D-cup sized breasts and her tone stomach, before quickly moving to her shorts, bending down and allowing Naruto to get a better look of her cleavage as the Yamanaka slid the shorts down her smooth legs, leaving her in her bra and matching pair of purple panties.

Ino then stood back up and reached behind her, unclipping her bra and letting it fall to the floor, revealing her fully formed breasts and hardened nipples, before sliding her panties down her legs, revealing her shaven and increasingly wet pussy to her Master, causing Naruto to lightly growl with his own arousal as his heightened senses picked up on the smell of Ino's arousal.

Once she was naked, Ino then spread her legs slightly, before placing her hands behind her head and jutting her breasts out, smiling submissively at her Master, while hoping that her body was to his liking.

"So...?" Ino asked, continuing to pose as she asked seductively. "Like what you see, my Master?"

"I do indeed." Naruto replied, before letting out a wolfish whistle, getting off the bed as he approached Ino, first placing his hands on her sides and gently caressing her body, causing the Yamanaka to moan lightly, especially as his hands moved around and gave her ass cheeks a light squeeze.

"Nice and firm." Naruto stated as he began to circle Ino, moving his hands as they caressed her tone stomach, until he was right behind her, reaching around and gently massaging her breasts, causing Ino's moans to get louder, especially when her Master began to lightly kiss her neck.

"Oh, Master... your hands feel so good..." Ino moaned from Naruto's actions, feeling her body getting hotter than she ever remembered it getting, while her sexual fluids began to drip down her legs.

"Your breasts feel amazing, my hot pet." Naruto then whispered into her ear, giving Ino a light kiss on the cheek, while taking in the scent of her hair, which reminded him of certain flowers, before his right hand trailed down her body, his index finger circling around her wet folds, where he then inserted it into her, lightly fingering Ino as she panted and moaned with lust and excitement.

"Master... Master..." Ino moaned, her body feeling overloaded with pleasure, before Naruto removed his finger and brought it close to her face, causing Ino to smile as she began to lick her fluids off her Master's finger.

Once she was done, Naruto walked back in front of her, before removing the rest of his clothing, a sight that made the brainwashed Yamanaka lick her lips in anticipation, before he sat down on the bed and instructed. "Now my pet, give me a blowjob."

"Yes, Master. Anything for you." Ino replied with a flirtatious smile as she walked over to the Uzumaki, got onto her knees, where she then started in pleasuring Naruto, moving her left hand along his manhood, rubbing it and teasing her Master a little, before getting in closer, moving her mouth over the tip and taking Naruto's cock into her mouth.

"Ino... you're amazing... believe it...!" Naruto groaned out as Ino began to move her mouth up and down his shaft, using her left hand to massage it as it left her mouth, before Naruto asked. "Have you done this before?"

Removing her mouth for a moment, Ino looked up at her Master and replied. "Yes Master, I have."

"Tell me about it." Naruto then said, wanting to hear it from Ino.

"A few months ago, my team was tracking down a bandit leader who had taken refuge in a castle near a large town. When we learned that one of the guards often went to the nearby strip club, I decided to infiltrate it as a dancer." Ino began to explain, catching Naruto's interest.

"I put on a show dancing on the stage for a bit, before finding the guard and bringing him to one of the private rooms for his own personal show, dancing on one of the poles they had installed in there, even giving him a blowjob to relax him, before I entered his mind and got the info I needed, leaving him in a Genjutsu thinking that I gave him the time of his life." Ino finished.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Naruto then asked, wondering how Ino felt about all of it.

"I told my team to never make me do that again." Ino started to say, before her smile grew as she then added. "But in truth, I enjoyed every moment of it. I loved the attention I was getting from the men and women there as I danced. It made me feel sexy, confident and admired."

"Know that I feel that way about you, my dear Ino." Naruto replied in a caring tone, caressing Ino's cheek, which made her sigh as she rubbed her head against Naruto's hand.

Ino then imagined herself dancing for her Master and how good it would make her feel, while Naruto was thinking on putting a stripper pole in his own bedroom so that Ino could perform for him, before Ino resumed her blowjob, placing her mouth around his cock once more.

Naruto let Ino pleasure him for almost a hour, with the platinum blonde moaning as she sucked on his cock, getting a taste of his pre-cum and loving the taste of it, until Naruto placed his hand on her head, causing Ino to remove her mouth and look up at her Master obediently as she awaited his next command.

The blond Jinchuuriki then moved back onto the bed, lying back as he said to Ino. "Mount me, pleasure me with your body."

Ino smiled lustfully and nodded as she happily obeyed, getting into position as she crawled up Naruto's body, before getting into position, moving on top of the Uzumaki, moaning a little as she felt Naruto's member rubbing against her pussy.

Placing her hands on her Master's chest, while Naruto placed his on her thighs, Ino slowly lowered herself onto Naruto's cock, moaning as she felt it enter her folds, while Naruto groaned, as Ino felt much tighter than Sakura did.

"Master... so big... stretching me... so good...!" Ino moaned as she fully impaled herself on his member, crying out as she felt a rush of pleasure, before slowly moving her body up and down on his cock, moaning and signing with pleasure as she began to ride him.

"Ino, you are amazing...!" Naruto groaned in reply, adding to her pleasure as he guided her up and down his member, feeling her folds continuing to clamp around his manhood, continuing to cause the Jinchuuriki to groan in pleasure. "You are so good... so tight... I am glad Sakura lead me to you..."

"I'm... I'm so glad she brought you to me..." Ino replied as she continued to move her body up and down, looking down at Naruto with an enticing smile as she told him. "Maybe after this... the three of us can... can have some 'fun' together...?"

"Or I can 'thank' Sakura personally..." Ino went on, making Naruto smirk back as images of Sakura and Ino making out and pleasuring each other came to his mind.

After some time, Ino began to moan even louder, picking up the pace as she felt her climax approaching, causing her to moan out. "Master... Master I'm... I'm so close..."

"Me too, Ino...!" Naruto groaned, increasing his own pace. "I'm gonna cum... I'm cumming...!"

Holding on for as long as he could, Naruto kept thrusting harder and faster, allowing more of his manhood to fill Ino's pussy, making her moan louder and louder, until Ino couldn't hold back.

"Oh, Master...!" Ino cried in ecstasy as she had her climax, cumming and releasing her sexual fluids, leaving the platinum haired blonde with a satisfied smile on her face as she then fell forward, collapsing on Naruto's chest.

"Master..." Ino panted, remaining in position, running her hand along the Uzumaki's body as she went on to say. "You were absolutely amazing..."

But Naruto was far from satisfied, wanting more out of his Yamanaka pet as he said. "So were you, my pet, but we're far from done. Go stand by the wall. Place your hands on it and bend over, let me see that fine ass of yours'."

"Right away, Master." Ino replied, smiling with lust and desire as she rose from her bed, removing herself off of Naruto's member, licking her lips a little at seeing it still hard, before focusing as she turned around and moved into position, giving Naruto a nice view of her body and her ass from the bed.

"I'm ready." Ino then said with a seductive purr in her voice, giving herself a slap on the butt. "Come and get me, Master."

{ **I really like this one.** } Kurama said to Naruto with a low, lustful growl, the Tailed Beast able to feel the sexual pleasures the blonde was receiving, greatly enjoying what it had felt from Naruto and Ino's actions beforehand and was looking forward to what was in store.

Getting off the bed, Naruto moved over to Ino, placing his hands on her ass cheeks as he massaged them gently, earning a low moan from the Yamanaka.

"Oh, Master..." Ino moaned as she then commented. "I love how your hands feel on my body... You make me feel so hot, so horny... I need you..."

Leaning forwards and giving Ino a kiss on the back of her neck, sending a surge of pleasure through her body, Naruto then used his hands to spread her ass cheeks, before slowly pushing his cock into her tight passage, causing Ino to throw her head back as she cried out in ecstasy, while Naruto groaned at how tight she felt.

"Master... oh, yes... yes...!" Ino all but cried out, losing herself to the pleasure she was feeling, but not caring.

To her, all that mattered was Naruto, and to be the best slave she could be after they finished in their moment of passion.

"Ino... you're... you're so tight back here...! Man, it feels good...!" Naruto groaned as he continued to move his cock in and out of her, reaching around with his right hand as he rubbed her breast and pinched her nipple, causing Ino's cries of pleasure to get louder.

Ino then lost all track of time, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, while her tongue hung out slightly as she moaned loudly, her mind void of all thoughts, save for the pleasure she was receiving.

"Master... oh, Master... you are wonderful... no... perfect...!" Ino moaned, continuing to enjoy the pleasures that she was experiencing, making her then say. "I promise... I promise to be a good slave for you... a good pet...!"

Ino then felt her Master's hand on her chin, gently lifting her head to the side, before her Master's lips met hers', causing Ino to moan into the kiss as Naruto's tongue entered her mouth, dominating her, a kiss she would swear eternal servitude for.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto continued to take her ass for a few more moments, before saying with a groan. "I'm... I'm close... get ready for it, Ino...!"

Ino nodded in reply, moving her body alongside Naruto's, feeling his cock continue to fill her ass, feeling it twitch and throb inside of her, making the Yamanaka moan as she could feel she was close to reaching her limit alongside the Jinchuuriki.

A moment later, Naruto let out a loud groan as he came inside of Ino's ass, causing her to cry out as she felt her own release, her sexual fluids running down her legs as she experienced another wonderful orgasm.

Allowing his slave and himself to catch their breaths, Naruto then pulled his cock out of Ino, who moaned at the lost feeling, before she turned and got on her knees, looking up at her Master as she awaited her next orders, while Naruto himself got his clothing and began to redress.

"That was amazing, Ino, and I look forward to continuing this at my place. Why don't you do something to make yourself look dressed?" Naruto then said, causing Ino to smirk.

"Yes, my Master." Ino replied before performing a few hand signs, causing a puff a smoke as the Transformation Jutsu took effect, making it look like Ino was wearing her normal clothing, when in reality, she was still naked.

Smirking himself, Naruto then led Ino out of the Yamanaka residence, leading her back to his place, where the platinum blonde looked excited to more fun with her one and only Master.

Unbeknownst to Ino, Naruto had quickly summoned a Shadow Clone, sending it off to do a task, causing him to smirk as he looked forward to the results.

-Later-

Arriving at his apartment, Naruto opened the door and let Ino in, before smirking at the sight in front of him.

"Welcome home, Master." Sakura said as she bowed, dressed in her maid outfit, which consisted of a black bra and matching thong, with stocking on her legs that stopped just at her thighs, white gloves that went up to her elbows, and maid frills on her head and shoulders.

Getting back up, Sakura smiled lustfully at Ino, while the platinum blonde did the same for her, releasing her Transformation Jutsu and revealing her naked body, causing Sakura to lick her lips, wanting to play with Ino's breasts, while Ino wanted to just get on her knees and lick Sakura out.

"Thank you, my pet." Naruto said to Sakura, who moaned at hearing her Master's approval, before a smirk graced his face as he said. "Ino got a little... "dirty," from our fun. Be a good girl and clean her for me."

Simply nodding in reply, Sakura obeyed Naruto's command as she wrapped her arms around Ino's waist, holding the platinum haired blonde close to her, staring at her with lustful eyes.

"I'll start with your lovely lips." Sakura said, moving forwards and claiming Ino's lips in a deep and heated kiss, one Ino gladly returned, making both Kunoichi hot, not only from their actions, but Sakura could still taste a little of their Master in Ino's mouth.

As he sat down on his couch and watched, Naruto could not help but feel his erection return to life at seeing two of his Academy crushes making out in front of him, especially when Ino wrapped her own hands around Sakura's waist and moved then down, giving her bare ass cheeks a squeeze, which made the pink haired Kunoichi break from the kiss and moan, before she and Ino looked at each other, still holding a longing desire in their eyes.

"Now let me 'clean' the rest of that sexy body you have." Sakura offered in a seductive tone, lowering Ino onto her back and began to kiss and lick around her chest and her breasts, which made Ino continue to moan in pleasure, unable to control herself as she placed her hands on the back of Sakura's head, keeping her sucking on her left breast.

{ **Told you it would be worth it.** } Kurama commented with a smirk, loving the sight of the two girls pleasuring each other just as much as Naruto was.

Sakura continued to suck and lick Ino's left breasts for a few minutes, before moving on to her right, loving how they tasted, while feeling highly aroused at knowing that her Master was watching her.

Once she felt that Ino's breasts had had enough attention, Sakura began to kiss further down, leaving a trail down Ino's tone stomach, before finding herself staring at the platinum haired blonde's wet pussy.

"Ino, you are getting so wet." Sakura commented, running a finger across Ino's lower lips, teasing the Yamanaka a little.

"Allow me to help with that." Sakura then said, continuing to obey Naruto as she moved her face down to Ino's crotch and started to run her tongue along and around her slit, licking her sexual fluids up and continuing to arouse Ino and the ever enjoying eyes of their Master.

"Sakura... Sakura... so good... Master's watching... so good..." Ino panted, her hands coming up her body as she caressed her breasts, adding to the pleasure she was feeling.

Sakura merely nodded her head in agreement, her tongue still caressing Ino's folds, while Sakura's hands caressed the Yamanaka's legs, adding to her pleasure.

Seeing how aroused Ino was getting, but wanting her to be ready for more fun later, Naruto then interrupted as he called out. "Alright Sakura, stop for now."

Sakura obeyed and stood back up, much to Ino's disappointment, before she heard her Master then say to Sakura. "Now strip naked yourself and lie down. Let Ino return the pleasure you gave her."

"Yes, my Master." Sakura replied with a smile as she gladly followed her new commands, relieving herself of the skimpy uniform she was wearing, allowing both Naruto and Ino to see all of Sakura's naked form, taking in her slender figure, her supple breasts and her wonderful pussy, the sight of the naked Kunoichi made both Master and slave smile.

And as Sakura got into position, lying down and spreading her legs out, Ino moved into her own position, getting above Sakura, where she started off by kissing and nibbling around the pink haired Kunoichi's neck and collarbone, while her right hand slid down Sakura's body, to her pussy and slid two fingers inside of her.

"Ino... oh, Ino..." Sakura moaned out, but lying still and allowing the platinum blonde to continue pleasuring her, enjoying the sensations of pleasure she felt as Ino then began to trail kisses down Sakura's body, giving her breasts some attention, as well as her stomach, before licking her lips as she eyed Sakura's wet pussy, where she then leaned forwards and began to lick, causing Sakura to cry out in pleasure.

"Ino...!" Sakura let out, arching her head back as she felt the Yamanaka begin to eat her out, causing the pink haired Kunoichi to continue to moan loudly.

"Keep... keep going...! Keep making me feel so wonderful...!" Sakura then moaned, digging her fingers into the carpet as she felt Ino push her tongue deeper inside of her.

"Sakura, you taste so divine." Ino said as she took her mouth off of Sakura's folds for a moment, smiling at the pink haired Kunoichi, before resuming to eat her fellow slave out.

Seeing both girls lost in pleasure, and ready for more fun himself, Naruto removed his clothing, before he spoke up and commanded. "Alright girls, stop and stand for me."

Hearing their Master's voice, Sakura and Ino stopped their actions and rose to their feet, looking at Naruto with curious and desire filled eyes.

"What do you want now, Master?" Ino asked slyly, already knowing the answer, but was curious as to what the Jinchuuriki had planned for them exactly.

"Let's go into my room for some... 'fun'." Naruto replied with a mischievous smirk, one that caused Sakura and Ino to moan with delight as they followed the blond into his bedroom.

Once inside, Naruto lied down on the bed, looking at his slaves with a sly smile as he said. "Sakura, mount me. Ino, sit on my chest so that I can enjoy that wonderful pussy of yours'."

"Yes, Master." Sakura and Ino said in unison, getting into their respective positions as they joined their Master on his bed, before Sakura moved in between Naruto's legs, moaning in bliss as she lowered herself upon his member, while Ino moved in front of Sakura, her body gently resting upon her Master's, just as she too felt his pleasure, feeling Naruto push his tongue into her waiting womanhood.

"Yes... Yes, Master...!" Ino moaned as Naruto put his hands on her legs, while the platinum haired blonde closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the pleasure she was feeling.

"So good... so big... so good...!" Sakura moaned as she began to move her body up and down on Naruto's cock, before reaching with her hands and gently grabbing Ino's breasts, massaging them and adding to her pleasure, which made Ino moan louder, enjoying the combination of pleasures from her Master and fellow slave as well as the joyous feeling of serving Naruto that came with being his.

As Sakura continued to enjoy the pleasure of her Master, feeling his cock move deep inside of her, also enjoying pleasuring Ino, Sakura's actions were returned as Ino moved her head, facing Sakura and kissing her deeply, muffling her moans as Naruto continued making love to her.

After what felt like and eternity for Sakura and Ino, both brainwashed Kunoichi began to moan frantically, with Sakura increasing her pace, while Naruto, sensing that his pets were close, licked faster at Ino's folds, causing her to moan even louder.

"Cum for me, my pets." Naruto said as he took his mouth off of Ino's pussy for a moment, before resuming his ministrations, causing Ino to moan loudly, feeling she was close, as was Sakura, to which both Kunoichi then cried out as they both climaxed, Sakura releasing her sexual fluids all over Naruto's member, while Ino moaned in ecstasy as she came, filling Naruto's mouth with her cum, leaving both women smiling.

But both knowing their Master, Sakura and Ino knew Naruto was far from finished.

"Alright girls, switch." Naruto then commanded.

"Yes, Master." Both Sakura and Ino replied with smiles, before trading places, with Sakura's wet folds not in front of Naruto's face, causing her to moan as his tongue entered her, while Ino moaned with pleasure as she impaled herself once again on her Master's cock.

And, just as before, Ino mimicked Sakura's actions as she reached around and began to play with her fellow slave's breasts, adding to her pleasure, as Sakura moved so that she could resume the kiss the two were sharing, dominating Ino a little as she pushed her tongue into Ino's mouth.

"Ino, you are so good...!" Naruto groaned, looking over at Sakura and smiling.

"So are you, Sakura... I... I consider myself really lucky to have you both... You both are so amazing..." Naruto then said, continuing to make love to them, while speaking from his heart, which made both kunoichi break their kiss and smile back at their Master, his words captivating their hearts.

"We're lucky to be yours', Master." Both replied in unison, resuming their love making as Naruto continued to lick Sakura out.

For another hour, due to both his stamina and the energy that the Kyuubi shared with him, Naruto continued to make love to Sakura and Ino, filling both with pleasure, making both moan in bliss, loving every second they were with Naruto and cementing the idea that being his slave was more important than anything they could ever desire.

Eventually, both girls felt their climaxes approaching, while Naruto felt his finally approaching as well, causing him to groan out. "Cum... cum with me my sexy pets...!"

"Yes... Yes, Master...!" Sakura and Ino moaned together, before both let out cries of pleasure and ecstasy, with Sakura cumming as Naruto licked her clean, and Ino's tight folds clamping hard around his cock, causing Naruto to groan as he filled her with his seed.

Exhausted, both Sakura and Ino collapsed on either side of Naruto, pressing their bodies close to him as they lovingly caressed his chest, planting light kisses as Naruto wrapped his arms around them, holding them close, which made both Kunoichi smile and snuggle up to him.

The trio remained in their positioned for a few more minutes, before there was a puff of smoke, revealing the Shadow Clone that Naruto had sent out when he left Ino's place, a box in his right hand.

"I got what you asked for, Boss." The Shadow Clone said as he handed Naruto the box, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Smirking to himself, Naruto opened the box and looked at the contents, seeing an orange, silk collar with a gold medallion on it, bearing the Uzumaki Swirl on it.

"Ino, sit up for me." Naruto then said, causing the platinum haired blonde to nod in reply, a little curious as to what her Master had, but obeyed his words and moved up, sitting beside the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto then moved his hands around Ino's neck, placing the collar upon her, clipping it from behind, giving it a little tug to make sure it was fastened securely around Ino, not too loose or tight, while Ino felt a surge of pleasure as she realized what this was.

"Whenever we're alone or with my other slaves you will wear this, it is your symbol to show you are my pet." Naruto said with a smile, while Ino's eyes were filled with absolute joy.

"Thank you Master, thank you!" Ino cried in joy, wrapping her arms around Naruto as she said. "I love it, I love you, and I promise to be the best pet I can be."

"Glad to hear it." Naruto then said as he pulled Ino into a passionate kiss.

Lying down on the bed as Sakura and Ino slept next to him, Naruto smiled, thinking not only about his two slaves, but also of the two other Kunoichi that have caught his interest over the years, smirking as he looked forward to adding them soon into his personal harem.


	3. Chapter 3

Early in the afternoon the next day, a lone figure walked down one of the less crowded streets, deep in thought.

The young woman had long, dark blue coloured hair that reached down her lower back and a set of lavender coloured eyes, showing she was part of the Hyuga Clan.

And with the woman's beautiful face, she too had an equally attractive body, with a set of D-cup sized breasts that were hidden behind a tight mesh shirt and a lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs, and a pair of navy blue pants that covered her smooth legs.

Having just gotten back from a mission, Hinata sighed, happy to have been debriefed and that her team had been dismissed for the rest of the day, where Hinata decided to walk around a bit before returning home for the evening.

As she walked down the streets, the Hyuga's mind returned to one thing and one thing only, the blond haired, whisker faced Uzumaki that had captured her heart long ago.

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered to herself, bushing a little as she pressed her fingers together, showing her shyness and wondering how the blond was doing, wondering if he had yet returned from his trip, as well as how much he changed, while a small, more perverted part of her mind wondered how the blond had changed physically, causing Hinata's blush to grow slightly.

"Hinata!" Came a voice from behind her, snapping Hinata out of her thoughts as she turned and saw Sakura and Ino walking up to her with smiles on their faces, both in their usual Shinobi attire.

"Hello there, Sakura. Hello Ino." Hinata said as her two female friends approached her.

"You just get back?" Ino asked with a smile, which Hinata confirmed with a nod of her head, before the dark blue haired girl looked confused as a smirked dawned both girls' faces.

"Well that good, because a certain someone came back while you were away." Sakura said with a knowing smirk.

Hearing that, Hinata's cheeks turned a little red, while a sudden hope filled her being, causing her to ask. "You mean Naruto is back?"

"Yep, and boy has he changed." Ino replied with a giggle, though Hinata did not notice the look on the platinum blonde nor Sakura's faces.

"And we're going to help you win him over. Come on." Sakura suddenly said as she and Ino each grabbed Hinata's hands, dragging her down the street.

"What do you...?" Hinata started to ask, wondering what her two fellow Kunoichi had in mind, before her face flushed bright red as she saw them approaching the nearby lingerie store.

"W... Wa...Wait..." Hinata stuttered out, but neither Sakura nor Ino paid any attention as they lead Hinata into the shop, the Hyuga too distracted to notice the blank look on the cashier's face as the trio passed her by.

-A few minutes later-

Hinata's face was so red from her current situation as Sakura and Ino kept taking different lingerie sets off the racks and stands, each one more revealing than the next, and comparing them on Hinata, while the more perverted part of her mind wasn't helping her much, supplying her with images of herself posing for Naruto in each and everyone of them.

"You think this one will look good on her?" Sakura asked as she held one set out, one Hinata though didn't really look like lingerie at all, just some strings.

"Maybe." Ino replied, before smirking as she asked with a little slyness and seduction in her tone. "But how about this one?"

Hinata's eyes nearly bulged out of her head at seeing the costume Ino was holding, which looked like a skin tight fox suit, which included a fake tail, fake paws and a headband with a set of fox ears, causing Hinata to shake her head and decide to speak up finally.

"S... Sakura... Ino! Please! I...I.." Hinata started to say, trying to think of what she could say to get herself out of this situation, before she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"They just want to help you, my dear Hinata." A familiar voice said from behind Hinata, one she knew quite well, one that she heard every night in her dreams, causing her to slowly turn around.

But instead of seeing the deep blue eyes she loved, however, Hinata found herself staring into a pair of glowing red eyes, causing her to relax as all her thoughts and worries left her mind, save the desire to obey Naruto Uzumaki, to do whatever he told her.

"That's it, keep looking in my eyes Hinata and listen to everything I say." Naruto instructed in a soothing and gentle voice, one Hinata sound irresistible and found herself doing as she was told.

Naruto then heard a light cheer as both Sakura and Ino high fived each other, happy to see Hinata now a slave of their Master as well, before he continued to speak to his new pet.

"Hinata, as of this moment, I am your Master. This is what we both want because you know it will allow us to get closer to each other in a new bond, one as Master and slave." Naruto instructed, his words made Hinata nod slowly in reply, listening to Naruto's words and accepting them as the truth.

"Sakura and Ino are also my slaves, but you have no problem with that, you are comfortable around them as you are with me. In fact, you are very happy that Sakura and Ino are mine because without them, I would never have learnt how you felt about me. I am sorry for not noticing sooner, Hinata, but I promise I will make it up to you. I will be the best Master I can for you. I will keep you safe, keep you feeling loved and I will give you more pleasure than you have ever dreamed of. All you have to do is accept to being mine."

"You are my slave, Hinata, and as my slave, you are far more confident in your appearance and yourself, loving to please me with your body and to serve my every desire. While I am the only man for you, you will find my other slaves just as attractive, and love pleasuring them and being pleasured by them for me. When we are alone or with my other slave you will act as my devoted sex slave, while in public you will be my flirtatious friend, feeling more confident in yourself, while not feeling jealous of Sakura, do you understand?" Naruto finished with a smirk, looking forward to seeing what Hinata had to offer as he reached up with his hand and unzipped her jacket, allowing her mesh shirt to become visible, as well as her large breasts, tone stomach, and hourglass figure.

"Yes Master... sex slave... pleasure other women for Master... I will obey..." Hinata replied in a distant voice, before Naruto snapped his fingers, snapping Hinata out of her trance.

{ **This is going to be great**.} Kurama said mostly to himself, having watched the Hyuga spying on Naruto for a long time, and was looking forward to seeing his host finally claiming her.

After blinking her eyes a few times, Hinata looked up into Naruto's eyes, before gaining a rather flirtatious smirk on her face, placing her hands on her covered breasts, before asking with a seductive purr. "How may you slave please you, my beloved Master? I'll do anything you desire, anything."

Growling a bit at hearing the seductive tone in Hinata's voice, Naruto placed a hand on her cheek, before leaning in and kissing her passionately, with Hinata moaning lustfully as she allowed her Master's tongue to dominate her mouth, while both Sakura and Ino moaned, each imagining themselves in the Hyuga's position, kissing their beloved Master.

After making out for a few more minutes, with Hinata pressing her body close to her Master, Naruto broke the kiss and said with a smirk. "Sakura and Ino picked out a few outfits for you earlier, they're in the changing booth. How about you go try them on and put on a show for me? Pose in them for my viewing pleasure."

"As you desire, Master." Hinata eagerly replied as she followed Sakura to the changing booth, while Ino followed her Master to a chair outside of the booths, where Naruto sat down before Ino lovingly began to massage her Master's shoulders.

As Sakura waited outside the booth that Hinata was in, Naruto and his pets watched, after a few moments, as curtain opened and the dark blue haired Kunoichi came strutting out, dressed in the first set that was given to her.

Looking at her, Naruto smiled at Hinata and the outfit she was dressed in, which was a light blue negligee that was not only quite revealing, showing off Hinata's smooth arms and legs, but the outfit was also transparent, allowing Naruto, Sakura and Ino to see Hinata's underwear behind the lacy fabric.

"Very sexy." Sakura commented from the side, watching as Hinata posed for the Jinchuuriki, bending down and running her hands along her body, bringing herself up and moving her arms behind her head, jutting out her chest as she smiled flirtatiously at her Master.

After a few more minutes of posing, Hinata went back into the booth, emerging a few minutes later in her next outfit, leaving Naruto at a loss for words, for the next outfit was a black one piece silk garment, which clung tightly to her body, while a "V" shaped neckline ran down between Hinata's breasts and stopped just under her belly button, as well as silk black stockings that stopped just at her thighs, allowing Naruto to see her large, D-cup breasts, and hourglass figure.

"Like what you see, my handsome Master?" Hinata asked, turning around bending over to allow her Master to see her tight ass, and giving her cheeks a slap, playing the role of the bad girl.

"Believe it." Naruto replied, his reply making Hinata sigh, how long she had missed hearing her Master say those words.

After a few more minutes, Hinata returned to the changing booth, emerging a few minutes later, wearing a lavender bikini top, which barely contained her breasts, and a matching thong, before placing one hand through her hair, the other over her breast, as she smiled seductively at her Master.

"I knew she would look hot in that one." Ino said as she continued to massage her Master's shoulders, both her and Sakura each getting turned on not only by Hinata's sexy display, but from sensing their Master's own arousal, making them both silently moan with desire.

Looking upon Hinata, finding her more and more irresistible, Naruto wanted to just pounce on top of her, tear her clothing off and make love to her right there.

But remaining in control, the blond instead smiled and made a gesture for Hinata to head back and show off her final outfit, hoping it was just as sexy as the other garments she had shown off.

When Hinata emerged from the booth a few moments later, Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, while Sakura smirked, loving the sight of the sexy Hyuga in her choice of outfit.

Hinata was currently dressed in a sexy school girl uniform with her buttoned shirt opened and tied so that you can see her bra and stomach with her short skirt that barely covered her pink panties, which were already soaked from the excitement of showing her Master her body.

Walking over to her Master with a sway in her hips, Hinata bent down, showing off her wonderful breasts.

"Sensei." Hinata said, sounding innocent, before smiling seductively as she went on and added. "I've been a very bad girl, please punish me."

Hinata then turned around and bent forwards, lifting up her skirt and revealing her tight ass pressing against her panties.

This was the last straw for Naruto as he reached out and grabbed both of Hinata's ass cheeks, causing the dark blue haired Kunoichi to moan and sigh with pleasure.

"We're going to go back to my place so that I can properly enjoy this sexy body of yours', Hinata. Go back into the changing room and get back into you clothing quickly, we're heading home." Naruto instructed with a lustful growl, doing his best to control himself from just pouncing on Hinata right then and there, wanting to enjoy his pet in the privacy of his own home.

"Yes, Master!" Hinata replied happily as she ran back into the changing booth, while Sakura moved to help the Hyuga, collecting the articles of lingerie to bring back to their Master's place.

Getting up from his chair, Naruto looked to see that Ino wasn't behind him any more, confusing him, before he saw her standing in front of a mannequin, examining the outfit it was wearing.

As he walked closer to her, Naruto smirked, knowing just why the platinum blonde was drawn to the outfit, before placing his hands around her waist and on her exposed stomach, kissing her cheek and causing Ino to moan as he asked. "Do you want that outfit, my pet? I know you'll look sexy in it."

"I do want it, Master, please. I want to be a good pet for you." Ino replied, getting lost in the feeling of her Master so close to her.

"Alright then." Naruto replied, looking forward to not just enjoying his first time with Hinata, but also seeing Ino in her new outfit and how she would play out in it.

-Several minutes later: Upcoming Lemons-

Having returned to his apartment, the second he had allowed his slaves inside, Naruto locked the door and shed his clothing, leaving him naked, which made Sakura and Ino smile, while Hinata felt her body heat up drastically.

"His cock... so big... must have..." She said, sounding like she was back in a trance at seeing the Jinchuuriki naked, which made Sakura smile.

"She sounds a little like us when we first saw our Master naked, right Ino?" Sakura asked, turning her attention to the floor, looking at Ino, who was crawling around on all fours.

The reason of which was because of Ino's attire.

Having ditched her Shinobi outfit, the platinum haired blonde had put her pet collar back on and changed into the outfit she had admired while making her way back to her Master's, now wearing an orange and black spotted bra, matching panties, a set of false cat ears a top her head, while a fake cat tail poked out of her ass.

"Nya!" Ino called, playing the role as her Master's pet.

"Hinata does sound like us, Nya!" She commented, watching with a smile as her Master took a spot on his couch, his cock in view of all three Kunoichi.

Ino then crawled over to the couch, rubbing her head against her Master's leg as she began to purr happily, especially when Naruto reached down and pet her head.

But wanting a show before the real fun began, Naruto looked at Hinata and Sakura and instructed. "Hinata, Sakura, strip naked and fuck each other, pleasure each other for my amusement."

"Yes, Master." Sakura and Hinata replied, more than happy to do as the Uzumaki had commanded, to which both Kunoichi then stripped off their clothing, leaving both naked before Naruto, allowing the blond to take in the Hyuga's full beauty, her tight ass, smooth, porcelain skin, large D-cup breasts, and wet, shaven pussy, before Sakura and Hinata then faced each other and began to indulge in their pleasure, kissing each other and rubbing the other's pussy.

Enjoying the pleasure they were sharing, as well as knowing it was putting their Master in the mood, Sakura and Hinata continued their actions, Sakura then parting from Hinata's lips after a few more minutes of making out, looked at her with a seductive smirk, before moving her head down, where the pink haired Kunoichi then took Hinata's right breast in her mouth, licking and sucking upon her nipple, while massaging the Hyuga's left breast, increasing Hinata's pleasure.

"Hinata..." Sakura moaned taking her lips off the Hyuga's breast for a moment as she added. "Your breasts are so nice and big, I've always wanted to taste them..."

Feeling Sakura continue to pleasure her chest, Hinata moaned, letting out a slight gasp as she placed her hands on the the pink haired Kunoichi's head, running her fingers through Sakura's hair.

"Sakura, you are making me feel so good... so hot..." Hinata moaned, continuing to hold Sakura close to her, before a sly smile appeared on the Hyuga's face as she caught Sakura off guard, grabbing her by the shoulders and forced Sakura against the wall, leaning in as she whispered. "But now it's my turn."

Giving Sakura some room, but keeping her right hand pinned on her back, Hinata bent down, reaching into her pants and withdrew a scroll, which she then unfurled, causing a puff of smoke to fill the room, surprising Naruto a fair amount as Hinata withdrew a pink coloured strap-on dildo from the scroll, while Kurama smirked.

{ **What do bet she's been using that whenever alone and thinking about you?** } The Nine-Tails teased, annoying Naruto a little.

{Perverted fox.} Naruto said back, while watching as Hinata placed the dildo around her waist, turned Sakura around so that her arms were against the wall, who was both aroused and shocked by the Hyuga's actions.

Pressing Sakura against the wall a little more, making her moan a little as she rubbed the tip of the fake cock around her pussy, Hinata leaned in, moving her head close to Sakura's.

"Just relax and get ready to moan for me." Hinata whispered in a lustful purr, giving Sakura's left ear a gentle bite, which sent a shiver of pleasure down Sakura's body at how Hinata was talking and acting, before moaning loudly as she felt the Hyuga push her hips forward, causing the dildo to slide its way into her vagina.

"Oh...oh Hinata...!" Sakura moaned as she felt the dildo slide into her wet folds, sighing as Hinata placed her hands on the pink haired girl's hips and slowly began to move the dildo back and forth, making Sakura moan and sigh with pleasure.

"Sakura, your body's so sexy." Hinata said, continuing to fuck her fellow Kunoichi from behind, while her right hand moved and caressed Sakura body, moving over her stomach and caressing her breast, before moving down her back and gripping her right ass cheek, where the Hyuga added. "Such smooth, tanned skin, such a wonderful body, no wonder why our Master chased after you for so long."

"Thank you... Hinata..." Sakura moaned, both at Hinata's words and at the feel of the dildo pushing inside of her, before commenting. "And you are... so beautiful... so sexy... I know our Master will love having you..."

"Thank you, Sakura." Hinata said lustfully into the pink haired Kunoichi's ear, running her tongue around the edges of it, sending a shiver down Sakura's spine, before the Hyuga used both her hands to massage her breasts, sending Sakura into a state of pure ecstasy, especially seeing her Master watching out of the corner of her eye.

"Hinata... oh, Hinata...!" Sakura moaned loudly, continuing to enjoy the pleasures that were filling her, leaving the pink haired Kunoichi pressing her hands against the wall, while her tongue hung out, letting the Hyuga continue to ravish her, while Naruto and Ino continued to watch, the platinum haired blonde purring as her Master petted her head.

"She is something, Master. Nya." Ino commented, enjoying both her Master's affection and the erotic actions before her, making Ino very aroused.

After a few more moments, however, Sakura threw her head back and let out a loud cry of pleasure as her climax hit, cumming all over the dildo, her body now pressed against the wall for support.

Seeing her task done, Hinata pulled the dildo out of Sakura, much to the pink haired girl's disappointment, before Hinata took the dildo off and faced her Master, licking her lips enticingly as she waited for his next command.

Greatly aroused by what he had seen, Naruto guestered his hand out and said. "Come to me, Hinata, sit in my lap."

"Yes, my Master." Hinata said with a purr as she began to walk towards the couch, a sway in her hips as she took each step.

Sakura, meanwhile, collapsed on the ground, turning to face her Master as she rested against the wall, panting still from Hinata's ministrations, before smiling seductively as she saw Ino crawling towards her with a seductive glint in her eyes.

"Hello there, Ino." Sakura said, rubbing Ino's head as she played along. "Did you like what you saw?"

"Ino did." Ino replied, leaning forward as she began to kiss around Sakura's face, adding with each kiss. "It made me very hot. Very aroused. It made me want to enjoy you as well."

Looking at Sakura, Ino continued to smile seductively, before she lowered her head, kissing and licking down Sakura's body, before reaching her vagina, where Ino parted Sakura's legs with her fake paws and pushed her head in, happily licking at her folds.

"Oh, Ino...!" Sakura moaned. "You are such a good girl..."

"And I will stay that way while Master and Hinata get to mate. Nya!" Ino replied, continuing to lick at Sakura's crotch, knowing that while she and Sakura continued in their pleasure, Hinata was going to enjoy the absolute bliss that was their Master.

Meanwhile, Hinata sat in her Master's lap, her back to his chest as she moaned at the feeling of his cock rubbing against her ass, before her moans got louder as Naruto reached around and began to play with her large breasts, groping them and pinching her nipples, filling her with pleasure beyond her wildest dreams.

"You have such a wonderful body, my pet." Naruto said into Hinata's ear as he kissed around her neck, loving the sounds of her moaning for him.

"As do you, my Master..." Hinata moaned, enjoying the feel of his muscular chest against her back and his strong arms around her, where the Hyuga then continued to show her devotion towards Naruto as she told him. "Please, use me anyway you desire... I will be your slave, your sex toy, whatever you desire, so long as I can be with you..."

"Glad to hear that, my sexy Hyuga." Naruto replied, his left hand leaving her breast as he caressed her tone stomach, smooth leg, before his index finger slowly circled around her wet folds, causing Hinata to moan loudly.

"Master... I... I waited for this for so long... Please, take me... take your loyal slave..." Hinata moaned, desiring Naruto more and more.

"First things first." Naruto said as he tilted her head towards him, giving her a passionate kiss, one that Hinata quickly submitted to, moaning as she allowed his tongue to dominate her mouth, before he broke the kiss and continued, saying. "Get on your knees and uses these lovely breasts of yours' to please me."

"Anything you desire, Master." Hinata replied, wrapping her breasts around Naruto's member, pushing them close together as she started to slide them up and down his length, causing the Uzumaki to groan at the sensations that filled him, which made Hinata smile, his groans like music to her ears, which only encouraged her to continue, adding to his pleasure as she licked at his tip whenever it reached her lips.

{ **You've found a real keeper.** } Kurama groaned as the Nine-Tails commented. { **I'd never expect such a quiet one like her to be so wild.** }

Naruto mostly ignored Kurama, moaning at how good and talented Hinata seemed to be, causing him to ask. "Hinata...? Have... have you done this before...?"

"This is my first time." Hinata replied, ceasing her licking, but kept her breasts around Naruto's dick as she looked up at him with a loving smile.

"But I have dream about doing this with you." The Hyuga then added, giving the tip of Naruto's penis a small kiss as she added. "As well as many other things I hope you will enjoy."

Both Naruto and Kurama grinned at hearing this, making both wonder what else she had fantasized about doing with the Jinchuuriki.

After a little bit more of Hinata's pleasure, both her eagerness to please him and the pleasure already filling him, Naruto wanted to finally take the sexy Hyuga, placing his hand on her head, causing Hinata to look up as he said. "Stand up and turn away from me, place your hands on your knees."

"Yes, Master." Hinata replied with a smile as she got into position, allowing Naruto to see her shapely buttocks and her womanhood, noticing her pussy had gotten quite wet from their actions so far.

Looking over her shoulder, Hinata smiled, looking at Naruto with longing as she said. "I am ready, my Master. Please ravish me."

Naruto just continued to smile, before nodding, liking Hinata's dedication towards him, as well as her continued loyalty, which he would reward as he positioned himself behind Hinata, grabbed her hips, which made the dark blue haired Kunoichi moan at her Master's touch, as well as knowing what was coming next.

And after Naruto pushed forward, his manhood pushing inside of Hinata's pussy, Hinata threw her head back and cried out in pure pleasure, finally having the man of her dreams starting to make love to her.

"Oh, Master... Master, you are so deep... Feels even better than I dreamed it would...!" Hinata called, her tone full of pure joy as Naruto began to pump his cock in and out of her snatch, filling the Hyuga with unbelievable amounts of pleasure, while Naruto groaned at feeling her tight folds clamp around his cock.

"I'm glad... glad to hear that..." Naruto replied, leaning down, where he began to kiss around her shoulders and added. "And I will continue to make you feel just as good..."

"Just being with you... being your slave, is already enough to make me happy, my Master..." Hinata moaned in reply, continuing to enjoy the pleasures that her Master gave her, feeling his cock deep inside her folds, which only made Hinata long for more.

As Naruto and Hinata continued in their lovemaking, both continuing to feel great amounts of pleasure, both knew they were not the only ones enjoying the moment.

Looking over, Naruto and Hinata saw Sakura had recovered her energy from her pleasure with Hinata, now in the midst of pleasuring Ino, with the platinum haired blonde lying on her back, her costume discarded on the side, moaning and mewling, keeping up her cat act as she had Sakura's head between her legs, licking at her folds, while Sakura was on top of Ino, positioned so her pussy was hovering just above Ino's face, allowing her to return the pleasure Sakura was giving her, licking Sakura's pussy in return as both were locked in a sixty nine position.

"Sakura... Sakura, you are making me so hot..." Ino moaned, licking Sakura's pussy back and adding. "I cannot wait until I can have our Master again..."

"Same here, Ino..." Sakura replied, her feelings and desires matching Ino's, causing her to then say. "He's so handsome... so sexy... Hinata is so lucky to have our Master..."

'I feel the same way.' Hinata thought to herself in pure bliss, smiling with joy as she felt Naruto continue in his actions, not letting up in his thrusts as he continued making love to her, filling her whole body with pleasure and leaving her unable to think of anything else but her beloved, especially as his hands moved from her hips and began to massage her breasts.

Continuing for another hour, Naruto filled Hinata with pleasure, thrusting in and out of her pussy, while rubbing her breasts, making her moans turn to pure cries of pleasure, just begging for more.

"Master, oh, Master... you are amazing... I... I love you so much...!" Hinata cried out, wishing her time with the blond could last forever, but knew that her stamina was not as great as his and knew sooner or later that she would have her release.

"So close... so close, Master...!" Hinata then moaned, her arms now just hanging as she was only being held up by her Master's arms, her eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head as her mind was clouded with pleasure.

"Cum for me." Hinata then heard her Master whisper into her ear, his breath so close to her, causing her to then cry out as she climaxed, her tight folds clamping hard around her Master's cock as her sexaul fluids dripped down her legs.

At the same moment as Hinata experienced her orgasm from her blond haired Master, both Sakura and Ino let out muffled moans of pleasure, each cumming at the same time, before licking the other's pussy clean.

"I had so much fun with Sakura. Nya!" Ino said, remaining in her peppy cat persona as she licked Sakura's slit clean, making her add. "And her cream is so tasty."

Naruto, meanwhile, smirked at his slaves actions, before removing his cock from Hinata, causing her to moan slightly at the loss of having her Master inside of her, but keeping his arms around her as he helped her stand up straight, giving her a passionate kiss in the process.

"Now my sexy and hot slaves..." Naruto started to say, getting all three Kunoichi's attention, before continuing as he spoke with a sly smile and enticing tone. "Let's take this fun into the bedroom."

From hearing his words, Sakura, Ino and Hinata all smiled, all feeling great amounts of arousal as thoughts of what their Master would do to them, or have them do to and for him came to their minds, before all nodded as they got up and approached the blond, happily following him as he led them into his bedroom.

Once inside, Naruto turned to Hinata, looking at her with a continued smirk, seeing she desired more, where he then instructed. "Go lie on your back, and spread your legs."

"As you command, Master." Hinata replied, feeling absolute joy at being picked first, before the Hyuga moved into position and lay on Naruto's bed, spreading out her legs and allowing the Jinchuuriki, as well as Sakura and Ino to see her still moist pussy.

Looking at both Sakura and Ino, Naruto merely nodded his head, causing both to smirk seductively as they obeyed the silent command, making their way over to the bed.

Once she was close enough, Sakura placed her hands on Hinata's thighs, before leaning in as she began to lick the blue haired Hyuga out, loving not only her taste, but the taste of her Master as well, while Ino moved over to the left side of Hinata, taking a moment to admire Hinata's figure, finding her very sexy, before moving her head down, where she started to run her tongue along her breast and around her nipple.

The actions of Sakura and Ino pleasuring her private areas left Hinata moaning on the bed, enjoying the pleasure that her slave sisters were giving her, but continued to call out for her Master, imagining him satisfying her, desiring him more and more.

At the next moment, however, both Sakura and Ino began to moan loudly, feeling a sudden sensation in their pussies, causing Hinata to look to see two Shadow Clones of their Master behind the two, their cocks slowly moving in and out of the pair as they continued to please Hinata, while the real Naruto continued to watch from the side.

"Oh, yes... yes... Oh, Master, you really know how to treat a woman...!" Sakura moaned, loving how he had found another use for his Shadow Clones, as well as getting a little turned on at having the real Naruto watch as she continued to indulge in the shared pleasures of her slaves and the Shadow Clones.

"No arguments here, Sakura... Nya!" Ino added, enjoying the feel of the Shadow Clone ravishing her, making her add from her lust. "More Masters just means more love... and more cock for Ino to enjoy...!"

Though thinking Ino was getting a little too dedicated to her pet persona, Hinata couldn't argue with her, finding the added Narutos, seeing them pleasuring Sakura and Ino added to her arousal, causing the dark blue haired Kunoichi to then let out through her moans. "Master... Master, I want you... I want you so badly...!"

"As if I could say no to you." Naruto replied with a smirk, before both Shadow Clones lifted Sakura and Ino up, keeping their members in the Kunoichi's pussies, making them smile, while allowing the real Naruto to approach the bed as Hinata watched his with lustful eyes.

The blond then lifted Hinata up and placed her back in his lap, but this time, his cock once again entering her, causing Hinata to moan as Naruto slowly lifted her up and down on his member.

"Yes... yes... oh Master, yes...!" Hinata moaned loudly as she felt nothing but pleasure from once again feeling her Master's cock inside of her.

Though Hinata knew she and Naruto had only made love just minutes ago, to her, it felt so much longer, making her want to keep her Master inside of her, wanting to continue to be close with him and share in their love.

{ **Seems Hinata can't get enough of you.** } The Nine-Tails then commented, smirking within the seal as it added. { **Not that I'm complaining. She is like a wild vixen.** }

{Shut it, you oversized fur ball...} Naruto groaned in his head, just wanting to enjoy the pleasure of his pets, before Hinata moved her head around, claiming her Master's lips in a deep and heated kiss, continuing to show more and more desire.

However, both Naruto and Hinata parted from the kiss as both felt an odd sensation fill them, while Hinata herself began to moan loudly, causing him to look down and smirk at the sight in front of them.

Having gotten away from their Shadow Clone Masters, Sakura was now sucking and licking Hinata's breasts, while Ino was in a more interesting position, kneeling between her Master's legs as she licked his cock as it moved in and out of Hinata, adding pleasure to both of them.

"Master and Hinata taste so good together. Nya!" Ino said happily as she continued to stimulate her Master and fellow slave with her tongue, continuing to lick Naruto's member, licking off the combined sexual fluids of her Master and Hinata, finding herself enjoying the taste of their sex and wanted more.

Sakura, meanwhile, removed her mouth from Hinata's breast for a moment, before placing her hand behind the Hyuga's head and pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss, once the sex crazed Kunoichi eagerly returned.

Between Hinata's pussy wrapped around his cock, as well as the erotic display in front of him, Naruto found himself very close to his release as he groaned out. "I'm... I'm close... get ready for it..."

With a loud groan, Naruto then came inside of Hinata, causing her to break her kiss with Sakura as she let out a loud cry of pleasure, cumming all over his Master's cock, while Ino happily licked her and their Master clean.

Catching his breath, but having more in mind for the evening with his pets, Naruto got up and placed Hinata on the bed on her hands and knees, her tight ass facing him, before looking at Ino and Sakura, causing the two to smile as they got into similar positions on either side of Hinata, all three eager to serve their one and only Master.

As Naruto and his Shadow Clones got into their positions behind the girls, Hinata sighed blissfully, more than happy with her perfect life with her Master, before enjoying an evening of pleasure beyond her wildest dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

While the rest of her team had been assigned on their own missions, Tenten saw this as a chance to continue to improve in her skills as a Kunoichi, wanting to get stronger, not only to keep Konoha protected, but also the brunette wanted to earn the respect of Tsunade, seeing the Hokage as a strong role model, which made Tenten decide that even with her days off, she didn't have time to take it too easy and continued to try and improve her skills and master her field of Jutsu.

Currently, the self-proclaimed weapon mistress was in a secluded field in the woods, one she often used, evident as the trees had many cuts upon them from her various bladed weapons, while she used a bow staff, taking her time to get her swings correct as she continued to use a wooden practice marker as her target.

But like her fellow Kunoichi, Tenten had also changed, not only mentally, but physically as well.

Though her hair was still styled in her trademark hair buns, Tenten's physical changes were more apparent through her current training outfit seemed more relaxed, for it consisted of a loose fitting pink top that covered just her breasts and a fraction of her tone stomach, allowing any who saw her to see the black straps of her bra, while her legs were covered by a pair of black shorts, showing off her slender legs, which left her looking both sexy and dangerous at the same time.

However, as she continued to train, Tenten's concentration was interrupted when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye, causing her to quickly turn to block what she thought was an attack, before the unknown assailant moved out of her field of vision.

'Whoever that was, they're fast!' Tenten thought in her head as she looked around for her attacker, quickly blocking a few more attacks, only seeing a few shots of orange, before she felt herself get pushed against a tree, her arms caught behind her back as the attacker used her staff to hold then down, before Tenten looked into the eyes of her attacker.

'Wow...' The brunette thought absentmindedly, seeing, what was to her, the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Wow, Tenten. Everyone said you had improved while I was away, but it's still impressive to see." She then heard a familiar voice say, causing her to realize who it was in front of her, which caused the brunette to snap back to her senses and say with surprise. "Naruto, you're back?"

"You better believe it." Naruto replied with a big smile, which Tenten couldn't help but blush at, having to admit to herself that she found the new Naruto quite attractive, her body warming up as she felt his muscular body close to her, though part of her wondered if he was as mature as he looked or if he was still a little obnoxious.

Looking back at Tenten, Naruto could not help but smirk as he thought of how his day was going.

While his vacation was over, Tsunade still allowed him to train for a bit before she would give him some actual missions.

And while he had to be away from his lovely slaves for a while, each having their responsibilities past their Master to attend to, Naruto knew he would see them later, and smirked in his head as he remembered the morning, when all three girls joined him in the shower, their hands all over his body, their bare forms pressed close to his, them looking at him with longing eyes just begging for him to make love.

But focusing, and after a bit of training, the Jinchuuriki found himself standing in front of the last Kunoichi that had caught his interest so long ago.

And quickly looking at Tenten's body, Naruto felt himself grinning internally more, almost seeing her large C-cup breasts, the same size as Sakura's through her top, while more that certain that her tight shorts showed off her nice ass.

Breaking his hold on her, Naruto stood back, allowing Tenten to get her baring as he said. "Sorry about that. I saw you training and I really wanted to see how you improved, I knew if you knew it was me you might have held back."

"It's not a problem, Naruto." Tenten replied, smiling as she got back up and went on to say. "Sometimes it's better to have a partner than train solo. Care to join me and show me what skills you have picked up these last three years?"

"Or are you afraid you might get beaten by a girl?" She then teased, testing to see how Naruto would react, with most of her expecting the blond to go off the handle and yell his head off.

But to her surprise, Naruto instead nodded, moved into a more battle ready stance and said in reply. "I'm eager to spar. I want to see just how amazing you have become."

"And so far, I like what I have seen." The Uzumaki then added with a smirk, eyeing Tenten's figure.

Tenten could not help but blush a little, while thinking to herself. 'Please don't tell me all Lord Jiraiya did was make him a pervert!'

But focusing on the here and now, Tenten launched herself at Naruto, ready to take a swing with her staff, only to get frustrated when the blond easily dodged the attack.

Sensing him behind her, Tenten quickly turned to strike at Naruto, only to look shocked when he grabbed it with one hand, while the other hand formed a hand sign she was unfamiliar with.

"Fox's Eye Jutsu!" Naruto called out as his eyes began to glow red, where Tenten found herself being drawn into naruto's gaze, unable to take her eyes off of his, while finding that as she continued to stare into the Jinchuuriki's eyes, she could feel her mind slipping, her body relaxing, all her thoughts leaving her head, except a pleasant desire to listen to whatever Naruto said and to do as instructed.

And as she listened to Naruto, who was grooming her into being another of his devoted slaves, making sure her mindset fit his desires, Tenten simply nodded her head, replying happily to whatever she heard while her mind absorbed his words, a warm, pleasant feeling spreading through out her body from both listening to the commands and feeling a sense of purpose of belonging and obeying the Uzumaki, before she heard the sounds of fingers snapping.

Blinking her eyes a few times, Tenten looked up and moaned at the sight of Naruto, an Adonis she was meant to worship and obey, causing her to sink to her knees as she looked up at her one and only, before asking in a voice filled with longing and devotion. "How may your loyal sex slave serve you, my Master?"

-Upcoming Lemons-

{ **And another one down.** } Kurama said happily, looking forward to seeing Naruto have fun with Tenten, while enjoying the pleasure himself.

"First, stand up for me, my pet." Naruto commanded with a smirk, one that sent a shiver of pleasure down Tenten's spine, causing her to moan lightly.

"Right away, Master." She then replied as she stood up, her eyes filled with lust and longing as her Master approached her, and did not move as he lifted her pink top over her head, throwing it aside and leaving the brunette standing in just her bra and shorts.

Continuing to look upon Naruto as if he was the most important man of all her desires, Tenten asked in a curious and seductive tone. "Do you like what you see, my Master?"

"Believe it." Naruto replied with a smirk, which grew as he added. "But I know what will make you look even better."

Reaching his right index finger out a bit, Naruto concentrated, before his hand was covered in red Chakra, borrowed from Kurama, taking the form of his claw, before, ever so lightly as to not harm his new pet, ran down the front of Tenten's bra, slicing it open, where the brunette smiled seductively as she peeled the ruined undergarment off of her body, allowing her Master to see her C-cup breasts in all their naked glory.

Letting out a content sigh, Tenten remained in her mood, enjoying both her Master looking upon her with desire filled eyes, as well as being partly naked, one of the blond's commands setting in for Tenten to want to please her Master anyway she could, causing her to turn around and bend over, before removing both her shorts and black panties from her body, allowing Naruto to see her tight ass, as well as her shaven and increasingly wet pussy, growling lightly as he sensed her arousal and desire for him.

"I'm yours', my Master. Your sex toy, your plaything, use my body as you desire, take me, ravage me..." Tenten moaned out as she stood back up, caressing her breasts as she smiled lustfully at her Master.

Smiling back, continuing to look upon Tenten with his hungry eyes, Naruto moved in, increasing the warmth Tenten was feeling in her body, where he then moved his arms around Tenten's neck, pulling her forward and claiming her lips in a deep and heated kiss, one Tenten melted into, finding herself unable to resist it and kissed Naruto back.

While kissing her, Tenten moaned a little in her Master's mouth, feeling his hands run along her back and the sides of her body, making her want more, getting what she longed for as she felt a sudden weight around her wrists, causing her to remain close to her Master as she kept her lips pressed against his, but look down and saw Naruto's hands around her wrists, both glowing with red Chakra, which took form as a line of chainlinks, binding her hands together.

Feeling even more aroused by Naruto's actions, Tenten parted from the kiss and looked at the blond with a lustful smile.

"Oh, Master..." She purred, liking whatever he had planned for her.

Smirking at Tenten's words and her actions, showing her obvious desire for her Master, Naruto, with his hands still on her body, circled around her, before standing behind her as be brought his hands up her body and began to rub her breasts, pinching her nipples every now and then, causing Tenten to moan longingly.

"These feel so nice, Tenten, I'm going to enjoy playing with you, believe it." Naruto whispered into her ear before kissing her neck, causing Tenten to nearly cum right there as her body was overwhelmed by the pleasure she was receiving from her Master, as well as her desire to feel him inside of her.

"You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of you, all of you; you, Sakura, Hinata, Ino. how I've dreamed of your beautiful, sexy bodies close to me, pleasing me and each other. And now..." Naruto then started to say, giving Tenten a light kiss on her neck, earning another moan from her, before continuing as he said. "Now, you're all mine, all four of you, and I'm going to enjoy every moment of it, believe it!"

Tenten merely moaned in ecstasy as she closed her eyes, still enjoying the feel of her Master's hands on her breasts, while her mind supplied her with images of Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and herself kneeling naked before their Master, looking upon him with the love, longing, and worship he deserved, before her mind gave her images of her and Sakura making out, kissing and caressing one another, another of her licking Ino out, and finally one of Hinata licking her pussy, all the while their Master watching them.

"Yes... Yes, Master...! We're your's... We're your sexual playthings...!" Tenten moaned loudly, pressing her back close to her Master's chest, while rubbing her ass against the tent in his pants, moaning with lust and desire.

After a moment, however, Tenten felt herself get quickly turned around, where she once again felt her Master's lips against her own, moaning into the kiss as she felt his hands move her arms, before she felt a weight on the chain, causing her to look up to see it across a tree branch, her arms above her head, and her feet barely touching the ground.

"Soon I'm going to enjoy you, my pet, but first I want to taste you." Naruto then said with a smirk, giving the brunette another passionate kiss, before moving his lips to her neck, leaving a trail as he kissed down her body, causing Tenten to moan with desire.

"Master..." Tenten moaned out, especially when he began to kiss his way down her breasts, taking her left breast in his mouth, while his left hand moved up and once again massaged her right breast, adding to her pleasure.

Continuing to pleasure Tenten, Naruto lowered himself down, kissing lower and lower, down her tone stomach as Tenten moaned and sighed, especially when she felt his hands moving down her lower back, before Naruto got on his knees, licking his lips as he eyed his pet's wet folds, while placing his hands firmly on her ass cheeks, where the Uzumaki then moved his head closely to Tenten's pussy, letting his tongue out and ran it along her slit, causing the brunette to throw her head back and moan loudly.

"Oh, Master... it's so good...!" Tenten moaned as she felt the blond continue to lick along her lower lips, before pushing his tongue inside of her, licking at her folds, which made Tenten continue to moan, unable to hold back her pleasure as she began to writhe around, reacting to the absolute pleasure that her Master was giving her.

'Master! Master! Master!' Tenten chanted loudly in her head, unable to form coherent thoughts as she was lost in pleasure, moaning even louder as she felt her Master's hands grip her ass cheeks tightly.

Continuing to lick at his slave's pussy for a while left Tenten moaning and crying loudly in absolute pleasure, her mind only able to focus on the great sensations that filled her, making her feel nothing but joy at being Naruto's slave girl.

But after several more licks, Tenten movements increased as she felt her body reaching its limit.

"Master, I cannot hold back... I... I'm going to cum...!" Tenten moaned loudly in warning, which caused Naruto to stop licking, moved himself up to look at Tenten, where he smiled at her with a foxy grin, turning Tenten on, before she moaned once again as the Uzumaki slid his fingers into her pussy, making the brunette throw her head back once again and moan as she felt her Master fingering her.

"Cum for me then." Naruto whispered hotly into her ear, finally sending Tenten over the edge as she cried out in pleasure and ecstasy, cumming all over his fingers.

Once she calmed down, Tenten moaned lightly, feeling her Master's wonderful fingers leaving her pussy, before opening her eyes slightly to see them in front of her face, causing the brunette to smile lightly, before running her tongue around them, cleaning her sexual fluids from them, licking along his digits as she looked at the blond with seductive and lustful eyes.

Giving her a moment to finish in her actions, Naruto then moved his hand away from Tenten's tongue and up to the branch, where he took hold of the Chakra chains, sliding them off of the branch and letting Tenten down, making her smile as her Master slowly brought her close to his chest as he helped her down, before smiling when she felt her arms tighten around her back, looking behind her to see that the chains had shrunk their length, all but tieing her arms behind her back.

Looking up at her Master with longing, Tenten had an idea of what he wanted, causing her to sink to her knees as she anxiously awaited his next command.

"After pleasing you, it's only fair that you return the favor, pet." Naruto said with a smirk, unzipping his jeans, lowering them and his boxers, revealing his member to her, which made the brunette blush at seeing the size of it.

But remaining focused, Tenten nodded as she shifted closer to Naruto, getting into position.

"Yes, my Master. I understand and I will obey." She replied with a loving tone, opening her mouth and taking the tip of Naruto's cock into her mouth, before moving forward, getting a few inches inside, where she started to move her head back and forth, staring her blowjob and already filling her Master with pleasure.

"That's it... good girl... You're such a good girl, Tenten..." Naruto groaned as he placed his hands lightly on her head, helping his new pet as Tenten took a few more inches into her mouth, causing her to moan and feel aroused once again.

"Man, this feels good... Believe it...!" Naruto then groaned out, using his hands to guide Tenten's mouth further onto his cock, but trying to keep enough control over himself to not hurt her.

Continuing in her blowjob, Tenten moaned herself, getting aroused herself at pleasing her Master, part of her wishing her hands weren't bound, so she could tend to her throbbing pussy, which Naruto noticed, causing the Jinchuuriki to place his hands firmly upon Tenten's head and look at her with sly eyes.

"Is this turning you on?" Naruto asked, smiling a little as Tenten nodded around his member.

"Then let me help with that, my pet." The blond then said, before gently removing the brunette's head from his cock, her eyes lingering on it longingly, before Tenten found herself quickly repositioned, her arms tied to a tree, while she was bent over, her ass in the air as she looked behind her, getting wetter at the sight of her Master right behind her, his member pressing closely to her pussy, making the brunette moan with desire.

"Please... please, my Master... please take me...!" Tenten moaned out, sighing as she felt Naruto place his hands on her hips, making her long that much more for her Master.

"Consider your wish granted." Naruto whispered hotly into her ear, sending a shiver of pleasure down her back, before Tenten began to moan loudly, feeling her Master's cock slowly slide into her wet folds.

"Master...!" Tenten let out, feeling nothing but pleasure as naruto entered her, which only increased as he began to thrust his hips back and forth, moving his member in and out of her.

"Master, you are making me feel so hot... You are just amazing...!" The brunette then called, moaning with each thrust she felt, loving the feel of her Master's pleasure and only longed for more.

"And you... you feel so good, Tenten..." Naruto groaned in reply, loving the feeling of her tight folds wrapping around his cock, groaning from the sensation, before moving his right hand up to massage her breast, causing Tenten to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, yes... Master, you are so good...!" Tenten moaned at the added pleasure, losing herself to it, where she said with a blissful smile on her face. "I feel so lucky to have you... to be your slave... I will do whatever you tell me to do... I... I love you, my Master...!"

"And I love you as well... my hot, sexy pet..." Naruto groaned out, giving Tenten a quick kiss on the back of her neck, causing her to moan loudly.

"Just as I love all my slaves..." The Uzumaki added, continuing in making love to Tenten, who smiled in absolute bliss, both at her Master's caring words, as well as looking forward to pleasing her fellow slaves in the services of their Master.

Thanks to both his training and the Kyuubi, Naruto continued to make love to Tenten, thrusting deep inside of her, before pulling all but the tip of his member out of her and repeating in his actions, making Tenten moan and cry out loudly in pleasure and ecstasy, submitting to her Master's every whim.

After a while, however, Tenten began to moan loudly and pant, feeling her climax start to approach, causing her to moan out. "Master... Master, I'm... I'm..."

"Me too..." Naruto groaned out, almost to his limit, before adding with another groan. "Cum with me...!"

"Yes Master... Yes...!" Tenten cried out, throwing her head back as she cried out in pleasure, her folds clamping hard around Naruto's cock as she came, cumming all over his shaft and triggering the blond, causing Naruto to groan out as he came inside of the brunette, which made Tenten moan in delight.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Naruto pulled his cock out of his pet, causing Tenten to moan lightly, before she felt the chains vanish from her arms, where she then stood up at attention and faced her Master, smiling as he put his boxers and pants back on.

"That was amazing, Tenten, I knew I made the right choice making you my slave." Naruto said with a smile, ignoring Kurama as he heard the fox yell out. { **It was my idea idiot!** }

"Thank you, my Master. You are too kind." Tenten replied happily, smiling to know she had pleased Naruto and knew she would be able to continue as such in the future.

"Now follow me, I'm sure the others are waiting for us." Naruto said as he began to walk home, with Tenten happily following him, not a care in the world that she was still naked.

-Several minutes later-

Arriving at his apartment without any incident, much to Naruto's delight, the blond Jinchuriki opened the door to his apartment, letting Tenten walk in, before he smiled lustfully at the sight before him.

Hinata was lying naked on the couch, with Sakura, just as naked as she was, sitting on her chest as the Hyuga slowly licked her pussy, causing the pink haired Kunoichi to moan lightly, while using her own hands to grope and massage her own breasts.

Meanwhile, Ino was bent over the side of the couch, her tongue lapping slowly at Hinata's pussy, while her left hand was between her own legs, her fingers slowly pumping in and out of her pussy, pleasuring herself.

Tenten found herself both mesmerized and highly aroused as she watched her fellow slaves, sighing when she felt her Master's arms moved around her waist from behind, his hands resting against her stomach as she felt his chest press against her back.

"Cum, my slaves." Naruto then said, smirking as the effect was almost instantaneous as Sakura, Hinata, and Ino moaned loudly, cumming all together, while Tenten let out a her own moan from hearing her Master's commanding voice so close to her ear.

Once they caught their breaths, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata looked over at their Master with lustful eyes, their smiles growing as they saw the naked form of Tenten as well, before the three Kunoichi moved to the ground, crawling on all fours to their Master, before sitting back on their knees, looking up at Naruto with desire and longing as they eagerly awaited his next command.

They did not have to wait long, for a moment later their smiles grew as Naruto formed his signature hand signs, causing three naked Shadow Clones of himself to appear, each smirking mischievously at all three of them.

One approached Sakura and outstretched his hand, which the pink haired sex slave eagerly took, rising to her feet as he led her back onto the couch, her legs spread as she smiled up at her Master, before moaning as she felt his cock slide inside of her pussy.

"Master..." Sakura moaned in ecstasy, closing her eyes and allowing her body to be consumed by the pleasure only her Master could give her as she felt his cock slide in and out of her.

Hearing a light moan above her, Sakura opened her eyes to see Hinata staring down at her, a pleasure drunk look on her face, as she was bent over the side of the couch, her Naruto Shadow Clone right behind her, his hands squeezing her ass cheeks as his cock moved in and out of her tight passage.

Finally, Ino remained on her knees, happily licking and sucking on her Shadow Clone Master's cock, moaning and purring as she felt his hands caress her hair, edging her on.

Naruto smiled as he watched his slaves please his Clones, before looking down at Tenten, who was mesmerized by the scene in front of her, while Naruto growled lightly as he picked up on the scent of her arousal, causing him to whisper in her ear. "While they have their fun, let's continue our fun in my bedroom."

"Oh yes, my Master, please!" Tenten moaned with desire, eagerly following Naruto into the bedroom just as the living room was quickly filled with the sounds of moaning and pleasure as the Shadow Clones began to make love to Sakura, Ino and Hinata, making Tenten look forward to her time with her Master.

Once inside his bedroom, Naruto removed his clothing, allowing Tenten to gaze upon his naked form once again, filling her with lust, arousal and desire.

"Allow me." Naruto spoke up, walking up to Tenten, where he gently ran his hands around her body, making the brunette long for Naruto that much more.

Remaining close to Tenten, Naruto moved his head forwards as he kissed the brunette again, which made Tenten moan and melt at her Master's actions, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, while allowing her Master to remain in control, where she felt his strong hands on her thighs, pushing her back slowly and lay her on the bed, breaking from their kiss as he looked upon Tenten with longing eyes.

"Oh, Master..." Tenten moaned, both from her desires, as well as feeling Naruto's member just pushing inside of her. "Please... please make love to me..."

Smiling at Tenten, Naruto leaned down, giving Tenten another loving kiss, which made the brunette moan a little, before she broke from Naruto's lips and moaned in great joy as she felt him move his body forward, where his member slid inside of her waiting vagina.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Master... Master...!" Tenten cried out, greatly enjoying the feel of having her Master inside of her again, causing her to wrap her arms around Naruto's neck, holding him close to her as the pair began to make love once again.

"Master, you are so good at this..." Tenten then moaned, feeling nothing but pleasure as Naruto continued to thrust in and out of her pussy, adding to her pleasure as the Jinchuuriki moved his head down and took her right breast in his mouth, licking, sucking and even biting her nipple a little, turning Tenten on that much more.

Tenten threw her head up as she moaned in pleasure as her Master continue to thrust in and out of her, Tenten's body matching his thrusts.

"Oh, Master... Master... You are so good... I... I love it...!" Tenten moaned, continuing to enjoy the pleasure of their love, but after an hour, Naruto was unable to contain his pleasure as he had his release as he came inside of her, triggering Tenten's orgasm as she screamed in ecstasy, her sexual fluids covering Naruto's member and leaving the brunette on her back, panting heavily, with a satisfied smile on her face.

While Tenten remained on her back, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking, Naruto pulled out his cock out of the brunette, where he then lay on his back, pulling Tenten close to him and allowing her to rest on his chest until she got her energy back.

"Master..." Tenten panted, looking upon the blond with a continued love and devotion, where she then added. "I love it... I love you..."

"And I you." Naruto replied, claiming the brunette's lips in a deep and longing kiss, one that Tenten gladly returned.

And after the pair broke from the kiss, Naruto looked upon Tenten with a sly smile, which Tenten was unsure what her Master had in mind, but smiled back, looking forward to whatever he had planned.

-Sometime later-

Tenten's smile remained at the position she now found herself in.

As she looked ahead, she smiled at Naruto, who was sitting naked on his couch, while the other slaves of the Jinchuuriki were around him, with Sakura sitting on Naruto's left, dressed in her skimpy belly dancer outfit, which included a light red top that just covered her chest, allowing the top and bottom of her breasts to be seen, and pair of matching red panties that showed off her long and slender legs.

And adding to her outfit, decorative golden rings covered Sakura's wrists, ankles, fingers and her neck, making her look irresistible and very sexy, just like Hinata, who was sitting on Naruto's right, wearing a sexy schoolgirl outfit that she had altered somewhat to show off her 'assets'.

Tying the top upward and between her breasts, it allowed Hinata to show off both her tone stomach and her large breasts, while the blue skirt she wore had been trimmed a little, allowing Hinata's bare pussy and ass to be seen, while before the Uzumaki was Ino, dressed back in her cat costume and playing the part as the loving and devoted pet, rubbing her head against Naruto's legs and purring with affection.

And while Tenten had to admit that she found Sakura, Ino and Hinata's costumes all sexy, what Naruto had selected for her to wear made the brunette smile as she looked down and checked herself out, looking upon her outfit, which consisted of a tight white corset, matching panties, fishnet stockings, and pair of high heels, while in her hand, she held a tray with a drink set upon it.

"Tenten?" She heard her Master call for her, breaking the brunette from her thoughts, put on a seductive smile as she walked up to her Master.

"Here is your drink, Master." She said, holding out the tray and allowing the blond to take the glass.

"Thank you, my sexy slave." Naruto said in reply, taking a sip from his drink, before handing it to Hinata, who set it on the table beside the couch, just before the Hyuga moved aside and smiled at Tenten, patting the spot where she had been seated, telling that Tenten also desired to be close with their Master.

"You are most welcome." Tenten then said, setting the tray down and sat beside the blond, where she began to moan as Naruto and Hinata began to rub and massage her breasts, making the brunette very happy.

And as Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten continued to show their love and their devotion towards Naruto, residing within the Seal, though Kurama was enjoying the sensations he was getting from his host, both the feelings of arousal and Naruto's love for those he had enslaved, the Nine-Tails desired more, thinking with a sly smirk. ' **This is not a bad start, but I am sure I can convince my Kit that he is deserving of more love, to claim more Kunoichi as his mates.** '


	5. Chapter 5

For Naruto, his first mission back in the Leaf was not what he had in mind.

As soon as he, Sakura, and Kakashi were about to receive whatever mission Tsunade had instore for them, word came that the Kazekage, Gaara, had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki, forcing the Hokage to send Naruto's team, along with Team Guy, to save him.

And after a fierce battle, with Naruto forced to not use his full strength, not wanting the Akatsuki nor others to know how strong his connection was with Kurama now, Gaara was saved, and the grateful Sand Village allowed the two teams to spend the evening in one of their major hotels before heading home, the Kazekage even allowing Naruto to stay in his own personal suite.

Now, however, Naruto just smirked mischievously at the sight before him as he stood naked in front of his bed, while both Sakura and Tenten, equaily naked, who were bent over, their hands on the bed, shaking their asses invitingly as they looked back at their Master with seductive smiles.

"Oh, come to us, Master." Sakura said, looking at Naruto with longing eyes.

"We want you so badly." Tenten added, her tone matching Sakura's, before adding. "We long for you to take us and ravish our tight asses."

"Take me first, Master." Sakura then said with a purr, giving her ass cheek a slap as she then added. "You know how good my ass feels around your hard cock."

"No! Me first, my Master!" Tenten then added, shaking her ass as she then said. "Please put your wonderful cock in my ass, let me feel you inside me again, to know the other pleasures you can give me!"

"My, my, you two are demanding." Naruto said with a smirk, moving his hands so that his left hand was groping Sakura's left ass cheek, while his right hand groped Tenten's right ass cheek, causing both girls to moan with lust and arousal.

Massaging their ass cheeks for a moment, smirking at the sounds his pets were making, Naruto's smirk grew, before he then said. "I think I'll start with... both of you."

With that said, the Jinchuruki then formed a familiar hand sign, causing a puff of smoke to form next to him, revealing a Shadow Clone, which caused Sakura and Tenten to smile lustfull, before both moaned as the Shadow Clone placed his hands on Tenten's ass cheeks, while the original Naruto placed his on Sakura's, filling each with a spark of pleasure and excitement to know what was coming next.

Then, moving in unison, Naruto and his Shadow Clone thrust their cocks into the Kunoichi's tight ass, both groaning at the tight feeling around their members, while both Sakura and Tenten moaned and cried out with pleasure and ecstasy.

"Yes... Yes, Master! So good... so good...!" Sakura moaned as she felt Naruto's cock slide in and out of her tight passage, her body slowly moving in sync with each thrust.

"Master... oh... Master... you're... you're stretching me... It feels really good...!" Tenten then moaned, enjoying the new pleasure of being taken in the ass, before gasping with pleasure as she felt the Shadow Clone's left hand move up from her ass cheek give her breast a firm squeeze.

"Man... Ino and Hinata might have you both beat in breast sizes... but you both have fine asses... believe it...!" Naruto groaned out, giving Sakura's left ass cheek a quick spank, causing the pink haired girl to scream in pleasure.

"Thank you, Master..." Sakura moaned in reply, turning her head to meet the gaze of the Jinchuuriki as she smiled and told him. "But being yours' is a great pleasure in itself..."

"Yes... yes... I love being yours' as well... Master..." Tenten moaned in agreement, her eyes clouded with pleasure at the combined feeling of her Master's cock in her ass, as well as his hand on her breast, sliding along her nipple and leading to him gently rubbing and pulling it slightly.

Time did not matter to either Kunoichi as they allowed their one and only to continue to use their bodies, each having climaxed at least twice before feeling their Master and his Shadow Clone pick up their pace, letting the two brainwashed girls know that both Narutos were close.

"Please... Master... cum... cum in my ass... please...!" Sakura begged, her arms now limp at her side as her upper body was pressed against the bed, a dazed and happy smile on her face, matched by Tenten, who moaned at the continued feel of the Shadow Clone thrusting his member in and out of her entrance.

"Me... me too, Master... fill my tight ass with your seed...!" Tenten then moaned, desiring the pleasures Sakura had experienced, causing Naruto and his Shadow Clone to smirk.

"Here it comes my pets... Get ready..." Naruto groaned loudly, before both he and his Shadow Clone each let out loud cries of pleasure as both had their climaxes, cumming deep inside of Sakura and Tenten's asses, which caused the Kunoichi to cry out for their Master in pure ecstasy at the wondering feeling of their Master's release, triggering each to cum once again.

Once they were finished, the Shadow Clone puffed into smoke and vanished, causing Naruto to groan slightly as its memories came to him, where he then removed his cock from Sakura's ass, turned and lied down on the bed, causing both Sakura and Tenten to move on his sides, caressing his bare chest as they smiled lovingly at their Master.

{ **You're really enjoying yourself, aren't you Kit?** } Kurama asked with a knowing smirk, he too feeling the pleasures from Naruto and the Shadow Clone.

{You bet, the Fox's Eye Jutsu is the best thing I've ever learned.} Naruto thought in reply as his caressed Sakura and Tenten's cheeks, causing both to rub their heads against Naruto's hands and let out soft moans, almost sounding as if they were purring.

{ **You know there are other Kunoichi out there, some very fine ones as well, like Gaara's sister. The Jutsu can make her your pet as well.** } Kurama then added, causing Naruto to frown slightly.

{Isn't four of the most beautiful girls in the world enough for you, you dang fox?} Naruto groaned out in reply, before adding. {Besides, Temari likes Shikamaru.}

{ **I am not thinking about myself here, but also for you. I can tell you still have plenty of sexual stamina to spare, and while we both know that Hinata and Ino will do what they can to satisfy you, there still remains some energy left over to fill.** } Kurama replied, smiling slyly as he then added with a matching comment. { **And that sexy Suna Kunoichi will fill it, if you get my gist.** }

{Forget it, Fox, I can't just take Temari out of the village anyways.} Naruto then said, thinking the conversation was over, not seeing the smirk on Kurama's face.

{ **But that's the best part of the Fox's Eye Jutsu, you don't have to keep her, you can just have a night or two of fun with her and she won't remember a thing. It will all be one pleasurable haze to her, like a sex dream.** } Kurama said, getting Naruto's attention again as he gained a confused expression.

{ **The Jutsu puts the target in a hypnotic state, which you used to make these four into your lovely pets, but you can have a target return to the trance whenever you want, make them do whatever you want, like say, be your slave for a night then go back to sleep, maybe with a trigger to make her your pet anytime you want, while she goes about her day unknowingly.** } Kurama explained, smirking as he saw the smirk forming on Naruto's face as he thought of Temari.

Images of her beautiful face, her sandy blonde hair and dazzling green eyes came to his mind, before drifting to her body, imagining her slipping off her kimono and having a body as beautiful and as sexy as Sakura's.

He didn't have the kind of feelings for the Suna Kunoichi as he did for Sakura, Ino, Hinata, or Tenten, but he could not deny that he wanted to feel her body, to have her breasts around his cock, watch her bounce up and down on his member and hear her calling his name, just begging for more.

{Alright Fox you talked me into it, but she'll remember nothing once we're done, got it?} Naruto replied, though the idea of a trigger phrase did sound nice to him.

{ **I understand. Temari will do anything you tell her, with no memory of her actions.** } The Nine-tails replied, wondering if he had convinced Naruto to add a temporary slave to his collection.

Hearing the Fox in agreement, Naruto looked down, seeing Sakura and Tenten curling close to him, before he said to his pink haired slave. "Sakura, get dressed, we're going to look for some... 'extra entertainment' to bring back."

"As you command, my Master." Sakura replied as she got up and started to get dressed, while Naruto had Tenten wait in the bed for them, looking forward to seeing what the night would bring.

-A few moments later-

The fully dressed Naruto and Sakura made their way into the Sand Village, looking for their target, before, much to Naruto's delight, the pair saw the sandy haired blonde walking towards them, chatting with two other Kunoichi, one he somewhat recognized, the other he did not.

The girl he recognized had straight chin-length brown hair, dark eyes, and fair skin, and was wearing a dark shirt with a skirt of the same colour and a Sunagakure flak jacket, which showed off her smooth skin and her legs.

The second girl was also fair-skinned and had long, dark hair.

She wore a grey midriff vest over a short plain shirt, revealing her bare, tone stomach, and black stockings that showed off her legs as well, while a great, almost carefree smile graced her face.

Seeing her Master's confusion, Sakura decided to act first, knowing all three girls as she called out. " Hello, Temari. Matsuri, Yukata, It's so good to see you two again."

"Hey there, Sakura!" Yukata called back, rushing over to the pink haired Kunoichi, not afraid to show her emotions as she hugged Sakura and added. "It's great to see you as well."

But noticing Naruto, Yukata stopped embracing Sakura and whispered to her. "So who is the handsome Shinobi with you? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yukata, that's Naruto, the one who saved our Kazekage!" Matsuri yelled as she got close to the group, prying her teammate off of Sakura, while Temari walked up behind her, her eyes twitching at having to deal with Yukata's antics once again.

"This is Naruto?" Yukata asked as she looked at the blond, before adding. "I thought he would be older."

"But it's still a great honour to meet you." She then added, smiling at Naruto as she lowered her body and bowed, showing her respect for the one who had saved their Kazekage.

"Alright stop embarrassing him." Temari said as she walked up to her brother's best friend and his apparent girlfriend, asking with a smirk. "So what are you two doing out this late? A hot date?"

"You could say that." Sakura replied with a giggle and a light blush on her cheeks, causing Naruto to grin before he then added. "We were going to get something to eat, then head somewhere to train, I have a new Jutsu I've been working on and I want to practice it."

"A new Jutsu?" Yukata asked with a great curiousness, which made her then follow up with a second question. "Is it any you used to defeat those Akatsuki jerks?"

"Yeah, can you show us? Please!" Matsuri then added with excitement, eager to see whatever kind of Jutsu the blond had come up with.

"It's not a flash Jutsu, but a strong one. Lean in so that I can show you." Naruto replied, smirking as the two eagerly did as told, while Temari decided to do the same, first to make sure the two girls would be safe, and second, for her own curiosity.

Forming the hand signs, Naruto whispered out. "Fox's Eye Jutsu."

Activating the Jutsu, Naruto's eyes glowed a bright red, captivating all three Suna Kunoichi as they felt their minds go blank and their bodies to relax, before the three stood back up at attention, their eyes glazed over, their minds void of all thought, only the desire to hear and do as Naruto commanded remained.

Naruto smirked at seeing three more slaves under his commanded, while Sakura mirrored his face, looking forward to having fun with the three Kunoichi.

"Temari, Matsuri, Yukata, I am your Master and you are my slaves, you will obey me and serve me with your bodies. Now follow me and Sakura back to my hotel room." Naruto commanded with a smirk as the Suna Kunoichi mindlessly nodded in unison.

"Yes, Master... we will obey..." Temari, Matsuri and Yukata replied with blank smiles on their faces, their bodies starting to feel aroused at the idea of serving their Master, before the trio followed Naruto and Sakura back to their room.

-Several minutes later-

After leading Temari, Matsuri and Yukata back to the room they had rented for the night, Sakura gained a lustful smile as she saw Tenten still naked with a lustful smirk, as well as seeing Naruto nod, giving her a signal to continue in his plans, where the pink haired Kunoichi, after locking the door, made her way over towards her Master, ran her hands along his body and began to strip him of his clothing, unzipping his jacket and revealing he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, showing off his well-developed body to Sakura, who continued to smile, before she moved her hands downward, rubbing her right against Naruto's ever growing erection, before she pulled both his pants and his boxers down, allowing Sakura to take in the sight of her naked Master and his full member.

And despite their trance-like states, Temari, Matsuri and Yukata's cheeks gained a slight flush at Naruto's naked form, showing there was part of their minds, and their bodies that desired him.

Noticing the blushes on the Suna Kunoichi's faces, Sakura smiled.

"Seems as though Temari and her friends like what they see." The pink haired medic commented, slipping out of her clothing and leaving her standing naked before her Master.

"Not that I can blame them." She added with a smile, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and kissing him deeply, which made the Uzumaki smile, just before he kissed Sakura back.

"Neither can I." Tenten added as she walked up behind her Master, pressing her body against his back and kissing his neck, before adding. "I for one can't get enough of you, my Master."

"I feel the same way about you, Sakura, Hinata and Ino." Naruto replied, parting from Sakura's lips, his words warming the hearts of his Kunoichi slaves.

"But right now, I want to have a little 'fun' with Temari and her friends." The blond then said, causing Sakura and Tenten to back away from their Master and nod in understanding.

"Of course, Master." The two said understandingly as they eyed the three girls with lust and desire.

Smirking, Naruto looked at the three entranced Suna Kunoichi and said. "Now, I want the three of you to strip naked for me."

"Yes, Master... We hear and obey..." Temari, Matsuri, and Yukata mindlessly replied as they began to remove their outfits, but Naruto kept his eyes on Temari as she stripped naked.

The sandy haired blonde quickly removed her war fan, gloves, sandals, and headband, letting them scatter to the floor, before reaching around her waist and untying the red sash, allowing it to also fall to the floor as Temari slowly removed her black robe, causing Naruto to lick his lips with anticipation as the smooth, tanned skin of Temari's shoulders came into view.

Once the robe fell to the ground, Naruto's eyes widened as he took in Temari's figure, her smooth skin, tone stomach, and, much to Naruto's surprise, a black, silk bra that held her perfectly rounded breasts, which were nearly the size of Hinata's, and a matching thong that showed off her tight ass, before both undergarments were removed, leaving Temari standing mindlessly at attention, allowing her Master to see her fully breasts, as well as her shaven pussy.

"Wow, Temari is so sexy." Sakura purred lustfully as she eyed the naked and entranced girl, feeling herself getting turned on at seeing Temari naked.

"All three of them are." Tenten then added with her own purr, causing Naruto to look at the now naked forms of Yukata and Matsuri as well, where he had to admit that Yukata was quite sexy.

Smooth tone skin, and a figure that reminded him of Ino's, with moderate D-cup breasts and a tight ass, while Matsuri had a slim figure and a nice ass to go with it, along with her C-cup breasts, reminding Naruto of Sakura's slender figure.

With the Suna Kunoichi naked and under his command, walking up towards the trio, Naruto placed his hands on Temari's waist, smirking at the fact that Temari made no reaction, not even when he moved his hands behind her and grabbed her ass cheeks, nor responding when he lightly kissed her lips.

{ **See, Kit? I told you this would feel good.** } The Kyuubi commented with a small slyness in his voice, enjoying the sensations he was picking up off of Naruto.

Naruto mentally agreed as he moved behind Temari, reaching from behind her as he began to lightly massage Temari's breasts, still smirking as Temari remained perfectly still, staring ahead with a blank look on her face, even when he pinched her nipples.

"I'm going to enjoy you, Temari. Believe it." Naruto whispered into the sandy haired blonde's ear, which made Temari simply nod in reply, before moving over to Yukata, reaching around her and grabbing her breasts from behind as well, enjoying both the feel of the dark haired girl's breasts as well as how she too lacked a response at him fondling her.

"You're going to be fun to play with as well." Naruto said, giving Yukata's ass a light slap, a sensation she did not respond to either, before Naruto finally moved over to Matsuri, giving the brunette a light kiss on the lips as his left hand caressed her ass cheeks, while all Matsuri did was stare forward, looking at Naruto with hazy and distant eyes.

Moving back to stand between Sakura and Tenten, both smiling to be in the embrace of their Master, as well as turned on at seeing him playing with the Suna Kunoichi, Naruto decided it was time for the fun to begin as he began to say with a smirk."Temari, Matsuri, Yukata, you will listen to my voice, you will listen and believe everything I tell you, and you will obey me."

"When I snap my fingers, you will awaken and become my obedient sex slaves. All thoughts you have will leave your minds, your memories and feelings will be suppressed until I say otherwise. All that will matter to you is obeying and pleasing me. My mere presence arouses you more than anything, and you love obeying my commands, no matter how perverted or lewd they may be. Finally, when I say, 'Sleepy Time for Suna', you will return to your trances and await my commands. Do you understand?" Naruto finished, smirking as the Suna Kunoichi nodded their heads in reply.

"Yes, Master... we hear and we obey..." Temari, Matsuri, and Yukata replied distantly, before Naruto snapped his fingers, triggering the mental commands set in the Kunoichi's heads, causing the trio to blink their eyes a few times, but once their eyes landed on Naruto, nothing else mattered to them as their nipples hardened, while Naruto growled lightly at smelling their arousal.

With a blank smile filled with worship and submission, Yukata asked first. "Hello, Master, how may we serve you?"

"We will do anything you ask of us." Matsuri then added, using her hands to caress her body, hoping to entice her Master.

"Our minds and bodies are yours', Master, we live to serve you." Temari finished with a seductive purr, placing her hands behind her head and jutting her breasts out, licking her lips enticingly towards her blond haired Master.

"Good to hear." Naruto said with a small slyness in his voice, glad to see the three Kunoichi submitting to him, before testing the effects of his Jutsu as he asked. "Now which one of you lovely ladies is Temari?"

Raising her hand, trying to recall anything important involving her Master, the blonde said. "I think that's me, Master."

"Temari, you will serve me first. Yukata, you'll be Tenten sex toy for now, and Masturi, you will pleasure Sakura." Naruto instructed, earning nods from the three Kunoichi, with Temari approaching Naruto, wrapped her arms around her Master and looked at him with a great desire.

Meanwhile, Yukata approached the other brunette in the room, not sure how she knew her name was Tenten, but did not care as she awaited her command, where Tenten, with a sly smirk, instructed. "Place your hands on the wall and bend over."

"Yes, Tenten. As you wish." Yukata replied, doing as instructed as her ass pointed up in the air, staring happily at the wall, not even paying attention when she heard a puff sound, nor noticing Tenten placing her newly unsealed strap-on around her waist.

All Yukata did was moan longingly when she felt Tenten place her hands on her hips before slowly inserting the dildo into her pussy, deliberately moving at a slow pace as she fucked the dark haired girl, whispering into her ear. "I'm going to make you nice and horny, so Master can enjoy you when he's ready."

"Yes, Tenten, yes... please do with me as you desire... Make me ready for our Master..." Yukata moaned, enjoying the pleasure she was feeling from Tenten, while erotic images of her and Naruto naked and making love came to her mind, finding herself in a more submissive position, with Naruto ravishing her.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Matsuri were locked in a passionate make out session, their bodies pressed together as they kissed each other, with Sakura's hands caressing and gripping the brunette's ass cheeks.

"That's it..." Sakura moaned out as she broke the kiss, where Matsuri began to kiss along Sakura's neck, where she continued. "Pleasure me... show me if you're worthy of pleasing our Master."

"Whatever you wish, Sakura." Matsuri replied, thinking for a moment and speaking her mind as she then said. "Or should I call you Mistress? I just want to show you that I can be a good slave and follow orders, as well as know my place. Anything that makes our Master happy."

Sakura was about to respond with a 'yes' to Matsuri's question, but quickly discarded the thought, for she too was merely a slave for her Master, and would not dream of doing anything that might offend him, as she replied. "Sakura is fine, slave. Now get on your knees and pleasure me more."

"Yes, Sakura. As you wish." Matsuri obediently replied, before sinking to her knees, her eyes leveled with Sakura's wet folds, where the brunette began to lick and suck, loving the pink haired girl's taste, as well as the sounds of her moaning.

Finally, over by the bed, Naruto sat down as Temari approached him, a look of longing and desire in her eyes, causing Naruto to smirk as he then commanded. "Pleasure yourself for me, tell me what you are."

"Yes, my Master." Temari replied with a nod and seductive smile, moving her right hand down her body, to her pussy, where she moaned as she slid her middle and index fingers in her pussy, slowly pumping them in and out, moaning louder and louder with each thrust.

"I am my Master's sex slave, his plaything... my mind and body are his to do with as he desires... I am always wet... always horny for him... I am his slave and I will obey..." Temari moaned out with a erotic smile as she continued to pleasure herself, using her left hand to increase her pleasure as she groped and massaged her own breast.

From Temari's reply, Naruto couldn't help but hold back his smile, seeing and hearing Temari being so submissive, so obedient to him as she pleasured herself mindlessly, feeling himself getting harder and desiring the sandy haired blonde.

"Cum for me, Temari." Naruto then said, causing Temari to let out a cry of pleasure, cumming all over her fingers, where she took a moment to catch her breath, before, with a seductive smile, she brought her fingers close to her face and slowly, sensually, licked them clean, her desire filled eyes never leaving her Master's as she did so.

Feeling his own arousal increase at the sight in front of him, Naruto, eager to get things started, instructed with a large smirk on his face. "Temari, get on your knees and pleasure me with those breasts of yours', let me feel how good they are."

"As you command, Master." Temari replied with a smile, feeling joy at being able to serve her Master, as well as some arousal that she got, being so close and intimate with the Jinchuuriki.

Moving close to her Master, Temari placed her hands on his legs as she lowered herself, smiling seductively as she moved her hands up and down his thighs, before she hungrily eyed Naruto's cock, licking her lips with anticipation, where the brainwashed Kunoichi then placed her breasts around Naruto's member, moaning lightly at the feeling of it between her breasts, before Temari slowly started to move her breasts up and down his shaft, licking the tip of it as it popped out from between her mounds.

"Temari, you feel amazing...!" Naruto groaned, greatly enjoying the pleasure he was receiving. "Your breasts... so good... keep going..."

"Anything you say, my Master." Temari replied in a warm and submissive tone, smiling at her Master for a moment, before she continued in pleasuring him, moving her breasts around Naruto's member once again, while taking the tip in her mouth when it would reach her head, continuing to satisfy her Master and his desires.

As his pet continued to please him, Naruto took a moment to marvel at the power of his Jutsu, especially seeing the usually tough and prude Suna Kunoichi now between his legs, being more submissive and seductive than he ever imagined she could be as she happily pleased him.

"Are you enjoying my body, Master?" Temari then asked, breaking Naruto from his thoughts and saw the submissive, though longing look in her eyes, making the blond smile back at Temari and nod.

"Believe it... and I'm looking forward to enjoying more of you soon..." Naruto replied, causing Temari to moan with desire as she resumed pleasuring her Master, licking his shaft as it emerged from between her breasts.

After a while, continuing to enjoy her, but feeling his release approaching, Naruto groaned out. "Temari... get ready... swallow all of it...!"

Obeying her Master's word, Temari gave a small nod as she continued in her actions, keeping her mouth over Naruto's cock as she brought her right hand up and began to stroke it sensually, sensing that soon he would reach his limit.

And after another few minutes, Naruto groaned loudly as he came, cumming into Temari's mouth, which she happily drank, licking her lips as she enjoyed the taste, before removing her mouth from her Master's cock, licking her lips once more at seeing that he was still hard as she looked up and smiled longingly as she awaited her next orders.

Catching his breath for a moment, Naruto then looked at his sexy slave and commanded. "That was pretty good, Temari, but I think it's time we did something we'll both enjoy. Mount me. Ride my cock with that hot body of yours'."

From the command, Temari felt her body get hotter, her cheeks flushed red at hearing Naruto's words.

But from his order and her desires, Temari nodded and complied, rising to her feet as she joined Naruto on the bed, lying by his side as he lay down, where the sandy haired blonde looked upon Naruto with further longing at seeing his member pointing to the air, just before she got into position and climbed on top of the Uzumaki, moaning a little as she could feel her folds brushing against the tip of Naruto's cock.

"Oh, Master... please enjoy this slave's body, and all the pleasure it can give you..." Temari moaned out, before slowly lowering herself onto Naruto's cock, moaning loudly as she felt his hard member slide into her wet folds, while Naruto groaned out at how tight she felt.

Sliding her body down, Temari continued to moan, placing her hands on Naruto's chest as she continued to lower herself until she felt all of her Master inside of her, filling her with pleasure she had never felt before, just before pressing her hands firmer on his body, enjoying the feel of his muscles, but not as much as the rush of pleasure she felt as Temari began to move her body up and down, impaling herself on Naruto's member.

"Master, oh, Master, yes... yes..." Temari moaned erotically, losing herself to the pleasure she was feeling, loving every second she spent with the Jinchuuriki, causing her to then say. "You are so big... so deep... so amazing...!"

The sandy haired blonde's pleasure then increased as she felt her Master's right hand on her side, before feeling his lips around her left breast, licking and sucking on it, while his left hand moved up and massaged her right breast, groping it while pinching her nipple, causing Temari to throw her head back as she cried out in pleasure.

"Oh, Master...! You are wonderful... I... I don't deserve to be your slave after such pleasure you give me... I am unworthy..." Temari moaned loudly, unable to control herself as she wrapped her arms around Naruto, holding him close as the two continued to make love, both feeling nothing but pleasure as they continued in their actions.

"You are really great, Temari..." Naruto groaned in reply, stopping for a moment as he smiled at his brainwashed Kunoichi slave, kissed her lips and added in a sincere tone. "Don't doubt yourself... You are a great slave..."

"Thank you." Was all Temari could say, feeling a great warmth in her heart at Naruto's caring words, causing the Suna Kunoichi to then lean in and kiss her Master, moaning in his mouth as she willingly allowed his tongue inside.

After a while, with Temari lost in a sea of pleasure, the sandy haired blonde began to move her body frantically, feeling her release approaching as she moaned out. "Master... Master, I'm...I'm..."

"Cum... cum for me... Temari..." Naruto groaned out, smirking as he reached down with his right hand and gave her ass cheek a light slap, sending Temari over the edge as she cried out in bliss and pleasure, her tight folds clamping around her Master's cock as she came.

Catching her breath, Temari sighed, a happy and dazed smile adorned her face, especially when she felt her Master's lips against hers' once more, before she felt herself moved, her back on the bed as her Master smiled down at her, his throbbing cock still inside of her as Naruto began to move his hips, filling Temari with pleasure once again as his cock moved in and out of her.

"Oh, Master..." Temari moaned, desire filling her as she stared into Naruto's eyes, causing her to melt and say. "Do with me as you desire... Please continue to make love to me..."

Smiling at Temari's enthusiasm, Naruto nodded in reply, running his hands down the Suna Kunoichi's body, making Temari moan at her Master's touch, before Naruto reached Temari's hips where he placed his hands upon them firmly and slowly began to move his cock in and out of her, filling Temari with further pleasure as she moaned loudly, her hands gripping the bedsheets as she felt her Master ravish her folds once more.

"Master... Master..." Temari continued to moan out, her mind too clouded with pleasure to process anything else, save the feel on her Master's cock inside of her, as well as his lips on her body, causing her to continuously moan and sigh with pleasure, loving every passing second of pleasure and of being a slave to who she considered a perfect Master for her.

After some time, not that Temari could tell, Naruto began to pick up his pace, feeling his own release approaching as he groaned out. "Temari... I'm close... cum with me... cum with your Master..."

"Yes, Master... Yes, Master...!" Temari cried out, her second climax hitting her hard as she came once again, her folds clamping tightly around Naruto's cock, sending him over the edge as he groaned loudly, cumming inside of the sandy haired blonde, filling her with pleasure as she sighed and collapsed on the bed with a dazed and blissful smile on her face.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, as well as admire Temari's naked body as it glistened with a mix of sweat and their love making, Naruto smiled and looked around, seeing the current situation with his other slaves, as Yukata was on her knees, licking Tenten's pussy, while Sakura and Matsuri were in a sixty nine position, lovingly licking the other out.

"Alright my pets, it's time to change things up. Sakura, Tenten, come here and play with Temari. Yukata, Matsuri, it's your turn to please me." Naruto instructed, getting all their attention as the four girls said in unison. "Yes, Master."

Moving together, Sakura and Tenten approached the bed, with Tenten placing her strap-on once again around her waist, before Sakura got onto the bed, grabbing both of Temari's arms and holding them over the sandy blonde's head.

"We are definitely going to enjoy you, Temari." Tenten told the Suna Kunoichi with a slyness in her voice, before kissing her passionately on the lips, which made Temari moan at first, before closing her eyes and kissing the brunette back, her mind not too sure who she was, but knowing she was a slave like her, Temari trusted her.

Her moans then increased as she felt a rush of pleasure fill her body, causing Temari to snap her eyes open as she felt the dildo slowly slide into her pussy, causing her to moan even louder into Tenten's kiss, while also feeling one of Sakura's hands slowly caress and tease her breast.

Rubbing her chest, Sakura smiled as she asked. "How do you feel, Temari?"

"So good... so good... more... please... more..." Temari moaned as she broke the kiss with Tenten, who merely smirked wickedly as she slowed her pace, causing Temari to start to squirm in Sakura's hold, wanting to feel more pleasure.

"So sorry, but we're going to go nice and slow. You humiliated me during the Chunin Exams back then, and now I'm going to enjoy torturing you like this, and you'll love every moment of it." Tenten replied with a smirk, her repressed feelings for the sandy haired blonde surfacing as she watched Temari squirm beneath her.

"Yes... I will love it..." Temari moaned in reply, unsure what the brunette was talking about, having no recollection of ever fighting her, but believed if she was being punished, then she did deserve it, allowing both Sakura and Tenten to slowly fill her with pleasure as she laid there and moaned lustfully.

Meanwhile, as Sakura and Tenten had their fun with Temari, Naruto stood a few feet from the bed, smirking as Matsuri and Yukata crawled on all fours and knelt before him, their eyes filled with longing and desire as they awaited his command.

Breaking the silence and asking with a cute and curious innocence, Matsuri questioned. "How may we serve you, Master?"

"I hope we are to your liking, as Temari was." Yukata added with a submissive smile.

Smirking at the two Suna Kunoichi, Naruto moved his cock slightly, seeing their eyes following it with desire, before he asked in reply. "How about you two start by cleaning my cock?"

Smiling as they continued to stare at it, Matsuri and Yukata slowly nodded in reply, moving forward as the pair got closer to Naruto and started to run their tongues along and around his member, licking away the sexual fluids from his love making with Temari, arousing both brainwashed Kunoichi at the thought that they too would get the chance to make love to their Master.

"That's it... keep going girls..." Naruto groaned out, like the feel of their tongues working together on his cock, placing his hands on their heads as he caressed them, causing both Matsuri and Yukata to sigh with pleasure, feeling their bodies heat up with desire.

Glad to please their Master and continuing to obey, Matsuri and Yukata acted on their command and feelings, which caused the Kunoichi to look at one another and nod with an unsaid agreement, where Matsuri moved her head away from Naruto's member, allowing Yukata to take it all in her mouth, where she started to give their Master a loving blowjob, sliding her tongue along Naruto's length as she moved her mouth along the blond's member.

But not being left out, continuing to show her own pleasure and continued obedience, Matsuri moved her right hand down to Naruto's balls, gently rubbing and massaging them, while her free hand sensually rubbed his chest, arousing her at the feel of his well-developed body.

"Oh, Master, you are so big, and so handsome." The brunette commented, continuing to pleasure the blond, smiling as she heard Yukata moan, looking down and saw her nod in agreement, while continuing to suck Naruto off, not wanting to stop in her own actions, for Yukata was getting great pleasure herself in pleasuring the Jinchuuriki.

A moment later, the girls switched places, as Matsuri placed her mouth around her Master's cock, while Yukata moved beneath her and began to slowly lick around her Master's balls, causing Naruto to groan, enjoying his pets' actions, as well as their teamwork and devotion.

{ **Seems these two like working together.** } Kurama guessed, smirking as he commented. { **When you do mate with them, I don't think you should separate them. Try and include both in your mating.** }

{Planned on it.} Naruto mentally replied, before allowing his brainwashed pets to continue to please him.

After a bit, Naruto felt a release approaching, groaning loudly as both Matsuri and Yukata, as though knowing he was close, got into position with both of them kneeling before their Master, smiling at him as they used their hands to caress and massage his cock.

The sight of the two smiling at him as they caressed his cock was more than enough to send Naruto over the edge, causing him to groan out as his came, covering both Matsuri and Yukata with his seed as the two moaned happily, before turning to one another as they began to lick each other clean.

Catching his breath, Naruto took a moment to enjoy the sight in front of him, before he commanded. "Matsuri, lie down on your back. Yukata, lie on top of her."

Looking at one another, a puzzled expression appeared on Yukata's face.

"I think I'm Yukata." Yukata said, rubbing her head, embarrassed she couldn't remember her own name, the effects of the Fox's Eye still affecting her mindset, unable to recall anything but to obey and to pleasure Naruto.

"Of course you are, I'm Matsuri after all." Matsuri replied, which caused Naruto to sweat drop at their antics, seeing that even brainwashed they still acted the same with each other.

"Now come on, Master gave us a command." Matsuri then said as she lied down on her back, before moaning lightly as Yukata lay on top of her, their breasts and pussies rubbing against one another, increasing their pleasure and their desire for Naruto.

Getting the idea of what their Master had in mind, both Matsuri and Yukata smiled, just as Yukata used her legs to spread both their legs out, showing their wet pussies to the Uzumaki as they looked up at Naruto with desire, saying in unison. "Please take us, Master, use our bodies as you desire, we live to pleasure you and to obey you."

Not wasting another second, Naruto moved behind the Suna Kunoichi, where he placed his hands upon Yukata, causing her to moan in excitement, knowing she would soon feel the same pleasures that Temari felt when she got the chance to make love with her Master, before crying out in pleasure when she felt his cock slide into her wet folds, moaning with desire as she felt her walls being stretched by his wonderful member.

"Yes... Oh, Master, it's amazing...!" Yukata cried out, feeling nothing but joy and bliss at the pleasure of having Naruto inside of her, continuing to moan as she felt Naruto move in and out of her, making Yukata long for more.

"Kiss her..." Naruto groaned out, while Matsuri and Yukata, not sure who he was giving the command to, simply obeyed, meeting each other halfway as their lips crashed against one another, moaning as their tongues wrestled for dominance, finding themselves enjoying the kiss, getting deeper and bolder as they continued to make out, also tasting their Master on each other's lips, which encouraged them to remain close to one another.

Naruto continued to fuck Yukata for a few more moments, before removing his cock and pushing it deep into Matsuri's pussy, causing the brunette to moan into Yukata's mouth, but not breaking her kiss as she continued to make out with her dark haired teammate, loving both the feeling of Yukata's lips and her Master pleasuring her.

"Man, you girls feel great, believe it...!" Naruto groaned out as he continued to fuck Matsuri for a little bit longer, before moving back to Yukata, while both girls merely moaned at their Master's praise, glad to hear that he was enjoying them, which encouraged both to continue to satisfy their Master and his desires.

As Naruto continued to pleasure Yukata, the dark haired girl soon broke from her kiss with Matsuri, looking at her with longing and caring eyes, which the brunette reflected, before Yukata acted on her desires as she moved her head down, taking Matsuri's left breast in her mouth and began to lick around her nipple, earning a sudden gasp from Matsuri.

"Yukata... Master..." She moaned loudly, just before she begged. "You both are so good... please don't... please don't stop...!"

"I don't intend to..." Yukata replied, parting from Matsuri's breast and started to kiss around the brunette's neck, giving it a few soft bites along the way, while Naruto continued to pump his member in and out of the Suna Kunoichi, which left all three filled with pleasure.

After a few hours of pleasure and switching between Kunoichi, Yukata began to moan frantically, not only for feeling her release approaching, but also for feeling Matsuri sucking and licking her breast, causing her to moan out. "I'm close... I'm so close...!"

"Cum for me, Yukata...!" Naruto groaned out as he slammed his cock into her one more time, causing the brainwashed dark haired girl to cry out in pleasure, her folds clamping around Naruto's cock as she came, a dazed and blissful look on her face, before Naruto removed his cock from her and once again placed it into Matsuri, filling the brunette with pleasure as she too felt her release approaching.

"Master, I cannot... cannot hold it... Oh, Master...!" Matsuri cried out, arching her back as she climaxed, cumming all over Naruto's cock as she had her release, leaving the brunette on her back, her chest slowly heaving as she lay with a blissful smile on her face.

Seeing both girls satisfied, Naruto smirked, before hearing a loud moan from behind him, causing him to look over his shoulder as he saw Temari arch her back, finally climaxing from the pleasure Tenten and Sakura were giving her, causing the Jinchuruki to smirk, just before the night was filled with long and great amounts of pleasure.

-Sometime later-

After a few more hours of sex and pleasure, Naruto sat up from his bed, Sakura and Tenten on either side of him, lying on the bed with blissful smiles on their faces, while Temari, Matsuri, and Yukata stood before him, posing for his viewing pleasure in the hopes that he would claim them once again.

But knowing that he needed to sleep, and that the fun was now at an end, Naruto looked at the three Suna Kunoichi and said. "Sleepy Time for Suna."

Instantly, the three Suna girls' eyes glazed over, their faces went blank, and their bodies moved to stand at attention as they said mindlessly in unison. "We await your command, Master..."

"Alright girls, redress and await my command." Naruto instructed, causing the three to pick up their clothing and redress, before once again standing at attention, staring forwards as they awaited their next instruction.

"Once I snap my fingers, you will leave their room and head home, remembering nothing about tonight, nor seeing me, Tenten or Sakura. You will wake up like nothing happened." Naruto started to say.

"However..." Naruto then said with a smirk, before continuing. "Whenever you hear me say, 'Look into my eyes and obey', You will return to this trance and obey my commands. Likewise, if you ever hear someone say, 'Our Fox Eyed Master commands', you will also return to this trance, follow their instructions, and obey them, as well as me."

"We will obey... We will follow your instructions, Master.." Temari, Yukata, and Matsuri mindlessly replied, causing Naruto to smirk, for with the second command he could have one of his girls or any other slave fetch them and bring them to serve him whenever he wanted.

Finally, Naruto looked at Temari and, thinking of Shikamaru, smirked as he finished, saying. "Finally, Temari, whenever you hear Shikamaru say, 'What a drag', you'll feel yourself getting aroused towards him, but not during combat."

Both Sakura and Tenten giggled at this, knowing that Shikamaru used that phrase like his life depended on it, and knew what future could be in store for the sandy haired blonde.

"Yes, Master... What a drag arouses me... I will obey..." Temari replied, before Naruto snapped his fingers, causing the Suna Kunoichi to mindlessly walk out the door and close it behind them.

Leaning back on the bed, with Sakura and Tenten lying next to him, lovingly caressing his chest, Naruto thought of all the other beautiful girls he knew, and wondered what fun he could have with them.

{ **What fun indeed**.} Kurama thought with a perverted giggle, thinking about all the other hot and sexy Kunoichi that could pleasure Naruto, and the fun he would feel as well.


	6. Author's Note

Thanks to everyone that's positively reviewed, liked and favorited this story so far, it means a lot.

But to first get this off, no, this story is not done, nor is it being cast aside. It is, as of now, going on a temporary hold while I help my Co-writer with a few of his stories, as well as come up with a few ideas for the Kunoichi that will be added in the future.

To clarify a few things on this story quickly:

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are Naruto's main slaves, while everyone else from now on will be like Temari, Yukata, and Matsuri are now, hypnotized for a bit of fun with commands to return to Naruto whenever he wants.

Now I know there are a lot of requests for specific girls in this story and, while I'd love to do them all, there are just to many girls in the Narutoverse to properly do in a story, so there are some rules for the girls in the future:

1\. No genderbending characters, I'm just not into that.  
2\. If they are dead by the time Shippuden starts, then they are dead, save for three individuals whose fates I'm rewriting to put them into this story.  
3\. Filler characters are up for debate, and will consider them.  
4\. none of the parents will be hypnotized, so as much as people want Tsume, she will not be in this story. Hana on the other hand...

Again, thank you all for you continued support and I look forward to returning to work on this story

Until Later.


	7. Chapter 7

It was mid afternoon in Konoha, with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, who were walking around the shopping district, chatting amongst themselves as they carried their bags, not paying any attention to the looks they got every now and then from several admirers.

Though this was not uncommon for Sakura and Ino, with many admirers trying to get their attention in the past, it was new in the case of Hinata, who's new attire attracted a lot of attention.

The Hyuga Heiress, while still sporting her trademark jacket, now had said article open, revealing a tight mesh shirt that stop just above her tone stomach, while the neck line revealed her cleavage for all to admire.

Along with this change, her usual baggy pants were replaced with a tight pair of shorts, showing off her tone legs, as well as her tight ass.

This change in attire, as well as her new confident persona, gave Hinata a lot of attention from others, all hoping to get their chance with the hot Hyuga Heiress.

But despite their best efforts, Hinata, as well as Sakura and Ino, turned down a suitor who tried to get their attention, for their bodies, minds, hearts, and souls belonged to one man and one man only, their Master, Naruto Uzumaki, who happened to be the object of their private conversation.

Continuing to walk down the streets, ignoring everything but their conversation, Ino and Hinata gained envious expressions as they looked at Sakura, who smiled and let out a small and dreamy sigh, remembering her recent experience with the Jinchuuriki.

"I still think it's a little unfair that you got to be with Master again." Ino said with a pout, before adding. "And the fact that you and Tenten got to have fun with Temari as well. It just continues to show how unfair it really is."

"Sorry, Ino, but they were direct orders from Tsunade, Tenten and I had to go with our teams, it can't be helped that Master wanted to have some fun after the mission was done." Sakura replied with a mischievous smirk, giggling lightly as she thought about the amazing sex she had with her Master, alongside Tenten on their mission, as well as the fun they had when he entranced Temari and her friends to join in.

Sakura's words caused all three of them to think of their blond haired Master, causing them to sigh blissfully as they remembered the pleasure they have serving him, making Hinata and Ino desire Naruto once again, to know the pleasures that only he could give them.

"Master is wonderful, isn't he..." Hinata then said absentmindedly as she smiled, thinking about Naruto's eyes and the rest of his body.

"Yeah, he is. He helped Sakura and I get closer than we ever thought possible." Ino replied as she looked at her pink haired friend, smirking as she saw Sakura smirking back before, after seeing that no one, other than Hinata, was looking, the pair closed the distance between them, placing a hand on the sides of the other's waist, before their lips met in a passionate and heated kiss, which caused Hinata to giggle as she looked on.

But remembering her own plans for the day, Hinata decided to speak up as she said with a smirk. "Well as mucha s I like spending time with you girls, I need to go meet with our Master right now for a special... 'Training' session."

Curious, Sakura asked. "Training session?"

"I thought Master helped you realize you are already strong." Ino commented, thinking Hinata was still doubtful of herself as a Kunoichi.

"He did." Hinata replied, with a smile, setting her hand on her chest at the thought of Naruto, knowing she was stronger than she believed and knew that so long as Naruto believed in her, she would do so too.

"This is a different kind of training. Kurenai sensei will be there as well, as will Anko sensei." Hinata then informed, giving a sly wink, causing Sakura and Ino to realize what their Master had in mind, making Ino smirk, and causing Sakura to whine as she said. "But I have a shift at the hospital tonight! I'm going to miss all the fun!"

"You'll get your turn again, billboard brow, I'm sure of it. Tonight is Hinata and my night!" Ino replied with a triumphant smirk, knowing that Tenten was also out on another mission with her team, and causing Sakura to pout, even thought she knew the blonde was correct, and that there was more than enough of their Master for her to share.

"Master wants you to get the apartment ready for us, Ino. And he has a little present here for you to wear for tonight." Hinata then said as she turned her focus upon Ino and handed her a bag she had been carrying since before she met the two for their shopping.

Quite curious as to its contents, Ino opened the bag and looked inside, before gaining a lustful smirk as she eyed the content of the bag, already loving what her Master had in mind for her.

And with everything all set up, Hinata then said her goodbyes as she left to meet her Master, looking forward to the fun she would have with him, as well as her senseis.

-Sometime later-

Standing in the Training Fields, having reserved the time and location, stood two familiar figures.

The first was Hinata's Sensei and team leader of Team Eight , Kurenai Yuhi, who remained just as beautiful as she had before Naruto's departure, still keeping her raven coloured hair long, reaching past her shoulders and proudly wearing the Konoha headband around her forehead.

Continuing to show off her beauty by highlighting her face with red lipstick and purple eye shadow, Kurenai also showed that while she remained in the same clothing, consisting of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible, she was just as attractive as ever, matching the attractiveness of her friend and partner for the training, Anko Mitarashi.

Like Kurenai, Anko was a woman of great beauty, who had her violet coloured hair tied in the back as an upward spiky ponytail and had a continued look of confidence, almost intimidation upon her face.

Keeping to her role as a Kunoichi, she wore a fitted mesh bodysuit that covered her from her neck, down to her thighs, while over her protective clothing, she wore a tan overcoat, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale gray shin guards.

And like Kurenai, she too displayed her forehead protector around her head, showing her continued and undying devotion to the Leaf, even though she had served Orochimaru in the past.

Looking upon them as she made her appearance known, Hinata smiled, glad to see her Sensei, though part of her wasn't as pleased to have Anko so close to her, the memories of her intimidating and attacking Naruto during the Chunin Exams still fresh in the Hyuga's mind.

But the feeling of a hand on her shoulder quickly snapped Hinata out of her thoughts and anger, especially when she looked up to see the face of her beloved Master smiling down at her, causing her to smile back as she gained lustful thoughts as to what was about to happen, before the pair made their way over to the Jonin who were waiting for them.

"Hinata, Naruto, good to see you." Kurenai said with a friendly tone of voice, keeping a smile on her face, while inside, confusion fell upon her at seeing Hinata's change of attire.

While she was happy to see Hinata more confident in herself ever since Naruto had returned, Kurenai found herself getting slightly concerned by her student's boldness, seeing how she was around Naruto, despite the talk of the village that Naruto and his teammate, Sakura, were now dating.

Kurenai knew full well about Hinata's feelings for Naruto, and secretly hoped that her sudden change in attitude would not cause her to do anything drastic.

Anko, on the other hand, smirked gleefully as she eyed Hinata, loving her choice of outfit and her attitude, while hoping that she would get front row seats in the event that she and Sakura would duke it out over the spiky haired blond for her own amusement.

'Not that I would blame either of them.' Anko thought to herself as she eyed Naruto, surprised to see the physical changes he had gone through, remembering the shout, annoying blonde she had fun scarring in the past.

Despite what they thought, however, neither Jonin knew the truth about Hinata's relationship with Naruto, and very soon would find themselves as his playthings as well.

"Thank you for joining us today, Naruto. Hinata said you wanted to help her train with some of the techniques you learned while you were away." Kurenai said as the pair approached them.

"Still not sure why I'm here, but hey, I'm up for anything today." Anko then added nonchalantly, just as confused as Kurenai as to why Hinata wanted her there was well.

"Well thank you for coming anyways, Anko sensei." Naruto replied, shocking both Jonin to hear the once loudmouth was acting so formal and respectful towards them, before he added. "Hinata asked me to help her train because I learned a pretty strong Genjutsu while I was away, and I offered to help her train against it, but she wanted me to run it by you first, Kurenai sensei."

"Genjutsu?" Kurenai asked surprised, not trying to sound rude but commented. "From witnessing your previous battles, I didn't expect you to use such Jutsu."

"I learned a lot while I was away." Naruto replied with a smirk, while in his head, Kurama chuckled lightly, looking forward to seeing what Naruto would do with the Jonin once they were his.

"Why not just try it out on us first then?" Anko suggested, getting everyone's attention, with Kurenai giving her a look of disbelief, while both Naruto and Hinata smirked internally, where the violet haired Jonin looked at her friend and added with a smirk. "You're the best Genjutsu specialist around, Kurenai, I doubt it's going to give us any issues, you'll just dispel it."

' **Not likely**.' Kurama said in Naruto's head with a laugh.

Sighing with resignation, Kurenai nodded her head and said in reply. "Alright, better we see what this Jutsu does, less it's too harmful to practice with."

"No problem." Naruto replied with a confident smile as the two Jonin moved in front of him, with Anko having a confident smirk of her own, positive that nothing was going to happen based on her past experience with the blond.

However, that thought, as well as any either Jonin had then faded once Naruto finished his hand signs, reopening his now red, glowing eyes as he called. "Fox's Eye Jutsu!"

And like all the others before them, both Kurenai and Anko were captivated by the jutsu's effect, their minds clearing and bodies relaxing as they fell under its power.

Seeing both Jonin now under his control, standing at attention with blank looks on their faces, Naruto began to instruct them as he said with a smirk. "Kurenai, Anko, you are both my slaves, I am your Master. You will obey my commands without thought or hesitation, as well as the commands of my pets, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten."

"Yes Master... We will obey..." Kurenai and Anko mindlessly replied in monotone.

"I know you will love to obey my Master as much as I do." Hinata added, embracing the Jinchuuriki, her arms wrapped around Naruto's side, which caused her breasts to press against his arm, as she looked at him with a continued love, glancing at Kurenai and Anko next with a small smile.

Breaking her embrace from Naruto after a moment, Hinata walked up to Kurenai first, a mischievous smirk on her face, before she slowly started to circle her entranced sensei, her right hand gently moving around the raven haired woman's body as she did so.

All the while, Kurenai continued to stare blankly ahead, not even responding as Hinata pressed herself against her back and reached around her to gently massage her breasts through her top, nor did she respond when the Hyuga licked her earlobe.

"I've been looking forward to this, Sensei." Hinata whispered into Kurenai's ear with a purr, adding with a smirk. "It's going to be amazing playing with your body, and watching Master have 'fun' with you."

"Yes, Hinata... I look forward to Master playing with me..." Kurenai replied, her tone remaining distant, though her cheeks gained a fain red hue, showing that her mind was producing images and thoughts of her and Naruto in more intimate positions.

Hinata then moved away from Kurenai, giving the entranced Jonin a slap on her ass, to which Kurenai did not respond to, before making her way over to Anko, repeating her actions as her hands reached around and began to grope the violet haired girl through her mesh shirt.

"As for you, I think we are going to have to 'punish' you for how you treated our Master in the past, then we'll make you a good girl for him." The Hyuga then said, showing her more dominant side, which just made Anko slowly nod, accepting Hinata's words and whatever forms of punishment awaited her.

"Yes Hinata... I will accept any punishment our Master desires..." Anko replied with the same distant tone as Kurenai, not even responding as one of Hinata's hands slid down her body and into her shorts, lightly caressing her shaven pussy through her panties.

Loving the sight of Hinata practically dominating her Senseis, but wanting to have the fun in a more 'private' setting, Naruto spoke up as he instructed. "Alright my little Hyuga pet, that's enough for now. Let's all head back to my place for the real fun."

"Yes, Master." Hinata replied with a fair amount of arousal in her tone, while Anko and Kurenai spoke with mindless obedience, following their Master without hesitation and sticking close to him the whole way.

-Returning to Naruto's-

Once they arrived at his place, Naruto closed the door and led his pet and new slaves into the living room, where, upon looking at the couch, Naruto could not help but smirk at the sight before him.

Lying on her side, with her feet over one of the arm rests, was Ino, dressed in the outfit her Master had chosen for her for the evening.

Naruto's blonde Yamanaka pet was now in a tight, black, leather corset, which clung nicely to her figure, showing off her breasts and her stomach, as well as her slender legs, alongside a pair of matching panties, high heeled boots that went up to her thighs, and matching gloves that went up past her elbows.

Smirking seductively, Ino caressed her side with one hand, before standing up and walking towards her Master, swaying her hips as she did so, wrapping her arms around his neck as she gave him a passionate kiss, one he gladly returned as he placed his hands on her side, causing her to moan as she allowed his tongue to dominate her.

"Welcome back, Master." Ino purred after parting from Naruto's lips and gazed at Kurenai and Anko as she asked. "Do any of your new slaves need some discipline?"

"Kurenai seems quite tame to me, though Anko could learn to behave herself a little better." Naruto said in reply, making Ino nod and smirk deviously.

"Just leave them to me, my Master, and I will have them nice and submissive for you." The Yamanaka replied, her tone matching the smirk that remained on her face as she eyes the Jonin, feeling a rush of pleasure fill her at the thought of her using various toys and spanking them in front of her Master.

"Thank you, Ino." Naruto said, giving Ino another deep kiss, before parting from her lips and her embrace as he then started off in his plans for the Jonin, bringing his hands and fingers together in an ever familiar formation.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto announced, causing two Shadow Clones of himself to appear on his sides, each with smirks on their faces as they eyed the Jonin, before the real Naruto then instructed. "Now Kurenai, Anko, I want you both to strip naked and kneel before me."

"Yes, Master... We will strip..." Anko and Kurenai said, obeying Naruto's words as they slipped off their clothing, letting their garments fall to the floor, until both were in their underwear, showing Kurenai in a ruby red silk bra, which barely contained her large D-cup breasts, and a matching pair of panties, which hugged her hourglass figure nicely, as well showing off her tight ass and smooth legs, before the entranced raven haired Jonin slipped off the last remnants of clothing, revealing her full breasts and shaven pussy.

Meanwhile, once her jacket was off, Anko removed her mesh shirt, causing Naruto to smirk as it revealed that she didn't wear a bra at all, before her shorts and black, silk panties came off, revealing the rest of her sexy body; her D-cup breasts, tone figure, hardening nipples, tight ass, and her moist pussy, showing she was already getting aroused, causing those gazing upon her naked form to smirk.

Once naked, the entranced Jonin followed the rest of their Master's command, sinking to their knees as they looked mindlessly forwards, while Ino moved behind them, her gloved hands caressing their bare forms as she did so.

Naruto then looked over and Hinata and said with a smirk. "Now I want you to strip naked, Hinata. Then I want you to relax and enjoy yourself."

"Right away, my beloved Master." Hinata replied with a excited smile, immediately relieving herself of her clothing and revealing that she was not wearing a bra or panties underneath, to which she continued to smile, not only from the blond eyeing her naked form, but knowing what was coming for her with her now in position.

Soon, Hinata got her own sexy show as both Shadow Clones stripped naked, filling both her and Ino with lust and desire, before both Clones circled around the Hyuga, one moving in front of her and giving her a passionate kiss, while the other came up behind her, kissing her neck and causing her to moan as she felt it's hands caress her ass cheek.

"Oh, Master..." Hinata moaned, enjoying the sensations that filled her being. "It feels so good whenever you touch me... It makes me so hot for you..."

"Then I know you will love this." The Shadow Clone in front of Hinata said in reply, moving his head forward and claiming her lips in a deep and heated kiss, while placing his hands on Hinata's hips and pushed forward, causing all of his member to slide into her waiting pussy, the sudden pleasure caused Hinata to break from the Shadow Clone's lips and moan in pleasure, which heightened when the second Shadow Clone joined in as he grabbed the Kunoichi's ass cheeks, spread them a little, before inserting his member in her passage, increasing Hinata's pleasure greatly, making her throw her head back and scream.

"Master! Oh, Master, yes...!" Hinata let out, allowing herself to be dominated by the Shadow Clones, both smirking at having Hinata in between them and the pleasure both felt from her tight body.

All the while, Kurenai and Anko's entranced eyes were taking in the whole site, feeling their bodies start to heat up, not only from the erotic display in front of them, but from the sensation running through their bodies as Ino gently caressed their pussies with her gloved fingers, making certain to stimulate both of her Master's new slaves, but leave them just on the edge of cumming.

The real Naruto, meanwhile, stood behind Ino as he watched both Hinata being pleasured, as well as Ino stimulating his new pets, smirking as his eyes roamed over Ino's body as she bent over, liking the sight of how her panties clung nicely to her tight ass.

"You are doing a good job, my sexy pet." Naruto commented in a sly whisper as he bent over Ino, his hand caressing her ass cheek, which made her shiver in pleasure.

"Thank you, Master... I live for your pleasure..." Ino moaned as she could feel hand against her panty clad ass.

"And after I am finished with these two, so will they." The platinum blonde then added, continuing her actions upon Kurenai and Anko, running her fingers along their lower lips, teasing the duo.

"It's so hot, isn't it..." Ino whispered next to Kurenai and Anko's ears, smirking as she saw light blushes on their faces as she continued speaking, associating their feelings of pleasure with obeying and serving Naruto.

"It's so hot seeing Hinata like this. Seeing her being dominated by our Master, feeling the pleasure only he can give us. You want this... just look at how good Hinata feels." Ino then said, moving her fingers along their slit as she told Kurenai and Anko. "You can feel like this, all the time. All you need to do is obey. Obey Naruto and you will experience pleasure you could only have dreamt of beforehand."

"Hinata looks so good... I want to be like her... I... I will obey Master so I can be like Hinata and get that pleasure..." Kurenai said in reply, moaning a little from Ino continuing to finger her, but namely from the erotic feelings building up in her body and her mind, linking the thoughts of serving Naruto to great amounts of pleasure.

"Yes...yes...! It's so good...!" Hinata cried out, having her first orgasm, before she eyed her Master's new pets with lust filled eyes, continuing on as the Shadow Clones continued to pleasure her, where she then told the Jonin. "It's pleasure beyond your wildest dreams... It feels so good... so amazing... all you must do is... is submit to our Master...!"

"Yes, we must submit... We submit so our Master can give us pleasure..." Anko and Kurenai said as one, their tones sounding more lit up than before, though entranced, both spoke with need in their voices, making Hinata and Ino smirk.

Before she knew it, however, Hinata felt herself moved, finding herself on her hands and knees, where she was then positioned on the couch, with one of the Shadow Clone's cocks pointed right at her face, making her smirk with lust.

Not needing any instructions, Hinata took the shaft into her mouth, moaning as she enjoyed the taste of her Master as she bobbed her head back and forth on it, giving the Shadow Clone before her another amazing blowjob.

And while Hinata continued in her actions, getting some pleasure at hearing her Master enjoying her, Hinata's moaning increased when she felt the second Shadow Clone's cock slide back into her pussy, filling the dark blue haired Kunoichi with pleasure, while she kept her focus and continued to pleasure the Shadow Clone before her.

Looking on mindlessly at Hinata being pleasured and pleasuring the Narutos, Anko and Kurenai began to let out small moans, their minds fogging with a continued arousal, finding themselves desiring to be in Hinata's position, to be with Naruto, to belong to him.

"Oh, you two are getting so wet down here." Ino then commented, removing her fingers from Kurenai and Anko's snatches, giving her fingers a lick and tasting the sexual fluids of both Jonin as she said slyly. "You must really want our Master to take you."

Both Jonin mindlessly moaned with desire, their eyes absorbing the sight before then, before their moans increased when Ino reached around again, taking one of their breasts in each of her hands as she gently massaged them, groping them and pinching their nipples, adding to their already building arousal.

"Just keep watching." Ino soothed, continuing in her actions as her fingers ran along Kurenai and Anko's breasts and nipples. "Keep watching our Master and know that you belong to him, that so long as you are good, Master will make you feel good in return."

"Feel Hinata's pleasure, feel it build up inside of you. When she cums, so will you, and you will truly belong to our Master." Ino finished, giving both Jonin a kiss on their cheeks, while pinching their nipples tightly, causing the platinum haired blonde to give off a sly smirk as both Jonin moaned loudly, both desiring their release and to have Naruto make love to them next.

After several more minutes, or what felt like an eternity to the two brainwashed Jonin, Hinata removed her mouth from the Shadow Clone in front of her, letting out a loud cry of pleasure as she finally came, releasing her cum all over the cock of the Shadow Clone behind her, which in turn triggered Kurenai and Anko's climaxes, causing the pair to throw their heads back as they cried out in ecstasy, wiping their minds of all thoughts but the desire to serve, pleasure and obey their Master.

Once the duo calmed down, both Kurenai and Anko looked up, their entranced eyes filled with longing and desire as Naruto stood over them, having completely removed his clothing, where the two Jonin stared at their new Master with the love and devotion they knew he deserved.

"How may we serve you, Master...?" Kurenai asked as she straightened her back, placing her hands behind her head and jutting her breasts out for her Master's viewing pleasure.

"Is there anything you desire of us, my Master?" Anko added, looking at the Jinchuuriki with a continued desire, bringing her hands up to caress her breasts, waiting for him to tell her exactly what to do, not caring what the commands, so long as she could prove her use to the Uzumaki.

"There is plenty you can do for me, my hot slaves." Naruto said with a smirk, while Ino walked over to the couch, where Hinata was lying on her back, her body sporting an afterglow from the amazing sex her Master's Shadow Clones, which dispersed a moment ago, gave her, before her eyes roamed Ino's form as the platinum blonde took a seat at the edge of the couch to watch her Master, letting the Hyuga admire how sexy her little dominatrix outfit made her.

"Now my pets, I want you both to prove yourselves to me, give me a blowjob, show me how skilled you both are." Naruto then said, giving his first command to his Jonin slaves and smirking as he watched Kurenai and Anko's faces lit up with joy and arousal.

"Right away, Master." Kurenai said, causing Anko to smile with longing and add. "Anything for you, my handsome and sexy Master."

Finished speaking, Kurenai and Anko showed their newfound loyalty and obedience toward Naruto as they immediately followed his command, where both Jonin crawled over to the naked form of their Master, feeling their bodies and pussies get hotter as they got closer to their Master, both able to see Naruto's erect member inches from their faces, causing both to lick their lips with desire.

"Oh, Master, you are so big." Anko said with a seductive purr, looking at Naruto's cock with nothing but mindless lust.

"I'm sure we both can make you feel really good." Kurenai then added, she too looking at Naruto's lower region with her own desire, before moving her head down, giving the tip a kiss, before starting off in pleasuring their Master as she ran her tongue around Naruto's length, causing Anko to break from just staring and to join in, causing Naruto to groan as the Jonin began to run their tongues around and along his manhood.

Remaining in position and doing their best in pleasuring their Master, Hinata and Ino watched on with sly smiles.

"How are they, Master?" Hinata questioned, wrapping her arms around Naruto's body, enjoying how close she could now be with the boy she loved, while Naruto himself groaned, not just from the pleasure he was receiving, but also from feeling Hinata's breasts pressed against his back.

"They're... they're both good... but I think you and the other girls can show them a thing or two..." Naruto groaned out as he smiled at Hinata, who smirked mischievously as she thought of ways to 'entertain' herself with her Sensei.

"Of course, Master." Hinata happily replied in a longing and obedient tone, keeping her arms around the blond as she kissed his cheek, just before returning her focus on Kurenai and Anko, seeing them continuing to lick along Naruto's member, which caused the Hyuga to speak up.

"Kurenai, Anko, as slaves to such a wonderful Master, you have to know how to truly please him." Hinata said, her tone somewhat serious and strict as she then commanded. "One of you, move your mouth over Master's cock and don't stop until all of it is in your mouth. The other, focus on pleasuring Master by working around his balls."

"Yes, Hinata. We understand and we will obey." Kurenai replied obediently, speaking for her and Anko, before the raven haired beauty moved her mouth over Naruto's member, sliding her mouth along the blond's length and managing to get all of it inside, while Anko, also wishing to please their Master, then moved her head and one hand down, where she then started to lick and massage Naruto's balls.

"That's it, girls... That's it...!" Naruto groaned out, placing his hands on the back of Kurenai's head as the Jonin began to bob her head up and down on her Master's cock, moaning as her tongue ran around the length of it, getting some pleasure off of knowing that she was making her Master feel good, before, and after some time, the Jonin switched places, with Anko bobbing her head up and down her Master's length, while Kurenai's tongue ran across the shaft as it came out of Anko's mouth.

After some time, enjoying his new pets as they pleased him, Naruto soon felt his release approaching, telling both of his entranced Jonin slaves. "Alright slaves, get ready for it...!"

Complying with Naruto's words, Anko and Kurenai gave a little space, each keeping a hand on Naruto's length, pumping it until the Jinchuuriki let out a loud groan as he came, shooting his cum upon Kurenai and Anko's chests and faces, which made both smile and moan, knowing that they had pleased their Master.

Naruto took a moment to catch his breath, smirking as he watched Kurenai and Anko clean themselves, licking his cum off of their bodies and moaning from the taste, before an idea came to both their minds.

"Anko, allow me to clean the rest of that for you." Kurenai offered in an enticing tone, giving the other Jonin little time to react as she brought her lips over hers', kissing her deeply, which made Anko smile, before the pair ran their tongues along the other's chest, licking up the remaining sexual fluids of their Master, while also doing their best to put on an erotic show for him.

The brainwashed Jonin their increased their efforts as Kurenai wrapped her arms around Anko's waist, pulling her closer to her and pressing their bodies against one another, while the raven haired beauty kissed and licked around Anko's neck, causing her to moan and she tilted her head up, wrapping her arms around Kurenai's neck, and gently caressing her hair.

"Seems your new pets know how to put on a show." Ino commented with a sly smirk and matching tone, liking the display before her, as did Naruto and Hinata, who then smirked alongside the Yamanaka as they watched the Jonin kiss once more, before watching both their right hands snake down the other's body, then inserting a finger into the other's wet pussy as they began to finger one another.

The pair continued their erotic display for a few more minutes, before breaking their kiss and looking at their Master with desire, where Kurenai asked in a voice filled with lust and desire. "How else may we please you, Master?"

"I have an idea." Hinata said, breaking from her embrace with Naruto, where she and Ino approached the brainwashed Jonin, looking down at them with crossed arms and looks of superiority.

"Before you have our Master, prove yourselves by pleasing us." The Hyuga then said, moving her right hand down to Kurenai, running it down her face, past her chest, before taking her hand and pulling the Jonin to her feet.

"Kurenai, you will pleasure me." Hinata instructed, flirting with Kurenai a little, as well as putting on another erotic show for Naruto as she moved closer to the Jonin, their bodies almost touching as Hinata moved her arms around Kurenai's neck and looked at her with lustful eyes.

"And you will serve me." Ino followed up, copying Hinata's tone of voice, waiting for her pet to respond.

And Ino did not have to wait long as Anko crawled over to her, swaying her hips seductively as she did so, before Ino lowered her panties, giving the brainwashed Jonin the idea of what the platinum blonde wanted, to which Anko got back on her knees and placed her hands on Ino's hips, where the violet haired Jonin then leaned forward and gently began to lick at Ino's pussy, causing the Yamanaka to moan as she put her hands behind Anko's head and moaned out. "That's it, my pet... Good pet...!"

Meanwhile, Hinata and Kurenai had engaged in an erotic make out session, their lips pressed against one another as their hands roamed around each other's bodies, with Hinata groping her Sensei's breasts while Kurenai groped Hinata's ass cheeks, causing both to moan into their kiss, before Kurenai broke her lips away and moved them down, licking and kissing the Hyuga's breasts as she did so.

"Oh, Kurenai..." Hinata moaned, moving her hands atop Kurenai's head, applying some pressure, telling the raven haired Jonin to go lower, moving down to Hinata's pussy, where Kurenai then ran her tongue across Hinata's slit, continuing to make the Hyuga moan at the pleasure she was experiencing, while feeling a rush at the dominant position she held over her Sensei.

"Yes... Yes... keep going Kurenai...!" Hinata moaned out, especially when the entranced Jonin reached around and grabbed Hinata's ass cheeks once more, giving them a squeeze as she continued to lick Hinata's pussy, pushing her tongue deep inside of Hinata's folds.

Watching his Jonin slaves pleasure his pets caused Naruto to smirk, especially as he watched Kurenai and Anko shake their asses as they did so.

Deciding it was now time for the main event, the blond formed a few hand signs, causing a Shadow Clone of himself to appear by his right side, smirking as it made its way over to Anko, while the real Naruto approached Kurenai.

And though both Jonin were in the midst of licking Hinata and Ino's pussies, it didn't stop Naruto or his Shadow Clone from moving into position behind each of the Kunoichi, grab their hips tight and firmly, before thrusting inside, causing Kurenai and Anko to break from their actions and let out loud cries of pleasure.

"Oh, Master!" Kurenai moaned, feeling nothing but absolute pleasure at having Naruto inside of her, while similar sensations filled Anko's being, causing her to moan and cry out, expressing her joy with cries and calls, begging for more.

"Yes...! Yes... please... please give me more, Master...!" Anko cried out, before getting her wish as the Shadow Clone reached around and began to grope her breast, increasing her pleasure and her moans.

But remaining in the more dominant position beside her Master, Ino forcefully grabbed Anko's head, shoving her face back in her crotch as she questioned. "Now who told you that you could stop? Keep licking."

Anko immediately responded, burying her tongue once again inside of Ino's wet folds, while Kurenai, not needing to be told what to do, immediately resumed pleasuring Hinata, causing the Hyuga to sigh happily as she caressed her Sensei's head, saying with a smirk. "Good girl... good slave... I am glad Master chose to have you join me..."

Kurenai smiled to herself at the praise of Hinata, before moaning as her Master gave her breast some attention as well, groping it, as well as giving her nipple a pinch, adding to her pleasure.

The erotic display continued for quite some time, with Kurenai and Anko getting lost in the pleasure they were receiving and giving, as well as the bliss of just serving their Master and not having to worry or think about anything else.

Eventually, however, both Naruto and his Shadow Clone picked up their paces, feeling their releases approaching, where the real Naruto groaned out. "Cum... cum with me, my pets...!"

Following both the command of their Master and the need for release from their bodies, all four Kunoichi let out loud cries as they had their climaxes, with Hinata and Ino releasing their sexual fluids into Anko and Kurenai's mouths, while the Jonin came all over the members of the two Narutos, leaving all four women with great amounts of pleasure filling their bodies, before Naruto and the Shadow Clone each gripped the ass cheeks of their respective slaves tighter and let out an almost beastly roar as they both came, filling Kurenai and Anko's pussies with their seed.

Finished with their orgasms, Hinata and Ino moved back, enjoying the view before them, looking at the smirking form of their Master and his Shadow Clone, while Anko and Kurenai lay on their stomachs, both Jonin with dazed smiles on their faces as they savoured the moment of pleasure.

"You two were amazing..." The Shadow Clone commented with a smile, his words making Anko and Kurenai smile, feeling warmth in their hearts at knowing they had done well for the Uzumaki.

"Thank you, Master... We are glad you could enjoy us..." Kurenai said in reply, continuing to rest on her stomach, not minding the feel of Naruto's member still buried in her folds.

"We are yours'... whenever you desire us... Master..." Anko then added, a blissful smile on her face as she continued to feel the Shadow Clone's hand on her breast.

Smirking, the Shadow Clone dispersed, before the real Naruto smirked and continued, where he then said with a slyness in his tone. "But don't think we're done just yet."

-Hours Later-

Completely redressed and feeling slightly invigorated, both Anko and Kurenai walked away from the Uzumaki residence, having no memories of what really transpired after Naruto used the Fox's Eye Jutsu upon them, believing that they merely had an amazing training session with the blond and Hinata, leaving both impressed by his development, while both remained unaware of the triggers now deep in their minds.

"Man, that kid sure has improved." Anko commented, putting her arms behind her head as she thought about the blond, earning a nod from Kurenai.

"He sure has." Kurenai replied, before looking at her friend and asking. "Want to grab some dango?"

Anko was about to reply with an excited yes, before her eyes glazed over for a second, which caused her to then change her mind and answer. " Nah, I think I'll skip out on it tonight. I really need to cut back on those and keep my figure."

'Especially for a certain future Hokage.' Anko then thought with a smirk as she imagined herself returning from a mission to find Naruto in the Hokage's chair, where he then 'rewarded' her for a mission well done, having her bent over the desk as he took her, ravishing her body.

Kurenai also found herself lost in a fantasy of the blond, imagining herself and Hinata dressed as harem slaves and dancing for Naruto's entertainment, filling her with a desire she did not know she had for him.

Suffice to say, both Jonin found themselves lying on their beds when they got home, both lost in their fantasies and daydreams, rubbing and playing with their breasts and pussies as they thought of their, unknowing to them, Master.

-Meanwhile, back at Naruto's apartment-

"They're going to have some interesting dreams tonight." Hinata, who was still naked, said as she walked up to her Master and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

Smirking, Naruto then turned to see Ino, still in her little domi outfit, where the platinum haired blonde then walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck once more as she kissed him passionately.

"So Master..." Ino started to say as she broke the kiss, a lustful look in her eyes as she then asked. "What else do you have planned tonight.

Smirking mischievously, Naruto then replied. "I have a few ideas."

The blond then lifted his right hand and tapped Ino's forehead, bringing up some of his Chakra within it, where Ino's eyes glazed over as she fell under Naruto's influence and the Yamanaka then blacked out.

When Ino finally came too, she quickly realized that several things had changed.

First noticing that she was naked, before finding that her arms and ankles were tied to the bedposts, spreading out her body and leaving her pussy in plain view.

The platinum haired blonde then looked up with both confusion and excitement to not only see her Master, who was still naked and sitting off to the side with a smirk, but Ino felt some arousal at the sight of both Hinata and Sakura next to him, both now wearing their own versions of her domi outfit, showing off their amazing bodies, as they smirked mischievously, just before the pair made their way over to the bed.

"Now just relax, Ino." Sakura said as she got on the platinum haired blonde's left side, while Hinata got on her right.

"Tonight, you are our pet, and we're going to 'train' you to be a very good one." Hinata then added as her hand caressed Ino's breast, where she told Ino. "Do exactly as we tell you and Master will 'reward' you sooner."

"But if you choose to be a naughty girl, then you will be 'punished'." Sakura told Ino with a seductive tone, moving her hand behind Ino's body and roughly grabbing her ass cheek.

"Meaning you won't get to have Master as much as we get to. But you will still get some enjoyment with the choices you make." Sakura then said, moving down and claiming Ino's lips in a heated kiss, causing Ino to moan in Sakura's mouth.

And as his pets began to have their fun with Ino, the Yamanaka moaning and sighing with pleasure, enjoying as Hinata joined in and also kissed her, Naruto sat back and watched, thinking of the amazing power of his Jutsu, as well as the next target he had in mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto sighed to himself as he relaxed on the couch, a familiar sight around him as his pink haired slave was on his right, naked and caressing his bare chest, while a naked blonde was between his legs, giving him a great blowjob, seemingly getting pleasure off of pleasuring her Master.

Except Naruto was not in his apartment, but the Hokage's office, and the blonde between his legs wasn't Ino, but was the fifth Hokage herself, Tsunade Senju, who looked up at her new Master with lust and devotion in her glazed over brown eyes, her left hand stroking the Uzumaki's cock as she lived up to her nickname, while her right hand trailed down her naked body as she began to finger her shaven and very wet pussy, feeling both horny and excited to be serving her new Master.

"Tsunade... that's it... that's a good little fuck pet..." Naruto then groaned, continuing to enjoy the actions of his latest slave, encouraging Tsunade to continue in her actions as she took all of Naruto in her mouth, sucking and licking the Uzumaki's member.

"That's a good girl, Tsunade, keep pleasing Master, it's all that matters to you." Sakura said with a sly smirk as she got off of the couch, circling around her entranced teacher, loving the sight of her naked curves, enormous breasts, and her shapely ass, smirking as she gave the older blonde's ass cheek a light slap, causing Tsunade to moan a little with Naruto's cock still in her mouth, before removing the Jinchuriki's member, where she brought her breasts up and wrapped them around her Master's shaft, eager to use her body to please him.

"Thank you for letting your slave please you, Master. I hope my body is to your liking." Tsunade said with a peppy and somewhat submissive voice, one completely out of character for the normally stern Senju, but one Naruto really enjoyed as he replied. "It is... You can count on it...!"

It had been easy with Sakura help to pay the Fifth a visit on one of her 'Breaks' and use his Jutsu on her, and now both Naruto and Kurama were certain that, if he ever found out about this, Jiraiya would be crying in envy.

Continuing to move her breasts up and down on her Master's cock, Tsunade eagerly licked the tip each time it emerged from between her breasts, feeling more and more aroused as she served her lord and Master, before moaning lightly as she felt a slender hand move down her back, over her ass cheeks, and insert two fingers into her womanhood, slowly filling her with pleasure as Sakura moved her fingers back and forth.

"You have been a very good pet, so I think you deserve a 'reward' of your own." Sakura said with a smirk upon her face, pushing her fingers deeper into Tsunade's folds, which filled the brainwashed blonde with great amounts of pleasure, enjoying the feel of Sakura fingering her, but more so of the feel of Naruto's member continue to slide in between her breasts, as well as the taste of what pre-cum she could lick up.

Continuing to enjoy Tsunade for another few minutes, feeling Kurama stirring inside of him, he then heard the Nine Tailed Beast tell him. { **I'm impressed, kit. You managed to bag a serious vixen here. But I can feel it... I'm close...** }

Naruto could only nod and groan, feeling he too was close to his climax, causing him to focus upon Tsunade, looking down at her with lustful eyes as he groaned out to her. "Tsunade... Tsunade, I'm gonna cum... When I do, I... I want you to swallow it..."

"That's right." Sakura added with a seductive purr, sliding her fingers slowly, teasing Tsunade's pussy as she whispered. "Enjoy the taste of our Master."

Tsunade, horny from both Sakura fingers deep inside her pussy, as well as from the idea of pleasing her Master, increased her actions, squeezing her breasts as tightly as she could around his cock, giving it a few good licks in the process, causing Naruto to let out a groan, cumming all over Tsunade's face and breasts and causing her to sigh with pleasure.

Finished in his climax, catching his breath, Naruto looked down and smirked as he watched Tsunade scoop up his cum off of her breasts and lick them clean, moaning from the taste, before her moans got louder as Sakura knelt down next to her and began to lick and suck the cum off of the older blonde's breasts, the actions of which made their Master hard again as he said. "Now that's a hot sight, my sexy pets."

"Thank you, Master. We live to please you." Sakura and Tsunade both replied in unison with submissive tones, both looking upon their Master with desire in their eyes.

"Now if you don't mind, Sakura, I want to have a little bit more fun with my new pet before I let you in on the fun." Naruto then said with a sly smirk, one shared by his pink haired slave as she nodded her head, knowing that she would soon feel pleasure herself.

"Of course, Master. Have fun." Sakura replied with a seductive wink, giving Tsunade's ass a light slap, before moving aside and watching on as Naruto grabbed the blonde and lay her on the floor so she was on all fours and he remained behind her, his cock continuing to remain hard as he stared at Tsunade's body, which longed to have Naruto inside of it.

"Now my pet, I'm going to have fun with this tight little ass of yours' and you're going to enjoy every moment of it!" The Uzumaki said with a smirk, which grew as he saw Tsunade look back at him with a smile of pure lust and joy as she shook her ass for him.

"Oh yes, please Master! Please take and ravage my tight little ass with that big, strong cock of yours'!" Tsunade begged with a purr, moaning as she felt her Master's hands on her ass cheeks as she relaxed to his touch, ready to feel him penetrate her at any moment.

Desire filling her, Tsunade then moaned loudly as she felt nothing but pure pleasure as Naruto inserted his manhood into her ass, both Master and slave moaning at the pleasure they were sharing as Naruto continued to move his body closer to Tsunade's, causing more and more of his cock to enter her tight passage.

"Yes... oh yes, Master... fuck me... fuck your little sex slave... Oh, Master...!" Tsunade moaned as Naruto started to move his hips, his member sliding in and out of her tight passage as he grabbed onto the older blonde's hips, filling her with nothing but pleasure as he took her.

Naruto then reached around with his right hand and grasped Tsunade's right breast with it, causing the entranced Senju to throw her head back and cry out in pleasure as he massaged her breast and pinched her nipple.

"Master...!" Tsunade let out, continuing to enjoy the combination of Naruto pleasuring her, as well as him dominating her, causing the brainwashed blonde to smile as she called out in joy. "It's so good... Oh, Master, you are amazing... I... I want to be yours' forever...!"

Meanwhile, as Naruto continued to ravish Tsunade's ass, Sakura took a seat upon the couch, purring lightly and caressing her breast as she watched, loving the sight of her Master claiming a woman as powerful as Tsunade as his newest pet, making her happy and desire her Master even more, happy that he had chosen her to be his first pet above all, while also looking forward to the time she could enjoy the pleasures of her Master inside her again, as well as time with just Tsunade, images of her, the blonde and their Master coming to mind and continuing to spark Sakura's arousal.

As Naruto continued to fuck Tsunade, the brainwashed blonde felt herself feeling more and more desperate for release, but her Master had forbidden her to cum until he had said so, and she would not disobey him.

'So close... so good... but cannot cum... must... must obey Master...' Tsunade thought through her entranced mind, subconsciously biting her lower lip to try and divert her attention from all the pleasure that her Master continued to give her.

Enjoying himself, but wanting more out of his new pet, Naruto pulled out of Tsunade's ass, much to her displeasure and confusion, before he looked at Sakura and said. "Sakura, would you kindly clear Tsunade's desk for us."

"Of course, Master." Sakura replied with a purr as she got up and carefully removed all the stacks of paper from the desk, placing them out of the way and making things perfect for what her Master hand in mind.

"Now Tsunade, be a good pet and lie on your desk for me, and spread your legs." Naruto then commanded as he looked back at Tsunade who beamed happily at her Master as she realized what the Jinchuuriki had in mind, causing her to immediately get up and do as she was told, leaving herself positioned with her legs dangling off of the desk as she spread her legs, revealing her very wet pussy to her Master.

"Now Tsunade, Sakura is going to sit on your chest and you are to pleasure her to the best of your abilities while I fuck you. Once I cum, so will you, understand?" Naruto asked as he got into position, his member pointed at her folds as he placed his hands on her thighs, while Sakura moved and sat on the older blonde's chest, her pussy just inches away from Tsunade's face, earning a small moan and a nod from the entranced blonde, which made Naruto and Sakura smile.

With Tsunade continuing to comply with the commands of the Uzumaki, Sakura started off in their threesome as she moved herself closer to Tsunade's face, placed her left hand around the blonde's head and moved her forward, pushing Tsunade into her waiting pussy, causing Tsunade to act on her commands as she let her tongue out and started to lick at Sakura's pussy, pushing her tongue into the pink haired Kunoichi's folds, which made Sakura moan in pleasure and approval.

"Yes... yes that's it... that's it... Oh, don't stop... oh..." Sakura moaned as Tsunade continued to lick her out, before using her right hand to massage her own breast, adding to her pleasure as Tsunade continued to pleasure her.

Smirking at the sight in front of him, Naruto then rammed his cock inside of Tsunade's folds, groaning by how tight she felt, while Tsunade moaned happily into Sakura's pussy, continuing to obey her command as her Master's cock moved in and out of her, filling them both with pleasure.

"Tsunade, you are so tight..." Naruto groaned, continuing to slide his cock in and out of the blonde's folds. "It feels so good... You are so... so amazing...!"

"And... and she really knows how to please a woman too...!" Sakura added with a pleasure filled moan as Tsunade's tongue continued to lick away inside of her, filling her with pleasure as she did so.

The erotic threesome continued for a little while longer, with Tsunade feeling pure bliss knowing that she was pleasing her Master and one of his main slaves, while feeling pleasure herself, not having to worry about her position as Hokage, the stress of the other Nations breathing down her back, all that mattered was her Master and how she could please him.

Eventually, after another forty minutes of pleasure, Naruto quickened his pace, feeling his own release approaching, where he then groaned out. "Alright girls... I'm... I'm close... cum with me..."

"Yes... yes, Master...!" Sakura moaned out, while Tsunade's reply was more muffled within Sakura's pussy, but Tsunade seemed to comply with the words of their Master.

With their replies, Naruto let out a loud groan, cumming inside of Tsunade, which finally triggered the climaxes she had been building up to since Naruto hypnotized her, causing her to cry out into Sakura pussy as she came, her folds clamping tightly around her Master's cock as she had her climax.

Finally, Sakura let out a loud cry of ecstasy, arching her back and she came, while sighing as Tsunade dutifully licked her clean, enjoying the sexual fluids of the pink haired Kunoichi.

After taking a moment to catch their breaths, Naruto pulled his cock out of Tsunade, earning a small disappointed moan from the blonde Hokage, while Sakura got off her chest, before the entranced blonde heard the sound of her Master's fingers snapping, causing her face to go blank and her eyes to glaze over further as she then said in a distant tone, lacking all emotion in her voice. "I await your orders, Master..."

"Let's get this place cleaned up." Naruto then said as Tsunade got off the desk and helped Sakura clean up, showing no response that she was still naked as she bent down and picked up the papers and placed them back on her desk.

-A few minutes later-

Finished cleaning, the three had redressed and now Tsunade sat in her chair with a blank look on her face, Naruto and Sakura in front of her as she nodded her head, taking in the commands her Master was giving her.

"So do you understand, my pet?" Naruto asked as he finished giving Tsunade commands.

"Yes Master... I understand and I will obey..." Tsunade replied, causing Naruto to smile as he snapped his fingers once more.

Blinking her eyes once, Tsunade then gained an annoyed look as she asked. "Arlight brat is there anything else? If not then get out of here, I'm busy."

Naruto sweatdropped at seeing Tsunade go for praising him one minute to insulting him the next, while Kurama said with a grumble. { **I liked her better the other way.** }

{No arguments here.} Naruto replied, agreeing with the Bijju, while behind her smile, Sakura felt some anger at the negative tone Tsunade was using to address their Master.

Before he could reply to Tsunade's comment, however, Sakura, entering her role as her Master's girlfriend, placed a hand on his shoulder and said. "Come on Naruto, let's leave Lady Tsunade for now, I am sure she has a lot of work to do."

"And besides, we do have a date, remember?" She then asked.

"Of course, sorry to bother you, Granny, see you later." Naruto said in reply, smirking internally at the tick mark on Tsunade's forehead, before he turned around and Sakura wrapped her arms around his, kissing his cheek as she did so, before they walked out the room.

Letting out a sigh, Tsunade sat back in her chair and smiled as she thought about the happy couple. 'They do look happy together.'

The blonde Hokage then blushed as she absentmindedly thought. 'And with his stamina I bet she has the best nights of her life.'

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura walked down the hall, the blonde smirking down at his slave as he moved down his hand and gave her ass cheek a squeeze while asking. "Did you have fun, my little pet?"

Sakura let out a seductive purr at the feeling of her Master's hand on her ass, before smiling slyly at him as she replied. "It was wonderful Master. I think the only thing that would have made it better was..."

"Hey you two." A familiar voice then called, interrupting Sakura as the pair looked up and smiled at seeing the Hokage's assistant, Shizune, walking down the hall towards them with a smile on her face, and another stack of papers for Tsunade in her arms.

"Hello there, Shizune." Sakura said, bowing in respect, while Naruto gave off a big grin and wave.

"And how are you two?" Shizune then asked, smiling at seeing the couple, quite happy that Naruto and Sakura had wound up together, while part of her hoped to someday meet a man like Naruto, one she saw as handsome, kind, loyal and could always make her smile.

"We are doing wonderfully." Sakura replied, pressing her body against Naruto's as she asked. "Right Naruto?"

"Absolutely." Naruto said, pulling Sakura close to him and taking a moment to take in her beauty, before looking back at Shizune and quickly giving her the once over, loving her short, black hair, and how her robe showed off her nice curves.

Though her breasts weren't as big as Tsunade's or Hinata's, like Sakura, Shizune's breasts complimented her figure.

Looking down at Sakura, Naruto smirked internally as he saw the mischivous look in her eyes, now knowing exactly what Sakura was going to say before as he looked at Shizune and said. "We were just leaving Granny's office, I was showing her a new Jutsu that could help her relax more and focus on her work better."

From Naruto's words, this caught Shizune's attention, having tried everything she could to get Lady Tsunade to work and not slack off, causing her to drop the pile of papers, rush to Naruto and take his hands as she asked with a pleading voice. "Please, please show me!"

Naruto merely nodded his head as Shizune stood back, her focus solely on Naruto as he formed several hand signs , not once noticing the wicked smirk on Sakura's face.

-Several minutes later-

Back in his apartment, Naruto sat with Sakura on his couch, both Shinobi naked, enjoying not only the company of each other, but also at the 'entertainment' before them.

Looking ahead was the entranced form of Shizune, looking back at her new Master with a vacant smile and glazed over eyes as she danced with a sexy sway in her form, no longer wearing her kimono, but was clad only in her underwear, consisting of a black bra and matching panties, showing off her C-cup breasts and tight ass.

"You dance brilliantly." Naruto commented, causing Shizune to smile at her Master's praise, feeling a warmth in her body at knowing she was doing right by the Jinchuuriki.

"Thank you... my Master... I live to serve you..." The raven haired woman replied with a distance in her voice as she continued to dance, running her hands all over her body and bending down at the right moments to let her Master view her body.

Naruto felt his arousal returning to him as he watched Shizune dance, which Sakura quickly took notice of, smilingly slyly as she moved her right hand down and gently caressed her Master's throbbing member, earning a lustful growl from the Uzumaki as he looked over at her with a glint in his eyes.

But wanting to help put her Master into more of the mood, Sakura then got up and made her way over to the entranced form of Shizune, making certain to shake her ass as she did for Naruto's viewing pleasure, before she began to dance alongside the raven haired woman, moving her hands around and along Shizune's body, pulling herself closer to the Jonin's entranced form, making sure their bodies pressed closely to continue to entice their Master, before going further and locking lips with Shizune, making her moan in Sakura's mouth, before Shizune mindlessly returned the kiss.

From seeing Sakura and Shizune making out, Naruto felt he was unable to take anymore, he needed to take his slaves, he needed to ravish them, to indulge in the pleasures of having sex with them, causing the blond to stand, bring his hands together in a familiar hand sign as he called. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Appearing beside the real Naruto was a Shadow Clone of himself, just as naked and smirking at the sight before him, just as Sakura broke the kiss with Shizune and stared lustfully at seeing two naked forms of her Master, knowing that the real fun was about to start.

"Let's start off with something light. Shizune start off by removing your bra and panties." Naruto commanded, smirking at seeing his entranced pet nod her head.

"I hear and I will obey, Master..." Shizune replied mindlessly, reaching behind her and unclipping her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor and reveal her breasts in all their glory, before bending down and removing her panties, showing her shaven pussy to her Master as she stood back up at attention.

"You have a very sexy body." Sakura commented, smiling slyly as she moved behind Shizune's naked form, rubbed her chest a little and began to lightly finger her pussy as she looked at both Narutos and asked. "Don't you agree, Masters?"

"Very sexy indeed." The real Naruto replied with a smirk, before he then said to his pink haired pet. "Now why don't you be a good girl and pleasure Shizune, make her feel good for me."

"As you desire, my Master." Sakura replied with a smile, before walking in front of Shizune and getting down on her knees, making certain she was eye level with the raven haired woman's pussy, where she then plunged her tongue deep into her folds, causing Shizune to mindlessly moan and sigh with pleasure.

"That's it. Keep it up, Sakura." Naruto commanded with a smirk, just before moving behind Sakura, making her moan and shudder with pleasure as she felt her Master's cock light rub against her ass cheeks.

"Now continue to enjoy Shizune, while I enjoy you." The Jinchuuriki then said, pushing his body forward and inserting his member into Sakura's ass, making her gasp at first, before pleasure filled her at the sensation of her Master moving in and out of her tight passage.

But continuing to obey the word of her reason for existing, Sakura continued to lick at Shizune's pussy, finding the raven haired woman already getting wet at her actions.

Meanwhile, the Shadow Clone moved behind Shizune, who closed her eyes as she continued to moan from the pleasure she was receiving, before gasping when the Shadow Clone reached around and coupled both of her breasts in his hands, gently massaging them and filling her with even more pleasure.

"You have such wonderful breasts." The Shadow Clone commented, continuing to rub and massage Shizune's breasts, sliding his thumbs along her nipples, which made Shizune stare ahead blankly, while moaning at the sensations that filled her being.

"I know I'm going to 'enjoy' having you as a pet." The Shadow Clone then said as he then kissed around Shizune's neck, before giving her ass cheek a light slap, nearly pushing her over the edge as Sakura's tongue probed deeper and deeper into her folds, while said pink haired Kunoichi was lost in her own state of bliss as her Master continued to fuck her ass, filling her with the pleasure she lived for.

"Sakura, Shizune... you... you both are perfect...!" Naruto groaned as he continued to move his body back and forth, his member going deep into Sakura's ass and continuing to make the pink haired Kunoichi moan at the pleasure she was feeling.

"That means everything to hear that... Thank you, my Master..." Sakura moaned in reply after removing her head from Shizune's crotch and looked back at the Uzumaki, happy that she continued to provide pleasure to her Master, as well as continuing to enjoy the pleasure he was giving her.

But remaining focused, Sakura returned to Shizune, licking at her ever increasingly wet folds, mentally smiling at the look of pleasure upon the raven haired woman's face, her flushed cheeks, telling that, like her, it wouldn't be long before Shizune too experienced the wonderful pleasure only Naruto could give her.

Between Sakura's tongue, and the Shadow Clone's hands, it wasn't long before Shizune began to moan and cry out in need, asking with a pleading tone. "Please... Master... I... I..."

The Shadow Clone smirked, before whispering hotly into Shizune's ear. "Cum for me."

From hearing the voice of her Master, as well as her body unable to hold back its need for release, Shizune cried loudly as she had her climax, cumming into Sakura's waiting mouth and leaving the raven haired woman fairly drained of energy, to which the Shadow Clone had to wrap his arms around Shizune to stop her from falling.

"You were wonderful, my little slave." The Shadow Clone told Shizune, claiming her lips in a longing kiss, smirking internally as he felt Shizune kiss him back with a fair amount of passion and longing, showing she desired more of Naruto.

But that would have to wait.

While the two continued to make out, the real Naruto continued to thrust his cock in and out of Sakura's ass, who now moaned loudly and freely at feeling her Master take her once more.

"Yes... yes... oh, Master, yes... fuck me... fuck your slave... your sex toy... oh, Master...!" Sakura cried out in ecstasy as Naruto continued to pleasure her, increasing his thrusts as he felt his release approaching.

"I'm close... Sakura... get ready for it..." Naruto groaned out, giving it a few more thrusts, before letting out a loud groan as he came, filling Sakura' ass with his cum and causing her to cry out his name in absolute bliss as she climaxed, her sexual fluids running down her legs as she climaxed, before feeling her body give in as she collapsed on her arms, resting in place with a continued joyous smile on her face.

"Thank you, Master... I love it when you take me from behind..." Sakura then said in a pleasure drunk voice, moaning lightly when she felt Naruto press his lips against the back of her neck, sending a wave of pleasure through her before he pulled his cock out of her, which made the pink haired Kunoichi sigh a little at the loss of having Naruto inside of her, but smiled as she knew it was Shizune's turn to enjoy the pleasures of her Master.

"Shizune." Naruto called, just as the Shadow Clone dispersed, leaving Tsunade's assistant staring at the Jinchuuriki with a vacant, but curious expression.

"Yes, Master...?" She asked, wondering how she could be of use to Naruto.

"Go into my bedroom, spread your legs out and prepare for me." Naruto instructed in reply, making Sakura smirk and add. "Prepare to have the best time of your life."

"Yes..." Shizune replied, heading off to Naruto's bedroom.

"I will prepare for the best sex of my life..." She droned on, entering the bedroom and getting into position.

"Ready for another round?" Naruto asked as he gave Sakura a sly grin, making her shudder in arousal as she got up.

"Always, my beloved Master." Sakura replied, wrapping her arms around Naruto's body, holding herself close to him as the pair, alongside the Shadow Clone, entered the bedroom, all three smiling to see Shizune on Naruto's bed, lying on her back, spreading out her pussy with her fingers as she stared at the ceiling with a distant expression.

Reaching down and giving Sakura's ass cheek a light squeeze, Naruto looked at her and said. "Be a good girl and give my Shadow Clone a blowjob while I take Shizune, then you can join in on the fun."

"Anything for you, Master, I live for your desires." Sakura replied with a submissive smile, before removing herself from his embrace and walking over to his Shadow Clone, licking her lips before she got on her knees and took his cock in her mouth, moaning as she ran her tongue along its length as she bobbed her head up and down on it.

"That's it... that's it, Sakura... Man, I love it when you do this...!" The Shadow Clone groaned out as he placed his hand on the pink haired girl's head, causing Sakura to sigh happily knowing that she was pleasing her Master, be it a copy of the original, but it still felt just as good.

While Sakura continued in her actions, the real Naruto turned his attention to Shizune, joining her on his bed as he positioned himself on top of her and stared down at her naked form.

"You are just as beautiful as Sakura, Hinata and all my loving slaves. Now just relax and enjoy the pleasure you deserve after everything you do for Konoha." The Jinchuuriki instructed, lowering his body and push his member into Shizune's wet pussy, causing Naruto to groan a little at the tight feeling of Shizune's folds around his cock, while Shizune was unable to hold back her moans at the sudden wave of pleasure that filled her.

"Master... Master... so good... so big... oh...!" Shizune let out, her body on fire from the pleasure she was receiving, which increased as Naruto leaned forward and lightly kissed and licked around her body, making her long for Naruto more and more.

{ **She is very loyal...** } Kurama commented, liking Shizune and the pleasure it was getting of its host and the raven haired Jonin. { **I'm sure Shizune will be very helpful for us in the future... and not just when we need to release some tension...** }

{We'll see fox...} Naruto replied with a groan, thinking more of his slaves than mere sex toys, but as his lovers, causing him to focus back on Shizune as he continued to fuck her.

"I hope Tsunade knows how lucky she is to have you around... I want you to promise me you'll always know you are needed, and not just by me..." The blond then told Shizune, speaking from his heart as he moved down and claimed Shizune's lips in a deep kiss, not dominating her mouth, but allowing her to kiss him back with the same emotions.

"Oh, Master..." Shizune moaned into the kiss, her mind clouded with pleasure as she relaxed even more, allowing her Master to use her as he saw fit.

No matter what now, she knew she belonged to him, mind, body, and soul, and that she would do whatever he desired to feel this pleasure for the rest of her life.

With his stamina, as well as assistance from the Kyuubi, Naruto continued to pleasure Shizune for over an hour, with the raven haired Jonin having already submitted herself to him fully, leaving her continuing to moan in pleasure and comment on how good Naruto was making her feel, Naruto began to increase his thrusts, feeling his release approaching.

"Cum... cum with me, Shizune... cum and be mine...!" Naruto groaned out, giving her right breast a hard squeeze as he did so, triggering Shizune's climax as she cried out, arching her back upward and came, releasing her sexual fluids and leaving the raven haired woman lying upon Naruto's bed, looking at the blond with an undying devotion.

The next moment, however, there was a loud puff like sound, causing Naruto to smirk as the memories of his Shadow Clone returned to him, causing him to look behind as he saw Sakura seductively crawling to the bed, licking her lips as she had an enticing glint in her eyes.

"Will Master allow Sakura to join in on the fun?" Sakura then asked with a seductive purr, climbing onto the bed and pressing her chest against Naruto's back, lightly kissing the back of his neck as her hands reached around and caressed his chest.

"Of course you can, my sexy vixen." Naruto replied with a smirk as he took in Sakura's seductive form, before moving in and kissing her, causing Sakura to moan in her Master's mouth and kiss Naruto back.

After breaking the kiss, Naruto then pulled his cock out of Shizune, who sighed at the loss, before gaining a distant smile as Sakura crawled on top of her, making both Kunoichi moan as they felt their stomachs, breasts and pussies brush against one another, where Sakura wrapped her legs around the raven haired woman's and helped spread them, allowing their Master to view both of their pussies.

"We're ready, Master, use us as you desire." Sakura then said with a lustful smile as she looked back at her Master, shaking her ass slightly to get his attention once more, who didn't need a moment's hesitation as he joined Sakura and Shizune, placing his hands upon the pink haired Kunoichi hips and inserted his cock back inside of Sakura's pussy, once again, filling her with the pleasure only he could give her.

"Yes... yes... oh, Master... take me, yes...!" Sakura moaned loudly as Naruto moved his cock in and out of her, loving the pleasure that he gave her, while Naruto looked at Shizune and groaned out. "Shizune... return... return the pleasure Sakura gave you earlier..."

"Yes, Master..." Shizune replied with a distant smile, before she moved her head forward and began to lick and suck on the pink haired Kunoichi's breasts, adding to Sakura's pleasure, making both Kunoichi moan as Naruto continued making love to Sakura.

For a few more minutes, Sakura continued to experience the pleasure of Naruto, his dick continuing to slide back and forth inside of her pussy, before Naruto removed his cock from the pink haired Kunoichi and thrusting it into Shizune's folds, causing her to moan as she continued to lick Sakura's breasts.

"Both of you feel amazing, my pets...!" Naruto groaned out as he pleasured Shizune, before eventually returning to Sakura as he rammed his cock back into her pussy, making her moan and call loudly. "Oh, yes...! Oh, Master...!"

The erotic actions between the three continued for a few more hours, before Naruto rammed his cock back into Shizune, who removed her mouth from Sakura's breast and let out a loud cry of pleasure, eventually cumming all over her Master's member as her folds clamped tightly around it, making Naruto groan out but not cum.

Finished satisfying Shizune, Naruto removed his cock from Shizune, before turning to Sakura and pleasuring her, loving the pleasure he gave her as she moved her hips in sync with her Master.

"Master, oh, Master... you are incredible... You never stop amazing me...!" Sakura moaned loudly, not only enjoying the continued pleasure of Naruto's cock inside of her pussy, but also feeling Shizune's body beneath her, the feel of Shizune's bare breasts still rubbing against hers', causing Sakura to move down and kiss the raven haired woman a little, spurring Naruto on as he increased in his thrusts.

After a few more minutes, Sakura began to moan frantically, feeling her body close to its release, causing her to say. "Oh, Master... I'm... I'm so close... please cum inside me...!"

"Whatever you wish, my hot vixen..." Naruto groaned out, giving Sakura's ass cheek a slap and sending her over the edge, causing her to cry out in pleasure as she arched her back and came, her pussy clamping tightly around his cock, causing him to cum inside of her with a loud groan.

With a content sigh , Sakura collapsed on top of Shizune, making both Kunoichi moan at their body contact, but smile at the continued afterglow of the pleasure they shared with Naruto, with the Jinchuuriki slowly pulling out of Sakura, grabbing her waist and positioning her so she was resting on his chest, just before pulling Shizune over to join him.

"You were both amazing." Naruto said, continuing to smile at both women, before giving each a loving kiss, making Sakura and Shizune not only moan at the pleasant feelings that came from the kiss, but to return it by kissing their Master back, happy to be in his life and to be his.

-Sometime later-

"Thank you for having me over, Naruto. It was great seeing both you and Sakura." Shizune said, now fully dressed and standing at the doorway to the Uzumaki's apartment, continuing to look at the couple with a smile.

"And it was great to see you, Shizune." Sakura replied, smiling back, while doing her best to keep it sweet and seemingly innocent as opposed to the sly smile she wanted to show.

"I just hope Granny Tsunade kept focus on her work and didn't leave it to pile up for you." Naruto added with a hidden smirk.

{ **Smart idea to make Shizune only a temporary mate. But smarter to keep those 'suggestions' in her.** } Kurama then said with his own smirk, before keeping quiet and allowing Naruto to finish conversing with Shizune, knowing that the sooner Shizune was gone, the sooner Naruto would have the chance to mate with Hinata, Ino, Tenten, or any of his other slaves.

"I'm sure I'll find a way to keep her on track." Shizune replied before politely bowing and leaving, letting out a sigh as she thought about the blonde haired man she just left.

Unbeknownst to her, Naruto had given Shizune a second personality, one that would remain in secret, dormant within Shizune's subconscious, one that saw him as her true Hokage and that Tsunade, like her, was his slave and was to do whatever the blond commanded of her.

Closing the door, Naruto then turned to Sakura, who wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, before the Uzumaki then said. "We got some time before Ino, Hinata, and Tenten arrive, how about round three through four while we wait?"

"Sounds wonderful, my Master." Sakura replied with a purr as Naruto lifted her up bridal style and brought her back into the bedroom, which were soon filled with the sounds of moans and pleasure once again, Sakura crying out in pure bliss and begging her Master for more, both Master and slave loving their lives and looking forward to whatever was to come next.


	9. Chapter 9

Watching from his bed, Naruto couldn't remove the big grin on his face at the sight before him.

As the blond lay naked, before him were the equally naked forms of Sakura and Hinata, the two sitting closely and pleasuring each other, their hands caressing the other's body, while pressing their lower regions close and causing their pussies to rub against one another, their actions making both moan loudly.

"Oh, Sakura... I... I love you... I love our Master... I am so happy..." Hinata let out, continuing in her erotic actions with Sakura, making the pink haired Kunoichi smile at her slave sister.

"I know how you feel... We are so lucky to have a man like our Master..." Sakura moaned, feeling her continued desires building up, where she pulled Hinata into a deep and longing kiss, holding the deep blue haired beauty close to her body, before moaning as she felt Hinata kiss her back.

From seeing Sakura and Hinata in such a wondrous moment, Naruto couldn't help but smile, watching their bodies glisten with sweat and sex, before checking out the rest of the sights within his bedroom, looking to see Ino and Tenten were in the midst of their own pleasures.

Taking a moment to admire his blonde haired slave, Naruto saw Ino pressed against the wall, naked save for her slave collar, as a Shadow Clone fucked her, groaning tightly as he pushed his cock further into her aching pussy, while Ino all but screamed in ecstasy.

"More... more Master... Give me more...!" Ino begged, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around the Shadow Clone, not wanting to be separated from the pleasure her Master's Clone was giving her.

"Whatever you want, my sexy vixen." The Shadow Clone replied, pushing harder and making Ino throw her head back, screaming out at the pleasure that sparked through her entire body.

And like Sakura, Hinata, and Ino, Tenten was also in the midst of her own pleasure, the brunette positioned so she was leaning against the side of her Master's bed, moaning and sighing with pleasure as a second Shadow Clone was behind her, thrusting his cock deep into her tight passage and filling her with pleasure.

"How does it feel...?" The Shadow Clone asked with a smirk, stopping for a moment to both get an answer from Tenten and to tease her a little, wanting to hear her beg.

"Amazing... it's amazing, Master... Please... please continue to fuck your sex toy...!" Tenten cried out, pushing her hips back, desperate to feel her Master's cock moving inside her once again.

Smirking at Tenten's begging and her tone, the Shadow Clone complied with the brunette's begging, pushing his member deeper in Tenten's ass, making Tenten continue to moan with pleasure and excitement, relaxing her body and smiling as the Shadow Clone continued to ravish her.

The real Naruto continued to watch his slaves indulge in their respective forms of pleasure, loving the sounds of their moans and sighs, especially as Sakura and Hinata increased their actions, with the pink haired Kunoichi kissing and licking the Hyuga's breasts, while Hinata reached down and began to finger Sakura's wet folds.

After a few more minutes, Naruto smirked, before saying in a commanding voice. "Cum for me my pets, cum now!"

The command and their actual need for release triggered their climaxes, causing Sakura and Hinata to cum, releasing their sexual fluids, which covered the other's lower body and the bed.

Ino meanwhile cried out as she climaxed, continuing to cry out as she felt the Shadow Clone cum inside of her, leaving her body fairly drained, but continued to smile as the Shadow Clone continued to hold the platinum haired blonde close to his body.

And as Tenten came, staining the floor, the brunette remained on her stomach, a blissful and almost pleasure drunk smile on her face as she relaxed her body, not caring about anything else but the pleasure she just had with the double of her Master.

A moment later, after setting Ino down, both Shadow Clones dispersed, while the real Naruto sat up on the bed with his feet on the ground, causing his pets to react immediately as Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten got off the bed, while Ino crawled to join them as the four Kunoichi slaves of the Uzumaki sat on their knees before their Master, looking up at him with eyes filled with devotion and desire as they awaited his next command.

"That was an amazing show, my pets, you've all pleased me." Naruto said with a smile, his praise causing all four girls to moan lightly.

"Thank you, Master. We live for your desires." Sakura said in reply as she bowed her head slightly, her tone of love and submissiveness.

"We will do anything you wish, Master, pleasing you is the greatest pleasure we could ask for." Ino then said next, her tone matching Sakura's.

"Our minds and bodies are yours', Master." Hinata then added with a smile.

"No matter how lewd or perverted, we will always obey you. We are yours', Master." Tenten finished as the brunette joined her slave sisters in bowing before their one and only.

Naruto then got up and said with a sigh. "I am lucky to have you all and love each of you with all my heart. But as much as I hate to be seperated from my pets, Granny Tsunade wants to see me."

"Another fun visit, Master?" Sakura asked with a knowing smirk.

"Afraid not. Kakashi Sensei will be there, so you know it's serious." Naruto replied as he got dressed.

Looking back at the girls, Naruto then smiled as he said. "I know, you all have the day off. So enjoy yourselves until I get back."

"Yes, Master, we will obey." The four Kunoichi said in unison, smiling as Naruto then left his room and the apartment.

Once he was gone, and still feeling their afterglow from the pleasure they just had, the girls all turned to one another, kissing and groping one another as they released what lingering sexual desires they still had in them.

A little bit later, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, still naked, sat on the now clean bed as they talked to one another, as if they were having a sleepover, except their conversations were entirely focused on one individual and one individual only.

"I'm so happy to be with all of you." Hinata said, smiling as she told her fellow slaves. "If it wasn't for our Master, I would never have the courage to say I love him, or to know the pleasure we could share."

"I know exactly what you mean. Ever since Master came back, it's been nothing but joy and amazing sex." Tenten said with a dreamy sigh, where she added. "I still remember our first time as if it was yesterday."

"So do I. It was amazing, the best night of my life." Sakura spoke up, causing a dreamy smile to appear on her face, remembering the pleasure she received once her Master used his Jutsu and officially made her his.

"You're the lucky one, Sakura. You had Master for four whole days before he claimed me." Ino spoke up with a smirk, causing Hinata and Tenten to look at the pink haired Kunoichi with curiosity.

"But those four days were some of the best I bet." The Yamanaka then commented with a small grin, her tone and expression holding no resentment or jealousy, but instead Ino felt pride and some arousal within her.

"What was it like?" Hinata asked with curiosity as she, Tenten, and Ino got closer to Sakura, who still had a dreamy smile on her face.

"Well..." Sakura started to say as she remembered the day after her Master claimed her, doing her best to recall every last detail.

-Sakura's Flashback-

Naruto sat on his couch anxiously.

He had just sent Sakura home over an hour ago to convince her family to let her stay with him for a few days, but she seemed to be taking her time.

Still worried, Naruto began thinking. 'What if Sakura changed her mind? What if the Jutsu wasn't strong enough? What if Sakura bumped into Kakashi-Sensei, who saw through the Jutsu and undid it?'

{ **Don't worry Kit, nothing is wrong. Your pet will return to you.** } Kurama said reassuringly, just as the door to the apartment opened and Sakura entered the living room.

"I have returned, Master." Sakura said with a bow, while Naruto noticed several bags in her hand.

"Sorry that I kept you waiting, Master, but I passed by a lingerie store near my parents place and picked up a few outfits to serve you in. I hope you enjoy them." Sakura replied, apologizing for her lateness, but hoped her choices in costumes would make up for her mistake.

{ **Told you there was no need to worry. Sakura is back, now go get her.** } The Kyuubi said in Naruto's head, assisting in getting Naruto in the mood as it released some of its pheromones, filling the Uzumaki's body.

From the pheromones and his own desires to have her, Naruto's worried expression quickly turned into a feral smirk as he commanded. "Alright my pet, put on the first outfit and let's see what fun we can have."

"I will obey, my Master." Sakura replied with a seductive smile as she walked into the bedroom to change.

When she re-emerged from the bedroom just a few minutes later, Naruto felt his desire for Sakura sky rocket, for now his pink haired slave was dressed in a skimpy and erotic maid outfit, which consisted of a black bra and matching thong, clinging nicely to her C-cup breasts and showing off her tight ass.

Black stockings stopped just at Sakura's thighs, while white gloves went up to her elbows, and maid frills rested on her head and shoulders.

And completing the outfit was a feather duster in her right hand, which Naruto loved, loving how the outfit only highlighted Sakura's lightly tanned skin and sexy figure.

{ **You've bagged yourself a real keeper.** } The Nine-Tails commented, also liking the sexy attire Sakura was dressed in, while curious as to what she and Naruto each had planned for the night.

"I am here to serve you, Master." Sakura said with a seductiveness in her tone, before playing the part of the sexy maid as she began to clean up the apartment a little, running the duster along the furniture, while making sure she bent over every now and again to allow her Master to check out her cleavage and her tight ass.

Then, as though to tease her Master, Sakura walked over to Naruto and reached behind him, using the duster to clean the top of the couch, while making sure to have her cleavage in full site of her Master's face, before turning around and bending over to clean the coffee table, making sure her Master had a clear view of her ass cheeks, her actions sending Naruto over the edge.

"Freeze!" Naruto suddenly called out, a lustful smile on his face as Sakura complied, remaining bent over as Naruto stood up and removed his boxers, before sliding Sakura's thong down her legs, showing him that she was just as aroused as he was.

{ **Looks like you weren't the only eager one. Your vixen wants you just as badly as you want her.** } Kurama commented, but found Naruto either ignoring its words or too focused on Sakura.

"I think my maid deserves a reward for doing such a good job." Naruto said, moving his body closer, making Sakura shudder with desire as she could feel Naruto's cock sliding around her folds.

"Oh, Master... do whatever you want with me..." Sakura let out breathlessly, awaiting for Naruto to take her.

"I intend to, my sexy maid." Naruto replied as he gripped the sides of Sakura's hips and slowly moved his body forward, inserting his member inside of Sakura's waiting pussy and causing his pink haired maid to moan at the wonderful feelings caused by having Naruto inside of her.

"Yes, oh, Master... yes... so good... oh... it's so good...!" Sakura moaned as she pressed her hands hard against the coffee table, moaning wildly as her Master's cock moved deep inside of her.

"So good... you're so good Sakura...!" Naruto groaned out as he continued to fuck his pet from behind, knowing now, for sure, that he was going to enjoy every moment that she was now his.

{ **Keep thrusting, Kit. Make her beg for it.** } Kurama instructed, the Bijuu feeling itself getting pleasure as its host continued to fuck Sakura, while also glad that Naruto had such happiness in his life.

-The next day-

After a long and amazing night of sex, Naruto was lying on his bed, dressed in just a pair of boxers smirking as he looked at the doorway as Sakura strudded in wearing her next outfit for him, a sexy nurse outfit.

The pink haired Kunoichi now had on a white bra that barely contained her breasts with a red plus sign on the front, a white mini skirt that barely covered her matching panties, as well as white gloves, high heeled boots and a nurses cap, making her look irresistible.

Naruto remembered before he left when Sakura once posed for him in a nurse's outfit, but that outfit was nothing compared to this one, loving how the outfit complimented her body, as well as the seductive smile on her face, and the mischievous glint in her green eyes, a sight that any would give for in a hospital visit.

"It's time for your physical, Mr. Uzumaki." Sakura said with a purr as she walked over to the bed.

"Now if you'll let me remove your underwear, I can check your physical state." The pink haired nurse then added with a continued lust in her voice, where she climbed on the bed, moving between Naruto's legs and slid his boxers down, revealing his erect member to her.

"Very nice, Mr. Uzumaki. You seem to be more endowed than most men. But I best check to make sure everything works down there." Sakura said, licking her lips and continuing to stick to her sexy nurse role as she moved her head down, opening her mouth and taking as much of Naruto's member inside, slowly bobbing her head up and down as she began to give Naruto a blowjob.

"Nurse... Nurse Sakura, you are really good at your job..." Naruto groaned, grasping the sheets of his bed, while Sakura continued her actions, smiling around Naruto's cock at knowing her Master was satisfied with her duties, adding to Naruto's pleasure as Sakura moved her left hand down to the blond's balls and began to massage them.

"That's it... keep going, Sakura..." Naruto groaned out, filling his pink haired slave with a wave of pleasure at hearing her Master moan her name, happy to know she was continuing to please him and encouraged the pink haired woman to continue in her actions.

Sakura continued to suck on Naruto's cock for over an hour, before Naruto felt his climax approaching, causing him to groan out. "So close... get ready for it...!"

Doing as her Master ordered, Sakura continued to suck Naruto off, giving him the best pleasure she could muster before the Uzumaki finally had his climax, groaning Sakura's name loudly as he came and released his seed in her waiting mouth.

Swallowing, Sakura moaned and removed her mouth, licking her lips and her Master's cock, before smirking at seeing it still erected.

"Very nice, Mr. Uzumaki. You show you have a great deal of stamina and know how to use it." Sakura said, eyeing Naruto member as she slid her finger along the tip and offered. "What do you say I help 'relieve' some of that tension obviously building up within you?"

Sakura then sat up and reach under her skirt, sliding her panties down her legs and off, before positioning herself with her pussy hovering just over her Master's waiting member.

"You are the nurse." Naruto replied with a sly smirk, watching on as Sakura placed her hands firmly on his chest and began to slowly move her body downward, moaning as she could feel the Jinchuuriki's cock slowly slide inside of her pussy.

Lowering herself all the way down, Sakura continued to moan at the pleasure that filled her until all of Naruto's manhood was inside of her, where Sakura then started to move her body up and down, moaning at the continued pleasure she was feeling.

"Mr. Uzumaki... May I call you Master...? I have a request... squeeze my breasts... I know this is most unusual for a nurse to ask their patient, but I wish to feel your strong hands on me... to test your physical strength..." Sakura said through her moans, which got louder as Naruto responded to her request, reaching up with one hand and groping her breast through her bra as his other hand rested on her thigh.

"Oh, Master..." Sakura cried out, continuing to enjoy the Uzumaki's actions. "You are making me feel so good... I'll be sure to note your sexual performance in your chart..."

"Glad to hear it, my hot nurse..." Naruto groaned out, loving this little role play between them and looking forward to more.

-A few days later-

Once again Naruto sat on his couch, watching as Sakura did chores for him, this time wearing a red, silk bra and matching thong, along with red stockings that went up to her thighs, humming happily as she dusted the room for her Master.

"Master?" Sakura spoke up, facing the blond with a longing look in her eyes as she asked him. "I'm almost finished cleaning, is there anything else I can do to please you?"

Thinking for a moment, Naruto had a thought come to mind, one that had many times during his trip away, before he said. "Yes, come here and lay on my lap."

Sakura did not question the command, but merely obeyed her Master as she put the duster away and moved to the couch, lying so that she was spread across her Master's lap, her face near the armrest on one side, her legs near the other, fairly curious as to what her Master had planned for her.

However, Sakura then let out a sudden yelp of both pain and pleasure as she felt her Master's hand slap her ass cheek hard, causing her to turn and look at him with a lustful smile.

"You use to be such a bad girl to me, yelling at me, hitting me, even when I was being nice to you, now i think you deserve to be punished for it." Naruto said with a smirk that sent chills of pleasure down Sakura's spine, making her moan and beg submissively. "Yes, Master. I was a bad girl. I should have been nicer to you. Please punish me for how I acted in the past."

After replying, Sakura moaned again, rewarded as she felt her Master's swift hand slap her ass again, slapping it several times, which continued to sting, but also filled her with a strange feeling of pleasure.

"More... more, Master...! I deserve to be punished by you... Please discipline your slave!" Sakura continued to moan, losing herself to the lust as Naruto continued to spank her.

{ **Very good, Kit. You have established a deep your bond with your slave. Now she will be sure to continue to do anything you tell her.** } The Kyuubi said, before saying with some slyness. { **But make sure to keep discipling her to make her know you are indeed her Master.** }

It would be hours before she could sit normally again, but Sakura enjoyed every moment of it, loving her Master with every fiber of her being, not wanting anything else but to be with him and to please him however he saw fit.

-End Flashback-

"Master continued to slap my ass over and over, which just made me beg for more." Sakura told her slave sisters, who all felt their bodies heat up at Sakura's story.

"The pleasure was so great, it made me forget about everything, even... what's his name again?" Sakura then questioned, facing Ino as she asked. "That other boy we used to have a crush on who was part of Team Seven?"

Meanwhile, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten all had lustful and dreamy looks on their faces, all imagining themselves in Sakura's place, serving their Master in similar ways, before Ino snapped out of it and replied with a smile. "It doesn't matter who he was, Master is all that matters now."

"You're right." Sakura replied with a smile as she sat back against the pillows, sighing blissfully at the memories of making love with Naruto that continued to fill her head.

"You had such an amazing time with Master, I'm almost jealous." Ino the added with a smile, before saying with a dreamy smile of her own. "It reminds me of how I served him just the other day..."

-Ino's Flashback-

Naruto held a sly smirk on his face as he leaned back into the love seat he sat on in the VIP suite of one of Konoha's most exclusive clubs, The Ruby Leaf.

The room contained a love seat, a large bed and a table, while a steel pole sat in of the center, meant help special guest with a form of exotic entertainment from the club's dancers.

But instead of one of the club's dancers, standing before Naruto was Ino, with the platinum haired blonde smiling seductively as she wore a light purple dress that had the top opened and just over her D-cup breasts, but was tight enough around her figure to let her Master know that she was not wearing a bra, while also allowing her legs to slide in and out easily, showing off her continued sexuality.

"Welcome to The Ruby Leaf, Master. I do hope you enjoy what you see." Ino said with a seductive purr in her voice, running her right hand up her body and licking her lips enticingly as she awaited her Master's order.

Ever since she told her Master about her undercover mission, Ino had dreamed of nothing more than dancing for his enjoyment, and now with her dream right in front of her, Ino could not help but feel excited and aroused, enjoying every second and every feeling that filled her as she planned to perform her dance, and so much more.

"So how can I be of service to you, my handsome, dashing Master?" Ino then asked as she approached Naruto, swaying her hips as she circled around the love seat and wrapped her arms around the Uzumaki from behind, looking at her Master with a continued curiousness and desire.

{ **She smells nice and ready, let's have her put on a show for us**.} Kurama suggested, and Naruto could not help but agree to.

"Let's start off nice and easy with a little pole dance." Naruto suggested with a continued smirk, making Ino smile as she moved her head down to his.

"Anything for you, Master." She whispered, kissing Naruto's cheek, before making her way back to the pole, where the Yamanaka then climbed onto the table, then gripped the pole with her right hand and began to swing around with a continued lustful smile.

The platinum haired blonde then pressed her body against the pole as it ran between her breasts while Ino stared into her Master's eyes, giving the pole a seductive lick as she moved her body up and down on it, before reaching behind her and untying the back of her dress as she continued dance until she had stripped herself of the dress, leaving her wearing only her purple silk thong, which showed off her tight ass and wonderful legs, while keeping her body pressed to the pole as she turned attention back to Naruto.

"Is there anything that catches your eye, Master?" Ino asked, displaying her near naked form to the Jinchuuriki, who smirked back and told her. "You look so sexy, my seductive dancer."

"Thank you, Master." Ino replied, smiling at Naruto's words, before she eyed him, noticing the bulge forming in his pants.

"And allow me to make your stay at The Ruby Leaf one you will never forget." The Yamanaka purred as she moved away from the pole with a sexy sway and back to Naruto, taking a spot before the Jinchuuriki and keeping her movements as sexy as she could as she started to dance, moving her body closer and closer so her chest was a nice view for her Master's eyes, feeling herself getting hotter as she continued in her erotic actions.

Ino then turned around and began to grind her ass cheeks against her Master's covered member, smirking as she heard him groan out from her actions, while seeing his hands twitching, begging to grab her body and play with her.

But her show was not yet over, and Ino had a surprise for her Master, causing her to stand back up and move a few feet away, continuing her dance as she caressed her body and smiled seductively for her Master.

{ **She can be such a tease.** } Kurama remarked, loving the way Naruto's Yamanaka pet danced before them, and Naruto once again silently agreed, feeling that he had enough watching and wanted some action with his sexy pet already.

But before Naruto could get up or say anything, he was surprised when he felt a pair of slender hands on his shoulders, while a very familiar voice whispered seductively into his ear. "I hope you're enjoying the show, Master, because it just got hotter."

Looking up, Naruto saw a second Ino, her figure just as naked and as sexy as the Yamanaka before him.

"I wanted this moment to be sexy for you, so I 'borrowed' the Scrolls and leant the Shadow Clone Jutsu." The real Ino, who was still dancing in front of Naruto, said with mischievous smile.

"Granted she cannot cast as many Shadow Clones as you can, Master, but she gets the job done." The Shadow Clone said as she massaged her Master's shoulders, before moving around the couch and walking over to the original Yamanaka, dancing alongside her as both quickly removed their thongs, leaving them completely naked and allowing Naruto to see just how aroused they were.

"So what do you plan to do with us, Master?" Ino asked, wrapping her arms around the Shadow Clone in an erotic embrace.

"We'll do anything to fulfil your desires." The Shadow Clone added in a sultry voice, copying Ino's actions and holding the platinum haired blonde close to her, causing their bodies to press and rub, increasing their arousal.

"Anything you desire, we will obey." Ino finished, moving in as she kissed her Shadow Clone deeply on the lips, causing Naruto to groan a little at seeing the two blondes making out, feeling his erection pressing harder against his pants.

"Alright then, both of you on the bed, now!" Naruto growled in arousal, causing the two Inos to break their kiss and smile seductively at their Master, especially as they saw him start to undress, before the two moved onto the bed, both lying on their backs next to each other with their legs spread, eagerly awaiting their Master's touch.

{ **I am really liking the surprises your blonde vixen thinks of.** } Kurama commented, before asking with a sly and curios voice. { **So what do you plan to do with them? Which one gets to pleasure you first?** }

{Both.} Naruto replied with a smirk as he approached the bed, placing his hands on the real Ino's hips, before quickly thrusting his cock deep into her waiting pussy, causing Ino to let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Master, it feels so good to have you inside me again...!" Ino moaned loudly, enjoying the feel of her and Naruto once again in the midst of making love.

As Naruto continued to fuck Ino, he moved his right hand away from her hips, caressing her Shadow Clone's thigh, making her smile, longing for her Master's touch, before getting some pleasure herself as Naruto inserting two fingers into her wet folds, causing her to moan with delight.

"So good... Master feels so good...!" The Shadow Clone moaned, making Naruto and Ino smirk.

"And that's just the beginning..." Ino told her double, giving her Shadow Clone another deep kiss, before kissing Naruto, moaning in her Master's mouth as she felt him move his hips back and forth, his manhood moving in and out of her dripping pussy.

The pleasure continued into the night, with Naruto enjoying his platinum blonde pet and her Shadow Clone in various positions all throughout the night.

It was indeed a night that neither Master nor slave would ever forget.

-Flashback Ends-

"Master had me and my Shadow Clone perform for him all night, it was so amazing... especially when I got the memories from my Shadow Clone. I don't think I've climaxed any harder in my life." Ino finished her tale with a dreamy smile as she lay back on the bed, caressing her breast as she thought about her Master and how good he makes her feel.

Around her, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten all sighed dreamily, while also licking their lips as they eyed the Yamanaka, all finding her equally attractive and all hoping that one day their Master would allow her to perform for them as well.

"You and Sakura have had such amazing times with our Master, Ino." Hinata then said as she lay down as well, smiling up at the ceiling as she then said. "I hope Master will do something special with me soon, I've dreamed about it for so long."

"Oh, and what has our dear Hyuga Princess been dreaming about when it comes to our Master?" Ino asked with a slyness in her tone as she moved over to Hinata, her right hand gently caressing the deep blue haired girl's breast, while Sakura smirked and did the same on Hinata's other side, adding with a smirk. "Yes, please tell us, I want to hear about your fantasies with Master."

Moaning lightly, Hinata then smiled lustfully, caressing both girls' sides, causing them to moan as well, as she then said, starting her secret sex dream. "Well I have had this one for a while..."

-Hinata's Fantasy-

Entering a bedroom, which had a more dark theme to it than expected from the Hyuga, Naruto walked in with a smirk, his smirk increasing as he approached the other person in the room.

"And how are we today, my pet?" Naruto asked, looking at the form of Hinata, only her attire wasn't what she would normally wear, or even anything anybody would expect of her.

Replacing the clothing she used to wear before she devoted herself to her Master, Hinata was clad in black latex, which covered her arms, up to her shoulders, as well as her legs, reaching her thighs, while a latex corset covered her private areas, but highlighted her sensual figure.

And while the outfit was a surprise, what was more so was that Hinata had a collar around her neck, her eyes cast in shadow by a blindfold, while her hands were bound by chains of Chakra, keeping her just off the ground, but allowing her to be displayed by the Uzumaki.

But hearing the seductive voice of her Master, Hinata seemed to peek up and smile.

"Much better that you are back, Master." Hinata spoke up, her tone consisting of love and dedication, which continued to show itself on her face as she felt her Master's hands move around her head, untying the blindfold so she could gaze again at the one who had enslaved her heart and her body.

Looking ahead and standing before her was Naruto, which made Hinata moan with need at seeing the Jinchuuriki naked, his great figure and erect cock on full display for her.

Naruto, meanwhile, could not help but smirk wickedly as he ran his hands across Hinata's body, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin and the moans escaping her lips.

"I've missed you, my Master..." Hinata moaned, continuing to enjoy the feel of Naruto's hands on her body, before looking on as her Master moved his hands closer to her chest, rubbing her breasts through the latex she was clad in.

"And I have missed you, my pet." Naruto replied, showing a continued caringness to him as he cupped and carressed Hinata's cheek, making her shiver at her Master's voice and his touch, filling her with a greater desire that increased with each second and each touch.

Moving around Hinata, Naruto then moved his hands down and gripped her ass cheeks, causing the Hyuga to moan with desire, before he moved his hand around and traced his fingers along the latex that covered her pussy.

"I can see you really want your Master." Naruto commented, continuing to tease his pet as he slid his hands along Hinata's figure.

"But do you think you deserve me?" The Jinchuuriki questioned, suddenly bringing his hand to Hinata's butt and slapping her cheeks.

"No Master..! I am unworthy... a lowly slave... unworthy of someone as divine as you...! Please... please let this slave prove her worth...!" Hinata cried out in ecstasy, wanting nothing more than to please her reason for existing.

"Very well." Naruto replied, continuing to smirk at Hinata continuing to submit to him.

Reaching up, Naruto dispelled the Chakra Chains, causing Hinata to drop, falling on all fours, but stayed in place as she felt Naruto's hands still on her body, where he guided her arms behind her back, sealing them together with his Chakra Chains, keeping the Hyuga bound.

"Start off by giving me a blow job, you hot, slutty slave." Naruto ordered, moving aside Hinata and to a black sheeted bed, where he spread his legs allowing Hinata to see all of her Master in his glory.

"As you command, Master. I live only to serve you." Hinata replied, getting into position as she crawled along her knees until she was in position, her head inches from Naruto's member.

But unable to disobey his command or her need to satisfy her superior, Hinata opened her mouth and moved her head over her Master's cock, engulfing the tip, before forcing herself forward, taking every last inch of her Master as she could.

"That's my pet." Naruto said, smirking at seeing Hinata's mouth stuffed with his member, making him order. "Now start sucking."

Hinata didn't reply but she obeyed as she began to slide her head back and forth, giving her Master the best blowjob she could, wanting nothing more than to know she was pleasing him.

"That's it... Keep going...!" Naruto let out, continuing to enjoy Hinata's actions, looking down at his pet with a continued superior smirk, sending shivers down Hinata's spine and making her long for more.

Obeying her Master, Hinata continued her blowjob, her mouth taking all of her Master's cock and removing all but the tip, keeping up in her actions, continuing to earn groans and growls from the blond.

"You continue to impress me..." Naruto said through his groans, smirking as he brought his hands upward and together, where he told Hinata. "I think you deserve a little reward..."

Concentrating, Naruto focused his Chakra, casting a Shadow Clone copy of himself beside the bed, the Shadow Clone smirking itself as it walked behind Hinata, admiring her latex clad ass.

"You have trained her well, Boss." The Shadow Clone said with a smirk, his hands moving to Hinata's back, to the zipper of her outfit and slid it downward, stripping Hinata of her garments until the deep blue haired beauty was kneeling naked.

"She has learnt a lot since I made her my pet." The real Naruto replied, his hands moving back down Hinata's form, where he began to rub her head encouragingly with his right hand.

"All her training has put her in a good position." The Uzumaki then said, continuing to flatter Hinata at him praising her, encouraging her to give more pleasure to her Master.

"And I know another good position for her." The Shadow Clone said in reply, giving off a sly smirk as he set his hands on Hinata's body, moving and wrapping them around her waist, which made Hinata let out a small and muffled moan as she felt the Shadow Clone's fingers closely approaching her wet pussy, as well as feeling his body leaning in closer to hers', causing the Shadow Clone's member to press against to her folds.

"Are you ready, my hot little pet? Are you ready to receive your reward from your Master?" The Shadow Clone asked as he moved close to Hinata's ear, causing her to moan at feeling his hot breath so close to her.

From the question, Hinata stopped sucking her Master's cock for a moment to look up at him, her eyes glazed over with lust as she simply nodded, her need to feel her master inside of her consuming her whole being.

"Then get ready to enjoy yourself." The Shadow Clone said, speaking for the real Naruto as he slid his manhood inside of her pussy, the actions making Hinata moan softly, feeling her aching desires starting to get some relief.

"But keep pleasuring the Boss or you will be punished." The Shadow Clone informed, his tone fairly serious as he stopped moving and gave Hinata's ass a firm slap, making her yelp from the sudden actions.

But keeping focused on both her Master and the second Naruto, Hinata relaxed her body, allowing the Shadow Clone to slide his cock deep inside of the Hyuga's folds, while she resumed her blowjob upon the real Naruto.

Hinata mentally sighed, letting her mind drift in a sea of pleasure as she served her Master, as well as the bliss she felt as his Shadow Clone's cock slid in and out of her wet folds, the Hyuga slave loving every moment of her life, happy to be the devoted slave girl of Naruto Uzumaki, and nothing more.

-End Fantasy-

"And Master would... would continue using me as he toy all night. After his Shadow Clone finished with me, Master would tie me back up so that I would be ready for him... whenever he wants to have me again..." Hinata moaned as she finished telling her fantasy, smiling blissfully as she found herself lying on her back, sweating and panting a little as she got caught up in her sexual daydream, with Sakura and Ino on either side of her, lightly kissing along her neck, the pair aroused greatly by Hinata's imagination and kinky side, while Tenten felt similar to her slave sisters and was kissing around Hinata's legs, the three girls highly aroused by the fantasy described to them, not only imagining themselves in Hinata's place, but also of them having some fun of their own with sex toy Hinata.

"That is some fantasy." Tenten commented, smiling with a continued seductiveness as she added. "I had no idea you could have such a sexy and submissive side to you."

"Well we do have Master to thank for waking it and allowing me to be brave enough to share it." Hinata replied with a smile of her own, the mention of the Uzumaki making her feel warm inside, along with slave sisters.

Letting out a sigh, Tenten sat up, running her hands over her stomach and her breasts, as she said through misty eyes. "Hearing such a fantasy reminds me of my own Fantasy with Master..."

-Tenten's Fantasy-

Finished with another mission, Tenten returned to the Hokage's Tower, entering the office of her superior to report her completed task to the Hokage, her Master, Naruto, with the blond at his desk, looking at Tenten with a smile.

"I've been waiting for your return, my dear pet." Naruto said, his voice alluring to Tenten's ears

"I take it your mission was another success?" The blond then asked, his smile remaining on his face, which made Tenten smile back seductively.

"Of course, Master." Tenten replied, bowing in respect as she added. "Thank you for trusting me with such duties."

"It's no problem. When it comes to missions and following orders, I know I can always count on you." Naruto said back, just before his smile turned sly and he then went on to say. "But now that you are back, I think you deserve your special 'reward'."

Tenten's face lit up at her Master's words and the suggestiveness within them, causing her to slip off her outfit, revealing she was not wearing a bra or panties, before climbing atop the Hokage's desk and claimed Naruto's lips in a longing kiss, moaning softly as she felt her Master not only return the kiss with the same desires she felt, but also moaning as she felt Naruto dominating her, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Continuing to kiss the Uzumaki, Tenten moaned again as she felt Naruto set his hands on her body, pushing her down on the desk, before moving so he too was on the desk and on top of the brunette, making her more and more aroused by the second.

"Master..." Tenten panted as she parted from Naruto's lips, seeing the blond staring down at her with a continued lust, which he then acted on as he discarded his shirt, revealing his muscular body to the brunette, who felt her pussy get damp at the display of muscles before her, but was powerless to do anything but remain on her back and moan, for Naruto then moved back down, his lips and tongue running around Tenten's neck, filling the brunette with a continued rush of pleasure.

"Oh, Master... Master..." Tenten could only moan, each kiss Naruto planted on her making her long for her Master that much more, before the brunette received more pleasure as Naruto started to kiss down her body, kissing his way down to her chest, to her breasts, where he took the right in his mouth, licking and sucking upon it, while rubbing and massaging the left with his right hand, the actions Tenten enjoyed greatly.

"Master, you are wonderful... Thank you for giving me the chance to serve you..." Tenten moaned as she felt Naruto continue to pleasure her.

"You are quite welcome, my dear Tenten." Naruto replied as he broke away from the brunette's breasts and looked at her with a continued longing.

"But what do you say do something we'll both enjoy?" The Jinchuuriki offered, his tone continuing to arouse and entice Tenten, leaving her with desire filled eyes as she nodded.

"Yes, my Master. Anything for you." Tenten replied, remaining on her back as she watched with arousal as Naruto got off of the desk, grabbed hold of the sides of his pants and pulled them down, leaving him naked and showing off his erect member to his eager slave.

But looking at Naruto, looking at the smirk on his face, Tenten knew her Master was planning something.

"Get up and get into position by placing your hands on my desk." The blond suddenly commanded, to which Tenten found herself acting quickly on the words, positioning herself so her hands were pressed upon the end of the desk, while her butt was sticking out, the sight making Naruto's cock twitch in anticipation.

"Good girl." Naruto said, his praise making Tenten smile in delight, pleased to know she continued to serve her Master well, before she gasped loudly when she felt Naruto's member rubbing against her pussy.

And unable to say or do anything else, Tenten cried loudly as she felt Naruto push his manhood deep inside her folds, giving her no time to adjust to the sudden pleasure forced upon her as the blond began to thrust in and out of Tenten at a rapid pace.

"Master, oh, Master... you... you are wonderful...!" Tenten let out, continuing to moan wildly, before her hands clenched the desk tighter and she bit her lower lip, trying not to make too much noise as her Master continued to fuck her senseless.

"Don't worry about noise, my little fuck toy..." Naruto spoke up, leaning down as he gripped Tenten's left breast and told her. "I placed Privacy Seals around the room before you arrived. So scream as you want."

No longer restricted, Tenten let out her desires, continuing to cry out for her Master, continuing to comment on how amazing he was at pleasing her, making her beg for more and getting what she desired as her Master picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper inside of the brunette's waiting folds.

-End Fantasy-

"...and after Master is finished making love to me, giving me another amazing orgasm, he has me crawl under his desk where I am ordered to clean the cum off of his cock. And as I do, not only do I feel myself getting hotter at having sex in his office, but I hear the door opening and know that behind me, someone is out there. The chance of me being seen giving our Master a blowjob just makes me that more excited, but I cannot do anything except continue to pleasure our Master." Tenten finished, her own sexual tale continuing to put her slave sisters in the mood as they sighed happily.

"Our Master truly is wonderful." Ino said with a dreamy smile, one mirrored by all the other girls.

Looking next to her, Sakura saw the time, realizing that, not only had they gotten carried away in their tales, but that their Master would be home soon, causing a smile to appear upon the pink haired Kunoichi's face as she looked at Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, saying with a smirk. "Master should be home soon, and I know just what will please him..."

-Several minutes later-

Opening the door to his apartment, Naruto could not help but smile lustfully at seeing his four pets kneeling at the door for him, all dressed in their own versions of Sakura's maid outfit, loving the sight of the outfit on their wonderful bodies, especially how the bra barely contained Hinata's breasts.

"Welcome back, Master" Sakura said with a lustful and loyal tone, adding with a smile. "I hope we can be of great service to you."

"Lunch is almost ready, Master, a fresh bowl of ramen just for you." Hinata added as the four continued to kneel before their one and only.

"I hope your meeting with Lady Tsunade was alright, Master." Ino then added.

"It was alright. Kakashi wanted to go over a new training regiment, that's all."Naruto informed his pets in reply.

"But after the briefing, Shizune was kind enough to pass along some information to me, and I'm sure you can be of some help with it, my lovely pet." Naruto then added as he caressed Ino's cheek, causing her to let out a small, dreamy sigh, before replying absentmindedly. "For you, I'll do anything."

Smirking as he stood back up, Naruto then said with a mischievous smirk. "Alright then, after lunch, how about we continue where we left off this morning?"

"Yes, Master!" The girls said happily in unison, loving their Master and loving their lives, looking forward to their next time of pleasure and whatever he had in store for them next.


	10. Chapter 10

Konoha's ANBU prison is said to have some of the worst criminals the village has ever known, whether they are from the village or not, each considered to be vile and depraved.

One inmate, however, stood out amongst the crowd.

Even in her prison garbs, her tone figure, smooth tanned skin, and easily seen C-cup breasts, caught the eyes of many of the other inmates, as well as a few of the guards and interrogators, many of whom would love to have a chance at her.

That is, if they weren't so afraid of her fiery attitude, temper and foul mouth.

"Another fucking, boring day." Tayuya, the last living member of the Sound Five, said to herself with a sigh as she continued to lay on her prison cell bed.

The first thing the messy haired redhead remembered when she first opened her eyes after her battle with the Suna Kunoichi was lying in a hospital bed, her arms cuffed to the bed and guards around her as she laid there bandaged, while special seals were placed around her Curse Mark, preventing her from ever accessing its power again.

For the next several months after, interrogators tried to pry whatever they could out of her about Orochimaru, but Tayuya stubbornly refused, fearing what would happen if the Snake Sannin found out that she was still alive.

But as the months went by, it became clear to her, as well as her interrogators that, one, Orochimaru was not coming back for her, and two, any information she had was probably out of date.

And so for the past three years, Tayuya remained in her prison life, not that she had much to complain about, free food, a free bed and no worries about whatever Orochimaru might intend to do with her due to her failure.

The redhead also like the attention she was getting from those around her, but made certain to let them all know their place, having broke the jaw of the last person that tried to grab her ass, letting them know that she was in charge and anybody who pissed her off would suffer deeply.

A clicking sound alerted Tayuya that her cell door was unlocking, causing the redhead to grown as she got up, turn her head and saw, to her surprise, a platinum blonde her age, with a incredible figure, walk into her cell.

"And how are we doing today?" The girl asked with a small smirk on her face, crossing her arms and perking up her chest.

Tayuya gave the girl a quick look with her eyes as she thought in her head. 'Well, she isn't bad on the eyes.'

Though she would never say it outloud, the redhead was pretty sure she was bi-sexual, but all throughout her life she was surrounded by freaks, criminals, and other vile individuals, or just outright ugly, like that interrogator with the scars that always tried to get her to talk.

This girl, however, was something new and refreshing to Tayuya, causing her manner to change slightly.

"What do you want?" She asked the blonde, normally not giving her guests the time of day or swearing constantly as she spoke, adding. "I already told the others I'm not saying anything."

"That's fine with me, we already know your information is long out of date. I've come here with an offer for you." The blonde replied with smile, catching Tayuya's interest.

"And that would be?" Tayuya asked as she crossed her arms while watching the platinum haired blonde take a seat in a chair that was next to her bed.

"Keeping you in this prison would be a waste of resources, but letting you go free would not help either of us, especially you." The blonde commented with a knowing smile, causing Tayuya to shutter as she realized how true that was.

She had nowhere to go, no home, no family and even if she could find Orochimaru, she would most likely die as one of his lab rats or be killed on the spot for her incompetence.

"So, as a way to make amends for your past actions, Konoha is offering you a chance to join our Shinobi Corp." The blonde then said, causing Tayuya's eyes to widen in surprise.

"We read up on your abilities from the mission reports on when you were captured, and we can tell that you are of at least Chunin material. You will be given a rank, income and a place to stay. And while I am aware of how your old comrades were to you, given who they served, you will be treated as a member of this village after a certain amount of time under surveillance. You'll even have little old me looking out for you." The blonde finished with a seductive wink, making Tayuya blush a little.

"Geez, at least take out out for dinner before you flirt with me." Tayuya said in reply, trying to rile up the girl a bit, but she continued to remain calm and collected.

"We can arrange that if you'd like." The blonde replied with a smirk, causing Tayuya to smirk herself as she thought. 'I like this girl.'

"Alright, what do I have to do for all this second chance stuff?" The redhead asked, feeling like it was the best offer she had in years, far better than just spending the rest of her life behind bars and visited by the purple haired Jonin that would interrogate her, despite how hot she looked.

"I just need to do a psych evaluation first." The blonde replied with a smile, before instructing. "First, please lie back down and take a deep breath.

Tayuya nodded as she complied with the instructions of the blonde, where she lay back down on the bed, relaxed her body and exhaled.

"Now, just listen to my voice..." The blonde then said as she began to talk, with Tayuya closing her eyes as she listened to her pleasant voice, no longer feeling as though she had to do what she was told, but wanted to do it.

The more she listened, the more she felt herself relax, and felt all her worries disappear, her memories as being sold as a slave, of being put into Orochimaru's slave pens, being experimented on, all that just left her mind as she sighed.

"Oh, you have had such a hard life. But just continue to relax and I can make it all better. All you need to do is to listen and to obey..." The blonde then said, giving off a small smirk as Tayuya nodded absentmindedly.

"Listen... and obey..." Tayuya sleepily replied, and in that moment Tayuya knew the truth, she no longer needed to think of anything, her Mistress would do all her thinking for her.

"Open your eyes and sit on your knees on the ground." Her Mistress commanded, her tone remaining soothing, which Tayuya was unable to resist listening to.

Tayuya felt only the compulsion to open as she opened up her eyes, showing them glazed over.

"Yes, my Mistress..." Tayuya replied in a distant tone as she obeyed, getting off the bed and taking to the ground, kneeling before her blonde haired Mistress, who smiled and ran her hand through Tayuya's red hair.

"Good girl." Her Mistress said, the words and her touch continuing to delight Tayuya, finding herself forgetting everything, but didn't care, the only thing that mattered to her was her Mistress.

Tayuya stared ahead with blank eyes as her Mistress looked down upon her, not caring as her owner lifted her skirt and lowered her panties, the redhead's eyes staring blankly at her Mistress' wet pussy.

"Now, pleasure me." She ordered with a continued dominance in her voice, making Tayuya look at her Mistress and smile vacantly.

"As you command, my Mistress..." The redhead replied, allowing her head forward, moving it close to the blonde's pussy, where she let her tongue out and began to run it along her Mistress' slit, lapping at the escaping sexual fluids and finding her herself savouring the taste.

"Mmm... that's it, oh... that's my girl... Master is so going to love you as his pet..." Tayuya's Mistress said through her moans, but Tayuya paid no heed to her words, only feeling happy that she was pleasing her Mistress, which encouraged her to continue in her actions, setting her hands upon the thighs of her blonde haired Goddess and moved closer, allowing her tongue inside her Mistress' pussy, giving all the pleasure she could to her, while finding her body getting aroused at the moans escaping the platinum haired blonde's lips.

Tayuya continued to pleasure her Mistress, not stopping as the blonde came for the first time, but after the second, her Mistress ordered her to stop, and Tayuya obeyed, sitting back on her knees as she stared vacantly ahead with a distant smile on her face, the sexual fluids of her Mistress still around her lips, which she wanted to taste, but had not been told to do so.

Tayuya then stood when her Mistress held her hand out, leading her out of the cell, eventually reaching the women's shower, which was vacant of all but the two of them.

Upon her Mistress' intoxicating voice, Tayuya the stripped naked, revealing her C-cup breasts, tight ass, tone stomach, and wet, shaven pussy.

"You are a very sexy slave." Her Mistress commented, running her hand along Tayuya's breasts, where she moved her head forward, her hand moving down as she traced around Tayuya's slit and whispered in her left ear. "I'm going to enjoy you. And I know your new Master will as well."

"Thank you, Mistress..." Tayuya mindlessly replied, not caring what was said, only that she was happy to obey her Mistress.

Tayuya then followed her next command as she walked up to the shower and turned it on, washing her hair and her body seunally as she cleaned herself, not once caring that her blonde haired owner was watching her every move, but actually felt joy at the looks her Mistress was giving her.

When she was done, Tayuya was handed a towel, where she dried off her body, before her Mistress smiled and said. "Now's we're going to get you something to wear, everything has been taken care of for your release. Now come with me, my sexy little pet, your new life is about to begin."

"As you command, Mistress... I look forward to my life with you..." Tayuya replied with a continued distance in her voice, smiling blissfully at the platinum haired blonde as she escorted her out of the showers and to her path to path to a better life.

-Later-

Tayuya, who was wearing a coat over her still naked body, soon arrived with her Mistress at an apartment complex, where the blonde knocked on the door a certain way, before it opened, revealing a pink haired woman dressed in a sexy maid outfit.

"Welcome back, Ino." The pink haired girl said to Tayuya's Mistress, finally allowing Tayuya to know the name of her Goddess, before she looked at the red haired Kunoichi/woman and said. "Wow, you really work fast."

"You bet I do, Sakura. It's an old family technique, makes her nice and obedient for a few hours, but Master's Jutsu should do the rest to make sure she remains a good girl." Ino replied, pushing Tayuya's back as she walked forward into the apartment, where the pink haired girl closed the door behind them as Ino removed Tayuya's coat, leaving her naked before the two women.

"Well she is hot, I'll give her that." Sakura said as she circled around Tayuya, caressing her stomach with one hand, before reaching around her back, giving the redhead's ass a firm squeeze, which earned the slightest moan to leave Tayuya's lips.

"Nice and firm..." Sakura said, before moving behind the redhead and reaching around, giving her breasts a squeeze as she added with some slyness in her voice. "And these feel very nice. I know Master's going to love her."

Sakura looked over at Ino, smiling at seeing the blonde finish getting naked, placing her slave collar around her neck, before the two moved to either side of the entranced redhead and led her into their bedroom, where Naruto, who was sitting on the bed, his form completely naked, revealing his amazing body and hard member, where he gained a mischievous smirk at seeing his two pets bring in his latest prize.

"Great work, Ino. You did an amazing job." Naruto said as she stood up, causing both Sakura and Ino to bow their heads.

"Thank you, Master. It pleases me when you are pleased." Ino replied as she continued to bow, while giving off a warm smile at the Uzumaki, glad to be of service to him again.

"Now then.." Naruto said as he placed his hand under Tayuya's chin, lifting it up, making sure they were eye to her, leaving her staring blankly into his azure eyes, just before they changed to a familiar red colour.

As Tayuya stared into the jinchuuriki's eyes, knowing that he was the Master of her Goddess Ino, she heard words in the distance, words that her mind absorbed as she nodded her head, allowing the Uzumaki to reshape her mind and mold her to his liking.

When she blinked her eyes once more, Tayuya felt reborn.

All her anger, all her hate had faded from her, and she felt free, free to serve and obey her Master, her God, as long as he desired, arousing her to no end, knowing she would be living a paradise-like life with Naruto and her slave sisters.

Looking upon the Adonis she was meant to worship and pleasure, Tayuya sank to her knees, a look of lust, longing, and worship on her face as she said. "I am yours', my Master, command me and I will obey."

"Are you ready to start your life as a Kunoichi of the Leaf, and live as my sex slave?" Naruto asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Master. I will do anything for you." Tayuya replied, her tone full of bliss at the chance she had to set things right, to have a life only she and a select few could achieve.

"Then start by making our Master feel good." Ino said, giving off a smirk.

"Start by giving our Master a blowjob." The platinum haired blonde then commanded as she walked over to Naruto, took a spot on the bed as she relaxed herself on the right side of her Master, before Sakura copied in Ino's actions, stripping off her maid uniform and joining the pair on the bed, embracing Naruto as they watched as Tayuya complied with her new commands.

"It would be a pleasure, Ino." Tayuya said in reply as she walked over to Naruto's form, lowering herself so she was resting on her knees and positioning herself just before Naruto's member.

"Master, you are so big." Tayuya commented with a continued submissive smile, reflected in her voice as she said. "I hope you enjoy what I can do."

Deciding to stop speaking and to act, Tayuya placed her right hand upon Naruto's manhood, taking hold of his length as she moved her head forward and then took the Uzumaki's cock in her mouth, starting off in her blowjob, which made Sakura and Ino smile at the sight of their new slave sister pleasuring their Master.

Bobbing her head back and forth, taking as much of Naruto's member as she could, Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's body as she asked. "So how is she?"

"She seems to be enjoying herself." Ino commented, noticing Tayuya starting to finger herself, before pressing herself closer to Naruto, rubbing his chest as she asked. "And how about you? Are you enjoying her, Master?"

"She is really good..." Naruto groaned in reply, feeling Tayuya putting a great amount of effort into pleasing him.

{ **And it seems that dirty mouth she used to have is better suited to please you.** } The Kyuubi added with a slyness in its voice, his comment making the blond smirk a little as he continued to enjoy his red haired pet, who moaned with delight as she continued to suck on her Master's cock, her fingers sliding in and out of her increasingly wet pussy, aching to feel her Master take her and ravish her body.

As Sakura and Ino continued to watch, continuing to embrace their Master, both Kunoichi felt their bodies get hotter and more aroused, causing them to press their breasts against their Master's arms as they looked at him with desire and longing.

"Master...?" Ino spoke up, continuing to rub her Master's chest as she told him. "Watching Tayuya pleasure you is making me all hot."

"Is there anything we can do to make this moment more enjoyable?" Sakura then asked as she looked at Naruto with a continued desire, matching the expression held by Ino.

{ **You are seriously one lucky Kit. Your vixens just can't help themselves when it comes to pleasing you.** } Kurama said with slyness and some teasing, but wasn't complaining at the lust crazed slaves Naruto had turned Sakura and Ino into.

Naruto smirked at Kurama's comment, before turning to Ino and giving her a passionate kiss, one the platinum haired blonde eagerly returned as she moaned in her Master's mouth, before he broke the kiss and did the same to Sakura, who moaned as well, rubbing her body close to his.

"Oh, Master, you are such an amazing kisser..." Ino panted, feeling herself longing more and more for Naruto with each second, causing Ino to act on her feelings for her Master as she began to kiss around his neck, wanting him so badly, wanting him to take and ravish her again.

Sakura, feeling the same as Ino, and not wanting to be outdone by her slave sister, also acted, leaning forward and running her tongue along her Master's muscular chest, moaning as she felt his muscles and remembering how good they feel when he touches her.

"How can I deny such beautiful women as you my sexy pets...? " Naruto asked with a groan, his words making Sakura and Ino smile longingly, knowing they were soon to enjoy the pleasure of their Master's love, a pleasure only he could give them, causing Sakura and Ino to slowly remove themselves from their Master's embrace and lie down on the bed, awiting the Uzumaki to take them.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto then called, bringing his hands away from Tayuya and to form his signature Jutsu, causing two clouds of smoke to fill the room, which slowly cleared and left two naked Shadow Clones standing beside the bed.

"You called, Boss?" One of the Shadow Clones asked, before noticing Sakura and Ino, the lust in their eyes at seeing the doubles of their Master, which made both Shadow Clones smile back.

"I'm still enjoying my new pet... so think you two can 'tend' to Sakura and Ino for me...?" Naruto asked, making his Shadow Clones nod and smirk.

"Consider it done." The Shadow Clone that had spoke beforehand replied, before walking around the bed and over to Ino, the Yamanaka eagerly eyeing the Naruto copy as he made his way on the bed, giving off a small and sexy growl as he crawled over to the Kunoichi.

In response to the Shadow Clone's call, Ino eagerly turned around and got on all fours, looking behind her longingly as she shook her ass invitingly, knowing that she could easily entice her Master.

"Come and get me, handsome." Ino purred, before saying with a continued desire in her tone. "Ravish me. Take me. Do whatever you want with this vixen."

"I intend to." The Shadow Clone replied as he then mounted Ino, giving the Yamanaka no time to act as he practically pounced on her, moving behind her, where Ino cried out as she felt the Shadow Clone immediately slid his cock into her folds, thrusting at a vigorous pace, which made Ino's whole body shake around, while all she could do was moan at the feelings being released as the Shadow Clone continued to take the blonde.

"Master... Yes, oh, yes...!" Ino moaned, lowering her head onto the pillow before her and continued to allow the Shadow Clone to ravish her. "Damn, you are so good... Don't stop... Don't stop...!"

Meanwhile, as Ino was being taken by her copy of her Master, continuing to enjoy the pleasure the second Naruto was giving her, Sakura smiled seductively as the Shadow Clone meant for her approached the bed, causing the pink haired Kunoichi to smile lustfully, before turning around, getting in the same position as Ino was in, and shook her ass invitingly.

"You have such a sexy body." The Shadow Clone commented, rubbing his member around Sakura's pussy, where he then asked. "Where do you want it?"

"My ass... Please fuck my ass, Master..." Sakura moaned with desire and need in her voice, surprising the Shadow Clone a little, before he smirked.

"Anything for you, my pet." The Shadow Clone replied, giving the back of Sakura's neck a kiss, before moving himself closer to Sakura's form, making her moan with eagerness as she could feel the walls of her passage being stretched out by the Shadow Clone's member as it slid itself deeper and deeper into Sakura's ass.

At feeling the Naruto copy inside of her, Sakura threw her head back, smiling and moaning with joy.

"Yes...! Oh, yes...! Master, you are so deep... it's making me so hot...!" Sakura moaned erotcially, greatly enjoying the pleasure the Shadow Clone was giving her, while smiling as she could hear the Naruto double groaning in agreement, happy her body was still pleasing him.

Meanwhile, as his Shadow Clones fucked Ino and Sakura, making both Kunoichi continue to cry out for more, the real Naruto groaned loudly, for Tayuya had increased the speed of her ministrations, the sounds of her new slave sisters being taken by their Master was a serious turn on to the brainwashed redhead, causing her to also increase in fingering her pussy, feeling it getting wetter and wetter from all the sex around her.

"That's it... I'm... I'm close, so close... Get ready for it...!" Naruto groaned out, feeling his release approaching, which made Tayuya simply muffle out what sounded like submission, before the Jinchuuriki gripped the back of Tayuya's head as he finally had his climax, groaning as he came and released his cum into the redhead's mouth, who swallowed it all, not just because her Master's hand remained firmly on her head, but she felt she had to do it, finding herself liking the taste of her Master's cum.

And with her Master's release, it only fueled Tayuya's desire for more.

Looking at her Master as he took his hands away from her, Tayuya finished swallowing, smiled blissfully at Naruto and said. "So good... you taste so good, Master..."

" Don't sell yourself short, my pet. You did a seriously amazing job." Naruto said in reply, which made Tayuya smile warmly at her Master, happy she had pleased him.

But seeing her Master's cock still hard, Tayuya felt her desire get the better of her as she acted without warning and pounced upward, pushing the Jinchuuriki to his back, while she positioned herself so she was sitting on top, her pussy just hovering over Naruto's cock, smiling lustfully at his surprised face.

However, before Tayuya could move down and enjoy having Naruto's cock inside of her, she felt a sharp pain on her ass cheek, causing the redhead to yelp as she looked over and saw Ino glaring at her, even though she was still being fucked from behind.

"Bad girl... You... you do not get to fuck Master unless he says so... oh, yes... And... and since you are a new slave, you shouldn't even be thinking unless Master says you can..." Ino said through her moans, before getting lost once again in the pleasure she was receiving, feeling the Shadow Clone slide his right arm under her body and rub her right breast, giving it a firm squeeze every so often.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Master, please forgive me." Tayuya begged as she scooted off of her Master, sitting in a kneeling position as she bowed, feeling guilty for having acted without instruction as well as fearing that she had disappointed him.

"You are forgiven, but only this one time." Naruto replied with a slight seriousness in his tone, before smirking as he added with a more enticing voice. "Besides, I like what you were thinking."

From hearing Naruto's words, Tayuya looked up at her Master with hope and curiosity "You... you do...?"

"Then may I pleasure you, my Master?" Tayuya then asked with a begging tone, her eyes once again wandering down to her Master's shaft.

All Naruto did was nod in reply as he lay back down, smiling at his red haired slave, which gave a look of great excitement, before getting back into position, where she rested her hands firmly on Naruto's chest, moaning at the feel of his muscular body, before moaning as she could feel the tip of her Master's member rubbing around her pussy.

She then moaned when she felt her Master's hands rest upon her hips, looking down at him with a seductive smile, before Tayuya lowered herself onto his waiting member, moaning and panting as she slowly took his length into her tight folds.

"That's it, Tayuya..." Naruto said, easing his slave down, before building up a rhythm and began to thrust back and forth, which filled both with pleasure and made Tayuya moan loudly.

"Master...! Master, this feels perfect... I love it... I love being your slave... I love Ino and Sakura... I don't want this feeling to ever end...!" Tayuya moaned in reply, feeling her mind slipping and any thoughts she did have were slowly fading into a pleasured filled blur.

But Tayuya didn't care, she felt nothing but happiness, nothing but pleasure and knew that so long as she continued to obey Naruto, the feelings would never leave her.

So lost was she in the pleasure she felt, Tayuya did not notice her Master shift their bodies so that he was sitting up as she continued to ride him, at least not until she cried out in pleasure and ecstasy when she felt the Uzumaki's lips around her left breast, licking and sucking on it, adding to the redhead's pleasure.

From the feelings, the absolute pleasure her Master was giving her, Tayuya soon felt her body giving into its need for release.

"Master, I'm so close... I... I can't hold it...!" She warned, wanting to climax but believed she had to hear her Master's approval before she gave in and allowed herself release.

Taking his mouth off of her breast, Naruto moved closer to Tayuya's ear and whispered. "Cum pet...!"

That was all Tayuya needed as she slammed her body down on Naruto's cock one more time, before throwing her head back and let out a cry of pleasure, her folds gripping tightly around Naruto's cock as she came, causing the Jinkurichi to groan at the feeling.

At the same time as Tayuya had her orgasm, both Sakura and Ino let out cries of pleasure of their over, hitting their climaxes as their sexual fluids dripped down their legs, while the Shadow Clones that were pleasuring them disappeared in puffs of smoke, leaving Sakura and Ino on the bed, smiling and panting, while the memories of their lovemaking was shared with the real Naruto, causing him to groan a little at the sensations his body felt, putting him in the mood.

After catching their breaths, Sakura and Ino turned and lied down on their backs, blissful smiles on their faces as they crasessed their breasts and watched their Master and Tayuya.

"Master, you were perfect..." Tayuya said, resting her head on Naruto's shoulder as she smiled and told him. "I cannot remember when I so happy, but I know I was meant to be your slave..."

Naruto smiled back at Tayuya, pleased with her continued submissiveness, but wanted more out of the redhead, where he lifted her off of his body, much to the redhead's disappointment, before placing her on all fours between his other slaves, her tight ass right in front of him as the blond caressed her ass cheeks, which excited Tayuya, making her moan with a great desire and eagerness.

"Get ready for another amazing time." Ino said with a sly smirk, knowing what Naruto had in mind and watched alongside Sakura as Naruto slid his hands upon Tayuya's thighs, which made her body quiver with desire, before the brainwashed redhead moaned loudly in ecstasy as she felt Naruto's cock slide inside her passage.

"Master, oh, yes... Oh, you are so good..." Tayuya moaned, enjoying the continued pleasure of her Master, who groaned a little as he continued to thrust in and out of his newest slave, feeling the tightness of her body as he continued to ravish her from behind.

"I feel so lucky to be yours'... I love this... I love you... Master..." Tayuya then let out, continuing to allow the combination of pleasure and brainwashing to consume her.

"I love you as well, my pet..." Naruto groaned in reply, keeping his pace and continuing to fill the red haired Kunoichi with pleasure, before adding as he looked upon his other girls. "Just like I love Sakura, and Ino..."

"Look at them... look at how hot and sexy they are... you want them..." The blond told Tayuya through his groans, causing Tayuya to accept her Master's words as the truth, feeling herself getting hot at seeing the naked and sexy forms of her slave sisters, her hazy mind producing images of her, Sakura and Ino pleasuring each other, which made Tayuya moan louder.

"Yes, Master... I want them... They are so sexy..." Tayuya moaned in reply, making Sakura and Ino smirk at hearing that their Master's new pet wanted them as well, making them wonder what to do with the redhead when she was satisfied by their Master.

Naruto continued to fuck Tayuya's ass vigorously for over an hour, his cock going deeply inside her body, before he quickened his pass, feeling his release approaching as he groaned out. "I'm close... Get... get ready for it, my hot pet...!"

"Yes, Master... I can feel it... I can feel it coming...!" Tayuya moaned in reply, feeling her orgasm coming closer and closer with each moment that passed.

Keeping his hands on Tayuya's ass, grabbing her cheeks tightly, Naruto gave off a loud groan as he finally had his release, his cum filling Tayuya's ass, causing her to cry out at the continued pleasure her body was receiving as she came shortly after feeling her Master's climax, causing her pussy to pour out more of her sexual fluids, staining her thighs and her Master's bedsheets.

After catching his breath, Naruto gave a sly smirk, wanting to relax before he had more fun with his pets as he moved and whispered into Tayuya's ear. "Go make out with Ino."

"Gladly, my Master..." Tayuya replied, moaning as she felt the blond pulled his member out of her ass, allowing Tayuya to freely move again, where she then followed her Master's command and turned to the platinum haired blonde, the one who gave the redhead her new life, looking at her with a lustfulness in her eyes, before climbing on top of her.

"I've wanted this from the moment I first saw you." Tayuya said with a seductive purr in her voice, lowing her body and causing both her and Ino to moan as their breasts pressed against one another, while using her legs to part Ino's as she grinded her body up and down, causing her pussy to rub around Ino's, only heightening their pleasure and the erotic performance they were putting on for their Master, bringing their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss to continue to allow their lusts and desires out.

While Ino and Tayuya continued to make out, continuing to stimulate the other's body, Naruto continued to watch the pair, before he then looked at Sakura, giving her a sly grin, which made the pink haired Kunoichi nod her head in understanding.

"Enjoy the show, Master." Sakura whispered, kissing Naruto's cheek, before she moved between Tayuya and Ino's legs, licking her lips at the sight of their wet pussies, before she let her tongue out upon their pussies, causing the pair to moan in their make out session, while Sakura loved the taste of their Master's cum still inside of them.

As for Naruto, he sat back and watched the erotic performance with a smirk on his face, looking forward to the fun he was going to have in the future with his girls.

-Later-

After several hours of pleasure, which eventually included Hinata and Tenten, the pair returning from their missions, glad to be back home with their Master and slave sisters, surprised a little at seeing Tayuya now part of their Master's group, but quickly got used to her after their Master's command, and an hour of Tayuya taking the time to pleasure both of them, to which Naruto now sat on his couch, relaxing with Sakura and Ino on either side of him, both still naked, while Tenten and Hinata were cleaning the apartment in their new maid outfits.

"Here is your drink, my Master." Tayuya called as Naruto looked up and smirked at her continued submissive personality and her attire, which was a red bunny girl outfit that was tight against her body, pressing her breasts out, which made the redhead happy to know her Master liked her body.

Black stockings covered Tayuya's legs, showing off her continued sexuality, while a set of pretend red rabbit ears rested on her head.

Another change that was easy to see on the redhead was that now, with the help of Ino, her hair was braided, forming a ponytail that she let rest over her left shoulder, a symbol to Tayuya of her new and better life, as well as a sign that a bond had been established with her slave sisters.

"Thank you, my pet." Naruto said as he took the glass from the redhead, while Tenten and Hinata both approached the redhead and circled her, causing Tayuya to give off a sweet smile as she posed for them.

"I do admit, she is quite sexy." Hinata then said with a smirk as she caressed Tayuya's breast, causing Tayuya to moan a little at Hinata's touch.

"That she is. I can't wait to go clothing shopping with her." Ino added with a sly smirk, looking forward to the outfits she could get to see Tayuya in, as well as check her out as she would strip and switch between costumes.

As Tayuya continued to pose, letting her slave sisters talk about her, while feeling her Master's eyes on her body, the redhead sighed, happy with her life and loving every minute of it, which made her want to continue to be the best slave she could, while hoping to help attract any other women to the same lifestyle she was gifted.


	11. Chapter 11

Quickly opening her hotel room door, Temari just as quickly slammed it shut, locking it behind her, before making her way to the blinds and closing them, making sure she had her privacy.

Once certain nobody would see or bother her the sandy haired blonde then quickly stripped naked, revealing her tanned skin and wonderful figure, before she lay on her back on her bed, her left hand moving down her body, down to her pussy, where she began to rub at her folds and moaned at the pleasure she was receiving, but was also groaning in frustration.

It had been a strange few months for the Suna Kunoichi.

The first thing that had started it was a few sex dreams she had, which involved Naruto, as well as Sakura, Tenten, Matsuri and Yukata, which confused Temari as to why she would dream about sleeping with another woman, as well as why part of her really liked it.

The second issue that had made itself present was Shikamaru.

Having been assigned more missions to the Leaf, whenever she was teamed with the unentahustic shinobi, her body would betray her, getting aroused and hot when he would complain or say 'What a drag'.

The last time had gotten so bad, Temari had to stop herself from slamming him into a wall and taking him right then and there, causing her to quickly end their tour of the village as she raced back to her hotel room.

'Knowing that lazy bum, I'd end up doing all the work myself...' Temari thought to herself with a groan as she imagined doing all the work of please both of them while Shikamaru just lay in place, probably saying what a pain it would be to do anything.

Taking a deep breath as she continued to finger herself, Temari turned her focus to another blond, the one who saved her brother twice, once from himself and once from the Akatsuki, to which she felt her body get hotter and found herself relaxing more as she pleasured herself.

"Naruto..." Temari moaned as she closed her eyes, the image of the Jinchuuriki coming to her mind, finding herself thinking of the sex dream and how wonderful a lover Naruto could be.

She had seen how Sakura acted around him, telling Temari that Naruto must be good in bed, and by the way the other girls looked at him, she could see that they to saw what she saw.

"Oh, right there..." Temari moaned in her fantasy as she brought her right hand to her breast, gently massaging it while pinching her nipple every now and then, adding to her pleasure and her fantasy.

Temari continuned to maturbate for another few minutes, losing time, but not caring, finding the more attention she paid to her pleasure and to her thoughts of Naruto, the less stressed her body felt.

But after another couple of minutes, Temari stopped when she heard somebody knocking on her door, earning a frustrated sigh from the Suna Kunoichi as she removed her fingers from her body and sat up.

'Just when things were getting good.' She complained, getting off of the bed and slipping a black coloured robe around her body, before walking over to the door.

Upon opening the door, Temari was surprised to see Ino standing outside of her room, a smirk on the platinum blonde's face, causing Temari to then to ask. "Ino, what...?"

"Our whisker faced Master commands." Ino quickly said as she interrupted Temari, smirking as she watched as Temari's eyes then glazed over as the trigger command took over, causing her to straighten her body before she replied in a distant voice. "His slave obeys..."

Ino remained smirking mischievously as she entered the room, closing the door behind her, before she walked up to Temari, caressing her cheek with her right hand.

"So what have you been up to?" Ino asked curiously, sliding her hand down Temari's robe and undoing it, finding the sandy haired blonde naked underneath, which made Ino tease. "Have we been thinking about our Master?"

"Yes..." Temari replied distantly, causing Ino's smirk to grow as she took Temari's hand and brought her back to her bed, where the platinum haired blonde pushed Temari back onto the bed, where the entranced Suna Kunoichi stared blankly at the ceiling.

"I wasn't lucky enough to be in Suna when Master claimed you, so he said I can have some... 'fun' with you before I bring you to him." Ino then said with a smile as she stripped, looking forward to her few hours alone with her temporary sex toy.

-Meanwhile-

On the outskirts of Konoha, sitting near a lake in a set of black swim trunks, Naruto smirked to himself at the sight of the seductive form of Kurenai, who was sitting in his lap and kissing around his chest, causing Naruto to act on both his desires for more and to satisfy his slave and claimed her lips in a deep and heated kiss, while sliding his right hand under the red bikini Kurenai was wearing, a skimpy little number she had tied around from her shoulders and to her back, before the raven haired woman moaned a little as she felt Naruto start to rub and grope her breasts.

And while Naruto was enjoying Kurenai, he was also enjoying the extra Kunoichi that was with him, parting from Kurenai's lips to look behind him and stare into Hinata's longing eyes, looking at her sexy figure, showing off her body as she too was clad in a lavender bikini, which was a little tight for Hinata's body and just managed to cover her breasts, continuing to make her look as sexy as ever.

Just like Kurenai, Hinata was also with Naruto, behind her Master and massaging his shoulders.

"Master, I hope you are enjoying our 'private training'." Hinata said, kissing around the back of Naruto's neck as she whispered enticingly. "Just say if there is anything you want from me, and I will see to it that you are satisfied. I live for your pleasure."

From Hinata's words, both Naruto and Kurama smirked.

{ **Your vixen has changed quite a lot since you first claimed her** } The Tailed Beast commented, before saying with some slyness. { **But something tells me that her love for you would make her do these things even without my Jutsu.** }

{Maybe, but I doubt that, without the extra push, she'd willingly push herself to do them.} Naruto replied, looking back into Kurenai's entranced eyes as the raven haired woman caressed his bare chest with her left hand, where Naruto could feel his cock hardening and gave him an idea.

"How about a nice teacher-student bonding exercise?" Naruto suggested with a smirk, motioning for Kurenai to stand, before he lowered his swim trunks, revealing his member as Hinata licked her lips longingly, while Kurenai's entranced mind felt a wave of arousal shoot through her.

At hearing Naruto's suggestion, Hinata stopped rubbing her Master's back, walked around him and looked at the blond with a great desire.

"What did you have in mind, my Master?" She asked, discarding her bikini and tossing it aside, showing off her bare breasts to Naruto, which always managed to arouse Naruto.

"I was thinking you and Kurenai work together on my cock." Naruto told his slaves, spreading his legs out and allowing both Kunoichi to see all his member, which was pointing upward, continuing to turn Hinata and Kurenai on.

"Anything you for, my loving Master." Hinata said in reply, facing Kurenai as she said with some command and authority in her voice. "You heard Master. Help me suck his cock. Make Master as happy as he makes us."

"As you command, Hinata..." Kurenai replied, stripping naked herself, before the entranced Jonin moved between her Master's legs and sank down to her knees, where she moved her head down and began to gently lick and suck on the blond's ball sack, earning a pleasure filled groan from Naruto at the raven haired woman's actions.

"That's it, pet... That's it...!" Naruto groaned, especially when Hinata got on her knees next to Kurenai and ran her tongue up and down the length of her Master's cock, instantly becoming incredibly aroused by the taste and feel of it as she wrapped her lips around the head and slowly lowered her head down onto Naruto's manhood, taking all of it in her mouth and starting in her blowjob.

"Hinata... Kurenai... you two are incredible...!" Naruto then groaned as the Kunoichi continued in their actions, encouraging both to continue, while Hinata felt a continued joy to know she was satisfying the man she loved, causing her to try and keep her Master satisfied as she increased her pace, moving her mouth up and down Naruto's cock faster, getting pleasure from the pleasure she gave the Jinchuuriki.

And while Kurenai remained in her entranced state, her body felt hotter and she felt compelled to increase the pleasure of her Master, continuing to suck and lick Naruto's balls, but also set her right hand upon them and massaged them, believing her actions were pleasing her Master.

Eventually, Kurenai began to kiss and lick up, causing Hinata to smirk as she removed her mouth from Naruto's cock for a moment, before student and Sensei worked together licking up and down their owner's shaft, adding not only to his pleasure, but to the erotic show they were putting on for him.

"Man, you both continue to amaze me... You two are perfect...!" Naruto let out, continuing to enjoy the pleasure Hinata and Kurenai were giving to him, before he focused on the pair, looking at them through lustful eyes as he ordered. "Now... now both of you... use your breasts... use those wonderful breasts of yours' to please me..."

"We hear and we obey you, Master." Hinata said happily in reply after taking her mouth off of Naruto's member, smiling at the blond, then at Kurenai and saw her nod in reply, ready to continue to serve, obey and satisfy their Master, getting into position alongside Hinata as the two women sat between Naruto's legs, pushed their bodies as close to Naruto's form as they could, causing the Jinchuuriki to groan a little as Hinata and Kurenai each managed to get their breasts around Naruto's member, which caused Hinata to moan herself at feeling Kurenai's nipples sliding softly against hers'.

But focusing on the commands of her love and Master, Hinata set her hands on the sides of her breasts, squeezing them around Naruto's cock and started to move her body up and down, giving Naruto a tit-fuck, which Kurenai then copied, applying the same pressure and actions as Hinata.

The actions of the pair made the blond groan and almost growl at the pleasure that filled his penis.

"Both of you continue to amaze me... You two are perfect...!" Naruto let out, flattering Hinata, which caused her to stop momentarily, look up at her Master and smile.

"I'm glad that I am able to please you, my Master." Hinata said in reply, before resuming her actions, not only continuing to rub her breasts around Naruto's manhood, but moved her head back over the tip and started to lick and suck it.

"We live to serve you, Master..." Kurenai then added in a distant, but dreamy voice, before joining Hinata as her tongue licked her Master's cock each time it slide out from between their breasts.

Remaining on their knees, Hinata and Kurenai continued to pleasure Naruto for another half hour, Hinata smiling to herself as she could tell that her Master was close to his climax from the groans he let out, as well as feeling Naruto's member twitching between her and Kurenai's breasts.

"I'm... I'm close... get ready for it...!" Naruto groaned out, causing Hinata to lick her lips as she and Kurenai increased their actions, pressing their mounds closer and tighter around Naruto's cock, with the Hyuga looking forward to what was about to happen.

At the feel of Hinata and Kurenai only go deeper in pleasing him, Naruto was unable to contain himself as he groaned loudly, calling out the names of both his slaves as he came, releasing his seed all over their chests and faces, causing Hinata to smile, knowing she had done another good job in pleasing her Master, while Kurenai remained staring blankly at the pair, awaiting her next orders.

Catching his breath, Naruto felt his cock start to harden again at the sight of both Hinata and Kurenai remaining kneeling above him, their faces and breasts covered in his seed as they awaited his next command.

Smirking mischievously, Naruto then said. "While I catch my breath, why don't you two clean each other for my viewing pleasure."

"Right away, my loving Master." Hinata replied with an alluring purr in her voice, before facing Kurenai and taking the lead as she wrapped her arms around the raven haired woman, pulled her close and kissed her, running her tongue along Kurenai's lips and tasting her Master upon them.

Parting from their kiss after a few minutes, Hinata moved her head down, moving herself so she was positioned closely to Kurenai's breasts, let her tongue out and ran it along Kurenai's right breast, making sure to not only clean up the cum remaining upon Kurenai, but to make her Sensei moan, to fill her with more pleasure.

"Hinata... you are making me so hot..." Kurenai moaned, which made Hinata smile, before she stopped in her actions and told the raven haired woman. "Less talking and more obeying."

"My apologies..." Kurenai replied, focusing back on her task as she mimicked Hinata's actions and started to lick the Hyuga's breasts, wiping Naruto's seed off of Hinata's body and swallowing the Jinchuuriki's essence.

While enjoying the sight of Hinata and Kurenai licking around the other's body, as well as licking around their lips, kissing each other every so often, the blond turned his attention when he heard a saddened sigh, looking over to see Ino and the entranced form of Temari.

Ino was dressed in an alluring dark purple bikini, the top tied in front of her breasts, showing off her amazing figure, while Temari stood at attention in a black bikini that was like Kurenai's, tied around from her shoulders and to her back, and highlighted her wonderful tanned skin and sexy figure.

"No fair. I do my job in getting Temari and miss out on having Master's cock again?" Ino complained, feeling almost as though she had spent the least amount of time with Naruto.

"It's alright, Ino. There's more than enough of Master for all of us." Hinata assured, parting from Kurenai's embrace as she crawled over to Naruto and began to slid her hand along his member, causing it to reach its maximum hardness once again.

"And I know I haven't spent as much time with you, but always remember, you are precious to me, Ino. Just like Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Tayuya, I have nothing but love for you."

From the words of her Master, Ino felt her heart and her body heat up, knowing Naruto was speaking truthfully and truly loved her, where the platinum haired blonde found all her jealousy and negative emotions melt away.

"I know you love me, Master, but you can understand that I miss having you, I miss the opportunity to please you because I long for you so much." Ino replied, crossing her legs a little as she told the Uzumaki. "Even talking about it is making me all horny for you."

{ **Looks like your Yamanaka pet can't get enough of you, more than any of your other pets... well, maybe as much as your pink haired one.** } Kurama said with a smirk before adding with a teasing tone. { **She really wants to get out of her underwear and into yours'.** }

{I can live with that.} Naruto said in reply as he returned his focus back upon his slaves, got up and smirked as he saw Ino's eyes wandering up and down his body with a lustful and longing gaze, before he made his way towards her and Temari.

"Now that you and my Suna pet are here, what do you say we continue where Hinata and Kurenai finished?" Naruto suggested, smirking slyly as he wrapped his hands around Ino's waist, sliding his fingers behind her back and untying the bikini, making Ino smile back at her Master, before moving her head forward and claiming his lips in a deep kiss.

"Anything for you, Master, anything." Ino then replied in a seductive tone once she broke the kiss, moving her hands up her body and caressing her now exposed breasts enticingly as her bikini top lay on the ground below her.

Smirking at his platinum blond pet's attitude, Naruto stepped back and preformed a familiar set of hand signs, cause a large puff of smoke and four equally naked Shadow Clones of himself to appear, turning Hinata and Ino on, while Temari and Kurenai stared blankly at the naked forms of their Master and his doubles, but felt their pussies getting wet at the sight.

Two of the Shadow Clones then circled around Ino, causing her to purr with desire as she reached up and ran her hands across both of their chests, loving the feel of their muscles and knowing that she was in for an amazing time, while the other two made their way over to Hinata and Kurenai, where one helped Kurenai onto her back, while Hinata turned and got on all fours, shaking her ass invitingly.

"Oh, Master. Please take me. Ravish me." Hinata moaned with desire, wanting to feel the pleasures of Naruto inside of her once again, for them to make love another time and experience only the pleasure Naruto could give to her.

"Me too, my Master, please enjoy your pet's body, making me scream your name." Ino purred lustfully as she pressed her near naked body against one of the Shadow Clone's chests, moaning as she felt the other one come up behind her.

Soon, the area was filled with the sounds of moaning and pleasure as the Shadow Clones enjoyed Ino, Hinata, and Kurenai, while the real Naruto walked up to Temari, caressing her cheek as he asked. "So how has my Suna pet been since we last saw each other?"

"Stressed... Master..." Temari replied in a distant voice, piquing Naruto's curiosity.

"And why do you feel stressed?" Naruto asked, causing Temari to say without thought. "My body continues to get hot and bothered by Shikamaru... but thinking about you helps relieve that tension..."

{ **Looks like another one has a thing for you, Kit.** } Kurama said with a smirk.

{Well I can't make her my slave like the others, she lives in Suna for crying out loud, and Gaara might suspect something.} Naruto reasoned, earning a groan from the Nine Tails.

{ **She doesn't have to be like the others, but having her as a pet when she's in the Village or when you visit isn't a bad idea either, she can just act normal the rest of the time.** } Kurama argued, before adding. { **Besides, out of the two of you, I think Gaara would prefer you around his sister more than that lazy Nara.** }

From what the Kyuubi had said, Naruto nodded, believing there to be some logic in the words of the Bijuu, causing him to refocus back upon Temari, where he looked her in the eyes, which began to glow red, allowing him to rewrite the sandy haired blond's mind to his liking.

When he finished, Temari blinked her eyes as they returned to normal, before she sank to her knees and and looked up at her Master with nothing but desire as she said in an obedient and longing voice. "I am yours', my Master, mind, body, and soul. I exist to please you. How may I serve you?"

"You can start off by showing me that sexy body of yours'." Naruto suggested, giving off a sly smirk, which made Temari smile herself.

"Right away, my handsome Master." Temari replied with a seductive tone, sliding her hands along her body, moving her left behind her back and undid her bra, allowing the garment to fall to the floor, before grabbing the sides of her bikini panties and slid them down her legs, revealing all her naked form to her Master.

Placing one hand behind her head and the other on her hip, Temari took a pose as she asked in an alluring tone. "Do you like what you see, my Master? Every inch of me is yours', to do with as you desire."

"You bet I do, and I plan on enjoying you for a long, long time. Now, get on your knees and use those wonderful lips to pleasure me." Naruto then instructed in a commanding voice, sending a wave of pleasure down Temari's body as she sank to her knees once again, this time her eyes focusing on her Master's member.

"Your will is my command, Master." Temari replied in a lustful voice, before she reached up with her right hand and gently caressed her Master's cock, causing Naruto to groan as his new pet started to pleasure him.

Starting off, Temari slid her hand along Naruto's length, starting off with a handjob, which made Naruto groan from the sensation, before his groans increased as Temari went deeper, turning her handjob to a blowjob as she took the Uzumaki's member in her mouth, sliding her tongue around the cock that entered her lips.

"That... that feels good, Temari... Don't stop...!" Naruto groaned as the sandy haired blonde obeyed and happily continued to pleasure her new Master, slowly bobbing her head up and down his shaft, while her left hand snaked down her body and slowly started to rub at her pussy.

Though enjoying the continued pleasure of Teamri, looking at her, Naruto noticed the Suna Kunoichi starting to masturbate, causing him to set his hands on the sides of Temari's head and slowly remove her off his member, where she looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"Why did you stop me, Master? Do I not please you?" Temari asked, believing she had done something wrong.

"Far from it." Naruto replied as he moved down so he too was resting on his knees, cupped Temari's cheek and told her. "You are wonderful, but I want you to also feel good, so just relax and prepare for something we can both enjoy."

From the mental commands set in her head, Temari nodded, trusting her Master completely, who set his hands on her shoulders and lay Temari down, moving down with her, before turning around and positioning himself so he was on all fours, gazing down at Temari's wet folds, while his member hovered over her head, filling the sandy haired blonde with further arousal and anticipation.

"Now you can continue to please me while I make you feel good." Naruto said, before he leaned in and ran his tongue along Temari's slit, before pushing it inside her pussy, causing Temari to moan loudly at the surges of pleasure that filled her, the wonderful pleasure she experienced from her Master as he continued to stimulate her folds.

But remembering her position as Naruto's loyal slave, Temari set her hands on Naruto's legs, opened her mouth and moved her head up, taking his cock back in her mouth as she continued her blowjob.

'Master... He's so good, he's making me so hot... I'm.. I'm his... forever..." Temari thought as she continued to suck on Naruto's cock while her Master licked away at her folds, finding herself continuing to enjoy the new position she was in, knowing so long as she served her Master, she would be satisfied.

After some time, Temari felt her climax start to approach, causing her to remove her mouth from Naruto's cock and say. "Master... I'm... I'm so close...! It's so good...!"

Taking his tongue out of her folds, Naruto then inserted his index and middle fingers inside of the Suna Kunoichi's pussy, causing Temari to cry out in ecstasy as she arched her back and cum.

"Oh, Master...!" She cried, throwing her head back as her body gave into its need for release, cumming all over Naruto's fingers and leaving Temari on her back, panting and with a satisfied smile on her face.

But Naruto wasn't finished yet, as Temari had yet to make him cum, causing him to smirk as he wanted more.

"Get on all fours and present yourself to me." Naruto said with a commanding voice as he moved off of Temari and stood up, watching as Temari quickly and happily obeyed, getting into position as she moved to her hands and knees, where she then looked back behind her and at naruto with a lustful smirk, shaking her ass enticingly for her Master.

"Are you ready for me, my hot, sexy Master? Then come and get me." Temari purred, giving her butt a playful slap as she eagerly eyed the Jinchuuriki, feeling herself getting hot once again as Naruto slowly walked up behind her, set his hands on her thighs and gently rubbed the tip of his cock against her folds, earning a lustful moan from the Suna Kunoichi.

"Beg for it. Tell me how much you want it." Naruto whispered into Temari's ear.

"More than anything... I want your cock so badly... I will do whatever you say to have it...!" Temari moaned in reply, surprising Naruto a little at how submissive and quickly she responded to his command.

{ **Making her your pet really brought out her submissive side.** } Kurama said with a smirk, ready for Naruto to finally make the sandy haired vixen his next fuck pet.

Focusing upon Temari, Naruto applied a little more pressure on her hips, keeping his hands firmly upon her body, before moving forward, sliding his cockr into Temari's pussy and causing her to moan at the sudden rush of pleasure that filled her.

"Master...! Oh, yes... yes...! So good...! Fuck your slave...!" Temari cried out as Naruto began to pick up his pace, moving his cock in and out of the sandy haired blonde's folds, before he reached over with his right hand and groped her breast, pinching her nipple, causing Temari to cry louder.

"Master, you just continue to amaze me... You are a God... You are perfect... I love you so much...!" The Suna Kunoichi then called, continuing to lose herself to the moment of pleasure she was experiencing with Naruto, allowing him to dominate her, to do with her as he desired.

"You feel so good... Temari... So... so tight...!" Naruto groaned out, before moving forward and kissing the back of her neck, sending a shiver of pleasure through Temari's body, loving the tenderness her Master showed her, making her want to be the best slave girl she could be.

The pair continued their love making for quite a while, changing positions every now and then, with Temari now riding Naruto's cock as he lay on his back, before the sandy haired blonde felt her second climax start to approach.

"Master, I can't hold it... I... I'm so close..." Temari moaned, feeling her climax approaching closer with each passing moment, which caused Naruto to nod and groan in reply. "Me too... get ready... cum with me...!"

Thrusting several more times, Naruto and Temari both let out loud cries as they had their climaxes respectively, Temari screaming for her Master as she had her release, cumming all over Naruto's cock, while the Uzumaki came, filling his new slave with his seed, leaving her with a blissful smile on her face as she collapsed on his chest, resting in place and unable to think of anything but her Master and how she could continue to please him.

-Sometime later-

Once all his slaves had been pleasured, each receiving great amounts of pleasure and several orgasms, Naruto decided to head back home, but not before commanding Kurenai to redress and sent her home, making sure she had h no memories of what had happened, only believing that it was another sex dream she had fantasies about, while Naruto, Temari, Ino, and Hinata went back to his place.

Once they entered the apartment, they saw Tenten, who was wearing her white corset lingerie, dusting the living room, before the weapons mistress looked up and smirked at seeing Temari.

"Wow, thank you for bringing our Suna toy home, Master." Tenten said with a sly tone, thinking that Temari was still their mindless slave, to use as their Master saw fit.

However, her smirk quickly changed to a look of confusion as Tenten saw Temari smirk back at her, saying with her own slyness. "Who says you get to play with me? I think that decision is left to our Master and not you."

Tenten was so confused by what was going on, she didn't see Ino smirk and form a few familiar hand signs, casting her Mind Transfer technique upon the brunette, who then blacked out.

When Tenten came to, her eyes widened as she saw that, not only was she now naked, but was tied to their Master's bed, before her eyes widened further, stunned as she saw Temari standing at the foot of the bed, a smirk on her face as she was once again naked, save for the strap-on she wore around her waist.

"Master told me what you did with me while I was only a mere slave/pet for him." Temari said, smirking as she climbed onto the bed, crawled up to Tenten, moving up her body and getting right up to her face as she then said. "And he said since I was so good today, I get to play with with you tonight."

Seeing Naruto sitting off to the side from the corner of her eye, with Sakura sitting in his lap and nuzzling his chest with her head, while Ino and Hinata sat before the Uzumaki as they massaged his feet, the sight of her Master and slave sisters caused Tenten's arousal to spike, before she sighed, then smirked and pushed her head up and claimed Temari's lips in a heated kiss, one the sandy haired blonde returned, before she slid the dildo into the brunette's folds, causing Tenten to break from the kiss and moan.

"That's it." Temari said, stopping for a moment as she told the brunette. "I'm going to have you moaning and begging all night."

As Naruto and his other pets watched the erotic scene unfold, Naruto felt a presence walk up to his side, causing him to look as Tayuya entered the room, smirking as he took in her new appearance.

While her red hair was still braided in a ponytail, resting on her shoulder, her attire was different from when she was confined within the cells of Konoha.

No longer wearing a worn and torn prison uniform, Tayuya's clothing was more colourful, consisting of a short sleeve black shirt that stopped just over her stomach and was tight enough to show off her chest, while a Chunin jacket sat over it.

Tight shorts covered her thighs, with a belt that had her flute and Kunai in it stored within, allowing her easy access to her weaponry when needed.

And while it wasn't the highlight of her clothing, a Leaf headband was tied around her left arm, showing her allegiance to Konoha and her discarding her old life as part of the Sound.

Looking at Tayuya, Naruto gave off a friendly smile as he asked. "So how did your first mission go today?"

"It was alright, Master. Having Anko-sensei as my teacher is rough, but she seems ok when you get to know her." Tayuya replied, smiling as Naruto smirked, knowing that her new Sensei was also one of his pets, while smirking at setting a command within Anko to treat Tayuya as a student and not a criminal.

Smiling at her Master, Tayuya then focused on Temari and Tenten, remembering that she was the Kunoichi that defeated her so long ago, but found herself not caring, knowing that she was also a lover of her Master, as well as getting aroused by the sight.

"Master?" Tayuya spoke up with a small shyness, where she tried to ask through her flushed expression. "May I please... well.. You know...?"

"Go on, join them." Naruto replied, causing Tayuya to smile brightly as she quickly stripped naked, showing off her sexy form, before the redhead got on the bed and moved behind Temari, reaching around and groping the Suna Kunoichi's breasts and causing her to moan as she continued to fuck Tenten.

"I know we got off on a bad foot, but thanks to our Master reeducating me, I know we can learn to be good friends." Tayuya said, feeling more confident as she gave Temari's cheek a quick kiss and added. "And even better slave sisters."

At Tayuya's words, Temari smiled and nodded, agreeing with the redhead, before showing there were no hard feelings as she claimed Tayuya's lips in a deep and loving kiss, turning slightly and placing her right hand on Tayuya's chest as she began to rub and massage her breast, which made Tayuya moan in Temari's mouth and quickly return the kiss.

And after Temari broke from her lips, Tayuya continued to show her love and her loyalties as she assisted the Suna Kunoichi with Tenten, kissing and softly biting at the brunette's neck, while Temari set her hands upon Tenten's chest, groping her breasts as she slid the dildo in and out of her pussy.

Watching his pets have fun on his bed, pleased to see them getting along, as well as getting it on, Naruto sat back and smiled, while Sakura, Hinata and Ino sighed happily as they remained close around their Master, all loving every moment of being part of his life and looking forward to what other plans and ideas the Uzumaki had for them.


	12. Chapter 12

After another night of passion with one another, as well as their Master, Naruto had escorted Temari back to her hotel room.

"Thank you for walking me home." Temari said with a smile, acting like her normal self as per her mental conditioning, before teasing. "I just hope nobody saw us and thinks you're cheating on Sakura."

"They won't. That's why Sakura was walking with us on her way to the hospital." Naruto replied, having come up with various ways of making sure the people of Konoha did not get suspicious of his activities with the other girls.

"You are so smart, Master." Temari commented, smiling longingly as she moved closer to Naruto, pressed her hands against his body and offered in an alluring voice. "And so sexy. Would you care to come inside my hotel room for a bit? I have to head back to Suna tomorrow and I will be so lonely without you or my slave sisters there to keep me 'company'."

At Temari's flirting and her words, Naruto smiled back and asked. "How can I refuse my desert rose?"

Temari couldn't help but blush at Naruto's words, before she moved aside and allowing her Master within her room, locking the door behind her and headed to the bedroom, where she licked her lips in anticipation at seeing Naruto take off his jacket, showing off his muscular body, before the Jinchuuriki sat on the bed and looked at Temari with a continued smile.

"So are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to join me?" He asked, wondering what his Suna slave would do in response to his question, getting a satisfying response as Temari undid the sash of her kimono, letting it fall down to reveal she was not wearing underwear, showing off her slender figure, bare breasts and her pussy.

"I'm all yours', Master." Temari purred as she joined Naruto on her bed and kissed him deeply, parting from the kiss minutes later to lie beside the Uzumaki and say with a continued lustfulness. "Do with me as you desire."

From Temari's words, Naruto smirked, both at her submitting herself to him and the possibilities to their time together, before an idea came to his mind, one he was sure would satisfy him and his Suna slave, where Naruto then slid off his pants and underwear, leaving him as naked as Temari, which continued to arouse her.

And Temari felt herself getting further turned on as her Master brought his hands together, forming the familiar hand signs of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, causing another Naruto to join the pair, sitting the opposite side of the original Naruto.

"I was thinking we start off by making you feel good." The real Naruto said as he climbed on top of Temari and kissed her neck deeply, while the Shadow Clone got between her legs, sliding his fingers just around her pussy.

"Then you're going to please both of us." The Shadow Clone added, pushing his fingers inside of Temari, causing the sandy haired blonde to moan and nod in response, feeling her pleasure continue to build up as her Master and the Shadow Clone started to pleasure her.

"Oh, Master... you are making me feel so hot..." Temari moaned, grasping the sheets of her bed lightly, closing her eyes and allowing the two to continue.

"Then I know you will love this." Naruto said in reply as he kissed down Temari's neck and collarbone, to her chest, where he took her left breast in his mouth and started to lick, suck and bite around her left breast, while the Shadow Clone removed his fingers from Temari's folds and replaced them with his face, sticking his tongue inside of the Suna Kunoichi, which made her moans increase as the pleasure continued to build up within her, causing her to then moan erotically. "Master, you weren't kidding... I do love this... You are so good...!"

Smirking at hearing Temari's moaning, Naruto and the Shadow Clone continued in their actions, continuing to make the sandy haired blonde moan and beg for more, with Naruto switching to Temari's right breast, running his tongue along her nipple and fondling the left, while the Shadow Clone remained between her legs, pushing his tongue deeper into the Suna Kunoichi's folds and pushing her closer to her limit.

"Master... Master... Oh, Master...!" Temari cried out, before letting out a loud cry of pleasure as she climaxed, her sexual fluids coating the Shadow Clone's face, which he then licked her pussy clean, while the sandy haired blonde fell back into her bed as she panted heavily, a pleased smile on her face.

"Master, you were amazing." Temari said, looking at the Jinchuuriki and the Shadow Clone with a satisfied smile, seeing the pair smiling back at her.

"Thank you, Temari. But now I think it's time you pleased us." The Shadow Clone said in reply, looking at Naruto as his smile turned sly. "Right Boss?"

"You bet." Naruto replied with a smirk of his own, which made Temari smile back lustfully, excited as to what her Master was planning for her.

Facing Temari again, Naruto then said with a commanding voice. "Temari, get on all fours and get ready for us. You will give my pal here a blowjob for all the pleasure he gave to you, while I get to ravish your ass."

At the command of the blond, Temari smiled, feeling herself getting quite hot and aroused.

"Anything you say, Master." Temari replied happily as she gladly got into position, setting herself in the centre of the bed as she rested on her hands and knees, looking behind her with a continued lust as she gaze at the two Narutos and their hard members.

With Temari in position, the Shadow Clone then moved himself onto the bed, sitting on his knees in front of Temari as the Suna Kunoichi starting lustfully at his cock, before she slowly lowered her head and began to lick up and down his member, lapping at the pre-cum coming from the tip, which caused the Naruto Clone to give off small groans, telling Temari he was liking her actions, before she went further in pleasing her Master as she wrapped her lips around the tip and slowly lowered her head down and up the length, sucking and licking it, loving the sounds of her Master's groans.

"That's it... that's it, Temari..." The Shadow Clone groaned out as he placed his hands on the back of the Suna Kunoichi's head, guiding her head along his cock as she continued to pleasure him, before Temari gave off a muffled moan when she felt her Master's hands on her ass cheeks, groping and squeezing them, as the real Naruto got behind the Suna Kunoichi and into position.

"Are you ready, my hot, desert beauty?" Naruto asked, teasing Temari a little as he rubbed his member around her entrance, causing her to moan again, her erotic calls caused the Shadow Clone to then groan at the feel around his member.

Smirking at her muffled reply, Naruto then slowly pushed forward, sliding his cock into her tight passage, causing Temari to break from her blowjob and moan loudly at the sudden pleasure that filled her.

But focusing on the Naruto in front of her, Temari continued to please the Shadow Clone, taking his cock back in her mouth, while Naruto slowly thrust his member in and out of her, groaning at how tight she felt.

"Temari, you are so tight... so good...!" Naruto groaned as he continued to thrust his member in and out of the Suna Kunoichi's ass, making her moan around the Shadow Clone's cock again and again, which made the second Naruto groan and add. "And your mouth is just as amazing...!"

From the approval of the two Narutos, it encouraged Temari to continue in her actions, not only did she move her right hand up and start to massage the Shadow Clone's balls, but she began to move her hips in sync with Naruto's member, causing it to push deeper into her ass, the actions of which caused both Uzumakis to groan in approval.

"Man, Temari... you're good... you're so good..." The real Naruto groaned out as his cock moved in and out of her tight passage, gripping her ass cheeks tightly and earning another muffled moan from the sandy haired blonde, continuing to thrust in and out of her, the three being filled with great amounts of pleasure.

However, after another hour, the three began to feel their bodies coming closer to their limits, with Temari moaning with the Shadow Clone's member in her mouth, feeling her climax approaching, while both Narutos could feel themselves about to cum alongside the Suna Kunoichi.

"Boss... not going to last much longer... she's just too good with that mouth of her's..." The Shadow Clone groaned out.

"And her ass is perfect..." Naruto groaned in reply, which flattered Temari, before the Uzumaki added. "Then what are you waiting for...? Cum... cum inside our hot, sexy plaything..."

Temari felt her body surge with pleasure at the feeling of serving her Master, feeling happy when his Shadow Clone let out a loud groan, causing her to moan mentally as she drank his cum, before she heard the real Naruto let out a groan of his own, filling her ass with his seed and causing her to climax, where her sex fluids dripped down her legs and onto the bed as she let out a muffled cry around the Shadow Clone's member.

With their climaxes fading, Temari remained between the two Narutos, her body going limp as she continued to enjoy the pleasure she had experienced, before the Suna Kunoichi suddenly collapsed forward as the Shadow Clone dispersed, leaving Temari resting on her stomach, while still feeling the real Naruto behind her.

"Master... you're so amazing... Master..." Temari sighed, letting out a light moan as she felt Naruto remove his cock from her rear, before she was turned over, lying on her back, where the sandy haired blonde smiled lovingly at the face of her beloved.

"You were amazing as well, my desert rose." Naruto replied with a smirk, making Temari smile, feeling her love for her Master increase at the cute pet name he had given her, before she began to lightly moan as Naruto leaned forward and began to kiss along her collarbone and neck, trailing her body as he kissed her smooth, tanned skin, desiring a little more of the Uzumaki.

"I would love to enjoy you more, my pet, but I want you to get a good night's rest before you head home tomorrow." Naruto said as he looked back into her eyes.

"Of course, Master. I understand." Temari replied with respect in her voice, only for it to turn sly as she offered. "But maybe I can wake you up tomorrow with a little blowjob?"

"Sounds nice, I'll be sure to tell one of the other girls to let you in when you arrive." Naruto replied with a smirk, before he leaned in and whispered something into Temari's ear, causing the sandy haired blonde to smile mischievously, hearing the trigger phrases that would make both Matsuri and Yukata obey her.

'I'm going to give them both a... 'proper' training when I get home.' Temari thought to herself with a lustful smirk, before focusing back on Naruto, where she gave her Master a longful kiss good night as she allowed sleep to take her, while Naruto took a moment to admire her naked and beautiful form, before he headed back home, interested to see what other fun activities his pets had cooked up for him.

-Later-

Returning back to his apartment, Naruto smiled as he returned to his bedroom.

"You never cease to amaze me." He commented, looking at his lovers and seeing the seductive outfits each were wearing as they posed for him on his bed.

"Welcome home, Master." Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Tayuya said in unison as they all bowed before their one and only, showing off their outfits for him to admire.

Sakura, for starters, was sitting on the left side of Naruto's bed, resting on her knees as she gazed longing at the Uzumaki, where she was dressed in her skimpy belly dancer outfit, which included a light red top that just covered her chest, allowing the top and bottom of her breasts to be seen, and pair of matching red panties that showed off her long and slender legs.

And adding to her outfit, decorative golden rings covered Sakura's wrists, ankles, fingers and her neck, making her look irresistible.

Ino was on the opposite side to Sakura, showing her sexy body off in a purple version of Sakura's harem outfit, only hers' lacked all the gold jewelry, believing she didn't need such trinkets to get her Master's eye, while adding to her outfit with a pair of silk veil pants.

Like her slave sisters, Hinata was wearing her own harem outfit, but had made alterations to the costume to further entice her Master and show she continued to desire him.

Lying in the centre and resting on her stomach to give her Master a view of her cleavage, Hinata wore a skimpy light blue top, where a gold ring ran through the front to keep the fabric from exposing her breasts, the panties she wore covered her body nicely, showing off her ass, while Hinata added her own little way to further entice Naruto, adding to her outfit as she had applied blue eyeshadow, various and beautiful bracelets and anklets, while she had a transparent veil to cover her mouth and nose.

Tenten lay on her left side as she took a spot at the end of the bed, running her fingers around the sheets as she looked at Naruto seductively.

The brunette wore a jade green harem outfit, showing off her body like Sakura, Ino and Hinata, copying Ino as she wore a similar pair of silk pants and had a bracelet and anklet set upon her right arm and leg.

Smiling at her Master, Tenten hoped he liked her outfit, having chosen green because of its shared colour with the Leaf, as well as jade being a more regal colour, letting Tenten showed off her tactical side even in her seduction.

Lastly was Tayuya, only she wasn't in the bed, but sat before it, looking up at her Master with joyful eyes.

Clad only in an orange bra and panties, Tayuya continued to smile up at her Master, hoping he'd notice the gold collar around her neck, feeling as though wearing it made her his pet, an idea Ino spoke to her about.

"Your harem is happy you have returned, Master." Sakura said in a heartfelt and obedient tone, smiling lustfully as she asked. "Would you like us to perform for you?"

Naruto continued to smile slyly at his devoted slave girls, only to then say. "No."

Worried, Tayuya asked. "Why? Did we do something wrong, Master?"

At her worry, Naruto smiled as he realized Tayuya's misunderstanding, finding her continued devotion to him very cute.

Approaching the bed, Naruto slipped off his jacket, leaving his upper body on display for his slaves, before bringing his hands together, casting the Shadow Clone Jutsu and causing four copies of the original Naruto to stand around him.

"We were hoping you could perform for us." The real Naruto then said, clearing up the misunderstanding, which made the five Kunoichi smile, looking forward to 'entertaining' a bigger audience, before Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten slid off of the bed, allowing Naruto and his Shadow Clones to lie back and enjoy the act they had planned, where Tayuya sat up from her position and joined her slave sisters, dancing alongside the others, running their hands along their bodies, around their breasts, trying to make their movements as sexy as they could for their Master and his Shadow Clones, to the point Tenten wrapped her arms around Tayuya, slipping them around her waist from behind and forced the redhead in a passionate kiss, one Tayuya was more than happy to return.

Ino, meanwhile, moved closer to her Master as she danced, running her hands along her body, especially her breasts, as she moved her hips, before turning around, moving her hips from side to side, allowing her Master to view her tight ass as she danced, giving him a playful wink when she faced him again, blowing a kiss as she danced back towards her slave sisters.

From Ino's continued dancing, keeping herself close to her Master, it caused the Kyuubi to smirk.

{ **I can smell her arousal. Your Yamanaka pet is just burning with desire for you.** } The Nine-Tails commented, before grinning as he added. { **Though it's hard to tell out of the five of them which wants you the most. They all just want you to ravish them wildly.** }

Naruto didn't pay any attention to Kurama as he watched Sakura move closer to him next, moving so that she was sitting in his lap, arching her back as she moved in his lap, showing off her cleavage, before turning around, rubbing her panty clad ass against her Master's covered erection, smiling lustfully as she got back up and rejoined her sisters in their exotic dance.

With Sakura back in the line of dancing harem girls, Hinata took the opportunity to get closer to her Master, moving towards Naruto as she swayed her hips, caressing her breasts through her top with both hands as she smiled seductively at her one and only, giving off a sexy smile through her veil as she eyed her Master and the Shadow Clones.

Continuing to dance as they felt their desire for their Master continue to consume, all five Kunoichi slowly and seductively danced closer to the bed, circling around Naruto and the Shadow Clones, before enticing the Narutos further as they joined them.

Sakura sliding her hands around the hand of one of the Shadow Clones, smiling as she brought it up to her breast and began to rub, moaning as she then felt the Shadow Clone continuing where she started.

Ino managed to get to the real Naruto as she crawled her way up the bed and on top of him, kissing the Jinchuuriki deeply on the lips, which Naruto was more than happy to return as his hands reached around and gripped her ass cheeks tightly.

Approaching a Shadow Clone for herself, Hinata unclipped the ring at the front of her bra, causing the fabric to fall from her chest and reveal her breasts, making the Shadow Clone smirk as the Hyuga sat in his lap and began to kiss around his neck, making sure her breasts pressed against his body.

Tenten remained beside the bed, dancing for a Shadow Clone that she knew would pleasure her eventually, wanting the Shadow Clone to continue to enjoy her dancing before he enjoyed her body, making certain to bend the right way so that he could continue to see her amazing body, as well as give him a view of her tight ass, moaning lightly as she thought about him taking her soon.

As for Tayuya, the redhead sat beside the Shadow Clone that would make love to her, kissing the side of his neck softly and sweetly, while she ran her left hand around his chest, moaning at the feel of his well-developed body, causing her desire to get the better of her as her hand slid down and moved closer to his crotch.

But realizing what she was doing, Tayuya stopped and looked away, ashamed she had acted without command, only to be rewarded when the Shadow Clone set his hand under her chin, tilted her head up to face her longing gaze and kissed her deeply, causing Tayuya to kiss the Shadow Clone back and moan in his mouth.

Each Kunoichi remaining by their respective Narutos side, continuing to please them, before Sakura was the first to speak.

"Did you like our performance, Master...?" Sakura asked though her moans, arching her back as the Shadow Clone's other hand join in, causing the pink haired Kunoichi to moan with desire as her Master's hands rubbed and squeezed her breasts.

"We only want to please you, Master." Ino then added as she broke the kiss with the real Naruto, moaning loudly as she felt his hands give her ass another squeeze.

"You all are amazing." The real Naruto said, looking at Ino with a sincerity as he added. "I feel so lucky to have you all by my side. I love you all."

"And we love you, Master." Hinata replied, her tone filled with a continued love for the Uzumaki, which was reflected by Hinata's slave sisters.

Smirking, the Shadow Clone that Tenten was entertaining placed his hand on the brunette's ass cheek, causing her to moan, before he looked at the real Naruto and asked. "Hey, Boss, don't you think we should reward them for that hot little show?"

"What do you think?" Naruto asked back, before pulling Ino forward and in for a longing and loving kiss, which Ino eagerly returned, while feeling herself getting hotter, knowing she and her Master were getting closer to pleasuring each other.

Around them, the Shadow Clones mimicked the original Naruto's actions, pulling each of the girls into their laps and into passionate kisses, which they eagerly returned, leading into another long and pleasurable night between the five Kunoichi slaves and their loving Master.


	13. Chapter 13

Relaxing on his couch and completely naked, Naruto smiled at the sight before him, smiling to see his slaves continue to think of ways to entice and seduce him.

Currently, the near naked forms of Sakura and Ino sat before their Master, both Kunoichi sat on their knees as they eyed their Master with love and desire, wanting to look as sexy for him as possible.

And with their current outfits, they believed they had achieved that goal.

Ino was currently back in her black and orange kitty outfit her Master had bought for her during Hinata's 'performance', which consisted of an orange coloured bra and matching panties, a set of cat ears and a matching tail coming out of her panties, showing off her amazing figure as well as her D-cup sized breasts.

As for Sakura, she had taken a page from Ino's book and was also wearing a sexy cat costume that was similar to Ino's, but hers' was white in colour, which not only made her feel sexy in it, as it highlighted her lightly tanned skin, and showed off her breasts and ass nicely, but she noticed how Naruto's eyes wandered over her body, filling her with joy to know she continued to please him.

"Please let your pets please you Master, Nya!" Sakura begged excitedly as she shook her hips, letting her tail move back and forth.

"Ino wants to mate with Master again. Ino wants Master's cock." Ino added as she turned around, presenting herself as she bent down to show off her panty covered pussy, and the wet spot that was forming on it.

"How about my pets start off by pleasing me first?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he moved his eyes down, his slaves getting the idea as they moaned at the sight of his erected cock sticking out at them.

"Right away, Master, Nya! Ino loves Master's cock!" Ino mewled as she turned back to face the Uzumaki, crawled her way between Naruto's legs and began to run her tongue around the tip, lapping at the pre-cum already dripping from his member.

"Sakura wants Master's cock too! Sakura wants to please Master, Nya!" Sakura added with a purr as she crawled next to Ino, pushing the platinum haired blonde's head aside, before running her tongue along Naruto's member, where Ino remained focused as the pair shared their Master, licking and sucking on their Master's cock, which filled both Kunoichi with pleasure.

"That's it... good girls... man, you're good... don't stop...!" Naruto groaned out, smirking as he ran his fingers along the girls ears, causing them to purr happily as they continued to pleasure him.

"Sakura's happy when Master is happy, Nya!" Sakura stated as she stopped licking Naruto's member, before facing Ino and adding with a continued peppy tone. "And Sakura loves slave Ino almost as Sakura loves Master."

At Sakura's words, Naruto smiled to see his slaves getting along, moreso as Sakura showed her dominance, moved her head forward and claimed Ino's lips in a deep and loving kiss, one Ino returned and both moaned into at the feeling of their kiss and tasting their Master on the other's lips.

"Now that's hot." Naruto then said with a smirk, just before an idea came to his mind as he then instructed. "Keep kissing each other while I 'reward' you for putting on such a sexy show for me."

"Yes, Master, Nya! Sakura looks forward to Master rewarding us." Sakura said after breaking her kiss with Ino, feeling herself getting aroused, feelings Ino shared as she smiled at their Master.

But following Naruto's command, Ino was the dominant of the duo as she set her hands on Sakura's shoulders and pulled her in for another kiss, which made Sakura moan a little, feeling Ino push her tongue into her mouth, before refocusing herself and kissing Ino back, both feeling their bodies heating up, not only at their actions, but knowing their Master would not disappoint.

So focused on kissing one another, neither Sakura nor Ino noticed when Naruto performed his signature Jutsu, causing a Shadow Clone of his to appear, nor did they notice as their bodies were moved slightly and their panties moved to the side, exposing their wet pussies as they blissfully continued to make out with one another.

However, both moaned in their kiss as each felt a pair of hands set upon their hips, looking behind the other to see the naked form of their Master, before parting from their kiss and smiling to see a second Master positioned behind them.

"Are you cute kitties ready for your reward?" The Naruto behind Ino asked, rubbing his member around her folds, which made her moan at the feeling and nod.

"Yes, Master. Ino wants to mate with Master again." Ino moaned in reply, backing her hips a little to allow Naruto's cock into her pussy.

"Me too, Master, Sakura wants Master so badly, Nya!" Sakura also moaned out, rubbing her folds along the tip of her Naruto's cock, wet with desire and need.

Looking at their pets, then each other, both Narutos gave off big grins and nodded, before giving Sakura and Ino what they longed for as both pushed their members inside their pets, causing Sakura and Ino to cry out erotically.

"Oh, Master...! Sakura can feel you inside of her... Master feels so good inside Sakura's pussy, Nya...!" Sakura cried out as she began to feel the pleasure of her Master begin, feeling Naruto's manhood start to move in and out of her folds.

"Ino feels like Sakura... feels so good... Ino wants Master to fill her with his milk...!" Ino added, losing herself to the pleasure, feeling the Naruto start to ravish her pussy, thrusting in and out at a great pace.

Both girls' moans then went silent when Sakura leaned forward, claiming Ino's lips in another kiss as the pair closed their eyes, losing themselves in the pleasure as both Uzumakis smirked at them.

"Keep going... Keep showing me your love to each other and I'll continue to 'reward' you...!" The Naruto behind Sakura commanded, pushing his cock deeper, which made Sakura break the kiss and cry in ecstacy, before Sakura refocused and kissed Ino again, both moaning from their Masters ravishing their bodies and their kissing.

True to his word, the Narutos 'rewarded' Sakura and Ino as both moved their left hand down their respective pet's body, sliding it up their chests and began to rub and squeeze their left breast, which caused Sakura and Ino to shift around and moan in their current positions, but refused to relinquish such pleasure.

"You two are such good girls..." The Naruto ravishing Sakura then said, smirking as he slowed down his thrusts, moved his right hand behind her ear and began to rub it, adding. "Yes you are... you are just so good..."

At the feel of her Master rubbing behind her ear, Sakura couldn't help but break her kiss with Ino and purr, enjoying the sensation and her Master's praise, which made Ino pout a little, before she felt the Naruto behind her rub at her ear.

"Don't think I forgot about you, my sexy blonde kitten." He said, leaning down and pressing his body against Ino's back as he pushed her hair away from her neck and began to kiss around it, causing Ino to moan at the love her Master was showing in his actions, which Ino acted on as she moved her face back to Sakura's, started to lick her cheek, before Sakura took control and turned Ino's licks into another make out session.

Continuing to kiss each other, enjoying the feel of their Master's hands on their bodies, as well as his cock continuing to slide in and out of their pussies, Sakura and Ino felt overjoyed, so happy to be with their Master, loving the way he continued to satisfy them, leading to the pair making out for the next hour, while feeling their respective Naruto not only ravish their pussies with his cock, but his hands continued to explore their bodies, rubbing at the breasts and down to their clits, filling both with nothing but pleasure.

But feeling their climaxes, Sakura and Ino parted from their kissing to inform their Master of their bodies giving into their desires, where Sakura was first to speak.

"Master... Sakura cannot hold it... Sakura is going to cum...!" She moaned loudly, followed by Ino, who let out more of an erotic cry with her moaning. "Same here, Nya...! Ino cannot hold it... Ino is going to release her own milk, Nya...!"

"Cum for me then, my hot, sexy pets... cum now...!" The Naruto behind Sakura then groaned out, giving the girls all they needed as they cried out in ecstasy and had their orgasms.

"Master...!" Sakura cried loudly as she had her release, cumming all over her Naruto's cock, while her folds clamped tightly around his member, savouring the moment of ecstasy she was experiencing with her orgasm.

"Ino cums now... Master...!" Ino followed up, reaching her sexual limit and releasing her sexual fluids all over her Naruto's manhood, leaving the platinum haired pet smiling as she fell on her stomach, recovering from her climax.

Relaxing in place, recovering after their latest orgasms, both Sakura and Ino then moaned as they felt their Narutos pull their cocks out of them, before there was a puff of smoke, leaving only one Naruto present.

And while Sakura and Ino were unsure which was the real Master that had satisfied them and which had been pleasured by a Shadow Clone, neither put too much thought into it, for the pleasure they experienced made up for it, both continuing to feel joy and love at being slaves to Naruto Uzumaki.

Ino then got up and crawled to Sakura, pushing the pink haired Kunoichi onto her back as the Yamanaka started to kiss and lick her body, making Sakura moan and sigh happily.

"That was amazing, you both are perfect, my pets." Naruto said as he sat back down on the couch, smirking as he watched Ino 'clean' Sakura with her tongue, before he looked at his pink haired slave and asked. "Now Sakura, aren't there some envoys from the Hidden Cloud coming today?"

"Yes, Master... and as Lady Tsunade's apprentice... I have to attend the meeting later... and show some around..." Sakura replied through her sighs and moans as Ino continued to worship her body, kissing and licking each area of exposed skin she could find.

"Guess that means more time for me with Master." Ino teased, stopping her licking as she eyed the naked form of the jinchuuriki, feeling herself getting hot again.

"We'll have some fun, Ino, don't you worry about that." Naruto replied as Ino smiled seductively at him, before he looked back at Sakura and said. "But if you notice any hotties in the group, send me a message. Maybe we can have some 'fun' with them."

"Of course, my Master, I'll be sure to inform you the second I notice any Kunoichi I believe are deserving of you." Sakura said in a seductive reply, hating to have to leave her Master, let alone redress, but she knew she had to remain loyal to the Leaf as to avoid any suspicion against her Master, making sure that nothing would come between her and her love for her slave sisters and the Jinchuuriki.

-Much later-

The envoys from the Hidden Cloud had arrived midday and spent much of the afternoon in the Hokage's office, going over new treaties and border disputes.

And while she did pay attention to everything that was said, Sakura paid most of her attention to a pair of Kunoichi that caught her eyes, where, after the meeting was finished, she had Shizune send their Master a message, while the pink haired Kunoichi decided to show the pair around the village, since the envoys would be spending the week at the Leaf.

As she started to walk, guiding her guests, Sakura took a moment to give the two a quick look over, finding them both quite attractive and definitely of interest for her beloved Master.

Taking in the appearance of the figure on her left, Sakura knew the woman only as Samui, who had short blonde hair, light blue eyes and lacked most emotion on her face, seemingly disinterested about nearly every topic brought up.

She was a tall, fair-skinned woman with a curvaceous figure which was cast in a very low-cut outfit which displayed her sizeable cleavage, looking to be a DD-cup size.

A short skirt covered her legs, while a pair of black high boots covered her feet.

And as Sakura smiled, bringing up the Village's restaurant district, trying to get something from the blonde, Sakura though with some irritation. 'What a tight ass.'

But as Samui passed Sakura, seemingly to avoid being seen with her, it allowed Sakura to get a good view of her backside and made her think with lust. 'What a tight ass indeed, Master's going to love her, but her personality is going to need a little 'tweaking'.'

Shaking her head and looking upon the second Cloud Kunoichi, Sakura saw that she too was a blonde, only her hairstyle was tied in the back with a ponytail and seemingly darker than Samui's.

Yugito had a set dark eyes and had red lipstick set upon her lips, which Sakura admitted it made the blonde look sexier, wondering if she should wear any lipstick the next time she and her Master went on a date.

Making sure to examine the next of potential slaves, but not get caught, Sakura eyed Yugito's body, guessing that behind her short-sleeved black and purple blouse, the blonde had a nice set of large, D-cup sized breasts, before eyeing Yugito's legs, seeing they were covered by a set of black pants, which made Sakura wonder as to why such a beautiful woman covered herself up, one thought was that Yugito was similar to Hinata with her appearance, but from how she displayed her confidence in the Hokage's office, Sakura knew there was something else the blonde was hiding.

And while Sakura couldn't see it, she could sense something about the blonde, something quite familiar inside of her, guessing it was the reason Yugito seemed to want to hide herself away from the public.

As they continued to follow their guide around, Samui took in the sights, mentally finding it interesting how different the Leaf was to her home, and though she didn't show it, she did find her guide to be rather interesting, liking her confidence, even though she seemed to be reigning in her temper, unlike her teammate back home.

Yugito, meanwhile, found it incredibly strange as the civilians around smiled and waved to her, with some merchants even offering her gifts as they went by, a complete change to the looks and attitude she received back home.

'The only thing that worries them is my headband, otherwise... I don't even know why they are acting this way. Would it be different if they knew who I was?' Yugito thought to herself as she walked alongside Samui.

{ **Just enjoy it. I am so sick of those idiot villagers back in Kumo. It's nice to be able to walk around and not be bothered for once.** } A feminine voice told Yugito from within her mind, where it then added. { **You can be so uptight sometimes, it makes me think you really need a mate. Who knows? Maybe you'll find a Shinobi hunk here to have you.** }

Yugito rolled her eyes at Matatabi, the Nibi, the Two-Tailed Cat, to whom she was the Jinchuuriki of, finding that while the Tailed Beast willingly shared a fraction of its power with her in battle, outside, Matatabi could be rather annoying and continued to state Yugito's problems could be solved with sex.

Ignoring her tenant, Yugito continued to follow Samui and their guide, before they ended up outside a large building structure, which Sakura introduced the pair to.

"And here is our hot springs, they're great for relaxation after a long mission, or just for fun." the pink haired Kunoichi said with a smile, believing it a perfect spot for her Master to claim the Kumo Kunoichi.

"Hey, Sakura!" A loud voice then called out, causing Sakura to turn and smile happily as her Master walked up to the trio, with Samui raising an eyebrow at the new comer, intrigued as she asked. "And who is this?"

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, my boyfriend." Sakura replied as she happily introduced the Jinchuuriki, kissing his cheek to sell her act, as well as show her continued love for her Master.

"I really hope you like what you see." Sakura whispered after kissing Naruto, staying by his side, where he wrapped his arm around Sakura, continuing to convince the pair that Naruto and Sakura were a couple.

Taking a look at the first blonde, Naruto liked what he saw, thought Samui seemed a little uptight, but he saw sure she would 'loosen up' after he was done with her.

And the moment his eyes landed on Yugito, both Jinchuuriki felt something familiar about one another, and it was driving Yugito crazy as she felt her cheeks flush deeply.

{ **So are you going to take my advice?** } Matatabi asked, teasing a little as she told Yugito. { **From the warmth your body is giving off, it's like you're in heat.** }

{Shut up, will you! What's going on here... what is this feeling!?} Yugito yelled in her head, wanting answers.

{ **He's just like you, he's a Jinchuuriki.** } Matatabi replied, grinning as she purred. { **And what a hunk. I know you cannot resist having him, even if he has a girlfriend. Maybe that pink haired one will be willing to 'share' her man with you if you ask nicely.** }

From the combination of Matatabi's words and her body betraying her, Yugito felt hotter and hotter, trying her best to keep focused, but could feel her body betraying her.

"Is everything alright?" Naruto asked, sounding sincere as he looked at Yugito with caring eyes, which made her blush as she stared deeply into his beautiful azure eyes, finding she was losing herself at seeing the Uzumaki.

He was handsome, he had a good body and there was the link of being a Jinchuuriki that only drew her closer to him, with part of Yugito actually considering taking Matatabi's advice for once and not dismiss it.

And like Yugito, Naruto felt a small spark between him and the Kumo Kunoichi, where Kurama told him. { **Kit, she's just like you. Matatabi, the Nibi, is in her.** }

{Really?} Naruto asked, somewhat surprised to encounter another Jinchuuriki, where he guessed that like him, Yugito was seen as a monster most of her life, which changed Naruto's mood to one of empathy, before slowly slipping from Sakura's embrace and surprising them as he hugged Yugito.

"It's alright, I am the same." Naruto whispered, making Yugito blush at the close contact, but at Naruto holding her, she felt warm, protected, secure, feelings she had never felt before.

{ **Oh he is good.** } Matatabi thought, sensing Naruto's care, but could tell he also desired to get into Yugito's pants, not that she objected to it.

Samui, meanwhile, looked at the exchange with some concern, almost reaching for her Kunai from believing Naruto's actions to be improper, before she noticed the blush on Yugito's face, as well as how she seemed to relax in the boy's embrace, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

As the Jinchuuriki continued to hold each other, it allowed their Tailed Beasts time to chat, where Matatabi said. { **It's been a long time, Kurama.** }

{ **Too long. It's good to see you again.** } Kurama replied, using his Chakra to create a temporary mindset link as to allow him and Matatabi to see one another and speak freely without Naruto or Yugito hearing them.

{ **How have you been?** } Kurama asked, wondering how Matatabi was doing with her current host.

{ **Have a guess.** } Matabi said back, knowing the Bijuu weren't the most welcomed around, before saying. { **My Kitten has had it rough, but this is a nice change. How come everyone seems so friendly?** }

{ **You can thank Naruto for that.** } Kurama replied, where the Nine Tails then asked curiously. { **Do you remember the Akatsuki?** }

{ **Those snakes!?** } Matatabi hissed at the mention of the organization.

{ **Thanks to the efforts of Naruto and his friends, they managed to take down three of those lothesome pains, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu.** } Kurama informed, sounding proud of Naruto and how strong the blond was becoming.

{ **I don't know any Sasori, but it's good to hear those other freaks won't be bothering us anymore.** } Matatabi said in reply.

{ **My Kitten ran into those two, and no matter how many times we tried, they just wouldn't die. We managed to just escape with our tails in tact.** } The Two Tails then informed, sighing as she recalled how Bee and A arrived and assisted in their escape, relieving her to know that there were a few that cared for her host.

Smirking as a memory came to mind, Matatabi then asked with a slyness in her voice. { **So, does your host know 'that' Jutsu?** }

{ **I was reluctant to teach him it before, but after seeing his kindness, even toward me, I was willing to share.** } Kurama replied, smirking as the Nine Tails informed. { **In fact, that pink haired girl is one of his loving slaves. Believe me, she used to be a pain, but my Kit managed to 'tame' her.** }

{ **I can tell, based on how she's all over him now.** } Matatabi replied, before smirking and asking. { **Is he planning on using it on Yugito?** }

{ **I cannot think of a reason he wouldn't.** } Kurama said back with a slyness.

{ **You have a sexy host, I am sure my Kit will love her, that is if it is alright with you?** } The Nine Tails then asked, showing a caring to its fellow Bijuu.

{ **Just make sure he gives her a good fuck, she needs it.** } Matatabi replied with a smirk, surprising Kurama a little before he smirked back and said. { **When my Kit is done, Yugito won't be able to walk, let alone recall her own name.** }

{ **Then let's do it.** } Matata said, trusting Kurama's confidence and looking forward to Yugito finally having sex, not minding if she had to be brainwashed beforehand.

Separating his link with Matatabi, but sure she would speak again when her host was satisfied, Kurama returned its attention to Naruto.

{ **Kit, you can use the Jutsu on her, and you can use it without the hand seals for this one, you don't want the other one to get suspicious to soon right?** } The Nine Tails questioned.

Smirking mentally in reply to Kurama's question, Naruto channeled his Chakra into his eyes as he moved his head back, causing Yugito to look into his as they turned from the calming blue to deep crimson, causing the blonde Kumo Kunoichi to sigh as she relaxed in Naruto's embrace, her eyes glazing over as her mind went blank, save for the need, the desire, to obey the man before her.

"Yugito, are you alright?" Samui then asked with concern as she saw her fellow Kumo Kunoichi relax and a distant smile appear on her face.

"She's fine." Samui heard Naruto say in reply, causing her to look at him, just as he turned to her with his eyes still glowing, before all thought left her mind as well, leaving Samui open to the suggestions of her new Master.

-A few minutes later-

Having checked beforehand, Sakura smiled as she guided her Master into the women's section of the hotsprings, glad to see it was empty and they didn't have to wait until later to serve the Uzumaki.

Sliding slowly into the hot water, Naruto cast off the towel he was wearing, leaving him sitting naked in the water, while Sakura took a seat behind her Master, discarding the towel she had borrowed and left her naked.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Sakura then happily massaged his back, which made Naruto sigh at his pet's loving attention, as well as how her breasts rubbed against his back.

"Sakura, you have amazing hands..." Naruto commented contently, making Sakura smile.

"Thank you, Master." Sakura replied, before adding with some seduction in her voice. "But I think you should prepare for the 'performance' our Kumo guests have for you."

Opening his eyes, Naruto gained a sly grin as their 'guests' slid their naked bodies into the water, their eyes no longer glazed over but now filled with desire and longing as they gazed at their new Master, running their hands along their wet bodies.

"Does Master like his new pets? We will do anything you ask of us, anything you desire." Samui said with a seductive purr, running her hands over her breasts and giving them a light squeeze.

"So long as we can please you, and you can please me, we will obey." Yugito added, some of Matatabi escaping through her desire as she slid her hand along Samui's chest, rubbing at her right breast.

"How about you show me how much you desire me, pleasure each other, make each other feel good for my amusement?" Naruto instructed, smirking to himself as Sakura pressed her body into his back again as she began to gently kiss the back of his neck, feeling aroused as she watched her Master's commanding presence in action.

"Anything for you, Master." Yugito replied in a warm and submissive tone, showing her dominance as she moved her left hand around Samui's back, pulled the blonde toward her and claimed her lips in a heated kiss.

And while Samui was caught by surprise, focusing on the sensations of pleasure she was experiencing, she then kissed Yugito back, wrapping her arms around the Jinchuuriki's waist as the pair continued to make out.

{ **This is hot! I'm so glad we ran into Kurama and his host!** } Matatabi said happily as she felt the pleasure surging through Yugito's body as if it were her own, which increased as Samui's hand moved down Yugito's body and began to lightly finger the Jinchuuriki's pussy under water, while Yugito used her right hand to reach up and massage Samui's breast.

But as the pair continued, Matatabi wanted more, she wanted a man.

{ **Alright Kitten, go over to your Master and suck his cock.** } She commanded, knowing that in her hazy mind her host would be susceptible to her suggestions, where the Two Tails added. { **I know Naruto didn't say it, but he will thank you if you pleasure him.** }

Breaking from her kiss and embrace with Samui, Yugito acted on her desires and the desires of Matatabi as she then swam over to Naruto with a lustful smile on her face, confusing both her Master and Sakura, before the female Jinchuuriki pressed her body close to her Master and asked with a seductive purr. "Can kitty 'play' with you, Master?"

From the question, Naruto was still a little confused, before he saw the lust in Yugito's eyes, looking on as she looked downward, where she lowered her right hand in the water and ran her fingernails upon the tip of Naruto's erection, where the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails got the idea.

{ **Seems Matatabi wants it as badly as her host.** } Kurama teased with a small chuckle, not that the Tailed Beast was complaining, feeling arousal as Yugito continued to toy around with Naruto's member.

Smirking at Kurama's words, as well as seeing Samui massaging her own breasts as she watched on, Naruto decided to give his new slaves what they wanted, where he sat up, getting out of the water and moving to Sakura's lap, showing his erect member to the three Kunoichi, making Sakura smile to see it again, while Yugito and Samui blushed at the size.

{ **He's packing quite a cock.** } Matatabi commented, grinning lustfully as she purred to Yugito. { **I know you will love having it, my Kitten.** }

About to move forward and take Naruto's member, to show her devotion to him, Yugito stopped as she saw Naruto preparing a Jutsu, catching Matatabi's eye.

{ **So he knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu? Guess my Kitten will get more than she bargained for. I know she is going to enjoy this one.** } She grinned, watching through Yugito as two clouds of smoke appeared on the sides of Naruto, casting away and revealing a pair of Shadow Clones, both standing beside the real Naruto, both naked and sporting off their own erect members.

With the Shadow Clones by his side, Naruto looked at the Kumo Kunoichi with a grin.

"How about you be a good kitty, Yugito, and ride my cock for me, while my Clones allow Samui to pleasure them?" The real Naruto suggested, which made Yugito purr in excitement.

"Yes... Yugito will be a good kitty..." The Jinchuuriki of the Two Tails purred/moaned in reply, losing herself to the pleasure as she slid out of the hotspring, revealing her entire naked form to the Narutos and Sakura, before approaching the real host of the Nine Tails and took a seat in his lap, moaning as she positioned her pussy so it was brushing against Naruto's member.

But before allowing Naruto's cock to enter her, looking at Sakura, Yugito gave a cute look of curiousness as she asked. "But what about her?"

While flattered to see the Kumo Kunoichi expressing concern for her, Sakura informed. "Don't worry, there is plenty of Master for all of us."

With that said, Sakura giggled as she felt one of the Shadow Clones wrap his arms around her waist, lifting her up bridal style and carried her into the hot springs, where the pink haired slave wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, knowing that she would soon be in her own world of pleasure and ecstasy.

"And don't think I forgot about you, my sexy pet." The final Shadow Clone said as he eyed Samui, before getting in the water and joining the brainwashed blonde, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close as he kissed her, causing Samui to moan as she moved her hands up her Master's body, caressing his muscles with her hands.

Meanwhile, seeing her fellow slaves taken care of, Yugito let out a lustful purr as she smiled at her Master, before slowly lowering herself onto his waiting member, moaning loudly as she felt it slide into her wet folds.

"Oh, Master... it feels... feels really good...!" Yugito moaned, causing Matatabi to say. { **Told you. And it's only going to get better.** }

While Yugito would normally argue back with her Bijuu, the pleasure she was experiencing of just having Naruto inside of her was hazing her mind, before the pleasure increased as Yugito felt Naruto grab her ass cheeks tightly and began to move his hips up and down, thrusting his cock in and out of Yugito's pussy.

Meanwhile, with Samui, the normally stoic blonde sighed happily as the Shadow Clone of her Master sat on the edge of the spring before her, while she wrapped her breasts around his member, slowly sliding them up and down as she licked the tip, feeling happy and excited to hear his groans of approval.

"That's it, Samui... keep sucking my cock...!" The Shadow Clone groaned, feeling a great amount of pleasure, as well as dominance at seeing Samui sucking him off.

"Yes, Master..." Samui moaned as she continued to use her large breasts to pleasure her owner, feeling nothing but joy and pleasure at having served her Master, before the next moment, much to her surprise, the blonde Kunoichi found herself lying on her back, her legs resting in the spring water, where the Shadow Clone positioned himself between her legs, smirking down at her as he placed his hands on her hips and pushed his cock into her waiting pussy, causing Samui to cry out in pleasure.

"Master..." Samui then moaned at the feel of the Shadow Clone start to slide his cock in her waiting folds. "You are so big... feels amazing..."

"And you are so tight... maybe you needed to get laid more than Yugito..." The Shadow Clone groaned in reply, teasing Samui a little, but kept focus on satisfying her as he moved his head down and began to lick around her breast, flicking his tongue along her nipple.

"Yes... Yes, I was too uptight..." Samui moaned, continuing to enjoy the pleasure of her Master, where she called erotically. "Thank you for this... Thank you for helping me loosen up with your pleasure...!"

While Yugito and Samui remained in their moments of pleasure, Sakura was enjoying the pleasure of her Shadow Clone, who had lay his pink haired slave on her back and was thrusting his member in and out of her, filling Sakura with the familiar pleasure of their lovemaking as she wrapped her arms around the Shadow Clone's neck, holding him close as the pair continued to enjoy their pleasure.

"You were such a good pet, Sakura... Finding me these two, you're so good...!" The Shadow Clone groaned out as he continued to ravish his pet's body, while Sakura moaned and sighed happily, namely as a surge of pleasure washed over her at her Master's praise.

"You are welcome, Master... I live for you... I love you...!" Sakura moaned in reply, keeping the Shadow Clone close to her as she ran her fingers through his hair, loving the closeness she was feeling with the copy of her beloved Master.

For the next three hours, Naruto and his Shadow Clones continued to enjoy Sakura and his two new pets, even taking Samui and Yugito together, before bringing them back to his place, where his other pets got a chance to enjoy the Kumo Kunoichi.

And after Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Tayuya 'enjoyed' the Kumo Kunoichi, Naruto made certain to give both Samui and Yugito triggers for whenever they would come back, as well as, by request of Matatabi, a trigger she could use to help Yugito unwined, making the female Jinchuuriki fall into a lustful trance, where she would pleasure herself as she thought of the Uzumaki, looking forward to her next encounter with him.

Once the Kumo envoys left at the end of the week, Naruto smirked to himself, knowing that the next time Samui and/or Yugito returned, they would be sure to introduce him to some of their female friends, which Naruto could not wait to meet.


	14. Chapter 14

It was late in the morning as the sounds of metal clashing against one another filled the air around one of the more secluded training grounds in the Leaf.

Within the field, Sakura and Tenten were sparring with one another, with the brunette using a bow staff, while the pink haired Kunoichi used her Kunai to block Tenten's attacks.

Yet despite the seriousness of their training, both Kunoichi were dressed rather provocatively, with Sakura having her hair tied back into a spiky ponytail, she had discarded her top and was wearing a red coloured bra, while tight black shorts stopped over her thighs, clinging nicely to show off her legs and tight ass, while Tenten was wearing the same outfit, only her bra was white.

Both girls dressed this way for two reasons.

The first was that it made it easier for them to train, feeling the cool air against their bodies as they spared.

And the second reason was that their Master would be joining them very soon, and they were hoping to entice him enough so he would take them right then and there.

Just thinking about having a threesome with the Uzumaki in the woods made the kunoichi hot and distracted from their training.

For Sakura, however, the training put her at a disadvantage, as she had promised not to use her strength and found that Tenten easily out paced her when it came to handling weaponry.

Fortunately for the pink haired girl, an idea came to mind, where she waited for the opportune moment, blocking another of Tenten's attack, before she leaned in and kissed the brunette on the lips, taking her off guard as she easily allowed herself to kiss Sakura back, losing herself to the moment, especially when she felt Sakura's free hand move down her back, giving her ass cheek a squeeze.

But this proved to be exactly what Sakura was hoping for.

Using her left leg to trip the brunette, Tenten then fell on her back, but found she couldn't get back up, for Sakura had moved down, grabbed at her wrists and was sitting on top of her, looking at Tenten with a devious grin.

"No fair, that was cheating!" Tenten whined, even though she liked the feel of her fellow slave sister on top of her.

"All is fair in love and war." Sakura pointed out, giving Tenten another kiss as she added. "But when it comes to us, it's namely in love."

Leaning down, Sakura then kissed Tenten again, where the brunette returned the kiss, before the two girls began to make out passionately, moving their hands over one another, both feeling highly aroused and hoping that their Master would show up soon so that they could satisfy him.

However, before either Kunoichi could go any further, with Tenten's hands sliding up Sakura's back to unclip her bra, both girls heard a faint moan coming from the bushes nearby, causing them to quickly get up and look in the direction of the sound, redrawing their weapons in the event of an intruder.

"Who... who's there...?" Tenten asked, trying to compose herself as she braced for a potential attacker or pervert that was spying on them, something neither girl was happy about, as they both belonged to their Uzumaki Master and him alone, and only he was allowed to see them naked and kiss.

But instead of someone coming out, all Sakura and Tenten got was another faint moan, causing the two to look at one another with some confusion, before they decided to investigate, heading into the bushes to see who or what was making the sound, where their hostility faded and was replaced with concern at seeing a Kunoichi lying against a tree, her body badly injured.

Taking a quick moment, Sakura and Tenten took a moment to look over the unexpected visitor.

She was a petite, androgynous, tan-skinned kunoichi who wore an orange clip in her short, layered mint green hair.

Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath.

Long white armlets covered her arms and fishnet shorts adorned her legs, while her forehead protector was worn on her right arm, which bore the Waterfall symbol, showing she was not a Leaf Kunoichi, but that didn't matter at the moment, for Sakura and Tenten felt this Kunoichi to be very familiar, before their eyes widened at realization as they yelled out in unison. "Fu!?"

At their yelling, Fu groaned, opening her orange eyes as she stared at the pair before her.

"No need to yell, I'm not deaf." She said, groaning again as she grasped her side from the pain she was feeling.

Breaking the silence, concern filling her, Sakura knelt beside the mint green haired Kunoichi as she asked. "What happened?"

"The Akatsuki, they... they attacked the Hidden Waterfall... Hisen told me to run, to head for... for the Leaf..." Fu explained as she drifted in and out of consciousness, her words and her appearance a continued concern and a disgust for Sakura and Tenten that people would do so much harm just to get after a Jinchuuriki, a curse inside of them that they never even wanted.

For Fu, the Jinchuuriki of Chomei, the Seven Tails, her life had gone from bad to worse.

First, her team had barely managed to escape from the Akatsuki when they ambushed them after the Chunin Exam a few years back, only for them to openly attack her home, forcing her to run and leave those few who did care for her behind as she made her way to the Leaf, hoping to find sanctuary in the well known village.

As she closed her eyes once again, Fu felt Chakra start to flow through her, where she opened her eyes slightly once again to see the familiar pink haired girl's hands on her body, glowing with a green light, before she let sleep take her as she closed her eyes fully and fell unconscious.

As Sakura continued to heal Fu, she and Tenten felt a familiar presence come up behind them, turning their heads and smiling to see their Master coming through the bushes.

And while Naruto loved seeing his pets dressed so provocatively just for him, his attention was on the unconscious girl, feeling a familiar attraction to her.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sakura.

"We were in the middle of training, when we heard someone in pain, Master." Tenten said in reply, her eyes directed toward the mint green haired Kunoichi with a continued concern.

"Her name is Fu, Master, and she's from the Hidden Waterfall. We met her during the Chunin Exams while you were away." Sakura then added as she continued to heal the unconscious Kunoichi, managing to treat her injuries, where she found that the treatment was going faster than usual, knowing that the Tailed Beast inside of Fu was doing what it could to help the poor girl.

{ **Kit, she's also like you, she has Chomei in her, the Seven-Tails.** } Kurama then told Naruto, whose eyes widened at the revelation, before looking upon the Jinchuuriki and his slaves as he took command.

"Let's get her back to my place and let her rest there." Naruto said, getting nods from his pets, where Sakura picked up Fu in a bridal style and handed her to her Master, noticing the caring expression on her Master's face, sensing the empathy he held for another person like him.

And as the three headed back, Sakura took a moment, along with Tenten, to admire Fu's body as Naruto held her close to him, finding that they liked what they saw as they examined her figure, both thinking in their minds. 'She would be perfect for our Master.'

As Naruto began to walk home with Fu in his arms, and Sakura and Tenten right behind him, Kurama took the moment to reach out and commune with his fellow Tailed Beast, whom he had not seen in a long time.

Within the shared mindset the Tailed Beasts had constructed, the Nine Tails looked at the Seven Tails with some concern at seeing the damages to the insect-like Bijuu's body

{ **It's been far to long, Chomei.** } Kurama then said.

{ **Indeed it has. But it is nice to finally see you again, I just wish it was under different circumstances.** } The Seven Tails replied, its voice insect-like, which always bugged Kurama, as he could never truly tell the gender of the Tailed Beast.

{ **Your host... he seems, kind, warm. Those other females are very drawn to him.** } Chomei then said as it sensed Naruto, before focusing more on Sakura and Tenten, where it then asked. { **Did you teach him that Jutsu of yours? You can be such a pervert at times.** }

{ **Believe it or not, I taught the Jutsu to my Kit as a way to show there are no hard feelings between us. The brat was a pain in the past, but getting to know him, I can see the care he has for others, even for us, so I decided to repay him for how I misjudged him beforehand, thinking he was just another loathsome human.** } Kurama said in reply, now regretting not getting to know its host beforehand.

{ **And as for those two, they were among the first ones he claimed, and they've been his loyal pets ever since.** } The Nine Tails then added in reference to Sakura and Tenten.

Curious, Chomei had to ask. { **Will he use the Jutsu on Fu?** }

{ **That is his decision, not mine.** } Kurama replied, before adding. { **But looking at the girl, I can sense she and Naruto share so much, that both have suffered because of us, so that empathy might draw my Kit toward her.** }

Nodding at Kurama's words, Chomei had one request as it said. { **Just promise that your Kit will keep Fu safe.** }

{ **My Kit has shown his love for all the vixens he has claimed, I know he'll do right after he mates with Fu.** } Kurama assured, grinning as the Nine Tails then added. { **So relax because Fu is in good hands, and soon, she will be getting very lucky.** }

Chomei rolled its eyes at the last part, but nodded in agreement nonetheless, leaving it to Naruto to give its host a new and better life.

-Naruto's Apartment-

After laying Fu on his bed, Naruto allowed Sakura to continue treating her with Tenten's assistance, where Sakura resumed to use her Mystic Palm Technique to heal her wounds, setting her hands back on Fu's chest and continuing to remove the damage inflicted to her being.

While looking at her, though he was concerned for the wellbeing of the Jinchuuriki, Naruto couldn't help himself as he examined the girl, his eyes wandering over her body, where he thought. 'She's kinda hot.'

{ **And she's all yours', Kit.** } Kurama then said, confusing Naruto a bit as he asked in reply. {What do you mean?}

{ **I had a discussion with Chomei, the Seven Tails, and it agreed that you can mate with Fu, so long as you promise to take care of her afterward.** } Kurama replied, causing Naruto's eyes to widen, especially when he then noticed Sakura and Tenten starting to remove Fu's clothing.

Curious and surprised, Naruto asked as his face flushed a little. "Sakura, Tenten, what... what are you doing...?"

"We were just helping her out of her clothes, Master. It is best if her body was exposed so I could see all and treat her injuries fully." Sakura said in reply, where Tenten then added. "And it also allows you to get a better view of our soon-to-be slave sister."

Naruto could not deny both girl's logic as he looked upon Fu's body, seeing her wonderful tanned skin, her smooth arms and legs, her large C-cup sized breasts, and her shaven pussy, where he felt his manhood harden behind his pants, embarrassing him a little, but Tenten and Sakura just smiled.

"Easy there, Master. Save some of that for us." Tenten said, feeling hot herself as she rose up and moved around Naruto, where she slid her hands around his body from behind and unzipped his jacket, moaning as she tugged down the zipper and felt his muscles behind it, lightly kissing the back of the Uzumaki's neck to get him into the mood.

A moment later, Sakura removed her hands from Fu's body, which was now completely healed, where she smiled seductively at her Master and said. "She's all good now, Master, she should be waking up any minute now, then the fun can really start."

At Sakura and Tenten's encouragement, Naruto smiled as he carefully got on the bed and climbed on top of the mint haired Jinchuuriki, where he was positioned so his head was just inches from hers'.

Taking a closer look at her, Naruto could sense her pain, the heartbreak, loneliness and abuse she had experienced, where he gently kissed her lips and said with a caring and sincere voice. "Fu, I know we don't know each other, but I promise to give you the love you deserve. I will never abandon you because that is my ninja way."

Feeling a warm sensation in her body, Fu slowly opened her orange coloured eyes, before she found herself staring into a pair of glowing, crimson eyes, causing her to sigh as she relaxed, both physically and mentally, allowing her mind to absorb the words that were entering her ears, feeling trust, comfort and obedience toward the blond lying on top of her, where she knew she had to be with him, she had to do whatever he told her, she had to obey.

When she then blinked, the mind green haired girl let out a low moan as she stared up at her Master, her reason for existing, watching as he moved off of her, allowing her to get up onto her knees, presenting her naked body as she asked. "How may I please you, Master? My body and mind are yours', I exist to serve you."

At Fu submitting to the Uzumaki, Naruto smiled, but feeling as though he should also prove himself as her Master, as one that truly cared for his slaves, the blond Jinchuuriki lay Fu back down, moved on top of her again as he offered. "Allow me to start."

Moving down, Naruto was about to kiss Fu's neck, stopping as he looked at the mint green haired slave and asked. "That is if it's alright with you?"

"Of course, Master, do with me what you will, I am yours'..." Fu replied with a moan, feeling her body heat up with arousal at how close her Master was to her, while feeling more and more attracted toward him at his obvious care for her.

Nodding in reply, Naruto moved his head down, where he began to line of trail of kisses around Fu's neck and her collarbone, each kiss causing the mint haired Kunoichi to moan at the sensations that filled her, where she brought her hands up and ran them through Naruto's hair.

"Master... that... that tickles... but it also feels so good..." Fu moaned from her Master's lips on her neck, finding each kiss he gave sometimes tickled, but each were filled with a continued love directed to her, making her feel special.

Continuing to show his dominant side, Naruto kissed down Fu's body, reaching her bare breasts, where he opened his mouth and began to suck on her right breast, gently biting on her nipple a little, causing Fu to arch her back and moan erotically. "Master... Oh, Master, yes... yes...!"

While Naruto focused on Fu's body, adding to her pleasure as he brought his right hand over and began to rub and massage her left breast, the mint green haired Jinchuuriki continued to moan in pleasure and excitement, looking past her Master, where her eyes filled with lust as she noticed the naked forms of Sakura and Tenten watching her and their Master having sex.

"Man, that's so hot, watching Master play with her body." Tenten said as she moved behind Sakura, reached around and gently massaged the pink haired girl's breasts, while lightly kissing her neck, earning moans of approval from the Haruno.

"No complaints here, Tenten..." Sakura moaned in reply, before giving off a small grin as she turned her head, her eyes gazing at the brunette as she asked. "Do you think Master will let us join them if we ask nicely...?"

"We'll have to see, once he shows Fu how amazing he is first, of course." Tenten replied with a smirk as she pulled Sakura around and captured her lips in a heated kiss with the pink haired slave, making sure to push her body against Sakura so their breasts and pussies rubbed, easing some of the sexual tension building up within their bodies.

While Sakura and Tenten continued to pleasure each other, their hands moving down and fingering their pussies/ the other's pussy, Naruto, continued to give his new pet's breasts the attention he believed they deserved, loving the sounds of Fu begging and moaning, before he began to kiss down her tone stomach, earning a soft moan with each kiss.

"Now turn around, my pet, and get on all fours for me." Naruto commanded with a smirk as he looked Fu in the eyes, which caused a shiver of arousal to move down the mint green haired slave's body, where she smiled back with desire.

"Yes, Master, anything for you." Fu replied with a purr, moving into position as she began to shake her tight ass invitingly to her Master, feeling more aroused than she had ever felt in her life as she looked back at her one and only with lust and longing.

Desiring Fu more and more, Naruto slid off his pants and his boxers, leaving the blond sitting naked behind Fu, who felt her body heating up at seeing the size of her Master's member.

"Master, you are so big..." Fu purred, shaking her hips again as she purred with desire. "Please put it in me... Please take your humble slave..."

From Fu's desire and his own, Naruto gave off a sly smile as he nodded and moved into position, where he placed his hands on Fu's legs and lined up his member with her dripping pussy, causing the mint green haired Kunoichi to moan from the excitement she felt and the feel of her Master's cock just brushing against her pussy, before she suddenly let out a cry of absolute pleasure as she felt her Master's hands grab her hips tightly and his member slide inside of her.

"Yes...! Yes...! Oh, Master... so big... so good...!" Fu moaned loudly as Naruto slowly began to thrust his cock in and out of her, groaning as he felt just how tight her folds clamped around his member.

"Don't sell yourself short..." Naruto groaned in reply, continuing to thrust in and out of Fu, where he told her. "Your body is so tight... you are amazing..."

And letting his emotions out, the blonde Jinchuuriki went on, where he added. "I... I know we only just met, but I can see myself falling in love with you..."

From Naruto's words, and hearing the love and care in his voice, Fu's face flushed, love filling her being as she moaned in reply. "I... I love you, Master... I am yours', now and forever..."

The two Jinchuuriki continued to make love for over an hour, with Naruto continuing to pleasure his new pet as he leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck, while his right hand slid around and began to massage her breast one again, making the mint green haired girl cry out from the overload of pleasure coursing through her body.

"Master is so good... Master is making me feel so good... I... I am lucky to be with you...!" Fu then let out, continuing to enjoy the pleasure she was sharing with the Uzumaki, who gently slid his hand along her breast and rubbed it softly as he said in reply. "I am the lucky one... I am lucky because I have such amazing pets like you, Sakura and Tenten..."

Hearing Naruto's reply, Fu, Sakura and Tenten all smiled warmly at their Master, feeling their hearts melt at his touching words, causing the pair of Kunoichi watching their Master and Fu to join in, where both climbed on the bed, each positioning themselves beside Naruto as they engaged him in a sudden, but enjoyable three-way kiss.

As happy as Fu was from her Master's continued love, as well as seeing her slave sisters join in on pleasuring their Master, the mint green haired slave felt her climax start to approach, causing her to moan loudly as she thrusted her hips back, desperate to have her release as she moaned. "Master... Master, I'm... I'm so close... so close...!"

Removing their lips from Naruto's to allow him to reply, Sakura and Tenten rubbed their Master's chest enticingly as he groaned in reply. "Same here, Fu... Oh, I can't hold back...!"

Continuing to focus his attention all upon the Jinchuuriki on all fours, Naruto thrust his cock deeper and deeper in her folds, trying to make the moment last as long as possible, to give Fu as much pleasure as he could, actions of which caused Sakura and Tenten to look at one another and nod, before each moved down and onto all fours themselves, each resting beside Fu, where they smiled at their new slave sister and assisted in the final moments of her pleasure.

"Go ahead and let it go." Tenten encouraged, smiling warmly at Fu as she said. "It'll feel amazing when you and Master finally climax."

"It'll be a feeling like nothing you have experienced or ever will again." Sakura added, which caused Tenten to grin as she corrected. "Well, not until Master takes you again, tonight and the next morning, or every day and night after."

Hearing the enticing words of her slave sisters was enough to finally send Fu over the edge, as the mint green haired girl threw her head back and let out a loud cry of ecstasy, cumming all over her Master's cock, her tight folds clamping around him as Naruto let out a groan, feeling his own release as he came inside of his new pet, releasing his seed inside of her.

But thanks to the Tailed Beasts inside of them, both kept themselves from collapsing and remained in their respective positions.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Naruto then pulled his cock out of Fu, who sighed happily, before turning and lying on her back, smiling blissfully at her Master and her slave sisters.

"Oh, Master..." Fu sighed contently. "You were wonderful..."

"So were you, my sexy pet..." Naruto panted in reply, leaning down and claiming Fu's lips in another loving kiss, one the Jinchuuriki of the Seven Tails was more than happy to return.

After their kiss ended, gaining a smirk, Naruto looked at Sakura and Tenten, looking to see the pair still close to Fu and on all fours, where he suggested. "Why don't you two have some 'fun' with Fu while I watch?"

"Yes, Master." Sakura and Tenten replied with seductive purrs, where the pink haired girl moved down and claimed Fu's lips in a heated kiss, while Tenten ran her tongue around the mint green haired girl's folds, causing her to moan loudly into her kiss.

As Naruto continued to relax, he watched as his pets began to 'played' with one another, where Sakura continued to kiss Fu, but added to her pleasure as her hand moved down and began to massage Fu's breasts.

And keeping herself in position, Tenten's tongue began to probe at Fu's pussy, moaning herself as she tasted her Master's cum still inside of her, causing the brunette to moved her right hand down and rub at her own pussy, pleasuring herself a little as she assisted in pleasuring their new slave sister.

Wanting to return some of the pleasure herself, to show her love to her new slave sisters, Fu reached up and began to finger Sakura's pussy, causing the pink haired girl to moan lustfully as she broke the kiss and looked down at the mint green haired Jinchuuriki with a smirk, glad to see her getting in the mood, before she began to kiss Fu's collarbone and neck, which made Fu moan even louder.

Naruto continued to watch the spectacle for over an hour, watching his pets continue in their threesome for some time, with Tenten now on her back, moaning as Fu licked her pussy, while Sakura was behind her, pleasuring her new slave sister in a similar fashion and pleasuring herself in the meantime as her fingers intruded within her folds.

Eventually, having enough, and wanting his slaves once more, Naruto then commanded through a feral groan. "All three of you, get on your hands and knees, now!"

Hearing their Master's voice, as well as the dominance within it, Sakura Tenten and Fu immediately stopped in their actions, excitement filling them, before the three Kunoichi obeyed, where Sakura moved away from Fu, crawled over to the left side of the bed and pressed herself on all fours.

With Sakura's tongue now free from her pussy, having the room to move, Fu crawled on the opposite side of Tenten, positioning herself on all fours alongside the pink haired slave, while Tenten herself rolled onto her stomach and pulled herself up, which left all three smiling enticingly as they waited to feel the pleasure of their Master.

They didn't have to wait long, each earing the familiar sounds of Shadow Clones puffing into existence behind them, before each of the Uzumaki's pets felt his hands on their thighs, moaning as they each felt a cock rubbing around their folds.

"Get ready for the best part." Sakura told Fu with a fair excitement in her voice, moaning with desire as she felt the Shadow Clone tease her a little, sliding the tip inside of her.

"Yes... oh, yes, Master...fuck your pet... fuck me good...!" Sakura moaned as she felt the cock slide in and out of her pussy, filling her with the pleasure she lived for, before Tenten let out her own moan, feeling the Shadow Clone behind her slide his cock deep inside of her.

A little surprised at the sudden cries and begging from Sakura and Tenten, Fu then lost herself to the pleasure, screaming in pure ecstasy as she felt the real Naruto's cock fill her pussy, sliding deep within her folds, before thrusting back and forth, giving her pleasure once more.

"Master... Master... so good... I'm yours'... yours', my Master... now and forever...!" Fu cried out, moaning along with Sakura and Tenten as their Master took them, each one loving their life with the Uzumaki.

Filling Fu with pleasure, the close contact of the Jinchuuriki allowed the Tailed Beasts to construct their shared mindscape once again, where Kurama had to see how Chomei was doing.

Inside the seal, the Nine Tails ignored the pleasure filling his body as he approached Chomei and asked. { **So, do you trust my Kit now?** }

From the Nine Tails' words, Chomei nodded and replied with a cheerfulness in its voice. { **Yes. It seems luck might have lead Fu to this position. I am really glad Fu met Naruto, and that she finally has someone who truly loves her.** }

{ **Indeed. Now just sit back and watch the girl live a happy, and pleasurable life.** } Kurama then said with a smirk, happy to see that his host had claimed another loving pet.

-Sometime later-

Sitting on his cock with Sakura on his right, while Tenten sat on his left, with Hinata now on her knees before him, Naruto watched as Ino, Tayuya and Fu put on a show for him, dancing in their harem outfits, with Fu now wearing a green silk bra and matching panties, a see through veil between her legs, as she danced erotically for her Master.

Once Ino, Tayuya and Hinata had returned home and back to their Master, in the mood to make love to him once again, as well as each other, the three were surprised at first to see the mint green haired Kunoichi walking around naked in their Master's apartment, before she introduced herself and explained how it was thanks to her slave sisters that she was brought to her new Master.

And after the Uzumaki had confirmed it, Naruto allowed Ino, Tayuya and Hinata to get to know their new slave sister on a more intimate level, with the mint green haired girl in a sexual frenzy at that point, loving every moment with her fellow slaves.

Later on, Naruto planned on having his Hokage slave welcome Fu to the Leaf, enlisting her as a Leaf Kunoichi and assigning her on Tayuya's team, while making sure to keep her status as a Jinchuuriki a secret for the time being, so that certain elements of the village he had no power over just yet could get their hands on her.

But for now, Naruto just sat back, happy to have another loving slave, and looking forward to his future with her, with Fu smiling as she continued to dance, where she giggled a little and thought. 'I really am the luckiest of the Jinchuuriki.'


	15. Chapter 15

With a pleased smirk on his face, Naruto loved the sight before him as his pet once again willingly played along with one of his fantasies, one he'd had for many years now.

Sitting in makeshift desks in front of him, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all smiled flirtatiously, each wearing unique and erotic school girl outfits.

With their tops, each wore a plain white button up shirt, with Sakura and Hinata's unbuttoned near the top, showing off their cleavage, while Ino had looped hers' through as to expose off her chest and her stomach.

Each wore black stockings and a deep blue skirt, which had been cut a few inches as to faintly show off their panties, making the three look as sexy as possible for their Master.

Hinata leaned forward, allowing Naruto a great view of her cleavage, while Sakura ran her hand through her hair in a seductive fashion.

And Ino, much to Naruto's amusement, was sucking on a cherry red lollipop she had in her right hand, running her tongue along it in a seductive manner as she sucked on it.

"So you three finally got detention I see, you've been causing a lot of issues for the boys in class." Naruto said in a stern voice, getting in the role as their sensei for the evening.

"Not just the boys, Sensei." Sakura replied with a smirk as she and Hinata moved close to one another, giving each other a heated kiss, while making sure that Naruto was watching.

{ **They're really getting into this, I like it!** } Kurama commented with a grin, loving the effort Naruto's slaves put in to please the blond.

Naruto silently agreed, before looking at Hinata and asked. "Mrs. Hyuga, you use to be such and innocent, shy girl, what happened?"

"I met these two and they helped me... open up per say." Hinata replied with a flirtatious wink as she caressed her breast playfully.

"Well it looks like it finally got you in detention." Naruto replied, before Ino said with a seductive purr. "Oh yes, detention with the hottest teacher in school, how cruel fate can be."

"And what are you going to do with us, Sensei?" Sakura then asked, getting out of her desk as she walked up to her Master, making sure to sway her hips as she asked enticingly. "Are you going to punish us? Discipline us to be good little girls?"

With Sakura's questioning and the seduction within it, Ino and Hinata stood and joined her as they pressed their bodies close to Naruto, before Ino removed the lollipop from her mouth and slowly slid her body down his.

"Maybe we can work something out, Sensei." She offered, looking up at the Uzumaki with a continued seduction as she grabbed at the hem of his pants and began to tug them down, sliding Naruto's pants down his legs, where the three bad girls noticed the bulge forming in his black boxers.

The Yamanaka then slid the boxers down, licking her lips at seeing her Master's cock once again, before slowly running her tongue around his length, causing Naruto to groan lightly at the sensation.

"Mrs. Yamanaka... this is... this is not appropriate behaviour of a student..." Naruto groaned, liking Ino's actions, but stuck to his own role.

"Then maybe I need a spanking." Ino purred in reply as she took a moment to stop licking Naruto's manhood as to speak, before opening her mouth and taking the tip inside, running her tongue along it, where she could taste Naruto's pre-cum already coming from his cock.

"No fair, I wanted to touch Sensei too." Hinata said with a playful pout, before smirking as she turned her back to Naruto and grabbed his hands, moving them so that they were resting on her breasts.

"Go ahead, Sensei, all the boys love my large breasts, but you're the only one I'll allow to play with them." Hinata purred, before moaning as she felt her Master's hands begin to massage and grope her mounds.

"Oh, Master... I mean Sensei..." Hinata moaned, enjoying the feel of her Master's hands on her body again. "I've often dreamt of this... Even before Sakura and Ino were my friends, I wanted you..."

"And you can try and deny it all you want, Sensei, but we know you like this." Sakura spoke up, moving around the acting Uzumaki, pressing her body against his back, her breasts pressing against him as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and began to kiss and lick around his neck and right ear.

Between the three girls, with Ino once more expertly sucking his cock, the feel of Sakura's sexy body and lips on her back, and Hinata's moans as he played with her breasts, Naruto let out a feral growl, wanting the girls right then and now as he said with a sudden commanding voice. "That's it, all three of you need to be taught a lesson, put your hands on your desks and bend over!"

Moaning with delight, all three girls said in unison as Ino removed her mouth from Naruto's cock. "Yes, Sensei!"

Obeying his command, Sakura, Ino and Hinata each set their hands on their desks and stuck their butts out, arousal filling the three as each knew what was coming for them.

"If you three are going to continue to behave like a bunch of naughty girls, then that's how I'll punish you." Naruto said, slipping out of his pants and boxers, before unzipping and discarding his jacket, leaving the blond standing naked, which further aroused Sakura, Hinata and Ino.

Walking behind the three, Naruto teased this pets a little, lifting up their skirts to see their panties, seeing Sakura was wearing a red thong, Hinata was wearing a pink lacy set, while Ino's were a dark purple that clad tightly to her ass.

"Now for your punishment." Naruto then said, starting off with Ino as he brought his hand up and back down with force, causing the platinum haired blonde to moan as she felt Naruto's hand swing firmly upon her ass, spanking her before repeating and slapping Ino's butt several more times, causing her moans to turn into cries of pleasure.

"Yes... Yes...! Spank me, Sensei! I've been a bad girl, I need to be disciplined...!" Ino cried out in lust, loving the dominance that her Master was holding over her with his actions.

"I've been badder. So spank me more, Sensei!" Sakura moaned out, wiggling her ass enticingly, remembering how good it felt when he first spanked her during her week alone with him when he returned and claimed her, feeling that same pleasure as she then felt Naruto's hand suddenly slap down upon her cheeks, loving the feelings that came with her Master spanking her.

"Oh, Sensei... Oh, yes...! Keep spanking me... spank all the bad out of me...!" Sakura moaned erotically, just loving how Naruto not only seemed to comply with her needs, but showed his dominance over her as he spanked her harder.

"I am the one in the authorite position. If anybody gives orders, it is me, is that understood, Mrs. Haruno?" Naruto asked, continuing to slap Sakura's ass and causing her to moan louder and louder.

"Perfectly...!" Sakura moaned loudly in reply, moaning erotically as her Master continued to spank her.

Giving Sakura's ass several more slaps, leaving her panting heavily, Naruto moved behind Hinata, running his right hand along her cheeks.

"You used to be one of my best students." Naruto said, giving Hinata a small slap to start off with.

"And even if it takes me all night, I will slap that bad girl right out of you." The blond added, moving his hand upon Hinata's ass a second time, but applied far more pressure, causing Hinata to cry out as she felt her Master spank her.

Building up a rhythm, slapping Hinata's ass over and over, the deep blue haired Hyuga moaned loudly at the sensations filling her rear.

"Sensei... I... I had no idea you cared about me so much..." Hinata said through her pleasure, moaning as her body buckled with each slap, a sight both Sakura and Ino enjoyed as they watched the Hyuga's breasts sway with each slap.

Taking his hand off of Hinata's cheeks after several more slaps, the Jinchuuriki moved back, looking at Sakura, Ino and Hinata, where he saw all three of them looking back at him with nothing but longing and need in their eyes.

"Seems spanking won't be enough to change your ways." Naruto commented as he brought his hands up to his chest, preparing a familiar Jutsu.

"But perhaps another method can convince you to behave." The blond then said, activating his Jutsu and causing two clouds of smoke to burst by his sides, causing a set of Shadow Clones to appear, the site of three naked Masters greatly exciting Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

With his Shadow Clones in the mix, Naruto spoke up and instructed. "You two 'take care' of student Yamanaka and Mrs. Hyuga, while I deal with their leader."

Not needing to reply verbally, both Narutos just gave off sly grins and nodded, before walking over to Ino and Hinata, each setting their hands on the Kunoichi's thighs and lining their members up with their panty clad pussies.

"Ready to be taught a lesson?" The Naruto behind Ino asked as he slid her panties down, leaving them dropped at her ankles as he lined up his member with her folds.

"Bring it on..." Ino replied, trying to sound rebellious, but her desire for Naruto was getting the better of her, causing her voice to sound a little shaky as she could feel her desires breaking her from character.

"And how about you, Mrs. Hyuga?" The Shadow Clone asked the student before him, finding Hinata look over her shoulder and give off a sly grin as she slid her panties down herself.

"Give it to me... Let's see if the man of my dreams can measure up to my standards..." Hinata moaned, eager to have her Naruto inside of her.

Looking at one another, both Narutos nodded, before focusing their complete attention on Ino and Hinata, each pushing their hard members into their pussies and causing the Kunoichi to cry out in pure pleasure.

Feeling the blond inside of her, Hinata moaned loudly.

"Oh, Sensei... yes... yes...!" She cried, gripping the desk to support her, moaning with each thrust she felt at her Master moving in and out of her folds.

Remembering Hinata's earlier words, the Shadow Clone asked through his thrusts. "Is it how you dreamt it would be...?"

"No..." Hinata moaned, shaking her head, before crying in ecstasy. "It's so much better... Oh, Sensei, you feel so good...!"

"No argument here..." Ino moaned, feeling the Shadow Clone thrusting deeply inside of her pussy. "Yes... Yes...! Oh, Sensei, you are amazing...!"

Meanwhile, the real Naruto moved behind Sakura, sliding her panties down her legs, before caressing his pink haired slave's ass cheeks, causing her to stifle a lustful moan.

"Sensei, you can be such a tease." Sakura said, feeling herself getting hotter at his hands running along her legs and his member rubbing against her pussy, causing the pink haired Kunoichi to act on her needs for Naruto as she moved her hips back, feeling his member start to slide into her.

However, Sakura stopped when Naruto slapped her ass again, filling her with the pleasure she longed for.

"This is supposed to be discipline, and I am in command here." Naruto reminded, which just made Sakura look over her shoulder and smile at her Master with desire.

"Then discipline me." Sakura replied, moaning as she added. "Discipline me with that huge cock of yours'."

Just nodding in reply, Naruto set his hands tightly on Sakura's legs as he pushed his manhood inside of Sakura's folds, filling her with great amounts of pleasure and causing her to arch her back against the desk.

"Yes... Yes...! So good...!" Sakura moaned loudly as her Master's cock began to slide in and out of her, filling her with the pleasure she lived for.

As Naruto continued to ravish Sakura, keeping her moaning and longing for more, the Shadow Clones continued satisfying their respective Kunoichi, enjoying their moans and cries, as well as the tightness of their pussies as they made love.

"Do you promise to be good girls from now on...?" The Shadow Clone taking Ino's pussy asked through his groans, causing the Yamanaka to nod and moan wildly.

"Yes, Sensei, yes...! We will be good... for you... Anything you say, we will do...!" Ino cried out, knowing it was part of her performance, but part of her knew that no matter what Naruto would say, she would always obey him.

"I... I'm sorry for how I acted, Sensei..." Hinata moaned, apologizing, just before her face flushed as she confessed. "I only acted like this to get your attention... to get you to notice me... I... I really liked you but I didn't have the courage to tell you..."

"I forgive you, Hinata..." The Shadow Clone replied, before moving down to Hinata's ear and whispering. "And between us, when you first took my classes I couldn't take my eyes off of you... You were so sweet and so beautiful, and you still are..."

"Oh, Master... I mean Sensei..." Hinata moaned in reply, feeling absolute love and flattery by her Master's words, increasing the heat already building up within her body, making her lust for her blond haired Master, wanting to experience the pleasure of their climaxes once again.

Continuing to dominate Sakura, Hinata and Ino for another hour, the three Kunoichi continued to moan and cry out for their Master, all three experiencing nothing but pure pleasure as the Naruto behind them continued to thrust hard and fast into their folds.

"So good... so good... oh, Master...!" Sakura moaned loudly, too lost in her pleasure to keep up with the act, feeling her climax start to approach.

{ **Seems your pets cannot keep up their acts...** } Kurama commented, feeling the pleasure through Naruto and his Shadow Clones, the more beastly side of the Nine Tails then took over as he said. { **Take them...! Ravish them until they all scream your name...!** }

Groaning himself, Naruto nodded, agreeing with Kurama, feeling that he was also close to his limit, but made sure that the last few minutes he continued to fill his slaves with absolute pleasure.

And unable to hold back, Sakura, Ino and Hinata each had their orgasms, crying out at separate intervals as each came, releasing their sexual fluids as they arched their backs and cried out for their Master, triggering the climaxes of Naruto and his Shadow Clones, where all three Narutos gave off loud groans as they came, filling the three Kunoichi with their seed.

Exhausted, the three slaves of the Uzumaki collapsed on their makeshift desks, while the Shadow Clones dispersed, causing Naruto to groan from their shared memories of their pleasure, before he pulled himself out of Sakura, causing his pink haired pet to moan in a dazed tone.

"So, will you be good girls now?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Yes... Sensei, we'll be good..." Hinata replied through her panting.

"Or we'll... we'll have to get detention more often..." Ino then added with a playful smirk as she panted, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"That was great my pets, but now we need to get changed. Tsunade has to assign two Anbu to watch over Tayuya and Fuu since they are not from the village originally. Fortunately, she has told me who she has chosen and I plan to... 'convince' them to see things our way." Naruto said with a smirk, one mirrored by his three pets.

"Now, come join me in the shower." Naruto then commanded, causing the three to moan delightly.

"Yes Master!" Sakura, Ino and Hinata said in unison as they stood up and quickly stripped out of the remaining clothing they had on, quickly joining Naruto in the shower as the sounds of moaning and sighing were heard over the running water.

-Later-

Waiting in a secluded room of the Hokage's Tower were two female Anbu, one with a cat mask, the other a canine mask.

The woman in the cat mask was Yugao Uzuki, a trained Anbu who had been using her services for Konoha since she was just a child, who had long purple hair and was clad in the standard Anbu outfit consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back, while the symbol of the Anbu was tattooed on her upper left arm.

From the mask of the second woman, she appeared to be part of the Inuzuka Clan, but unlike the cat masked Anbu, it was clear she had just started as part of the Anbu Shinobi forces.

She wore a Konoha flak jacket and had the front of her jacket unzipped, exposing her cleavage, while a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee covered her legs, giving her a quite seductive appearance.

"Don't we normally meet the Hokage in her office for an assignment like this? Why are we in here?" The dog masked Anbu, Hana Inuzuka, asked as she surveyed the room, confused at seeing the large bed and a few furniture in the room.

"I am unsure, but I am sure Lady Tsunade has her reasons." Yugao replied, her tone remaining of loyalty toward her superior.

Just then, the door to the room opened, but instead of seeing Tsunade or Shizune, both Anbu were surprised to see Naruto Uzumaki walk in with a smile on his face.

"Naruto?" Hana asked, having seen the blond around Konoha, knowing him mostly from his past pranks and hearing how he beat up her brother in the Chunin Exams.

"What are you doing here, and where is Lady Tsunade?" The brunette then asked, removing her mask as she felt more comfortable in the presence of one she believed to be of equal terms of power and authority to her.

"Hana!" Yugao yelled in annoyance, angry that the young Anbu had so casually removed her mask, before she noticed the brunette seemingly relaxing, where Hana's curious expression melted away into a blank smile, causing the purple haired Anbu to look at Hana with some confusion, before turning to Naruto, only for her eyes to meet his glowing red eyes as the world faded around her and replaced by the great desire to do anything the Uzumaki commanded of her.

No matter what, she had to obey.

-Several minutes later-

With a smirk on his face, Naruto sat naked on the end of the bed as Yugao and Hana rested on their knees before him, equally naked as they showed off their sexy and seductive forms to their new Master.

Reflecting off their Anbu status, each had a few accessories to go with them, to which Yugao was wearing a headband that had a set of purple furred cat ears on the top, a purple silk collar around her neck and a purple tail that was attached to a pair of black panties that had been cut as to allow her pussy and ass exposed.

As for Hana, being an Inuzuka, she had a dog-like attire, where she too had the similar accessories as Yugao, only she had a brown headband with dog ears attached to the top, a brown collar laced around her neck, while she too wore the same revealing underwear as Yugao, only she had a shorter and spread out dog tail.

"So, are my sexy little pets ready to please their Master?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he watched Hana shake her ass in excitement, bringing her hands up to her C-cup breasts as she acted like a happy puppy.

"Yip! Hana wants to please Master, yip! Hana wants to make Master happy!" Hana replied with excitement in her voice, her arousal skyrocketing at the idea of pleasing her Master.

Yugao, meanwhile, purred seductively as she moved closer to Naruto, where she rubbed her head and body against the blond's legs, which made her purr louder, expressing her affection and desire, which earned a more excited purr as she felt her Master's hand on top of her head, rubbing her head and running his fingers through her hair.

"Nya! Master's hands feel good... Yugao wants to please Master, too...!" Yugao purred happily, rubbing her D-cup sized breasts against her Master's legs as she smiled up at him, feeling herself getting wet at seeing her Master's erect member.

"And I want to please you both." Naruto said in reply, continuing to rub Yugao's head, before smirking as he added with a slyness. "But before I please you, I want you to please Hana. I want to see my pets get along."

"Nya! Anything you say, Master!" Yugao replied with a continued excitement, looking over at the Inuzuka, who looked at her fellow slave and their Master with an equally longing smile, before Hana showed her dominance as an Inuzuka as she set her hands on Yugao's shoulders and forced the purple haired Jonin into a deep and longing kiss.

With his new pets under his command, both kissing one another, Naruto relaxed as he moved to the end of the bed, sat amongst the pillows and watched his slaves make out, moaning as they rubbed their near naked bodies against one another.

"Nya! Yugao really likes Hana..." Yugao said, parting from the kiss with the brunette, where she then started to kiss and lick around Hana's neck and collarbone.

"But not as much as loving Master..." Hana moaned out, returning the pleasure Yugao was giving her, adding to it as she slid her head down to Yugao's chest and began to lightly nibble at her breasts, nipping at the skin around her left nipple.

Hana then began to moan lightly when she felt Yugao's hands slide down her back, caressing her ass cheeks a bit, before giving them a playful squeeze.

"Hana has a nice ass, Master's going to enjoy it so much, Nya!" The purple haired Jonin commented, smiling to see and hear the pleasure Hana was expressing, which encouraged her to continue to grope the brunette, where both felt highly aroused at their actions and at their Master watching as they 'got along' with one another.

Naruto continued to watch the girls make out for a little while longer, seeing Hana pounce on top of Yugao, where she started to kiss and lick around her stomach, while sliding her left fingers into the Jonin's pussy, causing Yugao to moan and mewl loudly at the sensations that filled her, before Naruto felt like joining in on the fun, where he spoke up and said in a commanding tone. "Alright, my hot pets, now come please me. Hana, ride me, Yugao, sit on my chest."

"Nya! Right away Master! Yugao obeys!" The purple haired pet replied with excitement as she and Hana quickly jumped up, joining the Uzumaki on the bed, where Yugao crawled on all fours, making her way around her Master's body and moved into position, gently setting herself on her Master's chest, while Hana got onto the bed and approached her Master's member, feeling herself getting horny at the sight and size of it, but focused as best she could as she moved into position and set herself so her pussy was sliding closely to the tip, filling the brunette with further pleasure and causing her to moan in excitement to know that she and her Master would be mating very shortly.

"Yip! Hana obeys Master... Hana is a good girl for Master!" Hana said in a lustful tone, before slowly lowering her body on to his waiting member, moaning loudly and erotically as she felt it begin to fill her folds, giving her more pleasure than she had ever experienced.

"Master... Master, so good... Yip...! Master, Hana feels really good...!" The brunette moaned loudly, sliding her hips down as to allow all of Naruto's length inside of her, before Hana set her hands on her Master's chest and began to move herself up and down, finding herself loving her pleasure and wanting nothing more than for it to continue, to be with her loving Master for as long as he saw fit.

Yugao, meanwhile, was moaning loudly and erotically as she felt her Master's tongue then slide in and around her folds, filling her with immense pleasure as she groped and fondled her own breasts.

"Master, oh, Master..." She moaned, continuing to play with herself as she felt Naruto's tongue lashing at her folds. "Master is making Yugao feel really good... Yugao hopes she can make Master feel really good later, Nya...!"

Yugao then moaned even louder when she felt a pair of lips kissing around her neck, looking over her shoulders to see Hana kissing her as she continued to ride their Master.

"Master said we have to get along... Hana really likes Yugao now, Yip...!" Hana said, taking a moment to speak to her fellow slave, before resuming to kiss Yugao's neck and body.

The two enslaved Anbu continued to moan and cry in pleasure for the next hour, with Hana moaning wildly as she rode her Master's cock, while Yugao purred with delight as his tongue lapped at her folds, filling her body with the pleasure her mind knew only he could give her.

"Master's cock... so good... I'm so close... yip...!" Hana moaned, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she mindlessly rode the Uzumaki's cock, wanting nothing more than to feel her release and please her Master.

Continuing to move her body up and down his member, feeling it slide in and out of her folds, Hana continued moaning louder and louder, feeling her pleasure and need for release increasing with each thrust.

"Hana..." Naruto spoke up, removing his face from Yugao's pussy and getting the brunette's attention.

"Cum... I order you to cum for me..." Naruto groaned through his own pleasure, pushing his cock harder into Hana, which was too much for the brunette to handle as she let out a loud cry, arched her back and came.

"Master!" Hana cried in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, cumming all over her Master's manhood, leaving her smiling blissfully as her orgsam slowly subsuided and she fell forward, resting her head on Yugao's back.

As Hana remained resting on her back, Yugao smiled as she asked. "Is Master good?"

"Master... perfect..." Hana panted, sighing as she continued to rest herself on Yugao's body, exciting the purple haired woman, looking forward to when she and her Master would engage in a similar position of pleasure.

But before having her Master's cock inside of her Naruto resumed licking away at Yugao's pussy, loving the sounds of her moans and cat-like purrs, which grew louder and louder.

"Master... Master, I'm... I'm so close... it's so good...!" Yugao moaned lustfully, moving her hips lightly in sync with her Master's tongue, wanting to cum already so that she could please her Master in more deep and intimate ways.

However, confusion fell upon Yugao as she felt her Master's tongue remove from her pussy altogether.

Looking down at him with confused eyes, Yugao asked. "Nya! Why did Master stop? Was Yugao a bad kitty?"

Her question and the tone of it made Naruto smile at her, before he set his hands gently on her ass, telling her to lift herself up and allow him back up, where the Uzumaki then cupped Yugo's cheek, rubbing it gently as he said. "Yugao, I know you want me, but I want your time with me to be as pleasurable as possible."

"Hana." Naruto called, getting the Inuzuka's attention.

"Finish pleasuring my kitty." The blond commanded, grinning at Yugao as he told her. "Then we can have our fun."

"Yes, Master... yip!" Hana replied as she happily obeyed, moved off of her Master, allowing him to move and position Yugao so that she was lying on her back on the bed, before Hana moved between her legs, happily licking away at the purple haired Anbu's pussy, which caused Yugao to moan wildly.

"Master... Hana... I'm... I'm...!" Yugao moaned loudly, before letting out a loud cry as her climax hit, her sexual fluids covering Hana's face, while the enslaved Inuzuka happily licked herself and Yugao clean, moving up her body and giving Yugao a deep kiss, one the enslaved purple haired Anbu returned and found that she didn't mind as she tasted herself on her fellow slave's lips.

"Now that's sexy, keep in place like that while I 'reward' you both some more for being good pets for your Master." Naruto said with a smirk as he moved behind them, spreading both their legs as they continued to kiss and make out with one another, exposing their pussies to Naruto, showing that while Yugao desired him, Hana longed for more.

Keeping herself on top of Yugao, Hana continued to make out with the enslaved purple haired Anbu, who eagerly returned the kiss, both moaning as they could feel their breasts and pussies pressing and rubbing against the other, before Yugao parted from the kiss and moaned, feeling her Master's hands resting on her thighs, along with the feel of his erect member rubbing against her pussy.

"Master, please take Yugao, Nya! Yugao wants Master more than anything!" Yugao moaned, desire greatly filling her voice, which made Naruto give a soft and gentle smile as he looked past Hana and at her.

"How can I deny my sexy little kitty?" Naruto asked with a soothing tone, flattering Yugao at his words, before moaning louder than she had before as she finally felt her Master inside of her, feeling his member fill her folds.

"Oh, Master... Master is so good...!" Yugao cried out as she felt the Uzumaki moving his hips, sliding his cock in and out of her, giving her the pleasure she longed for.

"And Master only makes you even better." Hana spoke up, keeping her fellow pet aroused as she set her mouth over Yugao's right breast, licking and sucking at her nipple, wanting the enslaved purple haired Anbu to experience as much pleasure as she could with her and their Master.

But after a while, however, Yugao moaned sadly as she felt her Master's cock slide out of her, while Hana moaned at feeling his hands on her ass cheeks, spreading them slightly, before crying out in pleasure as she felt his cock slide into her tight passage.

"My sexy puppy has a great ass..." Naruto groaned out as he took Hana from behind, while the enslaved Inuzuka cried and howled in pleasure.

"Thank you, Master...!" Hana replied, before moaning with a submissiveness in her voice. "I... I'm glad Master likes my body..."

"Yugao loves Hana's body as well, Nya!" Yugao cut in, showing her affection as she moved her head up and began to kiss and lick around Hana's neck, keeping mental notes of which spots made the brunette moan the loudest.

The erotic display continued for over two hours, with Naruto switching between his pets, filling both with pleasure as they mindlessly kissed and licked one another affectionately.

"Master, you are so deep...!" Hana moaned, feeling Naruto slide his manhood back inside of her ass, thrusting in her with great vigour and leaving her desiring him more and more.

"Hana is Master's pet... Hana loves Master... Hana loves obeying Master... yip!" Hana mindlessly chanted, before letting out a loud cry of pleasure, her climax hitting her as her sexual fluids ran down her legs, leaving her lying on top of Yugao, snuggling up on the the enslaved purple haired Anbu's chest and resting her head on Yugao's breasts.

{ **Seems you've tamed the Inuzuka and made her your ever loyal pet.** } Kurama commented, just before teasing. { **I bet if you promised to mate with her again, then she would do anything you said.** }

Naruto took Kurama's words into consideration, before removing his cock from Hana's ass and thrust it back into Yugao's waiting folds, causing her to cry out as her Master put all his focus on making love to her.

"Oh, Master... you... you are amazing... you are wonderful... you are making Yugao so happy...!" Yugao moaned, greatly enjoying the pleasure she was experiencing as Naruto continued to thrust in and out of her, where the enslaved purple haired Anbu wanted to be closer to her Master, wanting to feel his body, feel him kiss her again, but found Hana's panting form kept her from being able to access her Master.

"Just relax and let me please you, my pet, you'll have plenty of opportunities to serve me in the future..." Naruto groaned as he continued to ravish her body, while Yugao nodded in reply, moaning as she felt her climax starting to approach.

"Master... Nya...! I'm... I'm so close... I'm yours' Master...!" Yugao cried out as she finally came, her tight folds clamping around her Master's cock as she had her orgasm, causing Naruto to groan out as came, releasing his cum inside of Yugao, which left the same dazed and satisfied smile that Hana still had on her face.

Pulling his manhood out of Yugao, Naruto looked upon the pair.

"Hana was right... Master was perfect..." Yugao moaned as she remained on her back, her chest heaving up and down from the pleasure she shared with her fellow pet and their Master.

Smirking at his pets, Naruto then pointed at his manhood, causing both enslaved Anbu to nod silently as they got on their hands and knees, running their tongues along his cock as they happily cleaned it, feeling themselves getting excited by the action and addicted to the taste.

"I'm going to enjoy having you two as my pets, and I'm sure my other slaves will agree. And as for your Anbu duties, watching over Fuu and Tayuya, you'll report what I tell you to report. And if you're good girls, I'll train you to be better pets for me, understand?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Yes, Master. Hana and Yugao will be good pets for you." Hana replied with a loving and submissive tone, causing Yugao to smile and nod.

"Yugao will learn to properly obey Master. Yugao will do anything Master says, Nya!" Yugao added with enthusiasm and love, which made Naruto smile.

"Good girls."Naruto replied with a smirk, while both Hana and Yugao felt a wave of pleasure course through their bodies at those words, resuming their task of cleaning his cock, loving their lives and looking forward to pleasuring their Master whenever he desired.


	16. Chapter 16

It was early in the afternoon as Naruto made his way down the hallway to Tsunade's office, Tenten following her Master closely, both with smirks on their faces.

Shizune had reported to Naruto that his pet Hokage was getting a visit from an envoy from Iwa, and that the envoy might be of interest to her Master, while also letting Naruto know that she had given Tsunade her trigger, giving the entranced blonde commands to follow until the Uzumaki either enslaved the Iwa Kunoichi, or left her be.

"Master, if it's possible, could I have some fun with Tsunade as well?" Tenten asked eagerly to her Master, with Naruto smirking at her behavior, seeing her former fan worship of the blonde Hokage now turned to lust, even if it was just for her Master's viewing pleasure.

"Go right ahead, my pet." Naruto replied, a smirk appearing on his face as he stared at the brunette and gently cupped her cheek, causing Tenten to smile back with love and longing, feeling herself getting more aroused at Naruto's gaze upon her, as well as her Master's loving touch.

Focusing on the task, however, Naruto removed his hand and turned back around, with Tenten refocusing, where the two made their way to Tsunade's office, opening it to see the blonde Hokage in an almost heated argument with a girl around the Jinchuuriki's age.

Taking in her appearance, Naruto and Tenten saw the Kunoichi had short black hair framed around an Iwa headband, while her body was adorned within a red shirt and a brown flak jacket, only her right sleeve had been taken off and there was a missing lapel over her right leg.

Trailing down her body, both saw that the Kunoichi wore a matching red skirt and a pair of fishnet tights, showing off her slender and sexy legs, as well as giving a small tease to her tight ass, the sight causing Kurama to smirk.

{ **This is going to be fun.** } The Nine-Tails said to his host with a small chuckle, which made Naruto keep his smirk, just before the Iwa Kunoichi turned and looked at Naruto and Tenten, giving them a glare at their interruption, while Tsunade smiled happily as she said. "Naruto, Tenten, so nice of you two to drop by."

"This is Kurotsuchi, the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. She's here to negotiate new trade agreements between Konoha and Iwa, though her manners leave room for improvement." Tsunade said as she gestured and glared at the raven haired girl, who huffed in annoyance.

"I didn't come here to make friends, I came here as per my duties." Kurotsuchi cut in, her gaze remaining cold as she looked upon the Leaf Shinobi.

"Especially to a pair of useless weaklings like these two." The Iwa Kunoichi then added with a smirk, one that caused both Tenten and Tsunade to growl mentally, while Naruto's right eye twitched in annoyance.

'Yep, she definitely needs an attitude adjustment, and I'm more than happy to give it to her.' Naruto thought, keeping his eyes leveled with Kurotsuchi, though, taking a quick glance, he could see her C-cup breasts pressing against her jacket as she crossed her arms.

"I'll have you know that Naruto is one of the greatest Shinobi in our village, not someone you want to piss off." Tenten said as she crossed her arms and glared at the Iwa Kunoichi, silently hoping that the raven haired girl would take her bait.

"Him?" Kurotsuchi asked, focusing entirely on Naruto, where she commented. "He doesn't look like much."

"Naruto has access to some very powerful Jutsus, some I know Iwa has never seen before." Tsunade then added, her mental commands to help her Master edging her on.

"Yeah, like what?" Kurotsuchi asked, getting tired of these Leaf Shinobi and hoped that they would just leave already.

Instead, however, Kurotsuchi watched as Naruto smirked, before he closed his eyes and made a few hand signs, re-opening his now crimson eyes as he said. "Fox's Eyes Jutsu."

Looking into Naruto's eyes, Kurotsuchi saw them flash a shade of crimson, before she suddenly felt lightheaded, feeling all her negative emotions and her thoughts fade away as she continued to stare into Naruto's eyes.

She felt relaxed, she felt calmed, she felt she had to obey him.

Her mind emptying, Kurotsuchi arms dropped to her sides and her eyes glazed over, where she stood at attention, ready to listen and obey her new Master.

And seeing Kurotsuchi now under Naruto's control, Tsunade's eyes glazed over for a second, her new commands sinking in, before she got out of her chair and moved next to the entranced girl, where the busty Hokage then got on her knees as she looked up at the Uzumaki with submission and longing in her eyes as she asked in a submissive tone. "How can your loving pet serve you now, Master?"

"While I 'train' my new slave, I want you to make Tenten feel good." Naruto replied, giving off a grin towards the Hokage as he asked. "Think you can handle that for me?"

"Of course, my Master." Tsunade said happily, before crawling her way toward the brunette, looking with a continued smile to see Tenten had stripped herself of her clothing during the time their Master had entranced Kurotsuchi, save her white panties, showing off her amazing body to Tsunade.

Looking at Tenten, feeling herself getting hot, Tsunade asked. "And how might I please you, Tenten?"

"Start by licking my pussy." Tenten replied with a commanding tone in her voice, which made Tsunade nod her head, set her teeth upon the brunette's panties and pulled them down, allowing her to see Tenten's pussy, as well as how wet it was already getting.

"You have a beautiful body, Tenten." Tsunade confessed, her flattering words causing Tenten to smile, before the brunette gave off a small moan as she felt Tsunade slide her tongue inside of her waiting folds, showing a great eagerness to satisfy her slave sister.

Meanwhile, with a smirk on his face, Naruto walked up to the entranced form of Kurotsuchi, placing a hand on her cheek as he said with authority. "Kurotsuchi, I am your Master, you are my slave, my pet. Your mind exists to serve me, your body exists to pleasure me, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master... I am your slave... I am your pet... I will obey..." Kurotsuchi repeated with a lack of emotion in her voice as she smiled mindlessly at her new owner, wanting nothing more to listen to his voice, for him to tell her how to think.

Sensing Kurotsuchi was now at his command, Naruto disengaged his Jutsu, his eyes returning to their shining azure, causing Kurotsuchi's eyes to return to normal, only she continued to smile at Naruto, looking at him happily as he took a seat on the couch in Tsunade's office.

Getting comfortable, Naruto smirked at his new pet and commanded. "Now, strip for me, slowly, sensually, I want to see how sexy your body really is."

"Yes, Master. Anything you say." Kurotsuchi replied happily as her hands began to roam over her body, slowly discarding her clothing.

Starting off, Kurotsuchi undid her headband, tossing it to the side of the room, before unzipping her flak jacket, allowing it to slide off of her shoulders and show off her ample figure to her Master.

With her jacket now on the floor, the enslaved Kunoichi then reached down, grabbed the hem of her shirt, then slowly brought it up, allowing the Uzumaki to see her tone stomach and the white bindings around her breasts, before Kurotsuchi discarded the cloth, running her hands down her body in an enticing manner as she smiled at her Master.

"Does my body please you, Master?" Kurotsuchi asked with a seductive purr in her tone, trying to entice Naruto as she slipped off her shoes and her skirt, leaving her in her tights, where the enslaved girl turned around and bent forward, allowing her Master to see her ass pressed against her tights, where she slowly lowered them down her legs, revealing the red silk thong she wore underneath, causing Naruto to smirk.

"It does indeed, my pet." Naruto replied, his smile turning sly as he continued to eye Kurotsuchi's body.

"And I look forward to enjoying it even more." The Jinchuuriki added as his new pet stood back up, taking a moment to pose in her near naked state, before reaching behind her as she unwrapped her bindings, allowing them to fall to the floor, and giving her Master a nice view of her breasts.

Though they were not as big as his other pets, slightly smaller than Sakura's or Tenten's, Naruto still liked what he saw, especially when Kurotsuchi removed her thong, revealing her very wet and shaven pussy, before the raven haired girl posed with one hand on her hip, the other behind her head, allowing her Master to view her naked body to his liking.

Smirking, Naruto then stood up and began to undress himself, his smirk growing at seeing the excitement in Kurotsuchi's eyes, before he sat back down and said with a smile. "Now come, my pet. Please your Master."

"As you command." Kurotsuchi replied with a continued seductiveness in her voice as she made her way toward Naruto, a sway in her hips with each step she took, before taking to Naruto's lap, moaning with excitement as she felt the blond's hard member rubbing against her pussy, heightening her arousal and acting upon it as she took hold of Naruto's cock, positioned it toward her womanhood and began to slide it inside, moaning at the feel as it entered her body, filling the raven haired Kunoichi with pleasure she had never felt before.

"Master... oh, Master..." Kurotsuchi moaned in ecstasy, wrapping her arms around her Master's neck as she slowly moved her body up and down his shaft, pleasure and desire filling her as Naruto placed his hands on her ass, giving her cheeks a light squeeze in the process.

"Man, nice and tight... your body feels amazing..." Naruto said as he allowed his new pet to ride his cock, seeing her breasts bounce before his eyes, causing him to smirk.

"Master, you feel so good inside me... So much pleasure... I... I love it..." Kurotsuchi moaned in reply, keeping her arms around Naruto as she rode him, pushing her body closer to the Jinchuuriki's as to allow all of Naruto's cock inside her folds.

Her eyes then widened in bliss as she felt one of her Master's hands reach up and groped one of her breasts, before feeling his lips around the other, causing her to moan and cry loudly with pleasure.

"Oh, Master!" Kurotsuchi let out, loving his touch, loving how good he was making her feel, which left her knowing she had to be a good girl, that she had to continue to obey her new Master to prove her devotion, causing Kurotsuchi to act on her needs as she moved forward and claimed Naruto's lips in a heated kiss, catching the blond off guard at first, but after embracing Kurotsuchi's kiss, Naruto kissed her back, dominating as he slid his tongue inside her mouth.

Breaking the kiss, while allowing his new pet to continue to ride him as she moaned lustfully, Naruto looked over her shoulder and smirked to see the naked form of Tsunade lying on her desk as Tenten licked her out, the brunette's ass sticking out invitingly, while the brainwashed Hokage moaned and played with her own breasts.

"Lady Tsunade, I had no idea you could be such a good girl..." Tenten commented with a smirk upon her face, feeling herself getting turned on at her dominating position over the Hokage, causing the brunette to slide her left hand down and rub at her pussy, relieving some of her sexual tension.

Though as Tenten began to pleasure herself, she knew that after her Master was finished with Kurotuchi, than she would get to know the pleasure only he could give her.

Meanwhile, smirking at the sight of Tenten lashing at Tsunade's folds, Naruto returned his attention to his new pet as he placed both his hands on Kurotsuchi's hips, stopping her in her tracks and causing her to whimper with desperation, before he made a hand signal for her to keep quiet.

Seeing his new pet nod in obedience, Naruto then performed his famous hand signs, causing a Shadow Clone to appear, who smirked as he made his way over to his other pets, causing Tenten to look up and smile lustfully.

"Go right ahead, handsome." Tenten said with a seductive smile as she looked upon the naked form of the Shadow Clone, wiggling her ass enticingly as she purred. "We are just so hot for our Master right now."

"Glad to hear it. Now continue to make Tsunade feel good while I enjoy that tight ass of yours'." The Shadow Clone commanded in reply, smirking as he placed his hands on the brunette's hips, causing her to moan with arousal, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"Anything you say, Master." Tenten said in reply as she obeyed, pushing her face back into Tsunade's crotch and licking along her slit, filling the room with Tsunade's moans of approval, which increased as Tenten pushed her tongue inside, licking the blonde's folds.

Feeling Tenten's tongue inside of her, Tsunade continued to moan in pleasure and approval.

"Tenten, you are making me so hot... I feel really good..." She said, moving her hands up and cupping her breasts, rubbing and massaging it as the brunette continued to lick her pussy.

Glad to hear Tsunade was enjoying the pleasure given to her, Tenten, meanwhile, began to moan loudly herself as she felt her Master's cock slide into her tight passage, causing the brunette to move her hips in sync with his thrusts as she felt him fill her.

"Man, this never stops feeling good..." The Shadow Clone groaned as he continued to push his cock into his pet's passage.

"I know what you mean, Master..." Tenten replied, her tone filling with joy as she added. "Everytime you make love to me, it makes me think of how lucky I am to have you in my life... I love this, but I love you even more..."

"And I love you..." The Shadow Clone said in reply, kissing the back of Tenten's neck, before the brunette then returned to her task, pleasure the mindless Hokage, who moaned wildly in reply.

"Master... Yes, oh, yes... Tenten... so good... so good...!" Tsunade let out, continuing to love the pleasure both received and witnessed, feeling nothing but desire consuming her to have the Shadow Clone ravish her after he was finished with Tenten, while also feeling aroused to serve and obey one as sexy as Naruto.

Meanwhile, the real Naruto and his Iwa pet had changed positions, with the brainwashed Kunoichi now leaning against the couch as her new Master's cock slid in and out of her own tight ass, while his hands snaked up her body, giving her nipples a slight pinch, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"You have a tight little body, my sexy pet... just like your attitude..." Naruto commented, a smirk appearing on his face as he added. "But that part I can change at least..."

"Of course, Master... My body and my mind are yours'... to do with as you desire..." Kurotsuchi moaned in reply, her tone far more submissive than before Naruto had 'convinced' her to become his slave, which made Naruto smirk again, before focusing and ravishing Kurotsuchi, filling her with pleasure she had never imagined.

Minutes turned to hours as the pair remained in their respective positions, but Kurotsuchi didn't care.

Too lost in her pleasure as she came multiple times, feeling her Master's cock hit all the right places before, after her third orgasm, the enslaved Kunoichi felt her Master pull out of her, causing her to moan as she relaxed into the couch, before looking with a dreamy smile as she saw her Master sit back down on the couch, licking her lips as she saw his cock still fully erect.

"Now my pet, be a good girl and put that mouth of yours to use. Suck my cock, make me feel good until I cum." Naruto then instructed with a smirk, watching the lust and desire in his pet's eyes as she got up and obeyed, positioning herself between Naruto's legs, where the raven haired Kunoichi started off by grabbing hold of Naruto's member with her right hand, stroking it a little to keep her Master in the mood, before lowering her head and opening her mouth, licking the tip of Naruto's cock, leading to her slowly sliding all she could in her mouth as she began to give him a blowjob.

"That's it... keep going, my slave..." Naruto groaned as he placed his hands on the back of Kurotsuchi's head, helping her as she began to bob her head up and down his length, giving off muffled moans of approval, for she felt compelled to serve her Master and give him as much pleasure she could provide.

Sliding her head up and down Naruto's member, Kurotsuchi added to her new Master's pleasure as she slid her left hand down, rubbing it around the Jinchurriki's balls, which caused him to give off a small approving growl.

While Kurotsuchi continued to please her Master, turning his head to the side, Naruto then smirked to see Tenten now giving his Shadow Clone a blowjob of her own, while Tsunade was assisting in pleasuring the brunette, using a dildo Tenten had kept in one of her storage scrolls, pleasuring the brunette as she slid the sex toy in and out of Tenten's wet folds.

As much as Naruto was enjoying the pleasure of Kurotsuchi's blowjob, with a loud grunt, the Uzumaki felt his release, where he gave off a loud groan as he came, causing Kurotsuchi to mentally moan as she drank her Master's seed, becoming instantly addicted to it, before eventually removing her mouth with a loud pop, followed by slowly licking the Uzumaki's cock clean with a mischievous smile.

But before he could give any other commands, still in the mood to please his slaves, Naruto then felt a familiar presence as his Yamanaka pet entered the room.

"Master, we..." Ino started to say, before stopping as she watched the orgy in front of her, as well as seeing the naked raven haired girl between her Master's legs, a sight that Naruto knew was turning his platinum haired blonde slave on.

"Yes, Ino?" Naruto then asked, getting her attention as she whipped the drool off of her chin and turned to her Master, bowing in respect as she told him. "There was an incident. Tayuya spotted someone she knew as an associate of Orochimaru wandering in the hospital. She apprehended her and knocked her out, before bringing her back to your place. She and Sakura are waiting there for you."

This intrigued Naruto, especially as to why Tayuya thought it wise to bring the spy to him, causing him to stand up and redress, while causing the Shadow Clone to disperse, much to Tenten and Tsunade's disappointment.

"Alright, I'll go check this out." Naruto replied, before he smirked and added. "In the meantime, I want you girls to give Kurotsuchi here the time of her life."

"You too, Ino." Naruto finished, which made the platinum haired blonde nod and smile, glad she could slip out of her clothing and engage in her pleasure.

"As you command, Master. We will obey." The Kunoichi said in obedient and lustful tones as they watched their Master leave, before Tenten, Ino and Tsunade all looked at Kurotsuchi lustfully, with Ino striping herself naked, before the three made their way over to the Iwa Kunoichi, causing Kurotsuchi to sigh happily, loving every moment of her new and exciting life.

-Moments later-

Arriving back at his apartment, Naruto opened the door, greeted by the sight of both Sakura and Tayuya kneeling before him, each wearing their silk bras and panties, red for Sakura, pink for Tayuya, as they said happily in unison. "Welcome home, Master."

"Thanks, girls. It's always great to see you." Naruto said in reply as he came in, where his two pets stood up and lead him into the living room, revealing to the Uzumaki an unconscious girl tied up to a chair.

Looking at the bound form of the Kunoichi, Naruto could see why Tayuya had brought him to her, seeing her as quite an attractive young woman, a woman that had short red hair, with the right side being in a spiky style and the left being more straight.

Lowering his eyes, Naruto saw the Kunoichi dressed in a lavender top, exposing her tone stomach, a pair of short black shorts covered her smooth legs, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals adorned her feet, though it seemed as though the Kunoichi was trying to show off her body.

Curious to the unknown Kunoichi, Naruto set his hand under her chin, lifting her head up to get a better view of her face, seeing the brown narrow glasses that framed her face, where he then face Tayuya with a continued curiousness to his expression.

"So who is she?" He then asked, believing Tayuya could answer his questions.

"Her name is Karin Uzumaki, Master. She's one of Orochimaru's associates, I caught her trying to sneak into the hospital's record room." Tayuya said in reply, her tone remaining with a continued respect, catching Naruto by surprise at hearing the girl's last name.

"I already check, Master. You two are from the same Clan, but far removed, so there is no family connection." Sakura then added, knowing what her Master was thinking and ensuring the male Uzumaki he could continue without any objections.

Feeling Karin starting to stir in his hand, soon to regain consciousness, Kurama spoke up as he said to his host. { **Go for it, Kit. Two new hotties in one day, you know you want her.** }

Nodding his head, Naruto used his free hand to remove the redhead's glasses, setting them on the side as he began to channel Chakra into his eyes, activating the Jutsu just as Karin woke up, where the Kunoichi's red eyes were met with the crimson red eyes of the Jinchuuriki.

She found herself unable to look away, her body relaxing even more as her mind faded, finding all her thoughts fading.

All her thoughts and memories of Sasuke, of Orochimaru, of the old life she led, faded away, leaving her mind empty as she heard a voice speak to her.

Though she could not make out what was being said, she knew her mind was absorbing it, remaking her, giving her new purpose.

She knew she could trust the voice, that it could give her a better life, so long as she obeyed, and that was what she would do once she came to know who it was that gave her this purpose.

At the sounds of snapping fingers, Karin blinked several times, before feeling her body heat up, her nipples harden, while her pussy became very wet as she looked upon the blond haired Shinobi before her, filling her with the desire to please and obey him.

"Karin, do you know who I am?" Naruto asked with a knowing smirk, causing the redhead to moan with desire, before she answered happily. "You are my Master and I am your slave, your pet, your plaything. Please let me serve you, Master. Use my body as you see fit."

Smiling at Karin's reply, as well as her obvious eagerness, Naruto looked at Sakura and Tayuya, nodding to the pair, where both Kunoichi moved behind Karin and undid the ropes binding her to her seat, allowing her to rise up and wrap her arms around her Master, looking deeply into his eyes with a great love.

"So what do you wish of me first, my sexy Master?" Karin asked, enticing Naruto as she traced her left finger along his jacket's zipper, playfully tugging at it, which caused Naruto's smile to remain on his face.

"Start of by striping for me, then sit back down." Naruto instructed as he slid his arms off of Karin and stood back, allowing Karin to not only take in all of her Master's form, but to also notice the pair of very sexy girls in lingerie, her slave sisters, walk up and each embrace the sides of their Master, rubbing their hands along his body, where the pink haired slave slid down the zipper, allowing Karin to see their Master's well-developed body.

However, as sexy as he was, a command was issued, causing Karin to do her best to keep focus as she began to strip herself.

Unzipping her top, Karin smiled as she showed off her large C-cup breasts underneath her black bra, looking on to see her Master and the pair embracing him seemingly enticed by her body, encouraging Karin to continue to strip, where the redhead then proceeded to slide the shorts off of her legs, kicking them off, along with her sandals, leaving Karin standing in her black bra and matching black panties, allowing her Master to see her smooth curves and tight ass.

The redhead then proceeded to unclip her bra, allowing it to fall to the ground, letting her breasts be shown in all their naked glory, before sliding her panties off, revealing her shaven and wet folds to her Master and slave sisters.

And after discarding her underwear, dropping it to the floor, Karin then followed her last command, sitting back down in the chair she was tied to, looking up at her Master as she eagerly awaited her next command.

Seeing his newest slave following his orders, and loving her naked form, Naruto got serious as he then said. "Now, tell me why you are here in the Leaf."

Feeling no loyalty to Sasuke or anyone else besides her new Master now, Karin happily told her Master that Sasuke had sent her there to see the statues of the Leaf, to see if it was in a position that he could attack it and avenge his clan.

Sakura growled at the mention of the Uchiha, while Naruto took the information and stored it in the back of his mind, knowing that he would deal with it at a later date.

However, for the time being, Naruto focused on his new pet.

"But none of that matters any more, right?" Naruto asked with a smirk as Karin replied with a seductive purr. "No, Master. Only serving you matters to me."

"The same goes for us." Sakura added, before looking at Naruto with devotion as she declared. "And that is our Ninja way."

Smiling at Sakura's antics, Naruto wrapped his arms around her and Tayuya, holding the pair close to his body.

"Now that we know why Karin is here, why don't you help me show her how good it can get to be mine?" Naruto then asked, sliding his hands down and groping Sakura and Tayuya's asses, causing both to moan at their Master's touch.

"Anything you say, Master..." Tayuya replied through a lusting moan, enjoying the feel of Naruto's hand on her body, knowing that she, Sakura and Karin would soon be enjoying more of their Uzumaki Master as he began to escort her and Sakura to his bedroom, causing Karin to smile, excitement filling her as she followed the trio.

Entering the bedroom, Karin looked on with a continued lustfulness as she saw Sakura and Tayuya help Naruto with the remainder of his clothing, each grabbing the hem of the blond's pants and pulling them down, along with the black boxers Naruto wore underneath, revealing his erect member to Karin, who licked her lips at the sight.

Smirking as he saw his newest pet mesmerized by his cock, Naruto pointed to the bed and said to Karin in a commanding voice. "Get on the bed and spread your legs for me. Make yourself ready for the night of your life."

"Right away, my Master." Karin replied with a lustful purr as she obeyed, making sure to sway her hips as she walked to the bed and got into position, moving onto her back and looking up at her Master and slave sisters as she used her left hand to spread her folds, feeling herself continuing to get wetter as she awaited the Jinchuuriki to ravish her.

"Please, Master, take me, fill me with that magificent cock, make me your sex toy!" Karin begged lustfully, licking her lips as Naruto moved between her legs, smirking at her as he placed his hands on her hips, before the blond then leaned forward, capturing Karin's lips in a heated kiss, one the redhead eagerly returned with equal passion, moaning in his mouth as his tongue slipped in, while his hands roamed around her sides, filling her with bliss.

The feel of her Master dominating her, his kiss caused Karin to moan, feeling nothing but pleasure filling her being, making her want more, knowing that her side was with Naruto, and that as his slave, he would continue to reward her loyalty and obedience with pleasure.

And as great as she was feeling from just Naruto kissing her, Karin broke from her Master's lips as she felt pleasure upon her breasts, causing the redhead to look down and see that Sakura and Tayuya had joined her, the pair each lying by her side, having removed their lingerie, as they each rubbed around Karin's nipples.

"Just relax, Karin, and give into this feeling, the feeling of pure pleasure and bliss that comes from serving our wonderful Master." Tayuya said with a joyous smile as she moved her head down, taking the breast she was playing with in her mouth and began to lick and suck on it, actions Sakura quickly copied, though teasing the new pet, the pink haired Kunoichi occasionally bit Karin's nipple gently.

Karin eventually broke her kiss with her Master, moaning in pleasure from the feeling upon her breasts, before she widened her eyes and cried out in ecstasy as she felt Naruto's cock slowly slide inside of her, filling her with pleasure beyond her wildest fantasies.

"Oh, Master!" Karin let out at the sudden feeling of immense pleasure, her body arching at the sensations that began to fill her, only to find her movements restrained as Sakura and Tayuya pressed their hands on Karin's shoulders, pressing her down.

"Easy, girl. You have to learn your place before you can really 'enjoy' our Master." Sakura stated with seriousness in her tone, knowing she had to break the former spy in, while enjoying the dominance she held over the latest Kunoichi to side with her Master.

"Ye... yes..." Karin moaned in reply, managing to nod her head as she added. "I will be good... I will learn my place... as my Master's slave..."

"That's a good girl." Sakura said with a smirk, before she leaned in and gave the redhead a passionate kiss, while Tayuya resumed sucking on her new slave sister's breast, filling Karin with nothing but pure bliss as her Master continued to ravish her body.

{ **You have trained your pets quite nicely...** } Kurama commented through the pleasure filling its being, giving off a sly smirk as the Tailed Beast added. { **And they are training your new ones just as well...** }

At the remark of the Kyuubi, Naruto couldn't help but give off a smirk of his own, taking a moment to look upon Sakura and Tayuya as the duo continued to lick and rub Karin's breasts, while the redhead could only cry out in pleasure, moaning out for her Master, submitting to him, longing for him, which spurred the blond on as he then resumed to ravish Karin's body, thrusting deeper inside of her, feeling her folds clamping tighter on his member.

Though it felt like an eternity for Karin, after two hours, and two powerful orgasms for her part, the redhead let out a whimper of disappointment as she felt her Master pull his cock out of her, sad that she had yet to make him cum, but seeing the smirk on his face, the redhead knew her Master was not done with her yet.

"Alright, my pets..." Naruto then said with a smirk, causing Sakura and Tayuya to stop playing with Karin's breasts, letting her sit up alongside them as the three Kunoichi awaited their Master's orders as he continued. "While I take a breather, put on a show for me. Pleasure each other."

"As you command, Master." Tayuya replied with a continued happiness and submissiveness in her voice, before showing her continued submissive side as she pushed Karin back onto her back and lay beside her, groping her own breast and rubbing at Karin's pussy, getting both in the mood as they saw Sakura crawl up to them.

Seeing Tayuya getting herself and Karin ready for her, the pink haired Kunoichi gave a sly smile.

"Thank you, Tayuya." She said, giving her a small kiss on the cheek, warming Tayuya's heart, and her loins, before Sakura then moved over and turned her attention to Karin.

"But before we have our 'fun', I think I'll give our new slave sister a taste of the pleasure we have come to know." Sakura went on to say, giving the bespectacled redhead another heated kiss, while moving her right hand up and groping her breast once again, just before Sakura moaned in the kiss, causing her to look down to see Tayuya, where the other redhead had moved her head up and began to lick the pink haired girl's own breast.

"Master told us to please each other, so I am making sure Sakura is also pleased." Tayuya pointed out happily, before returning to her actions as she ran her tongue along Sakura's nipple, the action of which Sakura approved of as she smiled at her submissive partner.

Meanwhile, off to the side, Naruto sat on the edge of the bed, smirking at the wondrous sight of his pets pleasuring one another at his command, with Sakura resting on Karin as she used her free hand to move around Tayuya's body, giving the girl's ass cheek a light squeeze as the three eventually engaged in a deep, three-way kiss.

The girls sat up as they continued their makeout session, and Karin felt pure bliss, not a care in the world, save the pleasure she was giving and receiving, and obeying her Master, where the redhead leaned in and began to switch between kissing and licking Sakura and Tayuya's breasts.

As the trio continued to pleasure each other, with all sliding their hands down and rubbing their pussies, after some time, however, the girls head a loud puff sound, causing the three to break their kisses and turn to their Master, smiling with lust and longing to see two naked Shadow Clones standing next to him as he smirked mischievously.

"Our Master is full of surprises." Sakura commented, noticing the dazed expression on Karin's face at seeing multiple naked Narutos.

Knowing instinctively what their Master had in mind, Karin, Sakura, and Tayuya turned and got on all fours, Karin in between her new slave sisters as she felt her Master's hands on her hips, before moaning once again as she felt his cock slide into her folds, hearing her fellow slaves moaning next to her, only she looked on to see the Naruto's behind Sakura and Tayuya were thrusting in their passages.

"After sometime, it can get really good..." Sakura explained, enjoying the feel of the Shadow Clone taking her ass, actions Tayuya could only moan and nod to as the Naruto behind her ravished her hard and fast, drooling a little as she felt his cock thrust deeply inside her entrance.

Interested and excited at seeing Sakura and Tayuya pleasured in such a way, Karin looked forward to when she would experience the same pleasure with her Master, though for the time being, the redhead felt the same amazing pleasure as the Naruto behind her continued to move his length in her pussy.

Loving her new life and the pleasures that came with it, Karin continued to smile as she remained on all fours, continuing to moan and call for her Master as he made love to her, continuing to pleasure her, continuing to solidify their relationship as Master and slave, and ensuring Karin would remain by Naruto's side, dedicated to him and not to go back to whatever she was before she met the blond.

{ **Two new hotties in one day, and plenty more out there...** } Kurama then commented, smirking as Naruto continued to have fun with his pets, filling his whole room with the moans of pleasure, leaving the Jinchuuriki wondering who he could claim next.


End file.
